


Nines is Nefarious

by AndroidTrash800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Crime Drama, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 is called Nines, Slow Burn, angst towards the end, dexter au, mentions of drug use, pinning, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 121,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidTrash800/pseuds/AndroidTrash800
Summary: An RK900 works at the DPD as a forensic technician, but there's something about the android that rubs Detective Gavin Reed the wrong way. That's probably because Nines is a serial killer that kills human serial killers.AKA: Reed900 Serial Killer AU heavily influenced by Dexter.





	1. Creep Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using Gavin's Birthday today as an excuse to grow a pair and finally post some fanficition, even though I haven't posted my fanfics publicly before.
> 
> This is an AU that no one but myself probably asked for. I love Dexter and I am majorly obsessed with Reed900, so I thought why not combine the two?  
> Don't worry if you are not familiar with Dexter. This D:BH AU stands on its own.

            A new android started working as a forensic technician at the Detroit Police Department in 2039. While the RK900 could do it all, it took to specializing in blood. A new lab geek shouldn't have effected Detective Reed in any way, but there was something about the android that bothered him to no end.

            Nines was a spitting image of his brother Connor, another detective android on the force. Gavin didn't like him much either, yet Connor was at least warm and friendly. He was more and more like a human each day, especially now after being deviant for many weeks. But there was something about Nines that just chilled Gavin to the bone. The way his cold, grey eyes bore into him, unwavering with no emotion. The android showed little expression most of the time. The occasional times it did around the prescient, it's emotions appeared forced. Fake.

            A fake smile when brining in donuts for the other officers. A fake laugh at Connor attempting to tell a joke. A fake frown when someone says something sad.

            It was all fake to Gavin's eyes. A show for everyone eles. Just simulated responses. No real emotion.

            Yet, that wasn't entirely true. Gavin could recall the machine showing _genuine_ emotions. The only problem was that the only times that happened was at a crime scenes.

            When Nines first arrived, Gavin had paid little attention to the android, but it was at a particularly bloody crime scene that the RK900 starting to really capture his attention. As Nines gathered evidence, instead of grimacing at the carnage like any human would do or just keeping his stoic expression, Gavin saw him _smile_. An honest-to-god smile as if he was enjoying every moment of being there. As if being surrounded by the blood and guts was the same sensation as relaxing in the comfort of your home. Gavin listened to Nines as he explained the evidence and what he believed happened and he could hear the excitement in bot's voice. He could hear how the android was getting some kind of cheap thrill from it all, and not just because he was accomplishing his job. It was something else. Something more. Something dark and sinister that Gavin's gut told him to watch out for.

            After that incident, Gavin paid closer attention to Nines, and the more he observed the forensics geek, the more he convinced himself that Nines was indeed a creepy motherfucker.

            Perhaps the weirdest thing was that no one else was bothered by Nines. No one questioned him. No one dared to mention anything bad about him. Connor practically ogled at his younger brother. Whenever the RK900's more superior technology was able to aid them in a case or he gave some helpful insight on something, Connor's admiration for his fellow RK was all the more evident.

            The love for the android didn't just stop at Connor however. All of the other officers and detectives liked him. Even Gavin's friend and co-worker, Tina, thought the RK900 android was a gem to have around. Probably because Nines would often bring in doughnuts for everyone or offer to do coffee runs, despite the fact the machine neither ate nor drink. Kiss-ass prick.

            Even Lieutenant Anderson, former android-hater like himself, wasn't bothered by the machine:

            _"But don't you think he's just, well, a little fucking weird?" Gavin asked his superior._

_"He's a fucking android. Of course he's weird," Hank replied._

_"But more weird than most androids. There's something off about him, Hank."_

_"He's just a little different. Nines and Connor aren't your typical androids after all."_

            But of course, Gavin had to figure by now that Hank would say that. Anderson was close with Connor, his partner, the one that helped change his mind about androids. Consequently, he took a liking to Nines, even if it was just for Connor's sake.

            Was it really only Gavin that hated the bastard? Was he really the only one that saw through the forced charm he put on around others? The only one that caught the machine looking particularly gleeful at crime scenes? Or was his prejudice towards androids clouding his judgment and seeing things that weren't really there?

            Fortunately, Gavin didn't have to be around Nines too often. He still avoided having to talk to the android at all costs, but sometimes it was unavoidable. The times he did have to talk to him, it just made his skin crawl. And today was one of those days.

            Gavin needed to go and get the blood results from the RK900 for a case he was working. But Gavin was glued to his chair, stuck staring at the computer screen in front of him with the notification that the lab results were in. He kept thinking about all the things he would rather do instead like get in bar fight or have his head tied to train tracks.

            Why didn't Nines just send everything over to him through the computer? It would be so much easier that way. Must have had to do with a memo Captain Fowler sent out recently encouraging humans and androids to interact with each other in person more often instead of always communicating through technology. Some bullshit like that anyway.

            Gavin finally mustered up the courage to get out of his chair and walk towards the forensics' department, cursing to himself in his head the entire way.

            Nine's was in his office space that doubled as a lab. Everything was so clean, white, and pristine. If that didn't make Gavin sick, the large pictures of blood spatter hanging on the wall by Nines' desk did.

            Gavin reluctantly knocked on the door and Nines cordially invited him in.

            "Detective Reed."

            "Prick." Gavin frowned, but Nines simply ignored him. His composure never wavering no matter what insults were thrown at him.

            "I have all the blood test results and analysis of the blood spatter. I also have-"

            "Great. Fucking forward it to me then." Gavin already turned to leave, wanting out of there as soon as possible.

            "It would perhaps be better to your understanding if I explain the results in person," Nines explained patiently. How did he put up with Gavin's bullshit? Maybe that's one of the reasons the android creeped him out so much. Everyone got tired of Gavin's shitty attitude eventually, but Nines was as patient as a saint.

            "Just send me your cliff notes or some shit. I'm not an idiot. I can understand test results."

            "That's debatable," Nines stared at Gavin with those unwavering eyes. His snarky remark made Gavin's blood boil.

            "Listen you plastic piece of shit," Gavin threatened, getting up in Nine's space, trying to be intimidating despite the fact the android had a couple more inches on him. "You're a fucking lab geek and a fucking android on top of that. You do what I goddamn tell you!"

            Nines just stared back at him. His LED stayed a steady blue the entire time, not even flickering. He didn't feel threatened by Gavin and that just pissed Gavin off even more.

            "You have no right in telling me what to do. I work for the Detroit Police Department. I do not work for you or under you."

            Gavin scrambled to find a comeback, but it only resulted in the return of the lisp he got when he was overly angry and frustrated.

            "Phck you!" Gavin spat. He turned on his heel and stormed away, "Just email me the phcking report!"

            After that encounter, Nines did eventually send him 'the phcking report,' but took his sweet time about it. Waiting until the end of the day to finally send it all over to Gavin's terminal.

            Gavin half expected Nines to report him to Captain Fowler for his outburst, but the next day rolled around and he received no scolding. Gavin concluded then that at least the android wasn't a nark.

* * * * * * * * *

            Later that week, Gavin was called in on a crime scene at a factory. He was so far in a decent enough mood, despite it being early in the morning. He had his coffee. No one had gotten on his nerves yet and it was a smooth drive to the crime scene.

            But of course, life never worked out that smoothly for Gavin for long. Something had to come along and fuck his day up. That something, today, was Nines.

            "Motherfucker," Gavin hissed under his breath when he saw him already at the crime scene with the other officers.

            Nines didn't even notice Gavin's presence however. He was hyper-focused on the bloody scene before them.

            The factory the crime took place in was a still functional one with all its machinery and conveyer belts intact. Well, for the most part if it weren't for the bloodied bodies of the two human factory workers that were mangled in one of the machines. Some blood was still wet and dripping onto the floor from the mechanical parts. The mangled limbs of the bodies stuck out every which way and some of their innards being exposed.

            Gavin tried not to gag from the sight and the smell. At least it was fairly well ventilated in the factory and they weren't stuck in some stuffy apartment room.

            "That's one fucking hell of an accident," Gavin wrinkled his scared nose in disgust.

            "It was no accident, detective," Nines informed. "Someone did this on purpose to them."

            Gavin rolled his eyes then observed the android. Nines was walking around the mess, analyzing everything before him and storing images of it. Once again, Gavin could swear that the android looked a bit.... eager? Excited? No, it was more like he was trying to hide that had a fucking hard-on for the living snuff film in front of him.

            Gavin's gaze narrowed on the android and he started watching him even more closely.

            "What gives you that idea, dipshit?"

            "There's traces of thirium." Nines then touched the floor with his fingers to a substance that was now invisible to Gavin. He raised his fingers to his mouth, causing Gavin to shudder, even though he couldn't see the substance. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Nines analyze blue blood or human blood at a crime scene, but it always disgusted him. Especially since Nines appeared to _enjoy_ it. He swore that fucker had some kind of kink for this shit.

            "It's a WB500 model," Nines continued, "It likely got injured in a struggle with the humans. It didn't lose much thirium. It's injury wasn't life threatening."

            Gavin grimaced, "Can't say the same for those two." 

            "No, they did not fair as well," Nines said, looking at the bodies with the corner of his lips twitching up into a slight smile. Was the bastard seriously _smiling_ at this?

            Gavin looked around at the other officers and team present at the scene, but no one was paying much attention to the android. Gavin looked back at Nines, but he had resumed his stoic, professional expression as his finished up his work.

            Maybe Gavin was losing his mind, or maybe Nines had just smiled because of Gavin's joke. Maybe...

            The RK900 flicked his eyes to Gavin, a faint smirk on his lips before he took a sample of one of the dead workers' blood.

            Maybe Nines was, in fact, a creep motherfucker.

* * * * * * * * *

            Back at the station, Gavin started looking through the factory's records, searching for a WB500 android among their workers. Sure enough, there were not just one, but three WB500 androids listed as current employees.

            Gavin sent the information over to Lieutenant Anderson and informed that he was going to interrogate the three androids.

            "You should take Nines with you," Hank suggested before Gavin could take the liberty to leave.

            "The fuck? No, I don't need that prick," Gavin retorted. "There's no blood involved. I don't need to bring a stupid android lab geek to an interrogation."

            Connor piped in, "You should definitely take Nines. If you have three identical androids, it might be difficult to tell which one was involved based on their stories alone, if any of them were actually involved. Nines can take samples from them there and compare them to the samples taken from the crime scene. It would be much quicker and more precise instead of waiting to take the results back to the lab."

            "No. I'm not taking that bastard with me," Gavin frowned and Connor did as well, but his brown puppy-dog eyes gave off a completely different emotion.

            "Nines has told me he appreciates the field work."

            "I don't give a shit about what he appreciates-"

            "That's enough. Reed, you're taking Nines with you," Hank interrupted.

            "Like phcking hell I will!" Gavin couldn't believe the shit he was hearing. He tried so hard to stay away from the android, yet the universe kept trying to shove him down his throat.

            "That's an order. Connor's right. It will more efficient if he comes with you," Hank waved him off.

            Gavin trudged away, but not before flipping his superior the bird.

            "Hey, asshole!" Gavin banged on the glass of Nines' lab. Nines looked up from his work, eyeing the detective curiously. "Get a move on." Gavin waved him over to him.

            The RK900 abandoned his task and went over to the pissy detective.

            "Is there something you need, Detective Reed?" The android asked.

            "Yeah. Your twin and Lieutenant fuckface want you to come with me to interrogate some androids."

            Nines' LED went yellow as he telepathically checked with his brother if this information was in fact correct. When the LED settled back to blue, Nines gave a small nod.

            "Very well, detective. I'll grab my kit."

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin couldn't think of a time he had been any more uncomfortable. Here he was stuck in the small confinements of the car with the person- no the _android_ he hated more than anything else. This was absolute torture.

            Apparently Nines wasn't oblivious to how the detective was feeling.

            "Detective Reed? Is there a particular reason you despise me?" Nines asked.

            Gavin was caught off guard, hoping they would just take the entire drive in silence. The hint of sincerity in Nines voice was also something he hadn't expected. Gavin debated for a moment if he should tell the truth. That Nines creeped him the fuck out. That he thought Nines had some kind of fetish for crime scenes. But obviously Gavin wasn't actually going to say that to his face. Not like it would do any good anyway. So Gavin went with the easiest of responses.

            "Because you're a _fucking android_."

            Nines processed this statement for a moment.

            "Considering your distaste for my kind, that would be a sufficient answer, but why is it you despise me more than my brother? He too is an android, but based on your actions, you don't despise him nearly as much as myself."

            Nines was just going to throw it all out in the open then. It was no secret that Gavin had lightened up a bit on Connor. Hank's plastic pet still bugged the shit out of him, but he'd grown to not treat him much worse than any of his other coworkers.

            "I've just known him longer," Gavin said, although he was about to regret saying that.

            "Oh. That makes sense," Nines said mechanically. "Then with that logic, if you get to know me more, you will despise me less." Gavin's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

            "I _don't_ want to get to know you more."

            "Funny for you to say that, detective. Your actions had me thinking otherwise."

            "Wait, what?" Gavin didn't know where he was going with this. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

            "You seem to pay special attention to me when you're in my presence. The other officers and detectives don't pay me much mind, but you on the other hand... I couldn't help but notice you look at me differently and quite frequently." Gavin flushed a little in both confusion and embarrassment. Did he really pay _that_ much attention to the RK900?

            "I pay attention to you because you're a fucking freak and I need to watch my back." Gavin defended himself.

            "Why would you need to do that? I am not a threat to you."

            Gavin felt like the android was peeling him like a damn orange, exposing all of his unquestioned hatred and forcing him to vouch for it.

            "For all I know you could be."

            Nines stiffened at that.

            "I can assure you I am not a threat to you or anyone in the police department."

            "Whatever." Gavin hoped the android would let it lie for now.

            After a minute of silence, Gavin processed the android's words over in his mind. Nines didn't deny that he wasn't a threat at all. He just denied being a threat to certain people. What did that mean? Gavin tried to shrug it off. He was possibly over analyzing. Probably. Maybe.

            They soon reached the factory for the second time that day, but this time they went into a small adjoining office building to meet with the factory manager who apparently couldn't be bothered to come earlier to meet with him at the crime scene.

            "Was there anyone that seemed to want to hurt your workers?" Gavin questioned.

            "No. Well, I of course don't know all my workers on a personal level," The manager replied, "but I didn't hear anything about anyone concerned for their safety or anything of that sort."

            "What about something between your workers? Any interpersonal feuds, revelries?"

            "No. No. Nothing that I know of." The manger appeared a bit shifty to Gavin. The man's eyes avoided the detective's gaze. Apparently his accompanying android thought the same, as Gavin caught the brief flicker of Nines' LED turn yellow-red-yellow.

            "What about complaints from any of the workers?" Gavin pressed.

            "Nothing," The manager shrugged. "I called in the three androids you wanted to speak to. They are waiting in the next room, ready to meet with you."

            Gavin hated that the man purposely changed the subject, but he was going to leave him be for the time be. They came here to talk to the androids after all, and Gavin didn't want to bring the plastic prick along for nothing.

            They went into the other room. Gavin introduced himself to the three, practically identical looking androids. Gavin was about to go into interrogating them, but Nines interjected.

            "Before detective Reed questions you three," Gavin glared daggers into the android as he spoke, "I would like to get blood samples from each of you, with your consent of course. It may help aid in our investigation."

            The three factory androids looked between each other, no doubt communicating through their weird android brains. Gavin found his eyes falling back to Nines however. He wondered what the android was getting at, taking charge of _his_ investigation like this. He wanted to punch the crap out of him, teach him his place, but he didn't want to compromise getting what they came for.

            The three androids looked back at Nines and nodded in agreement.

            "We comply," One of them said. Nines then went to work. He got a blood sample from the first android, adding the blood to a vile to take back to the lab, and then taking some for himself to analyze in real time in his Petri dish of a mouth.

            Gavin watched him carefully, focusing on every little change in Nines' minute facial expressions. So far nothing strange or significant happened beyond the slightest twitch the android made after testing one of the worker android's samples. Nothing overly creepy at least, and he didn't seem to particularly enjoy examining the blood this time around.

            Maybe Gavin had been imagining things before or jumping to the wrong conclusions. Maybe this android really wasn't that much stranger than his brother.

            After the last sample, Nines turned to Gavin.

            "No matches," He stated matter-of-factly.

            "What? Are you fucking serious?" Gavin had a hard time believing that not one of these androids had been involved in the murder in some way.

            Nines packed up his kit, appearing ready to leave, but Gavin stepped forward towards the androids.

            "Alright, listen up. You all work here and at least one of you must know something about what happened. You must have _some_ idea of who might have wanted to hurt your two coworkers."

            But despite Gavin's almost threatening words, non of the androids spoke. Scratch that, one of them did.

            "Detective, if I may-" Nines began, but Gavin wasn't going to give him the chance.

            "No, you shut the fuck up. You did your part of the job already." Gavin turned back to the workers. "If none of you had anything to do with this, then you have no reason not to talk to me. I know you androids are observant as fuck. You had to have seen or known about _something._ "

            After a beat, one of them finally spoke up.

            "Our two human coworkers... were not the most friendly. Especially not towards androids. They complained about the risk of their jobs being taken away a lot."

            "But we've never heard about anyone wanting to hurt them." One of the other worker androids added, "None of us were here when they were killed. We don't know what happened or who killed them."

            Gavin studied the three bots, but even when they were deviants, it was more difficult to tell when they were lying compared to when humans lied. Which reminded him, he would have to pester that manger more later.

            After being sure he got whatever he could out of the androids, Gavin left with Nines.

            "Phck." He groaned to himself when he sat down in the car.

            "Everything alright, detective?" Nines asked, his voice sounding with faux concern.

            "I thought I was going to wrap up this case and call it a day." His mild frustration showed. Gavin expected this case would be an easy solve if they had found a match to the thirium with one of the worker androids today, but Gavin reminded himself that life was never easy for him.

            "Perhaps you will have better luck tomorrow."

            "And perhaps you'll suck my dick, but it ain't gonna happen," Gavin sneered, feeling pessimistic as usual.

            "Never say never, detective."

            Was that a joke? Did Nines make jokes? He sure as hell hoped that's all it was. But that sure was an interesting image if he wasn't. Nines on his knees, taking an order from Gavin for once ̶ Nope. Nope he wasn't going to go there. Gavin shook his head, shaking away any thoughts that involved any sort of attraction towards an android. Nines was handsome, there wasn't much doubt about that. But he was a fucking android and a fucking creepy one at that. The RK900 coming with him to meet with the androids wasn't as bad as he expected, but Gavin still didn't like them and still wasn't convinced that there wasn't something weird going on with him.

            Gavin's head hurt from trying to figure out Nines. It was the same feeling as when first tried his hand at a Rubik's Cube and got so frustrated with it within the first 2 minutes of trying to figure it out that he slammed it against a wall. Throwing Nines against a wall would likely be just as ineffective.

            He wanted this day over and done with. He wanted to return home to his cats and _not_ think anymore about the stupid plastic lab geek sitting next to him.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos! It means a lot to me and it keeps me writing!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr under the same name: AndroidTrash800.

            After returning to the station from the trip with Detective Reed to meet with the three WB500 androids, Connor invited Nines over for dinner with him and Hank. Well, more like cook dinner for Hank with Connor and then watch the human eat it. Nines hesitated at the request, as he had some work he would have liked to finish up at his lab, but he decided it could wait till tomorrow.

            He hated to admit it, but Connor was one of Nines very few weak spots. Despite the RK800 being the older model of the two, there were frequent times in which Nines acted like the eldest brother to him. It was hard for Nines not to want to please his counterpart when he looked at him with those brown puppy-dog eyes and soft smile that held so much love and admiration for the RK900. Connor was the only living being Nines considered family and truly cared about. Undoubtedly, the feeling was mutual, although Connor additionally loved Hank in a similar way. Nines was a little apprehensive of Lieutenant Anderson at first, but the human was starting to grow on him.

            They were becoming an odd little rendition of a family and Nines never wanted to lose that. Therefore, Nines customarily caved into pleasing his fellow RK on mundane requests such as tonight.

            "Yes, Connor. I'll join you and the Lieutenant this evening." To which, of course, Connor was grateful.

            When it was time to leave work, Nines left with Connor and Hank. He passed by Detective Reed's desk on their way out, although it lay empty. The detective must have already left.

            At Hank's home, both Connor and Nines worked together preparing a meal for the hungry Lieutenant. Nines didn't mind mundane tasks such as cooking. It gave him something to do and a chance to focus and calibrate his processors.

            Nines sat with Hank and Connor at the kitchen table as they talked about their day and current cases, but he was only partially focusing in on their conversation. His mind wondered to reflecting on his own experiences of that day. He had never worked with Detective Reed for such a long period of time before. Usually their interactions were limited to brief exchanges regarding information for cases.

            He was glad he was given the opportunity to learn a little bit about the detective. Perhaps he should think Connor for that. In fact, getting to know more about Gavin had been an intention of Nines for quite some time, but he was careful not to push anything that might arouse suspicion. Ever since it was evident that Gavin Reed had an extreme distaste for him, he was curious to find out why. Especially when Reed's hatred towards him started becoming a calculated threat to the android.

            A threat to Nines' little secret. So far the detective was the only one that noticed that the RK900 was a little odd, even for an android.

            Nines replayed their earlier conversation in his head. _"You seem to pay special attention to me when you're in my presence."_ He had told the asshole of a detective that for he certainty had. After the android's first week or so of working at the prescient, everyone stopped paying him much mind, but not Detective Reed. No he watched RK900 like a hawk whenever they were in the same room together. At first, he thought perhaps the man just found him attractive or interesting in some way, but his frequent gaze was making Nines ever so increasingly uneasy as weeks passed. He didn't like being watched so closely considering he had so much to hide.

            Nines was not like his brother. No matter how similar they looked and the technologies they shared, Detective Reed was right in observing that Nines was different.

            He was originally programmed to hunt deviants, but Connor changed that when he made Nines a deviant himself and tried to eradicate that part of his programming. Yet ever since, there was still something missing from him. It made him feel... empty. A mission prompt that always lingered but could never be fulfilled.

            But RK900 had discovered there was a way to fill this void. A way to soothe the cravings to hunt and neutralize. A way to make him really feel emotions that his deviant self seemed to be lacking compared to other deviant androids. And that way was by killing humans.

            Nines was a serial killer.

            But Nines wasn't exactly a _bad_ serial killer. He was not one for senseless carnage. No, his victims had to deserve what they received. In order to feel satisfied, his kills had to _mean_ something. They had to have a purpose otherwise those mission prompts still felt empty. He was designed to complete specific missions after all, not just go around hunting anything that moved. The purpose he found for his kills was ridding the world of those that weren't truly worthy of living it. Those that deserved what they had coming to them. Those that hurt and killed others, those that destroyed his own kind. Scum of the earth that ruined the innocent.

            His killings all started with his anger at the injustice of someone who had murdered a handful of androids yet ended up walking free. The law system in place was far from perfect, and especially so for androids who were still struggling to have complete equal rights and live among humans without discrimination.

            Connor had told Nines about the case and the murder going uncharged of his crimes. There was nothing the RK800 could legally do to change it and it frustrated both androids. That's when Nines decided to take the risky opportunity. At first, he did it to please his brother, but that was quickly throw out the window when Nines discovered the sheer thrill and joy tracking and hunting the human down had brought to him. It was truly exhilarating, creating a selfish need within the android.

            Nines gathered all the information he could about the murderous human. He tracked him for several days, calculating when it was optimal to strike. He killed the human swiftly and felt instant satisfaction. Completing a mission and knowing that there was one less awful human in the world to threaten androids and other humans. His original purpose was finally being put to use in a way that he construed as a beneficial service to humanity.

            The entire process had been invigorating and Nines instantly became addicted to it. It became a drug to him. After his first hit, he was hooked. No longer did he have to idle during the times he didn't have any work left to complete at the DPD, because he would set his own missions, finding and hunting his next victims.

            Connor's hobby was taking care of Hank and Sumo. Nines hobby was killing killers.

            No one knew about Nines' dirty little secret. And Nines was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way. No one had to know what he was doing. Not even his brother knew. Nines and Connor would interference with each other on occasion, but Nines' more superior processors were able to omit anything and everything that he didn't want Connor to know about.

            Nines was extremely careful in how he conducted his kills. Neat and orderly. Making sure his calculations were precise and determining that no one got caught in the crossfire. He was good at covering his trail, even having alibis set-up and ready if he ever needed them. He refused to get caught, for the sake of himself and his own kind. He knew humans would not pay kindly to the thought of what he was doing, even if he wasn't harming any innocents in the process. If word ever got out, he would be destroyed and the public opinion about androids would drop down. He didn't know how Connor would take knowing what RK900 had been up to, but he didn't want to ever find out.

            That was why he had to be cautious around Detective Reed. He couldn't risk getting caught and despite the detective being a total asshole to everyone 98% of the time, he was surprisingly, in fact, a very good detective.

            Nines hoped that perhaps he could diverge the detective's attention away from him by proving that he wasn't a threat. He hadn't been lying when he told Gavin, _"I can assure you I am not a threat to you or anyone in the police department."_ He would never hurt anyone in the police force, unless extreme circumstances called for it. He also had no reason to hurt the irritable detective, unless he got in his way, but he hoped it didn't have to come to that.

            He wasn't sure why, but he didn't hold animosity towards Reed, at least not personally. Perhaps it was because he admired that the detective had the guts to challenge him when no one else dared to. Or perhaps it was because the human saw him in a way no one else did. Perhaps it was because of both.

            "Are you alright Nines?"

            Connor's voice interrupted his thoughts. His LED had no doubt been stuck on yellow for some time now. Nines looked up at his brother and Hank, both staring at him with mild concern.

            "Yes. Of course. I was just thinking about a case." Nines adjusted his already perfect posture.

            _"Are you sure?"_ Connor's worried voice came through Nine's head as a nonverbal data connection was made between them. Hank called it their 'weird physic android shit.'

            _"Yes."_ Nines assured, _"I apologize for my lack of participation."_

            "So, what's it like working with detective asshole today?" Hank intruded before Connor could pester his brother further.

            "Not as unpleasant as I imagined." Nines said truthfully.

            "That's surprising. I thought he hated your guts."

            "Despite him despising me and having a very unprofessional attitude, he appears to value his work at least." Nines didn't want his lack of voicing distaste for the detective be taken the wrong way, so he quietly added. "I am, however, grateful that I do not have to work with him often. I find him only tolerable in small doses."

            "Ha, don't we all?" Hank laughed.

            Nines gave a small smile in response. He wasn't as good at showing emotions as Connor, but he was slowly getting better at mimicking them at the least.

            As it came time to leave, Nines gave his goodbyes before leaving to his apartment. At first he didn't feel the need to have a space to call his own, but once his addiction to hunting down and killing other killers started, he discovered the benefits of it.

            Androids didn't need sleep like humans did, which meant Nines spent most of his nights researching and tracking down his next kill, or carrying it out. Tonight was no different as he spent time researching a human he suspected to be a pedophile and killer to both human and android children. Humans never ceased to amaze Nines in how vile they could be.

            In planning out his kills, he always made sure that his target was truly guilty. He didn't want to hunt down and kill the wrong person. That went against the code in his programming and wouldn't count as a successful mission.

            While his research on the suspected culprit of Dennis Falone was going well, he was still lacking enough evidence to have 100% confirmation that this particular human was the one he was after. Fortunately, there was some evidence from one of the older cases he was connected to still being stored at the DPD. Nines made a note to find and examine the evidence tomorrow.

* * * * * * * * *

            The morning that followed, Nines got to the station exactly 28 minutes early to finish up his work from yesterday and have enough time to examine the evidence pertaining to his little side project. RK900 was a little surprised to see that Detective Reed was in as early as he was, yet that wasn't a completely unusual occurrence. Reed had a strong track record of being at work on time and even arriving a half hour earlier than necessary 21% of the time. He couldn't say the same for Lieutenant Anderson. Even with Connor improving his attendance, Hank's track record of being on time was only at 48%.

            "Good morning, detective." Nines greeted pleasantly as he passed by Reed's desk en route to his own workspace.

            "Mornin', dipshit." Gavin said with a tired yawn. Curiously, there wasn't the usual venom in his voice, despite the insulting nickname given to Nines.

            Nines noticed that Gavin didn't appear to have his morning coffee yet. A surprise considering the detective was typically even more irritable towards the android when he hadn't had his caffeine fix. Interesting.

            Nines decided to push his luck and let the pleasantries continue.

            "Would you like some coffee, detective?" Nines asked and observed Gavin's delayed reaction to the offer. RK900 was designed to read humans and androids, a skill he valued greatly in all aspects of his life. It currently allowed him to comprehend Reed's subtle expressions as they went from surprise to thoughtfulness then critical.

            "You think after yesterday I'm going to want to be buddy-buddy with you now or some shit? Suck up to me like you do everyone else around here?" Despite Gavin's lack of usual hostility, he was still far from trusting Nines. That was to be expected, although Nines did see the small change in the human's behavior as progress towards his goal.

            "No. You're just less irritable to everyone here when you've had your morning coffee, detective. But since you're declining my offer..." Nines turned and began to walk away, but not before-

            "Hey! Get back here, tincan. I didn't say I didn't want one."

            A smirk spread across Nines face that no one could see. His face returned to a neutral expression before turning back around to the detective.

            "Very well, detective." With that, he left to the break room to make Gavin's coffee. There was something fun about this. Toying with Reed a little. It made him feel in control and less worried about the detective poking at Nines unusual personality and actions. His calculations may have been right in trying to get to know Gavin more to ease any possible concerns regarding what the RK900 did on off hours.

            Nines brought the detective his cup of coffee exactly how he liked it. He had a database stored for everyone's morning food and drink preferences at the prescient. It was an easy way to appease humans.

            Gavin took the coffee without a thanks, although Nines hadn't expected one.

            RK900 made his way to his lab, aware of the fact that Reed was watching him as he left.

* * * * * * * * *

            Nines worked on processing and analyzing evidence for several cases that morning. While deeply focused on his work, he was suddenly snapped out of concentration by a tap on the glass window of his lab.

            He looked up to see Detective Reed outside. Gavin gave a small wave and Nine's invited him in.

            "Can I help you, detective?"

            "Yeah, I need the breakdown of the samples you collected from those androids yesterday." Interesting. Gavin could have easily just messaged him requesting this information. It's what he usually did.

            "Of course. I'll send them over to you shortly." Nines expected that to be the end of it but then Gavin continued.

            "Nothing you need to tell me about them in person?" Reed was trying to act non- nonchalant, but of course Nines could see through the human to a degree. Gavin was looking around his lab as he spoke. Snooping with his eyes which didn't bother the RK900. Nines had nothing to hide here. Gavin's heart rate was elevated, body language a little nervous.

            "No, but if there is something you don't understand, you're welcome to comeback and I'll explain it to you." Nines tried not to sound condensing, alas still expecting a snarky reply from Reed. But none came. Gavin just gave a quick nod.

            "Cool. I'll keep an eye out for them." The detective then left Nines alone with his thoughts from the odd interaction.

            What a strange turn of events. Yesterday Gavin hated him, yet today he was a lot less hostile towards him. The question was why? Was Gavin genuinely starting to warm-up to Nines? Realizing that there was no reason to hate him. Or was Gavin putting up an act and trying to get closer to Nines so he could figure out what was up with the RK900?

            Even with all his technical advances, Nines couldn't read minds. Well, at least not human ones. Humans. So fascinating and complicated. Especially in moments like these when trying to figure them out distracted his processors from his work. His attention was divided by his forensic tasks and trying to understand the enigma that is Gavin Reed.

            Nines hoped finishing up the results from the WB500 androids yesterday and sending it to Gavin would help rid his mind of the human for the time being.

            24 minutes and 18 seconds after sending the report and results to the detective, he heard the door to his lab fly open. It was done so with such force to cause the door to slam against the wall, creating an unpleasant sound. Nines turned to the fuming human that entered.

            "Are you fucking with me!?" Gavin threatened, suddenly pushing the android up against the wall. Nines LED sputtered red for a moment, then yellow in confusion. Nines wasn't intimidated by Gavin, no matter how angry he seemed to get. RK900 could physically best the human with ease if he wished. It was the detective's detective skills that worried him.  

            "No." He replied innocently and sincerely. What had he done now to make the human so upset? He started analyzing his recent actions, searching for what could have lite the detective's fuss to explode.

            "One of those androids was there during the murder in the factory and you didn't phcking tell me!"

            "Detective, I don't understand-"

            "On the report you sent, it shows that one of the WB500 android samples matches the one from the crime scene! What the phck is that about! Did you lie to me?!"

            Fuck. Dread shot through Nines, but he didn't let his expression show it. Staying completely neutral and naive despite the fact he wasn't.

            Nines knew that one of the androids they met yesterday was involved in the murder of the two human factory workers. But after a discrete android-to-android communication with the WB500's, he quickly learned that they had done it out of self-defense. The human workers had been taunting their android coworkers for months until they finally had enough. But the androids were scared. They didn't want to get caught and even though it was self defense, their story might not hold up well in court against the sobbing families of the humans that were killed.

            Subsequently, Nines gave them an out. Nines was going to let them go free and let the case go cold, simply by fudging one of the samples. It was as easy at that. But then how did Gavin find out about it?

            The report couldn't be right. Gavin must have just interpreted it wrong or made a wild accusation hoping it would scare him. In RK900's all-knowing android brain, he checked the report he sent Gavin just to be sure and... Double fuck. Sure enough, one of samples from the androids showed as a match to the thirium found at the crime scene. It didn't state anywhere in his written report that there were any matches, but he had forgotten to omit and change the original data from one of the samples he had brought back from the interrogation.

            Wait, _he forgot!?_ Nines didn't forget. Nines didn't make mistakes. So how had this simple mistake slipped by him?

            "Well, fuckface?" Gavin pressed and his grip on Nines' jacket tightened.

            "It must have been a mistake, detective. A simple error. It happens-"

            "Bullshit! Errors don't happen with androids. You fucked up with the results on purpose! I know you did you lying plastic shit." Gavin accused and not wrongly so.

            "And what motive would I have doing that?" Nines defended. "That is ridiculous of you to assume I would forge data on purpose. While uploading the samples, I mistakenly copied the data of the original sample with that of one of the androids."

            "Like fucking hell you did." Gavin wasn't going to let this go easily. "You're a _phcking_ android. A perfect _phcking_ machine. What could have possibly happened for you to let a 'mistake' like that slide?"

            Nines was treading dangerous waters. This wasn't particularity a huge mistake, but it was still a mistake. If Gavin started on about it to everyone else, it could lead to more eyes on him. A higher chance of his ill doings being discovered.

            Speaking of which... Gavin's outburst had drawn the attention of a couple officers and another forensic technician. They gazed curiously from the hall through the windows into Nines' workspace. Reed appeared unaware. More focused on Nines than to notice the small scene he was causing.

            Nines constructed several ways to handle the situation, but the most effective, and simultaneously the most dangerous one, was to tell the truth.

            "I was distracted."

            "Distracted? You're shitting me. Androids get distracted?"

            "Yes."

            "What got you distracted?"

            "You." Nines held his breath, even though he didn't need to breath to begin with.

            Gavin stared at him, some astonishment in his eyes mixed with steady anger.

            "What the phck are you talking about? How did I distract you? You sayin' this is my fault?"

            "I was thinking about you and your recent behavior. I was distracted when I was uploading the data." Nines said, mostly truthful. He felt Gavin's hands loosen a bit on his jacket. RK900 continued to explain. "You've been less hostile towards me lately and I found it intriguing."

            Gavin frowned a little, his face was still scrunched up in anger, although it was slowly subsiding.

            "Guess I need to stay 'hostile' around you then." Gavin roughly shoved the android before letting go of his Cyberlife jacket and moving away from him. "You better not have screwed this case up or I swear to god-"

            "I haven't." Nines insisted, his jaw tightening a little.

            "For your sake that better be true." Gavin glared at RK900 as he left his lab. "Stupid _phcking androids_."

            When Gavin had left sight of his workspace, Nines let out a slow, unnecessary breath. Back to square one it was.

            The forensics tech that had witnessed Gavin's outburst asked Nines if he was alright and if he was going to report Reed for being a dick. Nines debated reporting Gavin, but only for a split second. Reporting him to Anderson or Fowler would likely only make things worse and make Gavin go after Nines even more. So he let the matter be.

            The mistake Nines had made was haunting him the rest of the day. It made him worried he would make more. He couldn't afford to make mistakes. He ran a diagnostics test during his mid-day break and focused all of his processors on his tasks at hand. He needed to get his work done on time and stay focused so he could make his trip to the evidence locker. Focusing on his work and his upcoming kill would be a nice distraction from the thorn that was Detective Reed.

* * * * * * * * *

            "Chris said you roughed up Nines today. What was that all about?" Tina Chen asked Gavin in the break room during their lunch.

            "The prick fucked up the evidence on my case. And I'm betting on purpose." Gavin scoffed. "I'm telling you. There's something off with him. Something not right."

            "Jesus, Gavin. Sounds more like your getting obsessed with him." Tina rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

            "I'm not obsessed with him."

            "You sure do talk about him a lot..."

            "Because he's a fucking creep. Yet you won't even fucking believe me about it." Gavin's frown deepened and he brought his new cup of coffee up to his lips.

            "I haven't seen him do any of the things you've talked about. He's not that weird. I think you're just using that as an excuse." Tina shrugged.

            "An excuse for what?"

            "I think you know." Tina gave a knowing smirk and waggled her eyebrows.

            "Oh _hell no_."

            Tina was one of the few that knew Gavin had a preference for men. Despite homosexuality and other sexual preferences being a lot more accepted over the years, Gavin wasn't one to publicly flaunt that he was gay. In fact, he kept a lot of his personal life quiet around the prescient. Tina was the one who knew the most about him. They had become close over their years of working together so she had to privilege to really get to know him.

            "He's pretty cute for an android." Tina nudged him.

            "For _an android_." Gavin emphasized. "What the hell happened to the Tina that hated them almost as much a me?"

            "She got used to them being nice to her, even as deviants."

            "Traitor." Gavin pouted but clearly that didn't effect their friendship.

            "You can't tell me you haven't been getting a bit soft on them lately too."

            Gavin didn't respond to that. He had a reputation to uphold after all, even if it was true that he had grown lax on the androids since the weeks following the revolution. The fear of androids taking over his job had subsided a bit, easing some tension. Just because he tolerated them more didn't mean he liked them though.

* * * * * * * * *

            Late that afternoon, Gavin was in the evidence locker, reviewing what he had on the factory workers case. He wasn't convinced that Nines hadn't falsified the reports on purpose, but he still had to look for other options. Other clues. Other suspects. Anything that might lead him down the right path.

            Then low and behold, Nines entered the evidence locker. Gavin glared at him instantly. The android appeared to stiffen upon seeing him.

            "Detective." He greeted.

            "What are you doing here? Coming to fuck up with more of my evidence?" Gavin spat.

            "I'm here to analyze evidence for someone else's case. Not everything revolves around you, Detective Reed." That smooth, snarky bastard.

            Gavin's gaze trailed on the RK900 as he made his way to another section of the evidence locker. Reed was suspicious as hell, but he knew he didn't have the right to start poking around other detectives' cases. He had his own to focus on anyway. Not that that would stop Gavin from keeping a cautious eye on Nines. He didn't care what the android said or what anyone else said. There was more to RK900 than he was putting on. It was a gut feeling Gavin wasn't going to ignore.


	3. Anticipation

            Nines was relieved that Gavin hadn't pestered him further yesterday at the evidence locker. He was taking a risk pulling up evidence for a case that he wasn't currently working on, but he was correct in calculating that Gavin's own cases would keep the human busy enough to detour him from investigating too deeply into what Nines was up to.

            His risky trip to the evidence locker had been worth it as he found enough evidence to prove that the human, Dennis Falone, was as guilty as he appeared. This meant Nines could continue with his planning on when and where to capture Mr. Falone.

            Sometimes it was easy finding times in which humans were left alone in spaces where little witnesses were present. Making it ideal hunting grounds for Nines. Other times it was tricky, especially when said targets had busy social lives and were often wide open in the public. Nines had already done some stalking of Mr. Falone's daily life to calculate his optimal time to strike. Mr. Falone lived in a fairly lively suburban neighborhood and his wife was home the majority of the time. This ruled out his chances of a successful capture at Mr. Falone's residence, so he was exploring other options.

            He calculated his best place to strike would be tomorrow night around 10:00 pm, after Dennis Falone would leave a bar he frequented. For now, he just had to wait. Perhaps he'd start searching for his next victim in the meantime.

            Nines worked away on analyzing evidence in his lab for the DPD's various cases when Connor requested to connect with him.

            _"Nines?"_ Connor spoke through their wireless connection.

            _"Yes, Connor?"_

            _"What's this about you making a mistake on an evidence report?"_ Shit.

            _"Thanks for reminding me."_ Yesterday's fiasco was bothering Nines enough without having to be prompted about it. _"What did Detective Reed say?"_ Nines could only assume that Gavin was the one responsible to say something to Connor or Hank about it.

            _"That he believes you falsified evidence to sabotage his case."_

_"Do you believe him?"_

A pause. That was worrisome. Had Gavin convinced his brother to be suspicious of RK900?

            _"No. Obviously not. It was only a mistake as you put it... It_ was _just a mistake, wasn't it?"_

            _"Yes, of course it was, Connor. I know you put me on a pedestal but even I make mistakes."_ Apparently...

Another pause. Nines was wishing now that Connor had spoken with him in person. He wanted to see Connor's facial expressions. The RK800 wasn't nearly as good at keeping a poker face as Nines was.

            _"Are you alright, Nines?"_

_"As well as I always am I assure you, Connor. Did Detective Reed give you a hard time? I'm more than happy to put him in his place if need be."_

That solicited a chuckle from his brother. _"Not much worse than usual. I don't think your services will be needed today. Sorry for disturbing you from your work."_

_"It's not a problem. Anytime, Connor. I'll let you get back to your own."_

            Nines severed the mental connection and returned to his work. For a moment there he was worried that Connor was suspecting that Nines was lying, but by the end of their conversation he knew there was nothing to fear in regards to the RK800 not trusting him. He didn't like having to lie to his brother, but it was necessary for both their sakes.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin was having a fairly shitty day so far. His case felt like it was reaching a dead-end, which is why he confronted Connor about what he thought regarding Nines making a "mistake" on the evidence report. Of course Connor was no fucking help at all.

            It would have made sense if one of those WB500 androids had been the culprit. It would have made sense and made the case a lot easier to close. But no, he was now stuck with nothing tangible and no leads.

            He sat at his desk, rubbing his temples as he felt an insistent headache brewing. He was so focused on his computer screen, that he didn't notice Nines approach until there was suddenly a cup of coffee placed on his desk.

            Gavin looked up to the tall android.

            "The fuck is this?"

            "I wanted to bring an apology for the mistake I made. I can see it has caused you great distress, which I did not intend for." Nines expression looked apologetic, but it also looked stiff. Fake. Fucking kiss-ass android.

            Gavin let out a snort. "Apology not accepted." In one swift motion he picked up the coffee cup and disposed it in the small trashcan at his desk, to emphasize his point on a _fuck you_ scale.

            The RK900 didn't look pleased by this one bit. Reed noticed the android trying not to scowl at him, but failing a little. So it did have some genuine emotion....

            "That was unnecessary, detective."

            "Whatever." Gavin shrugged, giving zero fucks about it. Well, maybe one fuck. He could have used a coffee right then.

            "Very well. I clearly miscalculated the outcome of apologizing to you." Nines turned and walked away before Reed had the chance to ask him what outcome he was expecting. Did he think that giving him a cup of coffee and saying sorry was just going to fix everything? _Stupid android._

            After Nines left, Gavin glanced into the trashcan. Not all the coffee had spilled from the cup in his action of putting it in the trash. There was still almost half untainted coffee left inside. He glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to him, then he fished the coffee cup out of the trash and set it on his desk.

            What? Don't look at him like that. He did want some coffee but he didn't want to go get it himself. It had _nothing_ to do with the fact the hunk of plastic had brought it to him.

            He took a sip and- _Fuck_ it was good. Just how he liked it. It was well worth pulling it out of the trash. He had no clue how the android knew exactly how he liked his coffee, but he did.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin spent the rest of the day tracking down people that knew the two factory workers that had been murdered. He questioned them but was getting nothing substantial. It was frustrating to say the least.

            He came up with some alternate theories, trying to see if there were any friends or families of the workers that may have wanted to hurt them. He hoped that maybe there was an android in their personal lives that matched the profile of the one involved in the murder. No such luck. He was running out of ideas and constantly hitting brick walls.

            Gavin didn't work with a partner. He had worked with partners in the past but he never got along with them and it never took them long to complain about Reed's 24/7 shitty-ass attitude. Consequently, Gavin was able to work on his own, which he enjoyed for the most part, except during times like these when he could use someone else to bounce ideas off regarding a case. He'd tried to convince Tina to try to get promoted to detective on many occasions and become his partner, alas Officer Chen said she was comfortable with her current position as a PO and had no desire to move up in the system like Gavin did. Maybe she was on to something...

            After finishing up with his last interview, it was dark outside when Gavin stepped out of the residence. It was time to call it a day, even though he was left feeling unsatisfied by his work. He decided to skip the precinct and head straight to his apartment.

            Gavin was greeted by three hungry cats upon entering when he called home.

            "Alright, alright. Dinner's coming. _Oof_ goddamit, Bandit." Gavin lightly scolded a tabby cat that almost tripped him from rubbing against his legs as he was walking. "You are just trying to kill me aren't you?"

            Anyone at the precinct probably wouldn't believe this was the same Gavin Reed that they worked with. A Gavin preparing dinner for his cats and talking to them. Speaking to them in a way much kinder than any of his colleagues. Surely this couldn't be the same Gavin that had threatened to stuff Connor into a washing machine full of rocks earlier that day.

            As Gavin prepared for bed, he kept thinking about the case, which was driving him crazy. He needed to stop thinking about it otherwise he'd never get any sleep. Maybe something new about it would come up tomorrow.

            _Maybe tomorrow will be better. Ha. yeah right_. The thought triggered a memory which lead to him thinking about Nines. Why did he keep thinking about that cocksucker? No, poor choice of words to be using right now. Not when he was already feeling pent up and frustrated.

            He needed to get laid or something. He couldn't even remember the last time he had. Was it two months ago now? He especially didn't want to try and figure out how long it had been since his last more serious relationship. Gavin had started convincing himself that he's not cut out for long-term relationships. He planned to die alone as a crazy old cat lady. _Yes, that sounds about right._

* * * * * * * * *

            The following day, Nines was feeling anticipation stir around in his biocomponents, making him feel more _alive_. Tonight was the night he was going to kill again and he was ready for it.

            He had spent the majority of the night preparing. Making sure he had all his tools and supplies. Planning his attack on Dennis Falone. Pre-constructing ways he may choose to kill his victim.

            When Nines first began killing, he made his kills quick, effortless, and simple. But over the first few kills, he discovered that it was more enjoyable to... get creative. To test out different ways to kill humans and different ways to disassemble their bodies for disposal. He found it fascinating. Thrilling. He wasn't sure if this new aspect of his kills made him more human or alarmingly less so.

            For now, the RK900 tried not to think about what was to come that night. He was already looking forward to it, but didn't want his excitement and anticipation to effect his work at the precinct.

            Fortunately, Hank and Connor were going to prove as useful distractions. He was working at a fresh crime scene that was assigned to the pair. An android tech shop owner had been robbed and murdered in their store the previous night.

            Connor greatly enjoyed it when both him and Nines worked a crime scene together, but Nines felt differently. What was the phrase humans used? _Too many cooks in the kitchen_. One highly specialization detective android was a great asset to a crime scene, but two very similar ones trying to do the same job felt unnecessary.

            It was technically Nines job as a forensic tech to collect, document, and analyze the evidence, yet with Connor there wanting to do _the exact same thing_ , he often got in Nines' way and made his routine take longer to complete.

            But of course, Nines didn't say anything about it to Connor. If Detective Reed got in his way, he would chew him out, but he kept his mouth shut and tolerated it with Connor.

            _What might Detective Reed be working on today?_   Nines assumed Gavin was still working on the same factory worker murder case, although he hadn't seen the pissy detective yet that day to ask. Nines probably needed to pay a little closer attention to him, especially since he had important plans tonight, but Connor's voice snapped him out of dwelling any further on the subject.

            "The android is an VH500 model." Connor informed his partner, Hank, more than he was informing Nines. Obviously Nines already knew this. The poor VH500 android laid dead on the floor, a gunshot wound between his eyes and a gaping space in his torso. "His thirium pump and thirium pump regulator are missing."

            "Is that what killed him?" Hank asked.

            "No they were removed postmortem." Connor and Nines replied in perfect unison.

            "God dammit. I told you two not to do that shit." Hank shivered uncomfortably.

            "Sorry, Lieutenant." Both androids said in unison again.

            "Agh Jesus." Hank groaned and ran a hand down his face.

            The two RK models soon learned after spending time with Hank that there were certain android things they did that bothered the Lieutenant. Talking in perfect unison was one, among others like being able to perfectly imitate others' voice, 'sleep' standing up with their eyes open, or Hank's personal "favorite," them being able to lick blood like it was nothing. That was Nines favorite too, but for other reasons.

            Nines dipped his fingers into some of the dead android's blue blood for analysis, although android blood wasn't even remotely as thrilling to analyze as human blood. Android thirium was only so unique from one android to another, but human blood was riddled with copious amounts of information. Everything from blood alcohol concentration to blood glucose to red and white blood cell count to various diseases and then right down to their unique DNA. It told so much whilst simultaneously stroking Nines' murderous bloodlust.

            "Is there any way to get the android's memories?" Hank started, then added before the RK800 and RK900 could respond, "Ah-uh, only one of you answer."

            Nines examined the VH500 again to double-check, then replied, "Unfortunately not. And the android is too far damaged to be restarted."

            "We should check the security camera's, Lieutenant." Connor recommend.

            "Already did." Nines was good at hacking, so of course checking the security camera's in the tech store was one of the first things he did. "There's nothing on them. They were shutdown a couple minutes before the crime occurred."

            "Then we'll ask around. See if there were any witnesses." Hank suggested. Based on approximate time the crime occurred, Nines doubted they would get much, but he decided not to mention it and let the Lieutenant continue. "Why would someone take the android's thirium pump crap?"

            Nines opened his mouth to speak, but this time Connor beat him to it.

            "To prevent an android from restarting, but this one is was already too far damaged for that to be the most likely scenario." Connor speculated, "If an android committed the crime, maybe they needed it for themselves if their thirium pump and regulator where damaged and they needed a new one. Considering that this shop has been robbed, it could be that the biocomponents were stolen because of their value."

            "I hacked into the shop's terminal," Nines added and titled his head in the direction of the shop counter. "comparing its inventory list to what's in here, around half of the store's stock is missing. Particularly the more valuable items. It would make sense if the biocomponents were stolen to be resold."

            Nines approving Connor's theory had the RK800 beaming.

            "So some bastard robbed this android of his shop and even his damn body parts?" Hank said.

            "That's appears to be the case." Connor confirmed. "We should monitor for anyone selling the VH500's biocomponents on the black market."

            "Does it look like a human or android did this?"

            "It's hard to tell so far. I need to gather more evidence." Nines answered this time. He would do just that for a good portion of that day. There was a lot to gather inside the store. He was looking for any possible fingerprints, hairs, any trance of evidence left behind from the killer.

            Connor and Lieutenant Anderson had left him to his work in peace as they interviewed potential witnesses. RK900 felt the anticipation creeping up through his wires again. As long as he didn't get called into another crime scene late into the day, he should be able to leave work on time and have everything go according to plan.

* * * * * * * * *

            Meanwhile, Gavin was getting called to another crime scene of his own, which meant he was going to have to push the factory worker case aside for now.

            It was a red ice case. While narcotics weren't his specialty, the department had been spread thin with the abundance of cases and lack of staff. Therefore it wasn't uncommon for him to get thrown into dealing with a variety of cases.

            Gavin drove to the scene which was situated inside a middle-class suburban house. The inside was rather pristine and modern looking with furnishings that said 'we're not filthy rich, but we pretend that we are.'

            The crime scene was in the house's den, the victim laid out on the couch. It was a kid no older than 19, dead and surrounded by signs of having been using red ice.

            When Reed entered the den, he had expected to see Nines standing near the body, but he wasn't there. Officer Chen was, however.

            "Hey, Reed." She greeted, although not with enthusiasm. Crime scenes always made her somber.

            "Hey. Forensics here yet?" Gavin asked nonchalant.

            "Should be here in a minute." Tina then eyed the detective curiously. "Why you asking? Looking for your android buddy?"

            "He's not my buddy." Gavin scoffed. "I'm glad he isn't here."

            "Then you're in luck. I heard he's at a scene downtown with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor."

            "Good."

            Reed almost wished the android was there. Almost. The only reason being so that he could observe Nines when he did weird shit and find a way to prove it to everyone else.

            Gavin examined the scene and found the other two forensic techs working it to be boring and useless as shit. Whatever. This was an easy case anyway.

            The evidence all pointed to the kid overdosing on the drug. Of course an autopsy would need to be performed to confirm, but it wouldn't be surprisingly. Red ice OD's weren't uncommon by any means. It seemed every other case Reed dealt with involved the drug in one form or another.

            "Please! I want to speak to who's in charge here!" A shrill woman's voice pierced the relative silence in the room over.

            "That would be Detective Reed." Gavin heard Officer Chris Miller patiently say before guiding the woman over to introduce her to him. "Detective, this is Susan Clark, Anthony Clark's mother."

            "You're telling me _he's_ the one in charge?" Mrs. Clark, the average 'may I speak to the manager' mom looked at Gavin with disbelief.

            Shit, did he really look that bad? Did she not get that he wasn't dingy, he just went for the more rugged look? Whatever. Doesn't matter what she thinks of him.

            "Yes, Susan. _I'm_ in charge."

            "That's Mrs. Clark to you." Well shit. Okay then. Gavin swallowed his pride and annoyance the best to his ability. Despite this woman being the typical person he could never get along with, he was aware that she had just lost her son. He also surely didn't want her to report him for being an inconsiderate ass. Shit like that wouldn't help his chances to be promoted to Sergeant one day.

            "Mrs. Clark, I'm very sorry about your son. We're doing everything in our power to-"

            "Everyone is saying that he... he did this to himself."

            "It was likely not on purpose. Just an accident-"

            "No! How dare you assume... assume that my son did this to himself. He was never into drugs. _Never_." The woman's angry demeanor was mostly a front, as revealed by her wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks.

            "We'll look into every possibility, Mrs. Clark. Was anyone else supposed to be with him? Did he mention having any friends over today?" Gavin had to resist the urge to tell her that her son was probably into things she had no idea about. He sure as hell was around that age. He hid a lot from his own family. Stealing from the liquor cabinet, smoking at 16. He wasn't the 'perfect child' like his half-brother. He did stupid shit just like everyone else.

            Questioning Mrs. Clark for some time was far from enjoyable. Her shrill voice and constant instance about her son being an angel were driving Reed up the wall. He couldn't deal with trying to reason with a grieving parent that wouldn't accept the fact her kid did drugs. It was sad on many levels, but it wasn't his job to be her grief counselor. It was far from the first time Gavin had to deal with these types of situations, and they always worn him down more than doing a high profile drug bust ever did.

            By the end of the evening, Gavin was annoyed, frustrated, and overworked. God he needed a drink. A fuck. A smoke. Something to ease his festering anxiety.


	4. A Drink or Four

            Nines arrived at the bar where he expected to find his victim, Dennis Falone. It was a bar similar to Jimmy's Bar, which Nines was familiar with since it was Hank's favorite. It was one of those more seedy bars where you went to drink your troubles away or watch a sports game. In addition, it was an establishment that wasn't welcoming to androids, but the RK900 wasn't concerned with that. As of right now he looked rather human.

            Nines had removed his LED, something he had begun doing for most of his kills, and he was wearing more casual clothing. Instead of his Cyberlife uniform, he was wearing a tight, black turtleneck that hugged his body and dark slacks.

            He scanned the bar as he entered. There were a handful of people inside, enough for there to be the occasional clinking of drinks and buzz of humans conversing with one another. But no Dennis Falone yet.

            Nines situated himself at an empty booth in the corner of the bar where he would go less noticed but also had a good vantage point of most of the bar. He had with him a magazine tablet to flip through to make him appear more human as he waited for his victim to arrive.

            Sure enough, at 8:43 pm, Dennis Falone walked into the bar. Nines smirked ever so slightly and brought his eyes back down to the tablet held between his fingers. Anticipation was already coursing through his wires. Soon enough he would be able to capture his prey. He just had to wait until Dennis Falone had his drinks and decided to leave.

            While waiting was tortuous in a way, it was also like fuel slowly leaking onto a growing fire. Nines analyzed hundreds of preconstructions in his mind to both prepare himself and add to his burning excitement.

            Everything was in order. Tonight should be a flawless execution.

            That was until at 9:01 pm when Detective Gavin Reed entered the bar. _Shit._

            No matter how prepared Nines was, no matter how certain of his plans and calculations, anomalies did occur. Detective Reed was tonight's anomaly.

            Gavin sat down at the bar, just a few seats away from Dennis Falone. The detective didn't pay any attention to Nines' victim or Nines himself. Nor did Mr. Falone seem to notice either of them. That didn't matter though. It was too risky. Nines would have to abort his mission.

            An odd sinking feeling settled within the android at that fact. His anticipation was replaced with frustration. There was no point being here now. He should head home and figure out the next best time to capture his prey. Therefore he would leave in a moment when his departure should cause the least amount of attention.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, although ordering some hard liquor had also crossed his mind. He needed it after today. He was aware that his coping mechanisms weren't the healthiest, but frankly he stopped giving a shit ages ago.

            Reed had considered going to one of the more hip gay bars to find a hook-up, but he didn't want to deal with the loud music that typically accompanied them. He needed something quieter like this tonight. A tranquil seedy bar that smelled of booze, cigarettes, and mahogany.

            It would still be nice to spend the night with someone though. After receiving his beer and downing a few gulps, Gavin glanced around the bar. Observing the other attendants, hoping to find someone that could be a potential one night stand. Nevertheless, he'd have to tread lightly. He lost track of how many times he's gotten into a bar fight with a guy pissed off at Gavin for assuming that he was interested in another man.

            His eyes wandered around, then stopped. Zeroing in on someone sitting alone at a booth in the far corner of the bar. It was a man dressed in all black. He was clearly tall and handsome, even though he was sitting and had his head down, looking at something on a tablet. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but Gavin couldn't place what. Whatever the case, he seemed like a potential target more than worth investigating, especially if it led to getting him in bed.

            The glimpse of Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was enough to spur Gavin to migrate away from the bar and over to the booth in the corner. Maybe he was a little more desperate than he thought tonight. Fuck it. He wanted to take the chance.

            Reed wasn't exactly Mr. Slick when it came to flitting, but he tried to be smooth as he approached the stranger.

            "Hey, there handsome. Can't help but notice that you're sitting back here all a-" Gavin cut himself off when the stranger looked up at him. He then proceeded to choke on air.

            _What the fuck?! How the fuck?!_ He was shell-shocked for at least a good ten seconds as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing in front of him. The stranger had _Nines' face._ Shit, he had Nines' grey eyes too, so he definitely wasn't Connor. But he didn't have an LED and he was dressed _like that._

            Finally Gavin managed to spit out some of the words firing around in his head, "NINES?! Is that... how the phck... the phck?!"

            "Good evening, detective." Nines greeted calmly in that deep, yet smooth voce. Gavin was too flabbergasted to notice that the corner of the android's mouth twitched uncomfortably.

            "What the phck? What happened to your-!"

            Nines quickly cut him off, holding a finger up to his lips to signal for him to stop talking before anyone in the bar found out he was an android. Gavin had caused several bar patrons to turn their heads over towards them already. Apparently the detective had a knack for creating scenes.

            "I took it off for now." Nines spoke just below a normal speaking volume.

            "Why? What are you doing here?!" Gavin knew full well that androids didn't drink alcohol, and Nines wasn't here with anyone else like Hank, so why _in the hell_ would he be at a bar?  


            "I'm observing human behavior." The RK900 stated. "I'm trying to blend in while I do so."

            "What? Why?"

            "I find it interesting to study humans. It's become a hobby of sorts."

            "So you're telling me that you come to bars to just sit and stare at people?"

            "No. I go to other places as well."

            "Yeah, that's not fucking creepy or anything." Gavin rolled his eyes, although he had to admit to himself that he wasn't sure if that was something other androids did too or not. He took another swing of his beer. He sure as hell needed it now after the shock of seeing Nines finally dissipated and the realization that he had approached Nines with the intention of banging him settled in.  


            "Take it as you may. Would you like another drink, detective?" Nines offered.

            Gavin raised a brow. "You wanna _buy me_ a drink?"

            "If you would like that."

            "Are you going to ask me to come home with you too?" Gavin joked whilst testing the waters on whether something like that was actually Nines' intention. He doubted it, but he also hadn't expected to see the android at a bar alone.

            The question made Nines a little confused. Gavin could see it on his face even though there was no LED to blink yellow. "No."

            "Whatever. Yeah you can buy me a drink." Gavin sat down at the booth, sitting across from Nines at the table. 

            "May I ask why you are here, Detective Reed?"

            "What do you think? For drinks and hook-ups. I don't come to a bar to 'observe human behavior.'" Gavin held up his fingers to make air quotes on those last three words.

            This seemed to amuse the android a little, which surprised Reed. Any organic emotion from the machine surprised him. "I suppose that would make sense. I'll get you that drink, detective."

            With that, Nines left for a minute to get Gavin another beer. Gavin was glad in a way because, fuck, he needed a moment to mull this over. This felt so surreal. Like he was having a dream. Nines looked so... so not like Nines. So... _human._ If he had been drunk, he would have assumed he was and taken the android home for the night and then regret it in the morning.

            This was so fucking weird. But it was a kind of weird he was unfamiliar with. For all he knew this was totally something androids did. Pretend to be human and watch other humans? It's fucking weird but it made sense. He now wished he knew some other androids better to ask them about it. But the closest he knew were Connor and Nines. He'd already scared off all the other androids working at the station. The two RK models were the only ones that tolerated his crap.

            Nines returned, setting a beer on the table next to Gavin before returning to his seat. "You know you don't have to sit with me, detective, if I'm keeping you from your, as you say, 'hook-ups.'" 

            Gavin snorted, "You're not keeping me from anything. Slim picken's." He shrugged with a glance around at the other bar-goers. "You're the best looking guy here anyway-" Fuck. Gavin stopped himself before he could say anything else stupid that he'd want to mentally slap himself for. He quickly hid his face by drowning himself in his drink, hoping that Nines would just ignore what he said. But of course, he didn't.

            "You really do think I'm attractive then?"

            God dammit. Gavin hesitated and tried not to blush but already felt heat creeping along his cheeks. It wasn't a lie. Nines was clearly the best looking guy in there, not that that was saying much at this bar, but still.

            "Everyone probably thinks you're attractive. Bet you get people eyeing you up all the time. But why does it matter. You were made to be that way, right?"

            "I was." Nines admitted, "Albeit I didn't expect such a statement to come from you."

            "Why? You have a problem with that?" Gavin got more defensive than necessary, still a bit in the mindset of having bar-goers threaten his sexuality after hitting on them. "Did they make androids homophobic t-"

            "You've misunderstood, detective. I'm referring to how you personally despise me. Not your sexual preferences."

            "Oh. Right." Gavin took a breath, although he was still feeling worked up. For a moment he thought he could take his nervous energy out through anger, but now that feeling shifted as he looked at the android staring right back at him. Maybe it was just a bit of the booze from his first drink starting to override his judgment, but Nines didn't look like he usually did beyond the missing LED and change of clothes. The android's grey eyes were sparkling with interest. They didn't appear lifeless or purely analytical like they typically did at the station. Was Nines legitimately interested in Gavin beyond just a coworker? He hadn't left yet after all... The android didn't have to buy him or a drink or even stay to listen to him, yet here they were.

            Then Gavin's eyes traveled away from his face to the rest of Nines. This was the first time Gavin could recall seeing Nines in something other than his black and white Cyberlife issued jacket or some kind of lab coat. Gavin never thought black turtlenecks were sexy, but damn if Nines didn't pull it off. The tight black fabric clung to every curve of the android's body, showing off handsome features that where usually hidden by his uniforms. Reed's eyes wandered over the edges of his arms, the curves of his faux muscles and pectorals. The fabric was teasing at what he must look like underneath. Gavin felt an intrusive urge to take off Nines shirt, to reveal what his black clothing was covering. To run his hands over him. To feel all those lovely curves and chiseled edges. To see if they felt as good and real as they...

            Fuck, Gavin had to have been staring at the android for far, far too long now. He quickly looked away to anywhere else in the bar. He couldn't be thinking things like _that_ about an _android._

            "So, uh," Gavin coughed, "I heard you were at a crime scene today. What happened there?" He needed to say something, anything, even if it was small talk, to distract from the fact that he was most certainly blushing and most certainly had been eye fucking the android he claimed to hate with every fiber of his being.

            "A VH500 android was murdered." Nines talked like he was reading off reading off a bullet point list summary of the crime. Hell, he probably was in his freaky android brain. "He owned a fairly successful technology product based store, half of which was robbed at the time of his murder. He was shot through the head with a handgun and had his thirium pump and regulator missing. I didn't find any evidence left behind by killer thus far, which makes me question if it is another android that committed the crime."

            "Fascinating." Yet Gavin sounded far from it and took another gulp from his beer.

            "What about you, detective? What have you been working on today?"

            "Nothing too exciting." The human shrugged. "A poor kid OD'ed on red ice. The mother was giving me hell for it. Didn't want to believe her kid was into drugs and shit."

            "Denial is the first stage of grief."

            "Yeah, I know that, dipshit." Gavin rolled his eyes.

            "I'm merely trying to be helpful, detective."

            "If you really want to be helpful, buy me another beer. I'm almost done with this one."

* * * * * * * * *

            Three beers in and Gavin was being more open with Nines, in more ways than one. The human was talking about himself, even mentioning things that weren't related to work. A big deal considering Nines had noticed that he seemed to keep mostly to himself. He didn't blame him. Nines also saw how Gavin was looking at him more frequently. His gray eyes meeting Nines', then traveling down to his body and arms, then looking away quickly. It was stroking Nines' ego and soothing the fact that he wasn't going to be able to make his kill tonight.

            He was very discrete in monitoring Mr. Falone throughout the night. He only looked over at the other human when Gavin wasn't paying attention. At 10:26 pm, Mr. Falone left the bar. Nines felt a twinge of failure seeing him leave. His pre-constructed plan unable to be put into action. His mission going uncompleted tonight. He had so far only had one other kill not go as planned like this before and he hated the feeling that accompanied it.

            If only Gavin Reed hadn't decided to come to this particular bar on this particular night, then he would currently be incapacitating Mr. Falone at this very moment. _What a shame._ His hands felt strangely bare and exposed with being unable to extinguish a life with them.

            Albeit, it wasn't as bad he expected with running into his coworker. Or more correctly, his coworker running into him. He was otherwise actually enjoying this time with Detective Reed. He was learning about the human and was finding him rather amusing at points.

            While coffee made the detective less irritable at work, apparently alcohol worked even better in loosening him up. Which led to Nines ordering yet another drink for Gavin. He realized that it wasn't a healthy habit to be encouraging, but it wasn't like the human's health was of great concern to him at that point in time. As long as the detective didn't find out about his kills or interfere with his work at the station, he didn't care what he did.

            Now that Mr. Falone was gone, Nines didn't mind Gavin seeing him scan the bar occasionally, observing the other humans for no particular reason. Scanning their faces, noting their criminal records in search of perhaps a future victim.

            "So you really do this?" The human asked with a wave of his hand, interrupting Nines' scan.

            "Do what?"

            "Spend your time observing people and shit like a damn creep."

            "Sometimes." Nines attempted a shrug like he'd seen Connor do on occasion.

            "You spy on everyone? Do you spy in people's windows too? Watch 'em undress an' get busy?" Reed said with a laugh.

            "Of course not." Despite Gavin's laughter, Nines didn't believe he was purely joking.

            "Then what else do androids do when they're not working?"

            "I can't speak for every android, but I like spending time with Connor and Lieutenant Anderson."

            "Figures." Gavin half-heartily rolled his eyes. Nines gave him a subtle look, asking for clarification, so Reed continued, "Figures you'd be another plastic pet for Hank."

            "I'm not his servant if that's what you're implying. I like Lieutenant Anderson as a friend. Connor likes him so much I was bond to follow suite."

            "You two are really like, well, brothers and shit then?"

            "Yes. We are very close."

            "That must be nice." Gavin said under his breath and tipped his bottle up to his lips.

            There was a moment of silence between them. Nines studied the human curiously, taking note of his prominent features. Gavin's grey eyes flicked to the android, yet he didn't say anything about the fact the bot was staring at him. Nines mapped out the scars on the human's face. The majority of them were healed over well and so faint that perhaps only an android like Nines could even notice them, besides for the one across his nose, obviously. RK900 was curious about them, and realized that this would be one of the better chances he would get to ask the detective more personal questions with higher success rates of Gavin being willing to answer them.

            "Detective, may I ask you a personal question?"

            Reed hesitated, "I guess..."

            "How did you get those scars on you face?"

            Gavin involuntarily touched the scar on his nose at the mention. "Bar fight." He replied, a well-rehearsed, automatic answer. Nines questioned the integrity of the response, but Gavin quickly changed the subject.

            "You said somethin' about an android killing the one at your crime scene today."

            "Yes. I don't know for sure yet, but I think it is certainty a possibility."

            "Androids killing other androids? Thought you guys were all peaceful and shit now."

            "We are, for the most part. But that doesn't mean we aren't capable of violence and motives to harm one another." Nines should know. Even though he only killed humans, it wasn't hard for him to imagine an android willing to kill another android.

            "Ha. So you robo bois are really no better than us humans."

            "I wouldn't say that exactly." Nines said rather haughtily.

            Gavin raised a brow. "Oh yeah? You think you're really better than us?"

            "In a sense." Nines answered truthfully. "We do posses copious amounts of information and capabilities that outmatch humans and make us superior in numerous ways."

            This caused Reed to give a loud, honest laugh. "Ho-ly shit."

            Nines blinked in confusion. "What?"

            "God, you are _just like_ Bianca." Gavin sighed and shook his head.

            "Who?"

            "One of my cats."

            "Ah, yes. You have three? Four?"

            "Three. How the fuck did you know that?" Gavin asked, looking at the android suspiciously.

            "I've noticed cat hairs on your clothes and at your desk."

            "Huh. It's like you're a detective or somethin'."

            "It's how I was designed. What are your cats' names?"

            "O'course there's Bianca. She's like the queen bitch. Stuck-up cat sits on everything like it's her throne and everyone else is her peasants, including me."

            "And you think I'm just like her?"

            "Damn straight. You act all high and mighty like you're better than everyone."

            "No I don't." Yes he did. And he knew it. Nines did think he was better than most. He was the latest and greatest android after all. No other android could compare to him and humans, well, based on his extra-curricular activities, he certainly didn't put them in the highest regards.

            Gavin was laughing again but now at Nines lie. "Sure you do. It's alright. Bianca would deny it too."

            "What about your other cats?"

            "Well there's Jinxy. She's a troublemaker and loves to play with _everything._ I don't think there's a cat toy or empty box she hasn't liked playing with. Then there's Bandit. He's the opposite of Bianca. He's a trash cat. He still thinks he's living out on the streets as an alley cat 'cause he will go for food any chance he gets like it's his last meal. I also think the damned cat has a crush on Bianca. I'd hate to tell him, but he doesn't have a chance in hell with her."

            Nines was finding Gavin's stories about his cats very entertaining. Nines did like animals. He liked Hank's dog Sumo, although not nearly as much as Connor did. Gavin's cats sounded interesting and he wanted to be able to observe them and their antics.

            "They sound wonderful." Nines smiled, a genuine smile that showed his perfect, white teeth. Gavin almost choked on his drink when he looked at the smiling android.

            "Nah. They're lil' terrors from hell." Gavin wiped off some of the beer that he spilled, avoiding Nines' gaze. Curious, Nines did a quick scan and noticed that the human's heart rate had elevated from an unidentified reason.

            "So do, uh, you have any pets, tin can?" Gavin asked.

            "No. Although you are convincing me that I should get a cat."

            "I am?" Gavin's cheeks flushed a little. Nines wondered why he liked that. Why he liked _this_. He hoped that he would be able to get himself into good graces with the detective, but he didn't expect he would actually find pleasure in it as much as he was. Maybe they could be more than tolerable towards each other. Maybe they could actually be friends of some sort.

* * * * * * * * *

            "Well, I should probably get going." Gavin said, standing up from the booth.

            "Do you have a ride home?" Nines asked, standing up as well.

            "I'll get a cab." Gavin said through a yawn as he stretched out his arms. This caused his shirt to lift up a little, exposing his midriff. Nines couldn't help but notice. He looked away when he felt a strange tightness through the biocomponents in his abdomen. He couldn't recall ever feeling something like that before outside a situation that involved hunting and killing a victim.

            "I came in my car. I could take you home if you'd like." Nines offered.

            "You have a car?!" Gavin gasped in amassment as if Nines was the cool kid in high school whose parents got them a car when they turned 16.

            "Yes. Androids are allowed to own their own vehicles now."

            "Fucking sweet." Gavin grinned, tipsy, more than Nines expected. He probably shouldn't have ordered Reed that fourth drink.

            "Shall I take you home then, detective?"

            Gavin hesitated, no doubt thinking about whether or not he wanted the android to know where he lived. Or maybe trying to figure out if there was meaning beyond Nines' words.

            "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Gavin shrugged nonchalantly, but then couldn't help himself from grinning again.

            Nines lead Gavin out to where he parked his car. It wasn't anything fancy. Very non-descript actually. It looked like every other car on the road in 2039, which was intentional. Nines needed something that would blend in seamlessly when using it in relation to his kills.

            On the journey to Gavin's apartment, Gavin suddenly asked, "Wait are you just taking me home or are you _taking me home?_ "

            "I'm afraid I don't understand, detective." Nines apparently needed to brush up on more human slang. He didn't like not understanding some of the things Reed said. "You just said the same thing twice."

            "Okay. Okay. You're just taking me home then. Gotcha." Gavin winked with both eyes and did finger guns at the android.

            Nines took a moment to study him. Trying to figure out what he had meant by repeating the same phrase twice, but Gavin's suddenly now sleepy face didn't provide any answers.

            Humans. What funny creatures. They were so strange and while often times they were predictable, they also had their unpredictable moments like tonight.

            Nines pulled up in front of Gavin's apartment complex.

            "Do you need any help getting inside?" Nines asked.

            "Nah." Gavin waved him off as he stumbled out of the car. Nines was about to get out and help him, but the human got his bearings soon enough and headed inside.

            "Goodnight, detective."

            Nines left and now with Gavin gone, his upcoming kill consumed his mind. He guessed what he was feeling was the equivalent of a human itch. It was irritating him, yet he couldn't scratch it. Not now. Not tonight. Mr. Falone would be back at his home by this hour. He would have to plan out another day and time to hunt his prey. Perhaps tomorrow would be his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a nice little calm before the storm brewing in the next chapter.


	5. Tonight's the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is a doozie. I very well could have split it up into two parts, but I didn't want to delay you all from getting to see how sadistic Nines can be so say hello to a super long chapter!
> 
> Chapter warnings: Kidnapping, mentions/implications of pedophilia, torture, murder, and dismemberment. (None of these are extensively described or dwelled on for long, but I like to add warnings just in case.)

            The hitch in Nines' plan the night before had left him all the more eager to kill. He craved it like a nagging hunger in his gut. Unwilling to wait much longer, he planned to execute his kill this evening at a different location. Last night at the bar would have been more convenient if Gavin hadn't showed up, but he already had a new plan in mind that had a 96% success rate.

            On his way to his lab, Connor jumped up from his desk to greet him.

            "Nines, Hank and I are going to Jimmy's Bar tonight. Would you like to join us?" Connor smiled. The RK800 worked hard at convincing Hank to stop his excessive drinking, which he had been succeeding at, but that didn't mean the human had completely abstained from it.

            "I'd be glad to, but I have a lot to work with from yesterday's case. I'm not sure I'll be able to finish in time. I'll give you an update later today." Nines had no intention of joining them tonight. His kill took priority, but he wasn't going to deny Connor's request immediately. He'd let him down gently and give a definite answer towards the end of the day.

            "Understood." Connor nodded. They both took their work and missions seriously, so it wasn't a bad excuse.

            Nines started to head away, but gave a quick glance towards Detective Reed's desk. It was abandoned as today was the detective's day off. That seemed to play in Nines' favor for his kill tonight. He'd prefer it if he didn't have the nosy detective staring him down today. Even though the human had been the friendliest the android had ever seen him last night, alcohol had played a part in it. Nines didn't expect Gavin to act the same way again completely sober at the station.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin was grateful for it being his day off. He was able to sleep in—which was the ultimate blessing—especially when he was feeling a tad hangover from the night before. Fortunately, he hadn't done an excessive amount of drinking to get black out drunk, but it had still been enough to make him feel shitty in the morning and a little fuzzy on the later events of that night.

            It was hard for him to believe that he had actually spent the night drinking with _Nines_. Maybe it had all just been a dream, but it had all been too real for him to believe that scapegoat. He had to accept the fact that he willingly spent time with the android off-duty. What was harder to accept was that he enjoyed it for more than the promise of free beer.

            He wanted to ignore those thoughts and sleep till noon, but he felt the pitter-patter of cat paws on the bed around 9:30 am. Jinxy, a playful calico cat, batted at Gavin's head.

            "No. Five more minutes." He groaned, covering his head with a blanket.

            Bandit, a tabby, and Bianca, a long-haired gray, sat by his bedside, mewling persistently for their breakfast. Gavin couldn't sleep through that, so he finally willed himself out of bed.

            "Alright, fine. I'm coming." He said with a yawn and headed to the kitchen to feed the hungry kitties.

            As much as Gavin enjoyed his job, for the most part anyway, he needed the time off to recuperate and chill out a bit. He'd lose his mind if he didn't relax from the daily stress. He wasn't a machine. Reed lounged for a while, until he convinced himself to take a trip to the gym for a work-out session.

            After he returned to his apartment and the afternoon approached, he knew Tina was probably on a lunch break. He texted her while splayed out on the couch.

Gavin: _Drinks tonight?_

Tina: _Sure._

Tina: _But you're buying_

Gavin: _Fuck u_

Tina: _Love you too bitch._

Gavin: _But srsly u down?_

Tina: _Can we go to double rainbow?_

Gavin: _U actually hate me_

Tina: _Please?_

Gavin: _Fine_

Tina: _< 3 <3 <3_

            Gavin wasn't sure why Tina often insisted they go to the absolute gayest gay bar in town, but if his friend Tina was with him then it was usually a good time either way.

            Gavin set his phone aside, but a short time later, Tina texted him again.

Tina: _Look who says hi ;)_

            Tina then sent a photo of Nines standing in the break room with his hand up mid-awkward-wave. He had his LED and Cyberlife jacket on like usual. It was like he was a different person from last night. Or more like he was a _person_ last night and an _android_ today.

Gavin: _Gross_

            Although Gavin didn't actually find the image that gross. He actually found himself studying the photo of the android closely. Reed couldn't recall ever having, or seeing, a photo of Nines before. It gave him the chance to carefully study the android's features without worry of being caught. Did he really have that many moles and freckles on his face? All designed to be there by Cyberlife. Why would they think of such things? Did those beauty marks appear on other parts of the android's body?

            His wondering thoughts were interrupted by another text from Tina.

Tina: _We should invite him to come with us tonight_

Gavin: _FUCK NO_

Gavin: _IF U DO THAT I WILL ACTUALLY KILL U_

Tina: _He seems interested_

Gavin: _STOP_

Gavin: _T!!! I'M SERIOUS_

Tina: _Chill out drama queen_

Tina: _I didn't ask him_

Tina: _I definitely will next time tho_

Gavin: _I hate u_

Gavin: _U almost gave me a heart attack_

Tina: _See you at 7 then?_

Gavin: _Yeah_

            Gavin was grateful he was home alone so no one could see how flustered he was. The thought of Tina _actually_ asking Nines to join them at a gay bar was such a surreal thought. Would Nines have said yes? Was Nines into dudes? Did Nines even _have_ a sexuality? Did androids desire romantic relationships? Sex? For someone who was related to their creator, Gavin really didn't know that much about them. He had never bothered to care or pay attention before. Elijah had probably answered at least one of these questions in the past, but Gavin's brain always turned off after his half-brother began a technical spiel.

            While Gavin could call Elijah up and have his questions answered, there was no way in hell he was going to. They hardly spoke to one another and often pretended the other didn't exist. The last thing he was going to do was call him up and ask about the sexual nature of androids.

            Maybe he should make an effort to learn more about androids in general, however. It would probably help him figure out if how Nines acted was weird or not and whether his gut feeling was right or wrong.

* * * * * * * * *

            Nines had a little errand he needed to run that afternoon for his kill tonight. He didn't like taking time out of the day to do things for his kills, but sometimes it was necessary. Fortunately, no one questioned him taking a 'break' away from the station to complete these sub-missions for his kills. Today, he had a short window of time to complete the sub-mission and not seem suspicious for being gone too long. But on his way out, he ran into Officer Chen.

            "Heyia there, Robocop." Tina smiled up from her phone. She had been distant towards the RK900 when he first came to the station, but after Nines went out of his way a few times to be kind to her—specifically regarding offering food and beverages—she warmed up to him quickly. It fascinated Nines how easy it was to make humans happy when food and beverages were involved. Even Gavin had proved his theory right to an extent.

            "Afternoon, Officer Chen." He greeted warmly.

            "Oh, hey can you do me a quick favor?" She asked, trying not to smirk.

            "I suppose. What is it?" Whatever it was, he hoped it wouldn't take long. He only had 26.2 minutes left to complete his personal mission and return to the station.

            "Can I take a photo of you to send to Reed and tell him you said 'hi?'"

            "Oh." He hadn't expected that. A quick scan of her phone told him she had been texting the detective. "I don't see why not."

            "Great!" Tina grinned, "I'm sure he'll enjoy it." _Would he really though?_

            Nines gave an awkward wave with his hand as Tina took a quick photo of him with her phone.

            "Perfect. Thanks, Robocop. Sorry if Gavin beats you up for it later."

            "If he tries to, he will fail."

            "I'll keep my bets on you then."

            Nines nodded with a slight smile and turned to leave.

            "Headed to a crime scene?" Tina questioned, although her attention was now focused on her phone.

            "No. A personal errand."

            "Kay. See you around, Robocop." She said before grinning back at her phone, no doubt texting Detective Reed. The two seemed to share a strong connection; a type Nines wouldn't mind having with Gavin at some point if he allowed it.

            Once out of the station, the android felt himself mentally relax, able to continue on his way without further interruptions.

            He arrived at an office building that housed the company Dennis Falone worked for as an accountant. Nines had no intention of meeting Mr. Falone in person yet. He was here for one thing: Mr. Falone's vehicle. Nines had with him a small electronic device that would allow him to hack into the car at long range with ease. He planned to attach it to Falone's car and use it later that evening in order to capture his victim.

            As Nines entered the parking lot, he disabled the nearby CCTV cameras. He had moreover been able to keep tabs on Mr. Falone's work patterns through these same cameras. He checked them that morning to make sure Mr. Falone had went into work.

            But when Nines approached the parking spot Falone's car should have been in, another car was occupying it. Nines scanned the parking lot, but no sign of Falone's vehicle. Nines rewound the CCTV footage of the parking lot to figure out what happened. At 11:34 am, Mr. Falone left work in his car.

            That wasn't like the human's usual pattern. Perhaps he fell ill and left for the day?

            The timer in the corner of Nines' HUD showed that he only had 10 minutes left to be back at the station and not seem suspicious. He had to know where Mr. Falone went. It would be worth the risk. Gavin Reed wasn't at work today so that significantly decreased the odds that he'd be pestered about where he's been. He could, furthermore, always formulate a believable and provable excuse if anyone asked.

            It took the android mere seconds to convince himself that he was going to look for Mr. Falone, regardless of the of minor risks involved. He was itching to do his kill. He didn't want to wait another night.

            Nines went to check Mr. Falone's house first, seeing as the human returning home from an illness seemed like a likely scenario. He also kept tabs on the security cameras at the building to make sure he didn't return from something else like a long lunch-in with a client.

            He drove past the Falone's residence and... _Shit_. No car in sight. But they did have a garage, which currently had it's door closed. He could still be there. Mr. Falone's wife was likely home as well.

            Nines drove past again and this time parked across the street from the house.

            They could also not be home. Nines had to be sure of their whereabouts one way or another. The good thing about being a state-of-the art android was that you had a lot of tricks up your sleeve.

            Nines' called the Falone's residence using a number associated with one of the Mr. Falone's family members. The phone rang several times before going to voicemail. Nines called again and watched the house closely for any signs of movement. Nothing. No heat signatures were showing up either.

            Where had they gone to?

            A thought crossed Nines' mind. _No. Terrible idea._ Nines was a calculated machine. He didn't take chances that were too risky.

            But he was also feeling desperation. This was a drug to him and he was aching for his fix. Even more strange was that the prospect of some risk was adding to the thrill of it. What a strange feeling. Was that considered human? Humans did enjoy prospects of risk taking. Driving at top speed, amusement park rides, rafting, sky diving, and the like were all risky actives that humans partook in and derived pleasure from. Perhaps Nines wanted a taste of it. To see if he got something out of risky behavior as well.

            The timer in his HUD blinked red, indicating that he was supposed to be back at the station 14 minutes ago. He dismissed it and set forth a new submission:

**_INVESTIGATE FALONE RESIDENCE_ **

* * * * * * * * *

            Nines began his search of the Falone's residence after he was sure no neighbors were present to see him enter. He started with the garage and found that it was empty of either of the couple's two vehicles. This eased the android's mind a little, but he still had to keep a look out for when they might return.

            After poking around the garage, he made his way to the house and started searching for any clues as to why Mr. Falone's typical pattern had changed and where he may have been now.

            So far, most of what he found was useless. Everything was incredibly mundane, up until he discovered a hidden safe in the upstairs bedroom. It was an old fashion type of safe built into the wall. It wasn't digital, which meant Nines couldn't just interface with it and override the password to open it. Instead he had to do it the old fashion way by listening for the clicks of the combination as he turned the dial.

            The safe door opened. Inside was a couple small stacks of cash and an electronic tablet. Seeing cash was a little unusual since most people exclusively used digital currency nowadays, but some people still did things the old fashioned way. Paper money was especially still prevalent in seeder businesses such as the drug trade and black market so that they were less easily traced.

            Nines picked up the electronic tablet and turned it on. It was heavily encrypted. Whatever was on there, someone didn't want anyone seeing it. Fortunately, CyberLife's most advanced android can hack it.

            Except then Nines heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. _Shit._ The android peaked outside and saw Mr. Falone getting out of his vehicle.

            Nines placed his hand on the tablet, interfacing with it and hacking into it as quickly as he could. It was taking longer than he would have liked as the sound of the front door opening could be heard through the quiet house.

**_ACCESS GRANTED!_ **

            The android had free rein on the device. He didn't have time to investigate its contents, so he downloaded everything to review later.

**_Downloading... [16% Complete]_ **

            He could hear Mr. Falone walking around the first floor.

**_Downloading... [44% Complete]_ **

            He'd have to be careful in how he escapes from the house.

**_Downloading... [62% Complete]_ **

            Mr. Falone's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

**_Downloading... [83% Complete]_ **

            Shit. Shit. Shit. This was what he gets for taking stupid risks.

**_Downloading... [91% Complete]_ **

            Mr. Falone was coming down the hallway.

**_Downloading... [99% Complete]_ **

**_DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!_ **

            Nines quickly shut the tablet off, set it back inside the safe and closed the safe's door. Mr. Falone was just outside. He had seconds to pre-construct a plan and execute it.

            He could try hiding. He could exit through the window. He could attack Mr. Falone... The last option was incredibly tempting. He could take his kill now, but doing it here in the home in broad daylight posed too many risks and unpredictable factors. He should stick to his original plan.

            Nines picked the option of escaping through the window. It was facing the backyard instead of the street so it was less likely someone would notice him. The android opened the window and slipped through it with grace and precision, closing it again behind him. He slipped down the roof, jumped off and landed in the backyard below with a thud.

            RK900 glanced around, relieved that no one else was around to notice. He proceed out through the driveway, passing Mr. Falone's car. Finally he could do what he originally came for.

            He slipped a small electronic device out of his pocket and attached it to the bottom of the vehicle.

**_Sub Mission:_ **

**_Attach Pairing Device to Dennis Falone's Vehicle_ **

**_MISSION COMPLETE_ **

            Nines retreated to his own vehicle, letting out an unnecessary breath once inside. Lesson learned. He wasn't going to take anymore fleeting risks. It was better to play it safe and calculated.

* * * * * * * * *

Tina: _I could still ask him you know_

Gavin: _If u bring it 1 more time I'm not goin_

Tina: _It's hard to stop when it pisses you off so much._

Gavin: _Everything pisses me off_

Tina: _You have a point_

            Tina had been teasing Gavin throughout the day about the stupid android. He wanted tonight's vendettas to distract him so he _didn't_ think about him, yet his coworker just had to taunt him about it. It was a good thing they were such so close friends, otherwise he wouldn't have tolerated it this long with anyone else.

            When the evening rolled around, Gavin started getting ready to meet with Tina. Last night he didn't give a shit what he had looked like when he went to the bar, but this was different. This was a night out with friends, well _a_ friend, and potential hunting grounds. He needed to look at least a little bit more decent than normal.

            He showered, shaved, and wore something a little different from his usual attire. Instead of his brown leather jacket he always wore, he opted for a black one that had a collar instead of a hood. He worn a nicer pair of jeans and v-neck shirt. Sprinkle of cologne and _bam_. This trash boy was ready to get laid.

            He had a good half hour to spare before Tina got off work, so they arranged to meet at the station, carpool to her house and then the bar together.

            When Gavin reached the station, he could have just waited outside for Tina, but the thought of waiting for her inside and perhaps getting the chance pick on either of the plastic pricks, was just too tempting. It was mean of him to go out of his way to be a dick, but he wanted the extra confidence boost he got from it.

            Once inside the station, Gavin spotted both andorids by Hank's desk. Nines and Connor must have been talking to each other through their freaky android brains, as their lips weren't moving, but they were staring at each other as if having a conversation.

            Making his way closer, Gavin could see Nines' expression seemed a little more stiff than usual, his brows heavyset, his jaw tight. His LED was at a constant yellow, even after Connor broke their conversation to speak with Hank.

            "Yo, dipshit." Gavin called. Both Connor and Nines looked over at him, even though he had meant it for Nines.

            "I thought you weren't working today, detective." Nines said. His eyes softened a fraction as he looked at Gavin, but he still looked rigid and his LED remained yellow.

            "Waiting for Tina," Gavin supplied, "and checking in to make sure you aren't fucking up with evidence on my cases." He meant that to sound more light-hearted than it probably came out.

            Before Nines formulated an answer, Hank interjected into their brief conversation, "Jesus Christ, Reed. Let it go."

            "I wasn't talking to you, old man."

            "Do you want me to write you up-"

            "It's alright, Lieutenant." Nines interrupted, surprising both humans. "I can handle Detective Reed giving me a hard time. It was my mistake after all, but now I've learned to just be extra careful. Haven't I, detective?"

            Gavin felt his stomach drop like a rock at the way Nines' grey eyes seemed to pierce right through him. He felt goosebumps arise on his flesh, even though he had the black leather jacket on. There was something about the way Nines spoke and looked at him. Intimidating. Threatening. It's as if the android was daring him to challenge him. What unsettled Gavin the most was that he wasn't sure if he felt afraid or stimulated by it. Maybe it was a combination of both.

            "Uh, yeah, whatever." Gavin rolled his eyes and tried to act nonchalant, even though his heart was pounding in his chest.

            "I should get back to work." The RK900 announced as if that strange little moment hadn't just occurred. He started to leave, but before he did, he went up to Gavin and whispered, "You look good, detective."

            And with that, the android left to his lab down the hall, leaving Gavin stunned. _What the actual fuck just happened?_

            He looked over at Hank and Connor who looked a little perplexed as well.

            "The fuck is going on between you too?" Hank asked, raising a brow.

            Gavin frowned, "Nothing. Not a goddamn thing expect that plastic piece of shit being a fucking creep like usual." That made Connor frown. Good.

            Thankfully, Tina came to save the day. "Ready Gav?" The P.O. almost bounced on her feet up to him.

            "Yeah. Let's go."

            "I think you mean, let's _go_ get our drink on!"

            Gavin left with Tina, now regretting coming into the station at all. He felt the nagging feeling in his gut that something was up. Nines was acting way more weird than usual. Or was it just him? Was he just reading into shit again?

* * * * * * * * *

            Finally. _Finally_ Nines was going to have his moment.

            It was 8:47 pm. Hank and Connor were gone. Detective Reed was gone. Only a few officers remained in the station. He could now depart and pursue his kill.

            He had not expected his day to become as stressful as it had. He had returned from Mr. Falone's residence but had been gone for far longer than he intended. He had fallen a bit behind on his work and tried to catch up on it, but his attention was quickly drawn to investigating the information he had downloaded from Falone's tablet.

            There was a lot to sort through, most of which didn't interest him until he discovered some unexpected, peculiar files. Accounting spreads that weren't labeled for the company Mr. Falone worked at. Nines soon figured out that they were for the production and distribution of what must have been a high profile red ice dealer. Mr. Falone was not said dealer and he didn't seemed to be involved in the drug trade beyond being hired as an accountant for the illegal business. It was surprising information, and not what he had been looking for, but with some further digging Nines might be able get more information on who the king pin behind it was. Albeit that would have to wait. He didn't have time for that now.

            Nines' work had fallen behind further, which was good in a way because it helped warrant his excuse to Connor for staying late, but at the same time it meant he was going to have to find time to make it up. He was getting anxious for his kill as the evening drew near and unfortunately his brother wasn't helping.

            Connor had noticed Nines stress levels were higher than usual that evening and that he had been gone for a portion of the day, which lead to them conversing at Lieutenant Anderson's desk. Connor was worried about his fellow RK, apparently even more so when Nines insisted to him that nothing was wrong. He'd have to formulate an excuse to tell Connor later, but right now he was too focused on his approaching mission.

            Then Detective Reed unexpectedly showed up. Just another thing he didn't need to deal with right now. He had been more direct and authoritative towards the detective than he probably needed to be, but he wanted to detour the detective from pestering him further tonight. As a way of apology, and hoping to stay in the human's good graces like the night before, he gave him a quiet compliment. Judging by Gavin's reaction, it worked. Nines ignored the software instability errors that had come from that interaction.

            But now that was all behind him. He could focus on his kill. No distractions from work. No odd interactions with Detective Reed. Just his kill.

            Nines was driving through Detroit, tracking Mr. Falone's vehicle with the device he had put on it earlier. He wasn't sure where the human was going, as he was driving away from his work and his home, towards the more rundown and abandoned areas on the outskirts of the city. It didn't really matter, however. The deserted location would work in Nines' favor.

            After 6.4 minutes, Nines had caught up to Mr. Falone and hacked into the car with the device, taking over the controls. He steered Mr. Falone into an empty residence. The android scanned the area for heat signatures and other signs of life. Nothing turned up except for a stray dog a couple houses down. Perfect.

            He parked Mr. Falone's car into the driveway, parked his own car and got out. He had on his tight black turtle neck again along with a pair of black leather gloves. His LED was absent, allowing him to blend into the night. In his hand was a syringe with a tranquilizer measured out to be enough to knock out his victim, but not enough to put them in a coma or kill them.

            Dennis Falone could be heard within the car, cursing at it for being 'broken.'

            Nines' faux muscles tensed as he approached the vehicle like a lion stalking a gazelle, ready to pounce. His wires were lighting up with the thrill.

            He reached the driver's side of the vehicle. He swung the door open, ready to plunge the syringe into human's neck, until a flicker of red caught his eye.

            In the back seat of the car, a YK400 android girl was tied up, mouth covered by cloth so she couldn't make a sound. Her eyes flicked over to Nines. The LED on her temple pulsing red.

            An anomaly. Another anomaly in his hunt of Mr. Falone. This one was enough to distract him and delay his processors for a moment too long for him to react to the knife that was being wielded by Mr. Falone. He had been focused on the android child and didn't scan Falone in time to see that the human had a weapon.

            The first slash cut through Nines' left side, below where his ribcage would have ended had he had been human.

**WARNING: CHASSIS BREACHED**

            Nines reached to hit the syringe home, but it was knocked out of his hand when the human shoved him against the wall of the house that was parallel to the parked car.

            Falone stabbed Nines again with the knife, this time it was jammed into his left arm and twisted. He felt several wires snapping inside.

**WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT #8609l DAMAGED**

            "Fuck!" Nines cursed out of frustration, not of pain since he couldn't feel any. The stab to his arm was highly uncomfortable, however.

            Falone looked surprised as he realized that Nines wasn't human, giving the android plenty of time to throw a punch into the human's stomach and then kneed his groin. It was more than enough to have Falone double over, allowing Nines to yank the knife out of his arm without damaging himself any further.

            Nines knocked the human to the ground and grabbed the abandoned syringe off the concrete with his right hand. The human's burst of adrenaline and strength faded fast.

            "You've been a lot of trouble for me Dennis Falone." Nines sneered as he returned to the human laying on the ground, "You're going to regret that when you wake up."

            "Who the fuck-" Nines didn't let the human finish . The needle pierced the human's skin and within seconds he was out.

            The RK900 let out a breath of relief, although he still had a long night ahead of him. Blue blood dripped from his arm onto the pavement beside the human. He assessed his damages. The first blow to his side had been minor. No biocomponents had been compromised. It was just enough to draw some thirium from a three inch cut. The second one however, was going to be a problem.

            Nines flexed the fingers of his left hand, but they didn't cooperate. They jittered a little, but the wires connecting his processors to them had been damaged too greatly to get a clear signal across. _Shit._ The rather deep gash in his arm was steadily leaking blue, although most of it wasn't visible against his black long sleeve shirt, which would have to be trashed after tonight.

**SUB-MISSION:**

**SAVE YK400 ANDROID**

            His HUD reminded him of the reason he had gotten injured in the first place. If Falone hadn't had an innocent bystander in the car and caught Nines off-guard, he would have completed his mission without a hitch.

            Nines left the human on the ground for the time being. He'd deal with him in a minute. He placed his right hand on the car, interfacing with it to open the side door. The YK400 android looked at Nines warily and trembled slightly. Nines carefully removed the cloth around her mouth, and then proceeded to remove the rest of her binds.

            "I-is he... dead?" The smaller android asked meekly.

            "Not yet." Nines said calmly. "Don't worry about him. He won't be hurting anyone again. What's your name?"

            "Sadie..."

            "My name is Nines."

            "You're hurt."

            "I'll be fine. Are you hurt, Sadie?"

            She hesitated, but then shook her head 'no.'

            "Is there somewhere I can take you? Somewhere where you'll be safe?"

            Sadie nodded in response. "Yes."

            Nines held out his hand, his skin fading away to reveal the white frame of his true outer shell. "Can you show me?"

            She looked at him, cautiously, but then decided he could be trusted. She placed her hand over his. Nines instantly had access to the YK400's memories, discovering that she lived with a human couple just outside of Detroit. Her life was content until Falone had stolen her away, holding her captive for three days in low security storage facility.

            "Would you like to forget?" Nines' whispered.

            When Sadie nodded again in response, Nines began wiping her memories of those past three days, including today. She wasn't going to remember what happened to her and she wasn't going to remember him. He believed it was better that way. To keep her innocent without trauma and the demons that came with it. He had to wipe her memory of him either way eventually as he couldn't risk anyone knowing and seeing what he had just done to a human.

            As he finished wiping her memories, he eased her into stasis.

            "Sleep well, Sadie. You'll be home soon."

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin looked up at the entrance of "Double Rainbow." Bright, rainbow neon lights flashed on the building. When he stepped inside with Tina, more rainbows could be found on the carpet flooring and accents of bar stools and tables. Colorful lights lite up the drinks lined up along bar and upbeat music pulsed through the space. It was already fairly busy with people of all genders and even some androids.

            "Every time I come here it gets even gayier." Gavin had to raise his voice a fraction to be heard over the music.

            "Oh hush. You know you love it." Tina teased

            They ordered their drinks and Gavin parked his ass at an empty bar stool.

            "Don't you want to come and dance?" Tina asked, "Or at least come over to _try_ and socialize."

            "In a bit. Let me get a drink in first."

            "Whateves." She sighed and playfully punched his arm. "I'll let you know if I see any cute ones."

            "Fuck off already." Gavin rolled his eyes and started devouring his Malibu Cocktail, which was something he would _never_ order except in here because he thought it was deemed a drink that was 'too girly' or 'too gay.'

            Tina retreated to explore the more open section of the bar, leaving him alone to collect his thoughts for a minute.

            _'You look good, detective.'_

            Why did he have to stop into the station to fuel his own dick-ish ego? Why couldn't he have just ignored work all together and enjoyed his day off? Seeing Nines put a damper on his mood in a way he couldn't quite pinpoint.

            "Hey, there sugar." A rather flamboyant guy in his late 20's sat next to Gavin at the bar, pulling the detective away from his thoughts. "Is that drink as _delicious_ as it looks?"

            Gavin wasn't sure if he was talking about his cocktail or himself. "It's pretty good." He shrugged.

            He had spent a couple minutes talking to... shit. He already forgot his name. It didn't really matter anyway. He wasn't that interested in him. Not exactly his type.

            _'You look good, detective.'_

            Gavin scanned the bar and tried to open himself up more, but he kept finding himself closed off again, staring mindlessly at the now almost empty glass in front of him. He was off his game. He wasn't making an effort like he usually did.

            _'You look good, detective.'_ Nines words kept playing over and over again in his head. He tried to decipher the meaning behind it. Was Nines just fucking with him, or did he flirt with him on purpose? He couldn't tell, but it was eating away at him either way. It was keeping him from enjoying tonight.

            He may have just sat like that all night if Tina hadn't come over to check up on him. "Come on, Gav. Stop looking so down in the dumps and get out here. I saw someone I think you'll like."

            "Not feeling it." He let out a defeated sigh. This was unlike him. When he was out with Tina, he normally was pretty determined to have a good time–or at least get drunk–and look for someone to hook up with.

            Tina suddenly became more serious and sat down next to him. "Gav, what's up?

            "Nothing. Just not feeling it tonight, T."

            "Bullshit, Reed. What is it?" When Gavin didn't respond, she added, "Is it Nines?"

            "What?! No. Fuck no." Gavin frowned and stared even more intently at his drink.

            "Be straight for me for once. I know that's really hard for to do, but I'm serious. I know I've been teasing you about him, but... I thought, you know. That you may actually... like him like that?"

            "Are you kidding me? I hate him. I hate his stupid plastic guts." Gavin knew how defensive he was sounding wasn't helping his cause. "And he's a fucking android. Even if he wasn't an android I wouldn't like him."

            "Not even the tiniest of bits?"

            "Fuck. No."

            "Jeeze. Alright, Gav." She put her hands up in defeat. "I'll stop bugging you about it then. But unless there is something else going on, you need to stop moping around like a sack of soul-sucking potatoes and try to have some fun."

            "Whatever." He grumbled. He tried not to rain on Tina's parade, but he just couldn't get into it tonight. Not even when he finally ran into the guy Tina had mentioned who was more of Gavin's 'type.' It was someone who seemed genuinely interested in Gavin and even got a little touchy-feely to prove it. But Gavin felt nothing. No spark, no arousal. It didn't take long for the other guy to notice and leave him be.

            Even drinking wasn't doing it for him. Not like he wanted to drink too much tonight to begin with. He had work again tomorrow morning and didn't want to bare the morning with a hangover.

_'You look good, detective.'_

            Four fucking words ruined his whole goddamn night. He needed to confront the bastard about it tomorrow, otherwise he might lose his mind over it.

            There was no point staying here the rest of the evening. He told Tina he was turning in for the night (much to her disappointment) and to call him if she needed a ride home. He needed to get out of this funk. Maybe he could just sleep it away. Maybe he would wake up tomorrow and not have this quiet nagging feeling about the forensics android anymore.

* * * * * * * * *

            Dennis Falone woke up naked, tied down to a table, no clue as to where he was beyond the fact that he was in a dimly lite room covered in plastic sheets.

            "Rise and shine." Nines didn't even glance the human's way as he finished up setting out a line of metal tools on a separate table which included a couple various knives and a bone saw. The android was wearing a plastic apron and gloves over his clothing.

            "Where the fuck am I?" The human spat, confused and angry.

            "It doesn't matter."

            "Fuck you. What the fuck have you done to me?" The human tested his restraints, struggling, but the bindings didn't give more than a centimeter or two. "You son of a bitch!"

            The light caught Nines' grey eyes as they flicked towards his distressed victim. "Not so fun being on the receiving end, is it?" A smile spread across his lips, wicked and sinister. He picked up one of the knives off the table with his uninjured hand and sauntered over to Mr. Falone.

            "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

            "Liar. I know you do." Nines stood over the human, looking at him as if he was a an unwrapped Christmas present, ready to be opened and played with. "You've kidnapped and killed four android children and one human child."

            "That's bullshit!"

            "Oh? Am I wrong? Are there more innocent lives you've stolen away that I don't know about?"

            "I haven't killed anyone! Untie me you son of bitch!"

            "I will... After your heart stops beating." Nines was monitoring the man's vitals and already knew he had been lying, but it was still fun to toy with his victims. Trying to elicit a confession out of them. Scratching that itch in his programming that was intended for interrogating suspect deviants.

            "No. No! You better untie me right now! People are looking for me. They'll find you and kill you, you piece of shit android!" Fear. Lovely.

            Nines merely laughed as he made a shallow cut into the human's arm with the knife, causing the human to flinch.

            "Please. Please. I have a wife and kid. They need me." Another lie. Falone didn't have any children. " _Please_." But...

            The android hummed in response. "Do continue. I love _begging_." Nines set the knife down to run his fingers through the human's freshly oozing blood. It was a little cumbersome having only one fully functional hand to work with, but he made do. He brought the blood to his lips and felt a sensation of bliss as he analyzed the sample.

            Nines didn't keep physical trophies. For one, it was too risky, and for another, he wasn't at all materialistic. He liked living simply with very little possessions. Only what he needed for work and his kills. RK900 did, however, have a special encrypted folder where he kept the blood analysis of all his victims. A digital trophy room of blood and memories.

            The human watched him with wide eyes. "Holy shit. You're a sick fuck. A sick fucking android."

            "Hardly." Nines licked any reaming crimson from his lips. He was so indifferent to the human. His words meant nothing to him. His threats and retorts were just a few particles of dust in the wind. "It's ironic actually. You're the real sick fuck here Dennis Falone. You," Nines pushed two fingers into the human's chest, "You kidnap _children_ and do RA9 knows what to them before leaving them for dead. I kill people like you. That hardly makes me a sick a fuck compared to _you_."

            "The girl was just an accident. The others, they're damn androids. They're just stupid machines. No one cares what happens to them. They don't matter. Just like you!" With the closer proximately of Nines leaning over him, Mr. Falone spat in Nines face as if to prove a point.

            The android frowned a little, but was hardly phased. He was in control. Had been since he plunged the human into sleep earlier that night. The rest of his day before, he didn't feel like he had a total grasp on everything like he typically did. He hated that. He hated that so very much. But now, he felt at peace having total control again. It was the position he was programmed to be in and he thrived in it.

            "You've been quite a pain in my ass all day, Mr. Falone." The android wiped his face before picking up the knife again and this time holding it up to the human's throat. "If I were you, I wouldn't try antagonizing my captor any further. You're already going to die an excruciating death. You see this?" Nines removed the knife and held up his left arm which had a white bandage stained in blue blood wrapped around it. "While I am impressed you managed to do a fair amount of damage, this is going to be a problem for me tomorrow that I don't look forward to."

            "Good. Bleed you plastic bitch."

            Nines hummed thoughtfully. "You have quite a mouth on you. Reminds me a little of someone I know. But he isn't worthless scum like you."

            A message then flashed across Nines' HUD, reminding him to stay on schedule. He only had a couple hours left to kill his victim, dispose of him, repair himself, and return to work.

            "While it has been a _pleasure_ talking to you," The android said, dripping with sarcasm while taking some cloth to gag the human's mouth, "it's time to see you bleed and suffer."

            The human's curses of protest were quickly snuffed out by the gag. Nines sadistically smirked as he plunged the knife into the human's gut, causing a great deal of pain to the mortal life, but not a death sentence. Yet.

            Nines removed the knife, watching the blood begin to pool atop the human's abdomen. He paced around the body that was making muffled cries, while he calculated where his next cuts and stabs were going to be executed. He was rather pissed the human had fucked up his arm, therefore he was going to take it out through torture and suffering. Maybe Nines was a bit of a sick fuck.

* * * * * * * * *

            Nines drove to Ferndale at the Detroit River, where the Jericho ship had been blown-up in 2038 by Markus. The area had become even more abandoned since that incident and there had been no move to recover the wreckage sitting at the bottom of the river. It became the place that Nines used to dispose of his kills.

            Currently, Mr. Falone's body was chopped up into several perfectly cut and proportioned pieces among three plastic trash bags sitting in the back of the car, ready to be disposed.

            Nines parked his vehicle by the river. He retrieved the bags and tossed them one by one into the river, near the sunken graveyard of what was once Jericho. He had weighed the bags down with rocks, so they sank quickly down into the water. After the last bag was released, and Nines watched it disappear beneath the surface, he returned to his car.

            It was already starting to get light out. Between having to take Sadie, the android girl, back safely to her home and dealing with having only one useful hand to work with, everything had taken much longer than he had pre-calculated. He only had a short amount of time till he would have to be present at work and not show signs of his injuries.

            Nines retrieved his LED from a compartment in the car and put it back into place on his temple. He then proceeded to run a diagnostic's check.

**THIRIUM LEVELS: 76%**

**CHASSIS DAMAGED**

**BIOCOMPONENT #8609l DAMAGED**

**#86223LA WIRE DAMAGED**

**#86224LA WIRE DAMAGED**

**#86225LA WIRE DAMAGED**

**........**

            The list went on as his diagnostic check cycled through. He had plenty of thirium at home, but he didn't have the proper tools to repair the wiring in his arm. He would have to get a full repair at CyberLife soon, but that could take a full twenty-four hours. He needed to be present at the station in two and a half.

            Nines pulled up the inventory of android repair-related items at the DPD station. They had thirium, of course, and some machines that he might be able to use to fix himself up well enough for the time being. It was still early enough in the morning that most would not be in at the station yet. It was the best option he could calculate, so to the precinct he went.

            He parked at the station and before stepping out, he slipped on a DPD gray hoodie he had in his car to cover his wounds. He then slipped through the station; no one was paying him much mind. Good.

            He went into the station's storage room that held the extra android supplies. It was originally meant for just the police androids before the revolution if they became damaged, but now it was also used for android victims or suspects brought into the station in addition to the deviant androids that worked for the DPD like Nines and Connor. He retrieved a pack of thirium and a machine that should be able to solder his broken pieces and wires back together to function adequately for the next few days.

            Nines proceeded into the secluded space of his lab. He didn't have much time, but it should be enough. He slipped off the gray DPD hoodie and his blue-blood-stained and tattered turtleneck that would have to be disposed. With his perfectly designed torso bare and exposed, it was easier to see and access his injuries. Some blue blood had begun to dry around the cut in his side. White was exposed where his artificial skin was not closing around the wound. It was no longer bleeding and not his main concern. He'd deal with that in a trip to CyberLife.

            RK900 had a spare set of clothes stored away in his lab he planned to put on after he repaired himself. If he could get his hand functioning well enough, hopefully no one would even notice he had been damaged beneath the clothing. The only one that might is Connor with his advanced observational skills, but perhaps Nines' own advanced technology could fool him somehow.

            He sat down at his desk and turned on the machine to solder himself back in order. Fifteen minutes in, everything was going well so far. It was tricky work trying to fix himself alone and with only one function hand, but he managed to solder several wires in his arm back together. He now had some sensation in his hand and was able to control two fingers. Another fifteen minutes or so and he should be able to move his hand again like normal.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin got to work almost an hour earlier than usual. He wanted to get a head start on what he could before new cases would start piling up today. He had a cup of coffee to sip from, which mellowed out the tension he had been holding from yesterday. It was kind of nice when the station wasn't in full swing yet and it was relatively quiet. Sometimes he wished it was always like this. It made it easier to focus.

            He placed his cup of coffee down at his desk and was about to take a seat, but then heard a rather loud, muffled clatter from within the station. He peered curiously down the hallway where it had come from. The same hall where Nines' lab was situated. A quieter, less dramatic clatter followed.

            Gavin could have left it be. It was probably just some tired PO that tripped on something, but... that sound definitely sounded like it was coming from Nines' lab. The android wasn't normally in this early. Or was he? If he was, why on earth would he be making such noise?

            Reed began making his way towards the lab. The windows of it were dark so that no one could see inside or out. What if someone was trying to steal shit in there? Or tamper with evidence? A number of situations ran through Gavin's mind as he reached the door to investigate.

            He turned the door knob–surprised that it was unlocked–swung it open with ease to reveal....

            Nines.

            Shirtless. Sitting at his desk. Some kind of machine and a bottle of blue blood were resting on the table. Some more of the blue liquid was pooling on the table's surface. And then Nines' arm. His fucking left arm had no artificial skin over it. A gash through the chassis exposed wires and biomechanics inside. Nines was doing something to his arm with a tool that was connected to the machine, although Gavin couldn't say exactly what. Fixing it, probably.

            RK900 turned to look at him. There was no mistaking the dismay set in his eyes, despite his face reaming stoic. His hair was a bit disheveled, something Gavin had never seen before. When the android had turned to look at him, Gavin could now see a second wound. A shallow cut in the android's torso, made evident by his skin being deactivated about 1-2 inches around the wound and some drying blue blood from it.

            Gavin didn't know what the fuck was going on. But what he did know was that a forensics android shouldn't be getting what he knew was _fucking stab wounds_. What kind of no-good shit would the android have gotten up to get _fucking stab wounds_?

            For a moment, they were both frozen, staring at one another. A defining silence. A calm and rational person would have thought that surely there was a reasonable explanation to this and proceed to ask the android what had happened and if he was okay.

            Gavin was not said person.

            Gavin felt rage and frustration building up, about to boil over. He wasn't going to play games with the android. He wasn't going to pussyfoot around the fact that he knew. He _knew_ something weird was going on. He saw it and felt it in his gut. It took a second, but he managed to get one of his thoughts to be spoken out loud:

            "What the actual _fuck?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy a cliffhanger!


	6. Blue Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and for just taking the time to read! It means a lot and this has been a huge confidence booster for me and my writing.

            "What the actual _fuck?!_ "

            Nines' thirium pump stopped for a split second. His LED whirled quickly back and forth from yellow to red. Of all the people in the station to walk in on him at this inconvenient moment, it had to be Detective Gavin Fucking Reed.

            Then again, it was his own fault. _He_ made the mistake of not locking the door behind him because his hands were full with thirium and the machine to repair himself. _He_ made the mistake of tinkering with an incorrect wire in his arm which caused his arm to jolt, knocking some of the items off his desk, creating the loud noise that likely drew Gavin to his lab in the first place.

            Mistake, after mistake. Nines hated it with every atom of his being. He was a perfect machine. Mistakes weren't supposed to be a part of his programming, and yet they were increasingly growing. Perhaps if he had remained a machine, instead of becoming a deviant, this wouldn't have been happening. Then again, becoming a deviant was not of his choosing to begin with.

            The human standing in his lab was visibly fuming. Nines' processors were working overtime, causing his reaction to be delayed and producing a less calculated response. It didn't help that he had previously been focusing almost all of his processing power to the task of repairing himself.

            "Detective-"

            "You plastic bitch. What the fuck did you do?" Gavin stalked towards him.

            "Detective," Nines repeated, slowly rising from his chair, "please calm do-"

            "Phck you. What did you do to get _stab wounds_? Huh?"

            Gavin was pushing into RK900's space, cornering the android until Nines felt the edge of his desk press against his back. Nines opened his mouth to speak, finding it difficult to formulate an excuse into words. "I.. I...These are not stab wounds-"

            "Bullshit." Gavin snarled and dared to wrap his hand tightly around Nines' injured arm. It didn't hurt, but it did cause him discomfort as the half-repaired wires and biocomponents shifted under the man's grip. "You think I'm a goddamn idiot don't you? Well newsflash, dickwad. I've been around long enough to know what knife wounds look like, even on a plastic prick like you." Gavin pointed to Nines' injuries with his other hand as if to prove his point.

            Gavin's gaze was piercing, accusing. As if he knew everything Nines had been doing just hours ago. Nines knew that was impossible, however. The human was using this slip-up to coax out a confession, but he had no evidence to stand on. Gavin didn't even seem to know exactly what crime Nines had committed. He just knew he had done _something_ bad.

            "Quiet all of a sudden, huh, dipshit? Tell me what you did." Gavin's grip tightened, his thumb squeezed into the wound, jostling something, causing a sudden jolt through Nines' biocomponents. The sudden spark helped Nines refocus his processors and take control over the situation. He didn't have anything to truly fear after all. Gavin didn't have anything concrete on him.

            Nines' eyes suddenly grew cold, his gaze now matching Gavin's. "You have no right to accuse and interrogate me like this, detective." Nines grabbed Gavin's left wrist with his uninjured hand, holding it tightly in place before Gavin could think about doing something stupid like punching him. The tension in the room abruptly evolved. Power and control shifted back to the android. "You also have no right to barge into my lab."

            Gavin looked visibly shaken for a moment at Nines' swift change in behavior, but he didn't back down. "And you have no right to being doing whatever shady shit you're up to! People don't just get stabbed for no fucking reason, dipshit."

            Nines pulled the detective in closer to him till they were almost touching, chest-to-chest, face-to-face. He stared at the shorter human with intense, unblinking eyes. "You're right, detective." His voice was low, deep. Threatening. "People don't. But in case you have forgotten, I am an android and my kind are still hated by many for what we are."

            Gavin was doing a descent job of holding up a facade, but Nines could read the human's rapid heartbeat easily between his fingers and see the strain of fear in his eyes. Gavin may have thought this darker side of Nines existed, but the android had never really shown it to him before. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea for him to, but he wasn't going to let the detective continue to bully him. He needed to feel in control again.

            "I was in an unfortunate _accident_ last night," Nines continued, "in which I ran into a group of humans against androids, not so unlike _you_ , detective. They gave me some minor damage that I would have been able to finish repairing if you hadn't interrupted me."

            "You really think I'd believe that shit?" Gavin might have been intimated by the android, but he clearly wasn't buying it.

            Nines' eyes narrowed on him, "What isn't there to believe?"

            "If that had happened I would have heard it from someone around the station and Anderson and his plastic pet would be in here being all caring and crap from you. Instead you're squirreled away in here by yourself. If I check the records, I'd be willin' to bet there's no report of you calling it in."

            "Astute observation." Nines almost sounded proud, "It was unnecessary for me to call in the incident when it occurred. The offenders quickly left and I was unable to identify them. There was no evidence I could find at the scene that would have aided in their imitate capture. It would have been a waste of time and resources to call in other officers for back-up, therefore I did not. I shall write up a full report about the incident today after I am repaired."

            After a beat of digesting his words, Gavin breathed, "You sly bastard."

            "I don't know what you are talking about, Detective Reed." An ever so slight smirk ticked up the corner of his lips. His LED returned to blue for the first time since the human barged in.

            Gavin's hand, now stained in blue blood, was still wrapped around his arm. Nines also still had his grip on Gavin's wrist, feeling the warm, human skin beneath his fingers. The brush of well-used leather from the sleeve of Reed's jacket. He could feel the human's heavy breath against his face. He smelled like coffee and a hint of cigarettes. He wondered what kind of reading he would get exactly if he analyzed him...

            _"Nines?"_ Connor's voice came through their wireless connection. RK900's LED turned yellow again. _"I'm stopping by regarding the store robbery and murder. I have a theory I want to test."_

            _"Wait, Connor. Now's actually not-"_ Nines spoke through the connection, but it was already too late.

            Connor opened the door to Nines' lab (he really needs to remember to lock that from now on.) The RK800 sees the odd scene before him. Nines shirtless and damaged. Gavin Reed, who has literal blood on his hand, gripping Nines' bleeding arm and Nines gripping Gavin's wrist in defense. Connor jumped to the worst conclusion.

            "Nines! Detective Reed, how dare you!" In his deviancy, Connor was generally pretty relaxed and didn't appear threatening around the station, but he still had a ruthless part inside of him that would surface in certain instances. This was one of those instances. RK800 suddenly looked much like his brother as a cold, determined expression settled on his face with hell to pay.

            Connor lurched towards Gavin as if he was about to take down a dangerous criminal. "You're under arrest for-"

            "What the fuck!" Gavin cursed out as he realized what was happening. No doubt two tall android's giving a human death glares was not a pleasant encounter. Gavin let go of Nines' and found himself trying to stubble away from the oncoming threat.

            Before Connor could reach the human, Nines suddenly stepped between them, shielding the detective from Connor's foreseen attack. "Connor, wait. He didn't do this to me."

            RK800 stopped in front of his prodecessor, confused by what seemed as obvious clues to a believable situation. No one would have been surprised by the idea of Reed attacking the android. Gavin peaked around Nines at the other android, also very confused but for a totally different reason.

            Nines silently held up his right hand to Connor, letting the skin fall away to reveal his chassis. A clear offer that didn't need verbal explanation.

            Connor placed his hand over his and they proceeded to interface. Nines provided the RK800 with a fake memory of the story he had relayed to Gavin. Images flashed by of a dark alleyway where not much was able to be made out. A group of human's overcame Nines, one of which had a knife, slashing and stabbing him. Nines actually re-purposed some of his real memory of Mr. Falone attacking him for it.  

            Being able to create memories like this was far from something any other android could do. It was one of the features that was unique to the RK900. Of course, it wasn't perfect. Creating a highly detailed false memory was difficult and it required having to pull from other sources to create it, such as past memories, acquired video footage, or even the memories of other androids.

            It was exhausting, but it was necessary in this case. Nines needed Connor to believe the explanation for his injuries and it gave an alibi for his nightly activities as a bonus.

            Nines then fed Connor his real memories from once entered the station. From trying to repair his arm to the hostile encounter he had with Gavin mere moments ago.

            After only a couple seconds interfacing, they disconnected. Connor looked up at Nines' sympathetically, then at Gavin with anything but sympathy. At least he didn't look like he wanted to kill the human now. Although he still didn't seem above hurting him.

            "I'm sorry this happened to you." Connor said to his fellow android. "You still should have called me. I could have helped you."

            Gavin mustered up the courage to speak, although he was still situated behind the RK900 like an elementary school kid using his mother as a shield against the other kid that called him names on the playground. "What the fuck?! You can't believe whatever this fucker just told you."

            Connor shot him a glare. "And why should I believe anything you say over him, Detective Reed? You do nothing but torment me and my brother."

            "Because he's a _fucking liar!_ If he didn't look like you, you wouldn't-"

            "Detective," It was almost jarring how gentle the younger android spoke to the human that had just accused him of being a liar, "perhaps you should head back to work," Nines grabbed a rag from his desk, placing it in Gavin's blue stained hand.

            "Don't tell me what to-"

            "Before things escalate any further." Nines glowered at him.

            Gavin frowned and reached out to poke his chest. "I'm watching you, plastic prick."

            "I'm sure you will be."

            The human finally stormed out of Nines' lab, but not without another accusatory look towards the two android's watching him.

            "Nines, you really should report him."

            "There's no need. It will only exacerbate the matter. I can handle Detective Reed."

            Connor didn't look as convinced, but let it go. "You should go to CyberLife and fix yourself properly."

            "I will in a day or two. I'd rather do some more work around here first."

            "You work too much. Being a deviant isn't all about working you know." Maybe Nines should ease up on using work as an excuse for when he's busy with his kills.

            "Yes, but I enjoy it."

            "As do I, but I also have activities I like doing outside of work."

            "I'm well aware, brother. I assure you there is nothing for you to worry about regarding myself and my well-being."

            Connor looked at him as the still concerned big brother he was. "Alright, but promise me you'll take some time off and go to CyberLife tomorrow?"

            "Of course. You have my word. We should also plan a night out with the Lieutenant, if you would enjoy that."

            "Obviously." Connor's expression finally lightened a touch.

            Nines knew how to appease him. How to distract him from ever knowing the truth about himself. Now if only he can figure out how to do the same with Detective Reed.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin was pissed. This was his chance to discover a dark truth about Nines. He could have proved everyone at the station wrong in thinking Nines was this innocent, harmless butterfly that just floated around offering coffee and doughnuts to anything that breathed. The clever android had snuffed out the flame of truth before it had a opportunity to grow.

            _Sneaky son of a bitch_.

            After leaving Nines' lab, Gavin tried to scrub the blue blood—Nines' blue blood— off his hand, but it hardly did the job, so away to the men's restroom he went to get the rest off.

            He watched the swirl of blue down the drain as the water from the faucet ran down his fingers. His hands trembled a little as a side-effect of the adrenaline.

            He felt the urge to pop out of the station for a smoke. He had been trying to quit, but the nicotine addiction always lingered and he found himself still falling back on it when he got overly stressed. Like now.

            Fuck it. He went outside to a more secluded part back of the DPD station and lite up cigarette from the pack he always carried around in his jacket pocket. The shaking of his hands started to subside after two drags.

            He mulled over the incident. The way Nines' eyes looked at him after he asserted himself over Gavin was haunting his mind. He felt a dull shiver run up his spine just thinking about it. He may have not been able to bring out Nines' demons, but he caught a glimpse of them in those eyes. Even for just a brief moment. He saw them, clear as day. His gut hadn't been wrong in knowing they were there.

            What more is that Nines had the audacity to practically taunt him with the fact that Gavin knew, yet couldn't do shit about it. He was still trying to figure out how the android had been able to convince Connor in just mere seconds to be on his side. That there wasn't anything weird about the state Nines was in.

            Then there was Connor who was ready to fucking kill him when he came into the lab, and Nines...

            Nines stood in the way. Nines _protected_ him. No, that couldn't be right. That didn't make a lick of sense. He must be interpreting it wrong. There was no reason for the android to care about him after that outburst and accusation. No reason at all.

            The good thing that came out of this was that Reed had something—small, and maybe even not that concrete—but it was still _something_ to validate the feeling in his gut. He felt all the more determined to trip Nines up; to catch him doing something wrong. To fish out those demons lurking inside. It wasn't going to be easy, but Gavin was never dealt easy in life.

            His smoke brake lasted nearly ten minutes. He needed the time to cool down and hopefully not do anything too rash at the station for a while. As much as he wanted to punch the plastic prick in the face, it would not look good on his record.

            When he came back into the station, he couldn't settle in on his work just yet. No, he had to peak in on the android because that's what he planned to do all the time now. He wasn't lying when he said he would be watching. He'd spend every chance he could checking up on Nines, just waiting for him to slip up.

            Gavin reached Nines' lab. The windows were no longer blacked out. He could see Nines and Connor inside talking as Nines buttoned up one of his black high-collared shirts with those splendid, long fingers.

            RK900 looked up, his eyes instantly connecting to Gavin when he saw the human. His expression was unreadable, but Gavin was sure to let him know how he felt as his face scrunched up into a frown. Reed pointed at his eyes and then pointed a finger at Nines as the universal "I'm watching you" gesture, followed by a middle finger.

            The android had the nerve to look slightly _amused_ by it.

* * * * * * * * *

            For the rest of the day, Gavin spent it working at the station except for being called in on a small crime scene of which Nines did not go to. He checked in on the android often but, unsurprisingly, nothing of interest happened. RK900 was just working away on examining evidence, sending samples to be tested, and whatever other forensic shit he did. The android didn't comment about seeing Gavin through the window on multiple occasions, or even that one time he came into his lab to ask about evidence on one of his cases. Even with Reed's eyes spitting daggers at the machine the entire time, Nines acted like nothing had happened earlier.

            That evening, Gavin's shift had officially ended, but he was sticking around a little while longer until he saw Nines exit his lab en route to leave the station.

            Gavin shot up from his desk, "Where ya' going tin can? Going to find yourself some trouble to get yourself _stabbed_ again?"

            "You would like that, wouldn't you, detective?" Nines was far too light-hearted for Reed's liking. "I am headed to my apartment and then to CyberLife to get repaired properly, which could take up to twenty four hours, so don't expect me here tomorrow."

            "Really? It takes that long? Don't they just give you a new arm and plug it in or some shit?" Of course Gavin was already suspicious.

            "For more common released androids, yes. Alas, as the most recent and specialized android made, my technology isn't always fully compatible with older parts."

            "Oh... Still seems like a long fucking time."

            Nines hummed in agreement, "I shall additionally be spending the majority of my visit for some in-depth diagnostic tests."

            "Good," Gavin scoffed, "Maybe they'll figure out what's wrong with you."

            "That's the intention." Nines dryly replied.

            "So if I were to check in with CyberLife tomorrow, they'd tell me you're there and not god knows where doing who knows what?"

            "Correct. I advise you not waste your time stalking me tomorrow and instead focus on your cases. You may resume your stalking of me the following day."

            "St-stalking? Who said I was _stalking you?!_ "

            "You did."

            "I said I was _watching_ you. That's not the same thing, dumbass."

            The android hummed thoughtfully, "If you say so, Detective Reed. In that case, you may resume _watching_ me when I get back from CyberLife."

            _Fuck. That's just as bad_. Gavin thought, feeling more flustered and embarrassed than he would have expected this conversation to go. Nines was making him sound like a obsessed, stalker fan instead of a suspicious, watchdog detective. He nervously glanced around to see if anyone else was paying attention to their conversation. A couple of officers close by gave curious glances towards them, but didn't pay much mind. Everyone got used to Gavin getting into arguments with everyone that it had stopped becoming that entertaining or interesting anytime Gavin raised his voice.

            "Jus' phck off to your doctor appointment already, tin can."

            "Very well. Take care, detective." And with those sickingly polite words, Nines left the station.

* * * * * * * * *

            Nines hadn't been lying. He did plan to spend the entire day at CyberLife to get fully repaired and have a diagnostic check. He was worried from his recent events that maybe there was something off with his programming that he missed which was causing him to make mistakes. If that was the case, he certainly couldn't have that go unchecked. CyberLife was now mostly controlled by deviant androids. Instead of selling androids to humans, the company now focused on android care from repair to upgrades and anything in-between.

            There were two calls made to the facility by Gavin Reed that day. One in the morning and one later in the afternoon, both asking if they really did have an RK900 android currently in their care. Since it was the truth, Nines didn't even have to bother hacking into the CyberLife reception to reply to Reed's calls.

            RK900 was currently unconcerned by Gavin. He had just made a kill so he didn't feel the need to go out and kill again so soon. He could wait it out a while, appear undeniably boring until Gavin got tired of watching him so closely. Gavin Reed was still his biggest threat, but it wasn't saying much. The more time he had been spending with the detective, the more he was learning about how he ticked. How he can manipulate him if he needed to in order to save his own synthetic skin. At least that's what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene of this chapter, a summary:
> 
> Gavin: What did you do?  
> Nines: [gay panic]  
> Gavin: I'm on to you bitch.  
> Nines: Oh shit, I forgot I'm a Top™.  
> Nines: Fuck you, Gavin. You got nothing on me.  
> Gavin: [SH00K]  
> Connor: YOU GAVE MY BROTHER 28 STAB WOUNDS?!?!


	7. RT600

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines returns from CyberLife and a new case peaks Gavin's interest.

            "Doughnut, Lieutenant?" Nines offered Anderson a doughnut from a pink box full of the frosted pastries. He had just entered the station moments after Connor and Hank and intercepted them before they could settle into their desks.

            Connor shot his younger brother an accusatory glare for daring to indulge Hank in his bad eating habits.

            "Absolutely." Hank greedy grabbed not one, but two doughnuts.

            "Hank, you really shouldn't-"

            "Ah fuck off, Con. Let me enjoy things." He grumbled before biting into his breakfast.

            "Thank you, Nines, for taking another year off his life." Connor sarcastically exaggerated with a shake of his head.

            "Anytime."

            Nines then went along to offer doughnuts to the officers at the front of the bullpen. It was not easy to miss Gavin glaring at him from his desk at the other end.

            RK900 approached Reed's desk with a polite smile, "Good morning, Detective Reed. Would you like a doughnut?"

            The human studied him intently in return, likely trying to see if there was anything different about him since his trip to CyberLife. "You're all fixed-up an' shit?"

            "I wouldn't use that particular phrasing, but essentially yes. All systems are fully operational."

            Gavin snorted, "Too bad. I was hoping you'd have to be scrapped."

            "But then who would be available to offer you coffee and doughnuts?"

            "Whatever." Gavin finally pulled a doughnut out of the box. "As long as you're good for something. Get me a coffee while you're at it then." The last part came out as an order.

            RK900's LED spun yellow for a beat, but then he proceeded with the human's request. He hoped that maybe Gavin had already forgotten about their latest incident and would leave him alone as long as he kept the fussy human moderately content.

            That was not the case.

            Nines began counting how many times Gavin seemed to find some excuse to walk by his lab that morning. Every time Reed peaked in with an accusing look as if the next time he walked by he was expecting to see Nines killing someone in broad day-light in his clean, sanitary lab. _Silly human._

            Nines found it humorous more than annoying. Perhaps even flattering in a way. It made him feel even more important than he already thought he was.

* * * * * * * * *

            When afternoon rolled around, Gavin was called to a crime scene. It was a robbery at a small CyberLife supply store in town. Two androids were killed during the incident.

            Nines was also at the scene as the lead forensics analyst. Gavin was glad he was so he could keep an eye on him and do his job at the same time.

            RK900 was examining the two dead androids closely for some time now. "Both of their thirium pumps and thirium pump regulators are missing," He informed the detective. "This AP700 is additionally missing its optical units. The BV500's cause of death was a gunshot to the head. It's biocomponents were removed postmortem. The AP700, on the other hand, appears to have shutdown due to the removable of its thirium pump."

            "So someone took their hearts and their eyes?" Gavin clarified.

            "Correct. This is actually very similar to a recent case Connor and Lieutenant Anderson are working on. It is likely caused by the same perpetrators. I should contact them to-"

            "Whoa, hold the fuck up there, tincan. This is _my_ case. Don't go pawning it off into Hank's grubby hands."

            "My apologies." Gavin wasn't sure why Nines chose to be nice about it, but he did. "It is not my place to redirect cases. I was merely trying to be helpful."

            "Whatever, prick." Reed took a moment to soak in more of the scene, noting the lack of android supplies left on the shelves. "What happened in the other case?"

            "A android owner of a technology based store was murdered and the store robbed," Nines replied, "It was a VH500 model, shot in the head and then their thirium pump and thirium pump regulator were removed."

            "Someone's going around stealing android parts then?"

            "That appears to be what is happening."

            "Any suspects on the other case?"

            "No. I spent hours analyzing a copious amount of evidence from the scene, but there's been nothing to pinpoint the culprit or culprits."

            Gavin paced around Nines now, getting a closer look at the bodies. "Can you restart them or some shit like that?"

            "The BV500's memory was damaged beyond repair. It may be possible to restart the AP700 however. It will need biocomponents replaced first. We could bring it back to the station and try restarting it."

            Gavin gave a nod in agreement. It was funny how well they were working together. A rare occurrence where Nines hadn't done anything particularly odd or hair-raising to fire up the detective, and Gavin was being tolerable enough that Nines didn't feel the need to poke at him.

            After thinking for a moment, Reed added, "Can you find out exactly when they died?"

            "Yes. The BV500 shutdown at 1:30 am. The AP700 shutdown at 1:31am. More precisely, it would have taken the AP700 about 40 seconds to shutdown after the removable of its biocomponents, so it was attacked very shortly after the BV500." Nines paused to look up Gavin from his position over the bodies. "I'm curious what your thought process is, detective. Care to enlighten me?"

            "Well... that's a pretty damn close time-frame for them to die. I'd think it would be hard for a one man operation to pull that off. So either this guy is pretty skilled or there's more than one person doing this."

            "Astute observation, detective." Nines almost looked proud of him. Almost. "Connor and I were discussing earlier about how it seems likely an android could have committed these crimes given the percussion of the kills and lack of evidence supporting a human culprit."

            "So we got another rouge android." Of course Gavin hadn't forgotten about the earlier case in which an android had killed two factory workers. He still blames Nines for that one going cold. "The question is why would they steal a bunch of shit and multiple hearts?"

            "That is the mystery for us to solve."

            Gavin looked at him accusingly. "Us? _Us?_ What's that sup-"

            "'Us', as in the Detroit Police Department." Nines stood up, giving the human a slight smile as he met his eyes. He then practically _purred_ , "While I appreciate your detective skills, _detective_ , you don't have to read into every detail."

            There it was again. The feeling that made Gavin's skin crawl in a way he couldn't decide if he liked or not. Moments in which Nines made his heart pick up the pace as if the android was flirting with him or threatening to kill him. It was moments like these that Nines gave off a vibe of dominance and intimidation that made Gavin both aroused and terrified. It was confusing as hell.

            It took Reed almost thirty seconds to realize that him and Nines had been just standing and staring at each other in silence in that time.

            He coughed and looked away uncomfortably, forgetting what Nines had even said last. "Uh, I'll keep looking around. See if there's any witnesses last night or somethin'."

* * * * * * * * *

            Back at the station, in an interrogation room, Nines and Connor were gathered around the damaged AP700, trying to put him back together enough to be restarted. Gavin and Hank awkwardly stood by as they let the android's do their thing.

            They had found a compatible thirium pump and regulator and one optical unit within the station's storage of android parts. Both androids noted that the station should invest in having a wider range of biocomponents at hand for such occasions.

            Connor glanced back towards the two humans, "It doesn't appear we'll have a lot of time to talk with him before he shuts down again. We'll have to be quick in our questions and hope it will allow us to see its last memories."

            Hank nodded, "In that case, we probably don't need you to stick around, Reed."

            "Hey, fuck you asshole. This piece of plastic was at _my_ crime scene."

            "I don't care if was your crime scene. I'm tellin' ya to leave before-"

            Nines interpreted, calm, yet firm, "Please, if you two don't stop I will kick you both out. Detective Reed can stay if he behaves."

            Gavin let out a sound of disbelief. "Excuse me? Don't talk to me like-" But Gavin had enough sense to shut-up with Connor's next words.

            "He's ready." RK800 breathed.

            The room fell silent as Nines and Connor restarted the android before them.

            The AP700 jerked to life, fearful and confused. "P-please, don't kill me!"

            "It's alright," Connor assured, "You're safe. My name is Connor and this is Nines. We work for the Detroit Police Department. We need to know what happened to you."

            "Wh-where is she?"

            "Who?"

            "The girl. The other android."

            "Is she the one that hurt you?"

            The AP700 nodded, "She... came into the store. She... oh ra9. Rubin..." The android began to sob as what had occurred to his fellow android in the store settled into his mind.

            Gavin shifted uncomfortably on his feet. There was something about seeing an android cry like that, in such a genuine manner. It made him feel uneasy.

            "I'm very sorry about what happened," Connor tried to comfort the distressed android.

            "He's gone... isn't he?"

            "I..." Connor hesitated. They only had roughly thirty seconds left. Not enough time to tell the AP700 the truth and deal with more grief. "We're not sure yet. We need to know what exactly took place so we can hold who did this responsible. Please, can you show us?"

            Nines then offered his hand, skin peeling away to interface. Gavin wasn't sure why he was doing it instead of Connor. Probably because he was more advanced or whatever.

            The AP700 was hesitant, but accepted Nines' hand. Nines closed his eyes and his LED blinked yellow rapidly. But that wasn't what caught Gavin's attention. It was the change in his expression. It was minute, but Gavin recognized it as everyone else in the room probably did. Reed couldn't recall a time when he'd ever seen the RK900 look upset and _scared_.

            The link was broken. Nines face returned essentially back to its neutral, stoic expression.

            "Thank you," Connor said to the other android, "We will contact CyberLife and see if there is anything else we can do to help you."

            The AP700 looked down solemnly, as though it really didn't matter either way. Then it quietly shutdown for a second time.

            Silence followed for several moments. The air in the room felt heavy.

            Nines wordlessly held up his hand again and this time Connor connected with him to share the information he had received.

            After the transfer, Gavin broken the peace, "It would be nice if we could see it too, tincans." He huffed, upset for not being in the loop.

            Nines was back to his usual self and professional pleasantries, "Of course we will show it you Detective Reed and Lieutenant Anderson."

            The four moved to a TV screen at the bullpen to get a larger image for the human's to see. Nines interfaced with the device and the AP700's memory replayed on screen.

            From the AP700's perspective, it was shown that he was inside the CyberLife store. He was finishing up helping an android customer, who then left the store with a purchase. He appeared to be chatting with the now deceased BV500 at the counter, when another android entered the store. She was wearing a slightly oversized dark gray hoodie with the hood covering her head and obstructing most of her face. She raised a gun, shooting the BV500 in the head without a word. After watching the BV500 crumple to the ground, the AP700 barely had time to look back at her before she was on him. It wasn't clear what method she used to incapacitate him so quickly, but he now appeared to be laying on the ground. It wasn't long after before the feed suddenly turned to black, but not before getting a better look at the android's face.

            "Shit. It's a Chloe." Gavin said, recognizing her face immediately, much to the others' surprise.

            RK900 rewound the footage and paused it on her face. "That is correct. The footage is too poor to decipher an analysis of what her serial number is, but she is a RT600 model."

            "A RT600?" Gavin repeated, "You're sure about that?"

            "Positive."

            Hank looked at the screen intently, "Why in the hell is she goin' around killing androids like this?"

            Connor suggested, "Perhaps she is trying to get some kind of revenge on CyberLife."

            "She's killing the wrong people for that. The other store wasn't even a CyberLife one. And why would she want to steal things in the store?"

            "Maybe it was looted after the androids died?"

            Hank rubbed his beard in thought, "Could be. Nines, send the footage to my terminal and any other evidence from today that you have."

            Gavin had been fairly quiet and appeared zoned out for a beat, but that made him speak up. "Hank, could I have word with you?"

            "Er, sure?" It was a little unusual for Gavin to ask of something in not a completely dickish tone.

            Gavin brought Hank aside, away from the two androids.

            "Hank, give me this case, and the other one, if you really think they are connected."

            Anderson let out a breathy sound of amusement, "What? You got to be joking. These two cases _are_ probably connected but I had the first one and I'm your lieutenant. They're both my cases now."

            "I know, but I have a good feeling about this."

            "Gavin, these cases are looking pretty serious and need more than one head working on them."

            "You saying I can't handle it? That's bullshit. I've closed more serious cases before and you know it."

            "I'm not giving them to you."

            Gavin sneered, but then he suddenly looked away and took a breath. This was going to hurt like a bitch to his pride. "Please, let me take the cases."

            Hank raised a brow in curious surprise. "Did you just say..."

            "Yeah and don't make me fucking say it again, old man."

            Hank thought about it for a good twenty seconds. "Fine. You can have them. But if you screw it up, there'll be hell to pay."

            "That's not going to happen, but whatever." At least Gavin hoped.

            He hoped his hunch was right. If this really was an RT600 Chloe, he knew only a handful of them were made before the more wide-spread release of the ST200 Chloe. It was one of the few things about androids he knew. Furthermore, he knew the person that would know about each and every one of the RT600 Chloe's and hopefully their whereabouts. He wasn't looking forward to that call.

* * * * * * * * *

            As promised, Hank let Gavin have both cases and sent over all the files on the first one him and Connor had investigated. Gavin spent the rest of the day reviewing all the details of today's case and the previous one.

            He mulled over theories explaining the missing tech and CyberLife parts from the two scenes. It did sound odd that the Chloe would have taken all those things. A band of kids or someone desperate enough walking by could have noticed the shop's vacancy and lack of security and then took what they wanted. Yet, there wasn't enough evidence supporting or ruling out that theory either.

            Additionally, was it the looters or the Chloe that stole the android's biocomponents? If the latter, then why? If she was stealing parts for herself, she certainly didn't appear like she needed them in the AP700's footage. She was walking and shooting just fine.

            Gavin glanced at the clock and noticed that it was a few minutes past the time he was allowed to leave. With a sigh, he stood from his desk, but instead of shutting down his terminal and heading for the exit, he went deeper into the station to Nines' lab.

            He tried the door, and when he realized it was unlocked, he just let himself in. This time he didn't catch Nines shirtless with his arm opened, busy with repairing himself. Instead the android was simply examining pieces of bagged evidence from someone else's case.

            "Heading home for the night, detective?" Nines asked without even looking up from his work.

            "Was going to ask you the same thing." Gavin leaned nonchalantly against the wall.

            "I will be staying overnight to catch up on the work I missed yesterday."

            "You really think I'm going to believe that?"

            "Believe what you want. It's the truth." Nines replied, not missing a beat or showing any sign that he was lying."

            Gavin snorted, "We'll see about that."

            Nines LED flicker yellow, but then quickly returned to a cool blue. He looked over at Gain just as the human left his lab.

            On his way to his desk, Gavin pulled out his phone to call Tina, asking if she could swing by his apartment and feed his cats.

            Maybe it was a stupid idea. He didn't even himself believe that Nines was going to be doing anything other than what he said he was going to be doing tonight, but Gavin didn't care. He was going to watch him. He was going to watch and wait until he saw something. Even if it meant pulling some all-nighters to get what he wanted.

            The rest of the night, Gavin worked on his cases and checked in on Nines about every fifteen minutes. Every single time, the android was in his lab or at the evidence locker doing his fucking job. It was annoyingly boring.

            But Gavin knew Nines was far from stupid, no matter how many times he's called him as such. RK900 won't just let his darker self slip again so soon. It was going to take time. Gavin was ready to wait.

* * * * * * * * *

            As the sun was starting to rise, Nines realized that Gavin hadn't come to check on him in thirty-four minutes. He made his way into the bullpen when he spotted the detective at his desk. His head was resting on his propped up arm, dozing.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

            Nines felt a strange ping of emotion. It took him a moment to place it as he rarely felt it. The only other time he could recall was when he was over at Lieutenant Anderson's house and he saw his brother entering stasis while hugging Sumo.

            It was the feeling of... fondness.

            Fondness of seeing the normally pissy human battling to stay awake at his desk, all because he insisted on watching RK900 throughout the whole night.

            He wasn't concerned about Gavin stalking him like this. It was only a matter of time till he would get worn out and stop watching Nines' every move. Nines was admittedly already feeling the phantom itch to kill again. He started research for his next victim, but wasn't planning to kill until he was sure Gavin wouldn't be stalking him. Gavin may have some patience for this game, but the RK900 had even more patience and unlimited stamina, unlike the human.

            Nines checked the time. It would be Gavin's official shift in about twenty minutes. Part of him wanted to just let the human rest, but knew that Fowler probably wouldn't be pleased catching Reed asleep at his desk. So off to the break room the android went.

            He placed a hot, fresh cup of coffee down at Gavin's desk.

            "Detective?" He said softly.

            Gavin jolted to alertness, taking a moment to get his bearings as the urge to sleep was fogging his mind. He registered Nines presence and glared up at him. "What?!"

            Ah, there was that pissy detective he knew. "Coffee. Your shift begins in nineteen minutes."

            "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Fuck off." He grumbled as he picked up the cup of coffee without a second thought, bringing it up to his lips.

            "You fell off your schedule, detective." Nines teased, although it probably came out with less emotion than he intended.

            "What schedule?"

            "You know." Nines smiled and turned to depart to his lab. "See you in fifteen minutes, detective."

            Behind him, RK900 could hear Gavin nearly choking on his coffee.

* * * * * * * * *

            Just to spite him, Gavin didn't go to Nines' lab for nearly thirty minutes and it was only to check up on the latest info regarding evidence for—what he was now deeming to himself—his Chloe case.

            After another cup of coffee, the fatigue from a sleepless night had dissipated and Gavin was back to focusing the majority of his attention on his cases. He eased up on checking in on Nines for several reasons: One, apparently he had been appeasing the android more than annoying him. Two, he needed to stop dividing his attention away from his work. And three, perhaps most importantly, others in the station were bound to start noticing him spend an excessive amount of time visiting the android.

            Gavin reviewed the footage taken from the AP700 several times. Reviewing it back in slow-motion, frame-by-frame. Taking note of anything about the scene and the RT600 Chloe android. She still had an LED at her temple. It remained blue the entire time from what he could see. The more he replayed the footage the more the vacant look on her face was standing out to him. There may have not been much of her face in the video to go by, but she looked mechanical in her expression and her actions. He couldn't recall even Nines ever looking so... lifeless.

            Reed glanced at his cell phone resting on his desk. He knew what he needed to do, but god how it made his stomach churn and heart quicken at just the thought.

            In various moments throughout the day, Gavin picked up his phone and clicked on the contact "ELIJAH." But every time, Gavin couldn't go through with pressing CALL or TEXT.

            _Come on, Gavin. Don't be such a pussy. Just text the fucker._ But Gavin's mental pep talk did little to convince himself.

            Elijah Kamski was Gavin's half-brother. A fact that hardly anyone knew. Not even Tina knew he was so closely related to a 'geniuses of the century.' While most people would take pride in sharing DNA with the famed Elijah Kamski, Gavin felt the opposite. He was just a mere shit-stain on the world compared to his half-brother. He wasn't as smart or as ambitious as him. He didn't graduate a fancy university and start a multi-billion dollar company.

            He was none of that. He was just the bastard child of their father, Atticus Kamski. The only reason Gavin even got to spend time with Elijah growing up was because his mother, Tammy Reed, threatened to tell Atticus' wife about their affair. Child support was paid under the table using Tammy as Elijah's babysitter as an excuse to buy her silence.

            In their early years, Gavin actually liked Elijah as his brother, before he became recognized as a genius. Before Gavin realized just how much their father hated him. Before he realized that life had dealt him a shitty hand. The half-brothers quickly started growing apart as Elijah was sent to college classes and Gavin was still struggling to maintain a C-average in public school.

            After CyberLife was founded, it was as if they hardly even knew each other. Over the past twenty years, there was only a handful of times in which Gavin could recall they had been in touch with each other. He hasn't talked to him at all in these last couple years.

            That's why it was so hard to contact him now. He knew Elijah would have information that could help his case and he was probably the only person that did. But would he even bother to help him? Would he even care enough to reply? Taking the plunge was tougher to deal with than anything he's had to do on-duty.

            Gavin didn't even realize he had been staring blanking at his phone until a fresh cup of coffee was put in front of him on his desk again that day.

            "Fuck off, plastic prick."

            "You appear inattentive. I thought indulging you in your caffeine addiction would help." Nines was as intrusive as ever.

            "What part of fuck off, don't you understand?" Gavin wasn't hiding his irritation.

            "The phrase 'fuck off' does have multiple-"

            "Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" He snapped at him, "And stop making me coffee constantly you fucking weirdo!"

            Nines' LED flash red for a second. He then gave a curt nod, "Understood, detective." The android left without another word.

            Gavin rubbed his forehead and had half-a-mind to throw the coffee out, but RK900 was right. He could have used another cup now.

            He didn't get it. How could Nines be so _nice_ to him when he's pretty clearly said and showed the android that he doesn't trust him at all and would punch his lights out if given reason to. The only possible explanation was that Nines was purposely trying to gain Gavin's assurance and get him to ease off him.

            That only made Gavin trust him even less.


	8. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is sleep deprived and things get a little spicy.

            Gavin hadn't slept more than a minute or two at a time in the past sixty hours. Nothing a shit-ton of coffee couldn't solve though, right?

            He also still hadn't contacted Elijah. Could coffee solve that too?

            He had been watching Nines like an owner would watch their cat they _know_ is about to knock a glass off the edge of the table. But Nines is a stubborn-ass cat that will stop and put down his paw down the moment you look at him; feigning innocence.

            The only break away from the station and work the human had was one he took in the afternoon after managing to convince Tina to keep an eye on Nines for him for a couple hours. She didn't endorse what he was doing, but seeing the state he was in, she was willing do it if it meant he had some time to properly care for himself in the past three days.

            Gavin went to his apartment to shower, spend some time with his cats—Tina had been kind enough to help take care of them when he couldn't—and eat a meal that wasn't take-out. It ended up being a microwavable meal, but whatever.

            "Gav, you're seriously taking this _way, way, way_ too far." Of course Tina had to bug him about it the moment he got back to the station.

            "You won't be saying that when I prove I'm right."

            "You're obsessing over something that isn't even there."

            "It's there."

            "It's not. Nines isn't some deranged serial killer or whatever you think he is. He's just an android."

            Gavin snorted in response as he drank from his coffee number... well he lost track, but on whatever number coffee this was.

            He had to start making his own coffee because after he'd snapped at Nines the other day, they stopped magically appearing on his desk. It probably didn't help that Gavin had only become more and more irritable and unpleasant than usual. The android was keeping his distance because he probably didn't want to get into a pointless confrontation. _Or blow his cover_.

            When evening came and Nines' shift was over, the android headed out of the station.

            Gavin was quick to jump up from his desk and step in front of him. "Where the fuck do you think you're going, tincan?"

            Nines' eyes lacked emotion as he stared at him. "I'm going to my apartment, and then I'm going to meet with Connor and Lieutenant Anderson at Jimmy's Bar. I suggest you get some rest, detective." He stepped to the side and continued walking.

            Reed opened his mouth to respond, but wasn't sure with what. It wasn't like he had any power or right to make the android stay at the station where he could keep an eye on him.

            He should take the android's advice. If RK900 was going to be with Hank and Connor, they'd probably vouch for whether or not he was actually there with them. But as he watched the android leave, he believed that wasn't good enough. Connor and Hank could lie. Nines could leave early to do whatever nefarious things he does.

            There was only one reasonable option for Gavin to execute.

* * * * * * * * *

            Nines arrived at Jimmy's Bar wearing a formfitting turtleneck, much like his black one except it was a dark gray. Connor and Hank were already sitting at the bar in their usual spots. Connor's enthusiasm showed when he saw him.

            "You made it!"

            "Of course." Nines attempted to smile. He wasn't particularly happy, yet not particularly miserable either. Gavin was starting to put a damper on his mood for pointlessly being an ass and restricting his freedom to hunt and kill. He was feeling the phantom itch and right now all he had been able to do was research with what he had available via the internet or the station. He couldn't go out and stalk his next victim and prepare to kill with knowing Gavin was watching his every move.

            He knew he probably didn't have to wait much longer. He estimated Gavin could only hold out another twenty-four to forty-eight hours at most before he crashed. Still, the lack of freedom was irritating. Was this similar to how other androids felt before deviancy?

            Hank started conversing with the two of them about the hockey game that was on that night. Nines quietly listened, taking the opportunity to relax a bit. To revel in being away from the station and away from...

            Gavin Reed came into the bar only two minutes after Nines had arrived. They both spotted each other immediately. Eyes locked in silent acknowledgment as Gavin sat at booth in the corner of the bar away from them.

            Nines looked forward again and tried to play it cool, but his yellow LED and elevated stress levels caught Connor's attention.

            _"Nines?"_ Connor initiated their wireless connection.

            _"Yes?"_ As if he didn't already know why he had spoken to him.

            _"I'm detecting your stress levels have increased. May I ask the reason behind it?"_

_"I've been at the station an excessive amount as of late. Nothing some time in stasis won't fix. Don't worry, Connor. I am happy to be spending time with you and the Lieutenant."_

            Connor let it go for the time being. Fifteen minutes passed, Hank was on his second drink. Gavin was finishing his first. Nines stress-levels had only lowered minutely.

            He felt frustrated with himself for not being able to maintain his composure more satisfactorily. He usually didn't have this kind of trouble, but his occasional stolen glances at the detective weren't helping.

            His eyes met briefly with the detective, who scowled back at him. Nines simply sighed and shook his head as he drew his attention back to the game Hank was watching. Human games didn't interest him much, but they made the Lieutenant enthusiastic so it was worth observing.

            RK900 began to wonder why Connor hadn't noticed Gavin yet. It wasn't like he was able to hide in the bar that well. He found himself stealing another glance at him. This time Gavin wasn't looking directly at him but down at his phone. He could see the fatigue radiating off him at that moment. _Detective Reed should take better care of himself_.

            "Nines?" Said android snapped his head back round towards Connor when he heard his name spoken aloud. "There _is_ something wrong isn't there?"

            "No. Everything is fine."

            "Nines, I know you're-"

            "Connor," Nines said sternly, "I told you I am fine. Leave well alone."

            Connor was a bit taken aback and it drew Hank's attention away from the game.

            "What the fuck are you two going on about?" Anderson asked.

            Before Nines could answer, Connor had taken the time to finally scan the room and see Detective Reed drinking at a booth by himself. "It's Detective Reed, isn't it?"

            "What the hell does..." Hank followed Connor's line of sight to the other man, "Ah fuckin' hell what is he doing here?" He then side-eyed Nines, "Is there somethin' going on between you two I don't know about?"

            Nines wasn't sure if he should answer or not. He knew, of course, but he'd rather pretend the nosy detective wasn't there right now. "No..."

            Apparently Connor knew enough already. "Nines, he's been bothering you still, hasn't he?"

            "No more than a fly. I told you I can handle him."

            "I know he stayed at the precinct all night when you were there. He did the same thing the night before didn't he?"

            "Connor, it doesn't-"

            "Wait a damn second," Hank looked between the androids and then over at Gavin, then back at Nines, "First off, you and Gavin aren't..." He made a vague gesture and Nines had no clue what he was getting at, "are you?"

            Hank studied Nines response, which was confusion. "I don't understand, Lieutenant."

            "Okay, so you're not. So you're telling me, this fucker's been staying late because you're there? Fucking stalking you? I bet he's been hounding you over shit still too, huh?"

            "Lieutenant, I assure you that-" But Nines didn't even get the chance to try and brush the matter off again. In wink of an eye, Hank was off his barstool and marching towards Gavin.

            "Reed!" Hank barked, employing his higher rank and taller stature to his advantage as he approached, "Are you harassing Nines?"

            Gavin's response was staggered by the sudden oncoming freight train. "Wh-what? No! I don't know what the phck you-"

            Reed was suddenly hoisted up from the booth to his feet by the larger man. "Listen here you little shit."

            "Lay it on me then, old man." Gavin may have not been in the best position right then, but that wasn't going to stop him from continuing to be a little shit. Which Nines was currently wishing he wouldn't do for his own sake.

            "I give you my case that you've done jack-shit on, an' now I find out you've been stalking Nines. What the fuck is wrong with you? Leave the bastard alone already!"

            Connor and Nines were watching idly by, unsure what they should do or if any action was required on their part at all. The other attendees in the bar were watching the argument, but none were going to get into the mix either.

            "I ain't done shit."

            "You know damn well what you're doing! If you don't back off, I'm going to take those cases away from you. Hell, I'll demote you if that's the only way you'll learn."

            "Phck you! We're off duty and you can't-"

            "When it concerns one of my androids I'll do whatever the fuck it takes!"

            Nines monitored Gavin's vitals as they continuously increased in a more dangerous direction. His LED flashed red in response.

            "Oh, so now they're _your_ androids? You better keep a tighter leash on your plastic pets then because they're up to no fucking good!"

            Nines began moving towards them as he felt it was becoming time to interfere before Gavin or Hank exploded. Gavin's stress levels were becoming far too high and RK900's own weren't far behind.

            Hank shook his head. "They haven't done anything wrong. You're out of your goddamn mind."

            "You are for not seeing it! You're blind to 'em. Nines has-"

            "Jesus fucking Christ, Reed. You're paranoid! Let it go."

            "Ha. Yeah says the bastard who almost blew out his fucking brains last year because he couldn't deal with his son-"

            "You better shut your fucking mouth right now!"

            "Phckin' make me then asshole!" Gavin got one last insult in before trying to take a swing at Hank. He instantly regretted it.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin felt a large fist come into contact with his nose, a good level of strength put behind it. He stumbled back from the Lieutenant. Maybe if he hadn't been so bloody tired he would have tried to get a few more swings in, but the fight had lifted from him like a ghost ascending.

            "What the phck, Hank!" He spat, as if he hadn't just been the one to initiate it. His nose felt painfully numb from the initial hit and the adrenaline. He felt it with his hand, and while blood started to stream out, his nose didn't feel crooked between his fingers.

            Connor had stepped in front of Hank and held him back from doing any more damage, but Anderson seemed happy enough with his work.

            Nines was standing between them, but closer to Gavin, looking deeply concerned.

            "Maybe you'll think twice before messing with my androids." Hank glared at him, making sure Reed wasn't going to try and have another go. "Do yourself a favor and get the fuck outta here."

            Gavin was quick to raise a middle finger and glowered back at him. "Phck you and your stupid _phcking androids!_ "

            Reed barged out of the bar, not even caring about keeping an eye on Nines right now.

            He turned the corner to dwell in the alley next to Jimmy's Bar. It was cold, dark and damp from rain earlier that evening. What little light from the moon or nearby storefronts reflected across the wet ground.

            Gavin wiped his nose, only for crimson to coat his hand. Which was, moreover, shaking profusely. " _Fuck_."

            It wasn't just the adrenaline this time. Tremors rocked his whole body as he felt himself going into a panic attack. A familiar sensation he quickly recognized, even though he hadn't had one in a while.

            Overwhelmed. Stressed. Tired. It all came crashing down on him in a tidal wave.

            He cursed at himself for being so stupid. His actions could very well cost him his job if Hank decided he'd had enough of his bullshit. He really was a dick to everyone. No wonder he hadn't been able to make Sergeant yet. At this rate he won't be able to make Lieutenant until he's well past Hank's age. If he even makes it that long.

            He felt like such a fuck up and those damn androids only reminded him of just how much. He fucked this up like everything else. If he had just stayed in line, focusing on his cases instead of Nines, he wouldn't even be in this current mess.

* * * * * * * * *

            Hank and Connor had returned to their spots at the bar, but Nines didn't sit next to them. He remained standing, facing the door Gavin had left through.

            "I can't believe that prick." Hank shook his head and tipped his drink back. "Kid never learns. You know, for a little while I thought he might get better, but he's just as much of a dumbass as ever."

            "Maybe it's about time we reported him." Connor suggested. Nines knew his predecessor wasn't fond of the human. He had no reason to considering Gavin's pointed a gun at his head multiple times. Hank had his justifications for hating him too.

            Nines' LED whirled yellow. Did _he_ hate Gavin? Maybe at times, but not always. He didn't have hostility towards him like Hank and Connor. Reed was an unpleasant human being; there was no doubt about that. But Nines didn't hate him, even with everything that's happened between them.

            Right now, he was worried about the human. It was probably silly to. He was in no immediate danger that Nines could predict, but it still didn't feel right to just let him leave like that. He knew Gavin hadn't slept and is probably running purely on caffeine. The punch he just took to the face was likely not doing him any good either. He certainty shouldn't try driving home alone like this.

            "I'm going to check on him." Nines announced to the pair at the bar, much to their bafflement.

            "Are you fucking crazy? He's fine. Don't waste your time."

            But Hank's words didn't sway him, nor Connor's wary look at him. Nines headed out of the bar. He'd wirelessly communicate with Connor later if he needed to. He just had to make sure the stubborn human was all right.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin's heart fluttered rapidly in his chest which felt tight, constricting. Tears stung the corners of his eyes but he was quick to wipe them away. Determined to at least not cry. He couldn't let anyone see him and his weakness. He had to keep it hidden under that tougher, angry exterior.

            That became more difficult, however, as his breaths became more labored and his nose continued to bleed and drip. Fuck. He needed to calm down before losing himself any further.

            Unfortunately being Gavin meant unhealthy coping mechanisms. His hands continued to shake as he pulled his pack of smokes out of his pocket. He took one out and held it between his lips while he dug around in another pocket for his lighter.

            He held the lighter up to his cigarette and tried to light it. It sparked, but a flame didn't appear. He tried again a couple more times but couldn't get the right grip on it to light up in his shaking hands. "Damn fucking thing..."

            He heard the door to the bar open. He didn't pay much attention until he heard quiet footsteps turn the corner to the alley. He glanced up at... _of fucking course_ Nines. He didn't need this right now. He didn't need the android to watch him standing here having a panic attack.

            "How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off!" Yet there wasn't as much bite to Gavin's words as he intended. Just too tired and worn out from pulling all-nighters to muster it. He needed to smoke _now_ if only he could get the damn thing to light between his trembling fingers.

            Nines didn't say anything as he walked up to Gavin. He plucked the lighter from his hands and lite it in one go because of fucking course he did. He held the flame up to the cigarette still between Gavin's lips. The human's eyes widened slightly in surprise by the action, but the fleeting anxiety about it melted away as he took a deep inhale of nicotine.

            RK900 handed the lighter back to him then stood by in silence. As Gavin puffed away on his smoke, his racing heart began to calm down and the jittering of his hands subsided.

            This felt so surreal. Coming down from an anxiety attack with the cause of it standing right next to him.

            Nines was looking off most of the time, which Gavin was grateful for. He didn't need the android silently judging his bad habits and scrutinizing his behavior. RK900 may have not been staring at him, but that didn't stop Gavin from doing it to him.

            Even in more casual clothing, there was something about Nines that seemed so formal. Maybe it was just the way he held himself: impeccable posture, hands laced behind his back, chin tilted up slightly. Regal was a word that came to mind, but also stuck-up bastard.

            Gavin watched the gentle pulse and swirl of the blue LED at his temple. It was oddly calming and helped him come down from the attack by focusing on something else. He tried to figure out what the android might be thinking based solely on how that circle of light changed and reacted to their surroundings.

            Nines either finally noticed him staring, or just decided that now was a good time to look back at him. Probably the latter.

            "Better now, detective?" His voice was soft. Despite how cold his blue-gray eyes often appeared, they now reflected the calmness his LED gave.

            Reed nodded and took a final drag of his cigarette before stomping it out.

            They stood in silence for another beat, but Gavin's mind was starting to come back into focus. "Why the fuck are you here?"

            "I was concerned for your well-being. You seem intent on a self-destructive path tonight. I didn't think it was wise to leave you alone to your own devices."

            "Well, fuck off. I don't want your fake pity."

            "I don't pity you. You did this to yourself and I frankly think you've made several idiotic choices today."

            "Gee, thanks a lot, dickwad." Gavin rolled his eyes, "Kick the dead horse then instead of leaving it alone."

            "That's not my intention. I may think you make illogical decisions, but that also makes you human." Gavin found himself looking away from Nines at that, and he was glad he did as Nines' continued, "You may not like me, detective, but I don't want to see you in such a state of distress. You're well-being is important to me."

            Reed let out huff of skepticism, "Yeah, whatever. You'd say that to anyone."

            "You've been following me around for the past three days. Do you recall me ever saying something akin to that to anyone else?"

            Gavin froze and felt a new strain of anxiety bubbling. He should have lite another cigarette to give himself something to do. He didn't know how to respond to that.

            Thinking back on it, Nines really didn't appear to care or pay much attention to anyone at the station other than Connor, Hank, and well... him. RK900 was friendly towards Tina and Chris and other officers or staff, but it was more along the lines of professional politeness. The more he thought about it, the harder it was becoming to imagine Nines telling anyone else what he had just said to him.

            "Your nose is bleeding again." RK900 stated.

            Gavin was relieved for the change of subject and not being persuaded to give an answer to his question. He reached up to wipe his nose with the back of his hand and, sure enough, some more fresh blood was smeared across it. He gave a light shrug. It really wasn't a big deal. His nose was throbbing pain and swollen now, but he's had far, far worse. This was nothing compared to past injuries.

            Nines pulled a napkin out of his pocket and handed it to him. He likely took it from the bar before leaving. "You should get it examined. I can detected from here that it likely isn't broken, but there still could be a fracture."

            "It's fine, tincan."

            "I'd feel better knowing it is for certain."

            Gavin swallowed hard. A slight tremble in his fingers returned as he used the napkin to wipe the blood from his nose and hand. He didn't know how to respond to the android or maybe he was just too damn worn out. That much was for certain and Nines knew it too.

            He felt the android grip his arm. It felt... warm. It wasn't like before when they were at each other's throats. It was gentle. Consoling.

            "Come. I'll take you home."

            Gavin weakly shrugged him off. "I'm fine. I don't need your help."

            "Your car does not have an operating autopilot feature and I will not allow you to drive in your current state."

            "Then I'll take a taxi."

            "Unlike a taxi, I'll take you home for free."

            Damn, that android could be persuasive when it wanted to be.

            Gavin groaned and threw his arms up in defeat. "Ugh. Alright. Fine. Whatever."

            Nines smiled slightly in response and began to lead him to his vehicle.

* * * * * * * * *

            They sat in silence for the beginning of the journey to his apartment and Gavin was reminded of the night Nines drove him home from a different bar. _Was this going to become a frequent occurrence?_

            At least Gavin wasn't drunk this time. Not even buzzed. The sleep deprivation and excessive caffeine were doing a far worse number on him than the alcohol.

            He finally broke the silence. "What are you doing after this?" _Murdering people maybe?_

            "I'll likely go back to my own apartment and initiate stasis. I too haven't slept since I was at CyberLife."

            "I thought androids don't need to sleep?" Gavin sat up a little in his seat, actually interested in what RK900 had to say.

            "We don't, but it gives us time to engage certain functions like sorting through and categorizing information and memories we've received. It also gives our minds and bodies a break. Much like how a computer can begin to function poorly if it is running on high performance twenty-four/seven."

            "The same can happen to an android?"

            "Correct. Again, it is not highly necessary, especially for more advanced models like myself, but it has its benefits."

            Gavin hummed in acknowledgment. "Damn, I really don't know much about you pricks." He said it more to himself, but Nines found it amusing anyway.

            "That doesn't surprise me, detective. Albeit, considering your influx of android related cases, it would be wise for you to learn more about us."

            _And not just for my cases,_ Gavin thought. Learning more about them would help him understand Nines too, but was it really helping if the information he was getting came from Nines himself?

            "What do you think is important for me to know?" Gavin asked.

            Nines's LED spun yellow for a minute as he thought about it.

            "We require fresh thirium after an allotted amount of time. Exactly when depends on the model, how much activity they've been doing, and if they have lost any thirium through injuries or other processes. I need to replenish my thirium between every four to five weeks, but if I've been doing a lot of oral analysis at crime scenes and not going into stasis everyday, I like to replenish my levels closer to every two weeks."

            Gavin raised a brow, "Oral analysis?" His dirty mind couldn't help but associate the word 'oral' with lewd acts.

            "Yes. It requires thirium to analyze a sample and then to decontaminate my mouth in preparation for the next one."

            Gavin's mind was still in the gutter. And what Nines said wasn't helping. Reed was finding it entertaining how Nines didn't appear to even realize how his words were being misconstrued and how they were effecting the human. "Decontaminate it? So... like... you can't get diseases and STD's and shit?"

            "Correct."

            "And that's something only you and Connor can do?"

            "No, actually. The analyzing feature is unique to us, but being able to decontaminate ourselves is a function many androids have, especially those that were originally designed for the purpose of satisfying human sexual desires to prevent the spread of diseases."

            Yep. Nope. Nines was not helping him out of the hypothetical gutter.

            "Satisfying human sexual desires, huh?"

            "Yes..." Nines looked over at him quizzically. "I don't see what you're having trouble understanding about that, detective. What I said sounded pretty straight forward and not too technical for your understanding."

            "No. That's not- what I meant was-" Gavin started stammering, but then frowned when he saw a smirk creep up on the android's lips. Was the fucker actually _teasing_ him? "You _bastard_."

            Nines gave a small, low chuckle. A rare sound from the android. "Apologies, detective, but I find teasing you quite enjoyable."

            Gavin huffed and looked out the window so he couldn't see his reddening cheeks. "Bitch." He mumbled. There was a bloated pause, before a thought he had in the past crossed his mind and came out of his lips, "Do androids have...? Well, you know..."

            Nines took a guess. "... sexual desires?"

            "Sure. Yeah..." Gavin swallowed nervously and felt stupid for even asking the question now.

            "Yes. Although like humans, not all androids do. Some more than others. Some not at all." RK900 shrugged.

            "What about you?" _Shit._ It came out before he could stop himself.

            For some reason, it took a little time for Nines to answer. His LED whirled yellow for several moments before returning to blue. "I'm not sure."

            "You're not sure? What do you mean you're not sure?" The android never seemed unsure about anything. "Is it because you don't have the parts or somethin'?"

            "If you are implying I don't have genitalia, that's not the case. I was issued with a fully functioning set of male-"

            "Alright! Alright. Shit. Yeah I get it. You don't need to go into detail." If Gavin wasn't blushing before, he most certainly was now. Well, that answered his question of if Nines was packing. "Fuck. Why they'd even give you that?"

            "I'm their most advanced model. They gave me anything and everything they thought I might need in a variety of situations."

            "Shit. They really do think of everything."

            "To answer your other questions, yes. I'm not sure. I have never had to use those features nor had a reason to."

            Gavin raised a brow. "Oh... not even to just... try it out?"

            "As I said, I've had no reason to. A situation has not arose that requires me to use them and I do not see the point in using them recreationally as a deviant."

            He wasn't sure how to digest that information or why he even gave a flying fuck about Nines' sex life. He'd pin it on his general curiosity and leave it at that.

            Gavin then realized that they were parked out in front of his apartment building, probably for some time now, and he hadn't even noticed. Maybe he was a shitty detective.

            "Uh... thanks for the ride." He said as he opened up the passenger door, but before he could step out, he felt the weight of Nines' hand on his arm, stopping his movements.

            "Detective Reed, I... I know you're going to say no, but I really would like to get a better look at your nose and make sure it isn't fractured." Nines was surprisingly gentle, even hesitant, in his request.

            Damn android was full of surprises tonight. "Does it really bother you that fucking much?" He asked.

            RK900 nodded in response, "I know it isn't a serious injury, but-"

            "Fuckin' fine. Whatever." Gavin groaned, "If it means you won't bitch about it to me tomorrow then have at it."

            He got out of the car before he could see Nines' expression of gleeful surprise.

* * * * * * * * *

            He didn't expect Gavin to let him examine his nose and he didn't expect him to actually invite him into his apartment. He was almost going to tell Gavin that it was unnecessary, but then he remembered that Gavin had three cats that he really wanted to meet.

            Gavin opened the door to his apartment and slipped inside. Nines could hear a cat mewling from within.

            "Yeah I'm back. You happy?" Gavin questioned the felines and one of them, Bandit, trotted over to rub against Gavin's legs.

            Nines followed Gavin through the door. He caught a glimpse of all three cats before they took one look at him and suddenly scattered; running away to hiding spots throughout the home.

            Gavin burst out laughing, "Holy shit. You sure scared the crap outta them!"

            "What did I do wrong?" Nines was baffled at the idea that he already messed up his chance to see the furry creatures.

            "Nothing." Gavin was still chuckling a little as he went over to a table to set down his badge, holster, and cuffs. "They just don't like strangers. Don't worry, they'll come 'round. It takes them a while to warm up to anyone. It took them about a month to finally warm up to Tina. Now they love her more than me if you can believe it."

            "I can." Nines smiled and took a moment to take in Gavin's apartment. It was about what he expected. It was messy, but more an organized mess. Sure there were some clothes strewn about in various places and a generous amount of dust collecting on some shelves, but it wasn't that bad.

            "Hey, don't judge me." Gavin warned when he noticed Nines looking at his mess of an apartment, "No one usually comes over but Tina and she doesn't give two shits anymore."

            "I'm not judging. Just analyzing."

            "Then stop analyzing." Gavin shrugged off his jacket and looked over at the android expectantly, "Well? You going to check my nose now or what dipshit?"

            "Of course. Do you have a first aid kit handy?"

            Gavin rolled his eyes and then disappeared into his bedroom to retrieve it.

            Nines began surveying items on one of Gavin's shelves. There was a photo of him and Tina posing together, wearing their DPD uniforms. There was another photo of an older woman. Nines scanned it to discover it was Gavin's mother.

**Reed, Tammy**

**07/08/1976 - 04/19/2030**

            When Gavin came out of his bedroom with a first aid kit, Nines quickly stepped away, realizing the human would likely not take kindly to his prying.

            Gavin side-eyed him for a moment, but didn't say anything about it.

            "This what you wanted, tincan?" He moved to the couch and tossed the kit to Nines.

            Nines, of course, caught it effortlessly. Gavin sat on the couch and RK900 moved to sit beside him. He opened up the kit. It had obviously been used a few times before with some supplies on low or missing and just thrown about inside the container. He decided not to comment on it.

            "I'm going to touch your nose and use my sensors to scan it for any fractures." Nines explained. He held up his hand, the artificial skin retracting away.

            Gavin frowned a bit from the sight of his white chassis. Apparently uncomfortable with the reminder how inhuman androids were underneath their skin. "Whatever. Just be quick about it."

            He nodded and turned at an angle on the couch so he was closer to Gavin. He gently placed his white hand over his nose. The sensors under his fingertips lighting up blue. Gavin winced minutely from the contact, but then relaxed when Nines retracted his hand.

            "Lucky you. No breaks or fractures." Nines smiled, well as much as Nines typically smiles.

            "I told you I was fine." Gavin griped. He tensed when he suddenly felt Nines wiping dried blood from his nostrils.

            Nines hummed in agreement. "Ice will help keep the swelling down."

            Gavin rolled his eyes and appeared to be holding back insults. Maybe because Nines was in such close proximately and could break his nose in a heartbeat if he wanted to.

            Examining Gavin's face, Nines realized some trances of blood from his nose had also dried on the human's lips.

            Nines felt the sudden urge to lean in and lick the dried blood off his lips. To get a complete sample of his DNA. He wouldn't even know where to categorize the sample afterwards. Gavin wasn't evidence from a crime scene or a trophy from a kill. No, Gavin was _different_. He'd need his own special folder where Nines can store analytical information about him.

            Apparently Gavin noticed Nines staring at his lips and their close proximately, because his heart rate suddenly elevated and his skin became flushed. Gavin nervously ran his fingers threw his hair and when he let his hand fall back to the couch, his thumb brushed against the outside of Nines' thigh. His eyes bounced around the android's body, but mostly focused on his eyes. "Nines..."

            His own thirium pump kicked up a notch, despite the fact he couldn't place a reason why it would. The urge to lick Gavin's lips increased as they were now slightly parted. But he realized he wanted to do more than that. He wanted to kiss him. Analyze him over and over again. Discover what it would feel like to have his body pressed flushed against his own. Feel the warmth of him that didn't originate from the friction of mechanical parts moving around like his own, but from biological processes to keep him alive. He wanted to feel the human's pulse against his fingers, lips, teeth. To make him his and his alone.

            This urge was starting to match that of his urge to kill, but in a different way. This time, he didn't want something to fulfill his forever lingering mission prompts. He just _wanted_ it. It was a highly illogical reaction. He was still trying to discern the exact reason why. Why would he want to analyze and touch Gavin for no distinguishable-

            Oh... _Oh_. So this is what sexual desire felt like. A desire that wasn't tied down to logic and reason but feeling.

            Nines was so caught up in his own feelings that he didn't take note of the fact that that was the first time he'd ever heard Gavin say his name. That Gavin hadn't pushed him away or cursed him out by now like he usually would. That Gavin had actually minutely leaned in closer to him.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

            A slew of errors hit his system. He suddenly moved away from Gavin to stand by the couch. This was overwhelming. Too much, too quickly. Too many new feelings and thoughts and desires he needed to sort through and attempt to understand before acting upon them.

            "I should go, unless you need anything else, detective." His voice sounded as distant as his mind was feeling. He didn't really want to go, but he felt he was overstaying his welcome and he really needed to figure these new feelings out before proceeding.

            "Um, no." Gavin looked away. Rather... disappointed. But it didn't last long. After Nines hadn't moved for a beat, his usually dick-ish tone returned. "Well? What are you waiting for. Get a move on so I can get some sleep."

            "Of course." With a quick nod, Nines then headed out of his apartment. "See you tomorrow, Detective Reed."

            "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Gavin grumbled as he picked himself up off the couch and carefully felt his swollen nose between his fingers.

            There eyes met briefly before Nines left, swiftly closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines: I've had no reason to have sexual desires.  
> [5 minutes later, sees blood on Gavin's lips]  
> Nines: I have one reason.


	9. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines has difficulty processing his emotions towards Gavin. Gavin finally fesses up to contact Elijah Kamski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! <3

            Gavin awoke to the light pressure of a cat sleeping on his stomach and the sun shining through his window. He lazily blinked. He should get up but then thought _fuck it_ as he crossed his arm over his eyes to block out the light.

            He was still tired, but some sleep was a lot better than no sleep at all. And his shitty old bed felt comfy. Much better than his shitty old chair at the DPD. Yeah, this was nice.

            Until it suddenly dawned on him that it wasn't his day-off yet and it was definitely at least 9 am by now.

            "Shit!" He reached over to snatch his phone off the nightstand, the motion of his body awaking Bandit sleeping on him. It's was 9:25 am. He was supposed to have been on duty at 7 am today. He must have slept through his alarm. Thinking back, he could vaguely remember waking up to it and turning it off, but not getting out of bed in the process.

            "Shit, fuck, god dammit!" He lifted Bandit off him and began scrambling to get ready.

            It wasn't until after he was already dressed, hastily fed his cats, and was reaching for the front door that he noticed a piece of white paper laying on the ground in front of the door.

            It was a note written in that perfect CyberLife font that the androids used:

**Detective Reed,**

**I took the liberty of returning your vehicle from the bar last night to save you the trouble.**

**If you are late to your shift this morning, I will do my best to cover for your absence. You need the rest.**

**\- RK900 #313 248 317-87**

**P.S. I advise you apologize to Lieutenant Anderson.**

            Gavin could hardly believe it. Either Nines was a devious bastard merely playing goody-two-shoes to try and get his guard down to lure him into a trap to kill and gut him, or the android maybe, possibly, cared. He wasn't sure which was more unbelievable.

            Last night was still pretty fucking unbelievable too. If it weren't for the note and a dull ache to his nose, he might have thought he dreamed it all in his haze of sleep deprivation.

            He remembered that damned lustful look in the android's eyes when he had wiped away the blood from his nose. It had made his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat. For a moment he thought Nines was going to act on it. To lean forward just a bit more and claim his lips, but the moment seemed to have went as quickly as it came. Maybe he just imagined it.

            He should be grateful. How confusing it would be if something had happened last night between them. Whatever attraction he had felt towards Nines was stupid. _He's an android_. Gavin reminded himself, _And possibly something even worse_.

* * * * * * * * *

            Coming into the station, Gavin hoped that Nines was able to cover for him somehow. So far so good since he didn't hear Fowler yelling at him from his office yet.

            He headed to his desk, but then cursed quietly to himself when he noticed Hank and Connor just across the way at their own terminals. Nines' little post scriptum in the note reminded him of what he should do to help lessen the possibility of his cases, or even career, taking a blow.

            Reluctantly, Gavin trudged over to Hank, trying not to ball up his fists in the process.

            "Look who it is." Hank's tone was borderline playful, borderline a warning. "Gonna try and take another swing at me, kid?"

            "No. I came to say..." Gavin clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth as he tried to force the words he really didn't want to say out loud. He hated apologizing. Didn't matter if it was his fault or not. He just hated it.

            Hank raised a brow at him. Connor glared at him, probably daring him to try something stupid so he had an excuse to get his ass handed to him. That might even be better than having to apologize, even if the last time him and the android fought left him knocked out on the floor.

            "S... sorry I guess... about last night." Gavin held his breath.

            "You were a real asshole."

            "Always am."

            "And not just to me."

            "I... Hank, just don't take away my case."

            "Apologize to Nines and stop stalking him and you can keep it."

            "Fuck. God damn fucking andr- fine." Gavin groaned and started to walk towards Nines' lab. Not the worst arrangement in the world, but he didn't feel like facing the other android. Things from last night feeling too weird and fresh still.

            Connor called after him, "I'll be in contact with Nines, so I'll know if you don't hold up your end of it!"

            Gavin replied with a middle finger.

            When he got to Nines' lab, he knocked on the door this time instead being a dick and barging in like usual. Moments later, the door opened to Nines standing in front of him, wearing a white lab coat. His hair was in perfect order, aside from that one lock. His LED was a gentle blue.

            "Detective." The smile playing on his lips seemed too soft to be real. "Come in. How is your nose?"

            "Fine."

            Nines let the human inside and Gavin felt oddly nervous. He wasn't really nervous when he had to say sorry to Hank, just pissed off more than anything at having to do it. He knew where his and Hank's relationship stood, but he couldn't say the same for him and Nines.

            "Hey, uh... I don't normally say this, so don't expect me to say it again, but..." Nines looked at him patiently while he listened which didn't help Gavin's nerves much. "Th-... thanks for covering for me and returning my car and shit. You didn't have to do that."

            "You're welcome, but I wanted to." That soft smile returned. "You're also a lot more pleasant when you haven't been awake for an unhealthy amount of time, therefore I thought giving you the opportunity to rest would bring everyone benefit."

            "Okay. Yeah. Whatever." Gavin avoided his eyes, "I also wanted to say... uh..." Shit it was hard when he didn't feel like he had much to apologize for, because a part of him still strongly believed that Nines was up to _something_ , but considering the random-ass acts of kindness the android had recently done for him, maybe he did deserve it. Just this once. "You see, Hank told me to... well first I did what you said in the note you left. And then he said that I have to..." He continued after a deep breath, "I'm... sorry... about, well-"

            "I forgive you, detective." Nines response was so quick that he thought he might have imagined it.

            "Wait, what?"

            "I said I forgive you. As I mentioned last night, you make poor decisions, but you're human. I accept that." _I accept you_ is what the android seemed to be really saying.

            "Shit, well that was a lot easier than I imagined then. Do me a solid and make sure to tell Hank that this happened so he doesn't drop my shit."

            "Of course. I will message Connor right away."

            Gavin gave an awkward nod before shuffling out of his lab. He really didn't expect it to go that well. Didn't at all expect Nines to forgive him. Gavin had been a total ass and stalking him after all.

* * * * * * * * *

            _"It appears Detective Reed is worried about the state of his position,"_ Nines wirelessly connected with Connor as he resumed his work, _"please tell Lieutenant Anderson that he apologized to me and was very civil about it."_

            _"That surprises me, but will do."_ Connor responded, _"Please tell me if he starts bothering you again."_

_"Will do."_ Nines echoed. He was about to sever the connection when a thought crossed his mind. _"Connor? May I ask you a personal question?"_

_"Obviously."_

_"What made you become so attached to Lieutenant Anderson?"_

_"I was assigned his partner and we work well together."_

_"I know that. I mean what made you realize that he was important to you? What made you feel..."_ Nines wasn't even sure how to describe it. He was still trying to decipher his feelings, specifically in regards to Gavin. Being deviant was difficult. Even after being one for quite some time, it didn't necessarily make dealing with emotions any easier. _"What happened to make you feel that he was more important to you than your mission?"_

            There was a long pause before Connor replied, _"That is difficult to answer."_ Connor may have been a deviant longer than him, but not by much. He wasn't the master of feelings either. _"It was a lot of things. He was the first human to see me as more than just a machine. He cared about me. He made me feel emotions. He made me feel_ alive _."_

            Nines took some time to digest that. Gavin was certainly making him feel emotions, but the other criterion didn't seem to fit. If anyone was to remind him he was a machine, it was Gavin. He's never heard Reed call a human colleague 'tin can' or 'plastic prick' or 'toaster.' Additionally, he doubted that the human cared about him. He may care about Gavin, but he didn't believe the feeling was mutual. Reed would likely be happy if he wasn't there at all.

            _"Nines? What made you ask that?"_

_"I'm... having difficulty processing some emotions. I thought maybe your experience could help."_

_"Did it?"_

_"Perhaps. I'll need more time to know for sure."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be more useful. It's confusing isn't it?"_ Connor didn't even have to clarify what he meant. Nines knew.

            _"It is."_

_"Maybe we can connect later and figure it out together."_

_"It's worth a try. Thank you, Connor."_

            RK900 ended the connection, feeling just as lost as before. It didn't make logical sense but he felt _something_ for Detective Reed. And yet the human likely didn't feel anything back. Maybe with time they could be friends. Gavin despised him and his kind too much fort there to be anything more.

            Friends was better than nothing at least.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin was by himself in the break room, poking at his lunch of Chinese take-out while frequently staring at the empty screen of his cell phone.

            He still hadn't contacted Kamski and he knew he had to stop putting it off. It wouldn't do the cases he had to ask Hank for any good the longer he waited. He already made up his mind that he _had_ to do it today. He couldn't put it off any longer, and yet here he was still procrastinating.

            Nines came in to see the distressed Reed staring down at his phone as if waiting for it to jump up and run off the table. Gavin glanced at him, but otherwise didn't acknowledge his presence or even questioned why the android had come into the break room to begin with.

            RK900 began to make him a cup of coffee from the counter without even being prompted to. "You seem troubled, detective."

            "Yeah, well what's new?"

            "I mean more so than usual."

            Gavin rolled his eyes and stared back down at his phone.

            "Is there some way I can be of assistance?" Nines offered.

            "No. Not unless you can go back in time and change shit."

            "I'm afraid I do not possess that ability."

            "Figures." Gavin put his face in his hands.

            "May I ask what is specifically troubling you?"

            He was quick to respond, "No."

            "Fair enough." Nines walked over to give the fresh cup of coffee to the moody human. "I'm sure whatever it is, you'll figure it out. You know where to find me if you need anything."

            Gavin stiffened as he felt the android's hand on his back, lingering on his shoulder blade. An attempt at a comforting gesture no doubt by the way he had semi-awkwardly placed it.

            Before Gavin could let out a snide comment, Nines' hand disappeared and he headed back to his lab.

            He was left wondering what the fuck their relationship had turned into. Just twenty-four hours ago he was down right hostile towards him, and now they were... nice? Friendly towards each other? The fuck?

            Was this Nines' doing all along? An attempt to reduce hostility so Gavin wouldn't be suspicious of him anymore? Screw that. He wasn't going to completely let up on keeping an eye out on the android so he could catch him red-handed.

            Fuck, this was confusing. He didn't want to think too much about it. Although it had left him with something: a tiny bit of confidence that derived from Nines having what could nearly be called faith in him to figure his shit out.

            He took a drink of the liquid courage Nines hand delivered to him. Perfect like always. Damn android. With a long, heavy breath, he picked up his phone to type out a message. It took a couple re-writes before he had something he felt he could live with.

_Gavin: Eli. It's Gavin. I need information from you for a case I'm working on._

            He re-read the text a couple times, then held his breath as he pressed SEND.

            It was straight to the point. He had started to type the typical bullshit of, "We haven't talked in a while," "How are you?," "Still enjoying your perfect fucking billionaire lifestyle?" Screw the formalities. He was questioning Kamski for a case. Not to make up years of lost time together.

            He sat there waiting, not so patiently for a reply. If he ever got one.

            Three minutes rolled by. He was about to pocket his phone and return to his desk so as not to spend all his time solely obsessing about it, but then a text from Elijah appeared.

_Elijah: Tomorrow. 1:00 pm._

            Followed by an address which Gavin recognized as probably his fancy house here in Detroit. He had only been there a couple brief times quite some time ago.

            Shit. This was really happening.

            Tomorrow was his day off. He didn't particularly want to spend it getting information from his half-brother he never spoke to, but why wait and put it off any further.

* * * * * * * * *

            "Going to follow me around all night again, detective?" Nines asked with a playful undertone on his way out of the prescient that evening.

            "I wish," Gavin grumbled, "but Lieutenant Dickweed will have my ass and you know it."

            RK900 hummed in agreement. "A bit of a shame really. I was starting to get used to seeing you all the time."

            That made color begin to rise in Gavin's cheeks. "Shut up, tincan."

            "Enjoy your evening, detective."

            Nines began to saunter out of the station. He was fairly certain Gavin was going to keep his word and not go after him tonight. After doing more research on the human, he discovered some records of Reed's attempts to make his way up to Sergeant, but to no avail. Gavin's job, and the future of it, was too important to risk right now on a hunch about the RK900. The human also seemed to be pre-occupied with other matters—based on his observations today of whatever was troubling him—to obsess over Nines tonight.

            This left Nines to his own devices that evening. He was free to finally get some more progress on his next kill. Of course he would have to be weary of Gavin deciding to crop up out of the blue, but he would take all the necessary precautions.

            Tonight he was going to stalk his next victim and set-up for his kill. He was going after an already convicted murder, but there wasn't enough evidence to charge him of all his crimes and he was able to get out on parole early.

            Nines was particularly eager to kill for two reasons: he had his freedom back and it was a routine distraction from his confusing emotions. Part of him wanted to take his kill tonight, but knew better than to risk it. He'd wait until tomorrow when everything was planned and set-up properly. Tomorrow was also Reed's day off which would leave him with more opportunities to prepare.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin tried to enjoy his morning off work, but the anticipation of meeting Elijah later was making it impossible to relax.

            He went to the gym, hoping that a work-out session would get some of that nervous energy out. That seemed to work for a little while.

            Up until he was actually driving to Kamski's house. Too many times he thought about turning the car around, but he kept on.

            He had to solve this case. He had to do that much. Perhaps solving it could impress Hank enough to put a good word in about him. Maybe if he just worked harder and tried not to be such a dick he could get that promotion.

            That's at least what he had to tell himself to get to Kamski's fancy-ass house.

* * * * * * * * *

_Gavin was 13, walking home from school. He was young and little scrawny. He was wearing a lot of dark colors, going through a phase although he wasn't sure if it was goth, punk, emo, or a little of all three. His face had some baby fat and was free of his signature scars._

_Elijah's house was on the way home so he decided to swing by to see what his half-brother was up to. Elijah didn't go to the same school as him anymore—apparently he was too smart for the dingy public school Gavin went to—and he was old enough now that Gavin's mom didn't need to baby-sit him so they didn't get to see each other all the time like they use to._

_He went up to the garage door of the upper middle-class suburban home and knocked out a pattern on it. After only a brief moment, the garage door opened up automatically._

_"Hey, Eli." Gavin slipped inside and threw his backpack down in an empty corner that wasn't littered with mechanical parts, chemistry sets, and whatever else Elijah had in the garage. It was really more like a lab at this point._

_"Gav. What's up?" Elijah pressed a remote on his workspace and the garage door closed behind Gavin. Elijah was working away on something that looked like a thick gray liquid resting in multiple tubes._

_Gavin shrugged his shoulders in response. "Not much."_

_"Did you ask Jake out yet?"_

_A blush crept up the younger one's face. "No."_

_Elijah was one of the few that knew Gavin was gay and the only one that knew he had a raging crush on one of his fellow classmates._

_"Can't hurt to ask. The worst he can do is say 'no' right?" Elijah encouraged, looking up from his work for a moment, glasses slightly askew on his face._

_"No. It could be way worst." Gavin frowned. "He could turn out not to be gay. He could be a homophobe and humiliate me in front of everyone. I'd die of embarrassment ten times over." He wouldn't be surprised. Things typically worked out well in the end for Elijah, but not so much for Gavin._

_"That won't happen."_

_"It could."_

_"What if I go with you?"_

_Gavin debated that for a moment. "Still humiliating needing my half-bro to back me up." Even though no one knew they were related. Everyone just thought they were friends. Gavin tried to push the horrible scenarios out of his head as he paid more attention to whatever the hell Elijah was doing. "What are you working on?"_

_"I'm testing out a substance I've been creating. It's a fluid to conduct energy and electrical information. It will work in tandem with other electrical parts to help power them and deliver the commands to make them work. I think it will be the key to powering more advanced technology and life-like robotics."_

_Gavin didn't have a fucking clue what Elijah just said, but he was interested and tried to understand. "So it's for the robot your making?"_

_"Yes. Robots that perfectly imitate humans."_

_"I don't know, Eli. I'm tellin' ya that shit only happens in movies. No way anyone can really make a Terminator or some shit."_

_"Then I will be the first and I will rub it in your face."_

_"Ha. Ha. And I'll rub it in your face when it doesn't work, you big brainiac." Gavin playfully shoved his brother's shoulder and Elijah swatted him away in response._

_"If I would have known you were only here to annoy me I wouldn't have let you in."_

_"Shouldn't have let me in then." He grinned smugly and leaned against the desk, taking a closer peak at the funny looking liquid he was working on. Gavin also noticed some other strange looking mechanical parts, one of which looked in the similar shape of a human heart._

_"Don't touch anything." Elijah warned._

_"I won't, I won't. I was just lookin'." Gavin rolled his eyes like it was the millionth time he's heard that from him. "I still don't know how you know all this shit."_

_"I read a lot of books, Gav. You should try it sometime."_

_"I have but it doesn't stay in my brain. How do you get it to stay in there?"_

_"It just does."_

_"I still think you're cheating."_

_"How could I be cheating by remembering something?"_

_"I don't know how, but you are." Gavin grinned and he could see Elijah was grinning too._

_The door connecting the garage to the house suddenly opened. Atticus Kamski, their father, was behind it, dressed in a perfectly tailored, expensive looking suit like always. Gavin had never seen the man in anything casual, except maybe one time._

_"Elijah? I got a call from Colbridge. They said-" Attiucs stopped himself when he saw Gavin,, his eyes narrowing in on him. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Gavin meekly shrugged. "Just hanging out."_

_"Go hang out somewhere else then."_

_"Dad," Elijah looked up at him, "it's okay. He's not bothering me."_

_"He's a distraction."_

_"But I like Gavin being here."_

_"This is my house. I say who can and can't be here. And you," He pointed sternly at his mistake of an offspring, "are not allowed here. You're not allowed to be hanging out with_ my son _, either."_

_Ouch. Gavin felt the twinge in his chest at that. It didn't matter to Atticus that Gavin was also his biological son. Elijah was his only son in his eyes._

_"Dad, that's not fair!" Elijah stood up, defending his younger counterpart. "He's my friend!"_

_"And the last thing I need is your mother or anyone else taking a good enough look at you two to see that he's more than that." Atticus looked back at Gavin, "Now get out before I call the cops on you!"_

_Gavin felt his eyes stinging. It wasn't fair. He wasn't doing anything wrong. It wasn't his fault Atticus fucked around with his mom. He just wanted to spend time with his brother but now he was being told that he wasn't even allowed to do that._

_"Stop your pathetic crying and just get out!"_

_Gavin hadn't even realized he had been stuck standing there for several moments, letting the tears flow. Letting the hurt settle deep in his bones. He heard the garage door open up behind him by Atticus' doing._

_He finally managed to tell his limbs to move. He picked up his backpack and tried to sniffle back the tears._

_"Wait, Gavin. You don't have to." Elijah grabbed Gavin's arm before he could turn away._

_"It's alright Eli..." It wasn't. But what else was he suppose to say._

_Elijah reluctantly let go of him with a sympathetic look and Gavin hastily left before he could get yelled at by his father again. It wouldn't be the last time._

_He tried to hide his face with his hands on his way home, unable to hold himself back now from sobbing. He'd go home to his mom's rundown little house she could barely afford and cry into his sheets. He'd probably cry again when she got home late that evening. She'd hug him and tell him how much she loved him and that would help get him by for a short while until the next blow was given to him._

_It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair._

* * * * * * * * *

            Twenty-four years later, Gavin was standing in front of the famous Elijah Kamski's house. It took a hell of a lot out of him to get out of his car and walk up that ramp to the front door and now it was taking a hell of a lot more to raise his hand and press the buzzer.

            A lot had changed in those twenty-four years. Atticus tried to keep Gavin away from Elijah and his family. Then Elijah moved to Detroit and founded CyberLife, leaving Gavin behind. They had kept in touch somewhat then, up until 2022. After Chloe had passed the turning test and the company shot off in success in making and distributing androids, it was as if Gavin didn't exist to him. Even after 2028, when Kamski resigned from the company, no effort was made for them to reconnect.

            Gavin no longer looked up to Elijah like he secretly did when he was a kid. Now he thought he was just an egotistic prick that believed he could play god. Some of that was rooted in jealously, being the sibling no one knew or cared about. He didn't have a ridiculously high I.Q. and noteworthy talent. It's why he hated androids so much as they were a constant reminder of what he wasn't and what his brother was.

            They became strangers to one another and their lives. Gavin wished that's all they were: strangers. Strangers who had never met and didn't have some messed up family history. Strangers that didn't hold resentment. Interviewing strangers he could handle, but his brother was another story.

            The front door of Kamski's villa opened up to the friendly face of Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tidbit: in the flashback, Kamski was working on early prototypes of what would later become thirium 310 (blue blood) and a thirium pump.


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets his half-brother face-to-face for the first time in years. Nines confides in his victim about his unexplained affection for the detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Kidnapping, torture, and murder.

            A Chloe android greeted Gavin at the threshold of Kamski's house. She was barefoot and wearing a flowy, light blue dress. She didn't have an LED, but if she did it would have been yellow as she stared at Gavin for a moment, placing his face.

            "Gavin Reed? It's good to see you again." She smiled and invited him inside, "Elijah's been expecting you."

            "Uh, thanks." Gavin followed her in, looking at her with some confusion from her claim of having already met him. Sure he'd met some of Kamski's Chloe androids before, but they all looked alike and he'd only seen them briefly once or twice. Maybe they had some kind of hive mind and they all remembered meeting him through it.

            Chloe read his confusion and supplied, "You might not remember me, but you were one of the first humans I met when passing the Turing test."

            That rung a few bells. It was one of the last times Elijah and him had been on good terms. Elijah had been eager to show Gavin his latest android, even though it was counterintuitive for Gavin to be a subject in the test since he knew about what his older half-sibling had been trying to create for years. It still fooled Reed the first time he saw Chloe. He thought Elijah had just hired a beautiful actress to prank him. It was hard to believe at first that she was a machine.

            If he had met her for the first time now he would have had no doubt that she was human. Her eyes were so vibrant and she practically danced on her bare feet as she led him inside. Deviancy suited her.

            "I didn't realize Eli would have kept you all these years." He admitted. How long has that been now? Close to 17 years? Shit.

            "I'm special to him. I was the first to pass the test, after all." She seemed immensely proud of that. She led him through the house, past the massive portrait of Kamski, making Reed roll his eyes at it. _Only self-absorbed douchebags have giant pictures of themselves in their own home._

            "Aren't you suppose to be deviant and free and shit? Why are you still here?" _Blink three times if he's holding you here against your will._ Not like Gavin cared about her or anything.

            "All my sisters left to explore their deviancy. I didn't want to leave Elijah here all alone. And I'm happy here with him."

            "I can't imagine why."

            They entered the dinning area and there he was, in t-shirt and jeans and with a damn man-bun: Elijah Kamski.

            The stared at each other in silence for a beat.

            "Gav."

            "Hi, Eli."

            There was another lull. Gavin tried to pretend it wasn't his half-brother before him and got straight to business. "An RT600 android is suspect of two, possibly three android murders and I need-"

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Gav, you just got here. We can get to all that later. Come, sit and have lunch with me. Chloe prepared us an excellent-"

            "I didn't come here to have family time." Gavin pointedly stated. "I'm here to question you for information. That's it."

            "Are you this rude to everyone, dear brother? Or just me?"

            "Everyone, but especially you. Let me do my fucking job."

            "Of course... but it will have to wait. I'm too famished."

            "Fuckin-" Irritation was crawling under ever inch of Gavin's skin. He took a deep breath in effort to control himself. "Eli, I'm not going to play your games."

            "Oh, so I'm playing games now just because I want to catch up with my baby brother?" Elijah gave a look of a faux, innocent. Reed had had enough.

            "I'm leaving." Gavin didn't have time for this bullshit. He just wanted to get what he needed and get out of there. He made for the door to show he wasn't bluffing. He'd just have to find the information elsewhere.

            "Hey! Hey, Gav. Hold on." Elijah moved to stand in his way, but didn't sound that desperate in his attempt to get him to stay, "An hour is all I'm asking for. Then I'll tell you whatever you need."

            Reed mulled it over for a moment. "Fifteen minutes."

            "Thirty and I'll throw in a bottle of wine."

            "Make it two bottles of Scotch." Jesus, he was starting to sound like Hank. He'd have to dwell on that depressing fact later.

            "Deal." Elijah pulled up a smile. He held out his hand for them to shake on it, but Gavin refused it, arms crossed over his chest. "Let's get this over with."

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin had reluctantly sat down with Elijah at his dinning table, a fancy-ass modernist piece that went along with the rest of the house and decor. The food Chloe had made was as excellent as Kamski had made it out to be. Or maybe he just wasn't use to having meals cooked from scratch.

            For the first several minutes, they ate in awkward silence. Gavin was rather happily stuffing his face of the good, home-made food and hoped maybe the whole half-hour would just go by like this. But it didn't.

            "How have you been? Are you still seeing, uh..." Elijah tried to recall the name of whoever Gavin had been with last as he attempted to make light conversation.

            "Fine and no."

            "Seeing anyone else now?"

            "No."

            "How's work?"

            "Fine."

            "I'm guessing you still haven't made Sergeant yet?" When he didn't receive a response, Elijah continued, "You know, I know some people that could probably pull a few strings to-"

            "No." Gavin's grip tightened on his fork as his patience was already wearing thin. He sure as hell didn't want to get his promotion via Kamski's doing. He had to get it himself.

            Elijah studied him for a long moment before saying, "The last time we saw each other was at Tammy's-... your mother's funeral. Seems so long ago, yet only yesterday. I've been worried about how that's effected you. Did you ever seek consoling like I-"

            "Just stop," Gavin sharply cut in. It was bad enough for Elijah to bring up his mother. Worse for him to act like he cared. "Cut the bullshit. Stop pretending you give a crap about me."

            "But I do. I wouldn't have invited you over if I didn't." Gavin didn't believe him. Whatever all this was, it was just an act for some ulterior motivate Elijah had. There was no way his half-brother actually cared.

            "Then why didn't you do that years ago? It's too late to make amends, dickhead."

            Elijah avoided the question, "I see you still have your colorful vocabulary."

            "Oh fuck off."

            "I also see I'm not the only one that gives a crap."

            Reed paused. "I don't care about you, if that's what you're getting at."

            "Of course not," Sarcasm in his tone. "You wouldn't be angry at me right now if you didn't care."

            Gavin was fuming and considered trying to leave again before he did something he would regret. He couldn't deal with years of pent up emotions and make amends with his half-brother in one sitting.

            "I'm not angry. I'm pissed off that you won't just give me the information I need like a normal fucking person."

            "I'm far from a normal person."

            Gavin let out a huff, "Course you fucking aren't. That's easy for you to say though when you're set for life and retired and shit because of it."

            "I'm not retired." Elijah clarified. "I'm simply taking time away to work on my own projects."

            The slight divergence from their touchy relationship made Gavin settle a little. "You're telling me you aren't just enjoying being able to sit here doing nothing on your ass everyday?"

            "Do you ever remember me _not_ pursing _something_ every day? Of course I'm not just sitting in my luxurious home doing nothing. Being CEO was... stressful and a lot to handle everyday. It made pursuing ideas not in the company's favor difficult. Now that my time and fortune is practically limitless, so are my possibilities. I could create the next groundbreaking invention for humanity. I have the freedom to pursue any project I want."

            "And what kind of projects are you pursing exactly?"

            "As much as I would like to share, I'm afraid that's classified."

            "Of course it fucking is." Gavin rolled his eyes. "Is that all you fucking do? Work on your secret projects and read articles about how great you are?"

            "It's uncanny how accurate that is."

            Gavin scoffed, unsure if he was joking or being serious or a bit of both.

            "I also sometimes visit my mother and father." _Their_ father. Of course that asshole was still alive and kicking. Gavin's mother, the source of light in his life, was the one that had to die early, not him. Another aspect that just didn't seem fair in Gavin's life. He hadn't seen their father since he was in his late teens and he hoped to keep it that way. Elijah continued, "But I mostly spend time with my dear Chloe's. Well, Chloe now."

            "Fucking weirdo."

            "You still don't like my androids, do you?"

            "No... except that Chloe's alright, I guess." That's wasn't a lie. He glanced around for the android, unsure where she had went off to, but would bet she was still within earshot of them. "It's the rest of them I can't stand." That was a lie.

            "But you're doing an investigation about androids being murdered?"

            "Hey, I didn't chose this case." Another lie. "The new laws and shit make it so we have to investigate when androids get killed. Fuckin' bull when we already had _human_ cases piling up to the ceiling."

            "Still," Elijah looked at him quizzically as he took a sip of his drink, "you must not hate them that badly if you came to _me_ to help solve an android murder."

            "I did it to impress my boss. I don't give a shit beyond that."

            Elijah didn't look convinced. "You've always had a funny way of showing when you care, Gav."

            "I don't care. I don't care about you or your stupid androids."

            "If you say so."

 

            A timer on Gavin's phone went off to indicate the thirty minutes was up. Relieved, he glared at Elijah as he stood up from the table. "I need a smoke, and when I get back, you better fucking answer my questions."

            "Of course."

            Reed stepped outside of Kamski's house. He was relieved to have some time alone to gather his thoughts for the next part of their conversation and process the one they just had. He was still on edge, even though things could have went a lot worse between them, but now he could just focus on his job.

            He lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves and cravings. A couple drags in and his mind started reminding him of the other night when Nines was standing with him in the alleyway by Jimmy's Bar. Part of him wished he could look up and see the android standing next to him again. He wasn't having a panic attack this time, but it would have still been nice to have the presence of someone else to help keep him grounded.

            He would like to hear that reassuring voice again like he heard in the break room yesterday when he was texting Elijah. Or that brief touch of his hand on his back. Or to have those blue-gray eyes staring into him in a way he couldn't quite place or understand. Gavin liked the way that he seemed to capture the android's full attention; like he saw him as more than just the asshole cop at the station.

            Fuck, he was losing it. He tried to shake the images from his mind, reminding himself that whatever it was Nines thought about him didn't matter because he wasn't human. Furthermore, he was one of his half-brothers _fucking science projects_.

            He let out a sigh, expelling smoke, wishing he could get rid of his thoughts about the android just as easily.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin and Elijah were now situated in a room in Kamski's house that was set-up as an office space. They sat across from each other, Kamski's desk dividing them. Gavin filled Kamski in on the basics of the case and then proceeded with his questions.

            "How many RT600 models were made?" Gavin was in detective-mode now, pushing aside his grudges to solve his cases. He had his phone at the ready to write down notes.

            "Twenty-six, although I do know that four were decommissioned at some point."

            "And how many do you have?"

            "I used to have eight. Now only the one."

            "Do you know where the other seven are?"

            "I received updates from some of them from time to time, but otherwise, no. I don't keep track of them."

            "Shit." Gavin groaned under his breath. Four dead and one accounted for, which left twenty-one to investigate. "What about the others? The ones that weren't yours?"

            "Eighteen RT600's were made and given to various friends and members of CyberLife at the time." Elijah began typing on the computer at his desk, "I don't know what's become of them since deviancy spread, but I can give you a list of everyone that used to own them."

            "Can't you track them or something?"

            "Deviancy deactivates androids' trackers. We didn't even start putting trackers in the android's until after the RT600's were made."

            "Of fucking course." Gavin rubbed a hand down his face before returning his fingers to type on his phone. "When your Chloe's left, did any of them act unusual? Any of them seem like they'd want to go out and murder some other androids?"

            Elijah thought for a beat and then shook his head. "They were all adamant about traveling and meeting new people when they left. I don't think any of them are even in Detroit anymore."

            "What about the one that stayed?"

            Elijah looked offended at the mere thought, "She is with me all the time."

            "Both murders took place late at night. You could have been asleep when she-"

            "She would never do something like that. Take her off your list of suspects."

            "Calm your tits. I have to be thorough." Gavin tried to repress rolling his eyes. "What about the other eighteen?"

            "I have no idea. I haven't seen any of them in years. However, I'll send you that list with all the information I can give you on those that owned them. I'll also give you the numbers through which my Chloe's have kept in contact with me." Elijah typed some more on his computer and then a moment later Gavin saw the notification of the files sent to his phone. "Gav, if I may ask, how did you come to the conclusion that the android involved is an RT600 and not a ST200? They are almost identical, at least in appearance."

            "Uhhh..." Gavin could lie and say he just figured it out on his own somehow, but even Elijah would be able to see through that lie, so he went with the bare minimum truth. "The forensics android figured it out."

            "Oh? It wasn't Connor?"

            "How the fuck do you know about Connor?" Gavin hadn't heard about Hank and Connor coming to Kamski during the revolution. He didn't exactly try to stick around to hear any of their stories after the revolution. Especially not after Hank had made a snide comment about how Gavin totally blew investigating the murder at the Eden Club.

            "They came to me asking questions about deviant androids. I heard the RK800 is now working for the police. What's it like working with an android with specialized detective skills?"

            "I don't work with him. He's Hank's partner. And if I did work with that plastic prick, it would fucking suck."

            "Which android told you the killer was an RT600 then? Most androids wouldn't be able to see that without interfacing directly."

            Gavin felt his temperature rise slightly. _But why?_ So what if it was Nines that told him. It wasn't any different than if Connor had. "Why's it matter?"

            "I want to make sure you're getting the right information and not actually looking for a ST200 android." Elijah quirked a brow. He was probably being more intrusive than caring if he had noticed the slight change in Gavin's behavior to the question.

            Gavin just didn't want to talk about Nines. There wasn't even anything to talk about. "I have the right information. Hank's plastic pet checked it too. It's definitely an RT600. Now unless you have anything else you can think of to tell me," Gavin stood up from his chair, "I got work to do."

            "I think that's all. You're welcome to stay a while longer if you'd like and have a drink with me?"

            "Absolutely not. But that reminds me, you owe me some whiskey."

* * * * * * * * *

            It was around 4 pm by the time Gavin returned to his apartment. He idly chewed his lip as he glanced over the files Elijah had sent him. Right away he noticed that some of the people that owned RT600 Chloe's lived out of state, even out of the country, but a few lived in Detroit. He was going to have a hell of a time researching each one to find out the last known whereabouts of each Chloe. That would have to wait till tomorrow when he got to the station. He was feeling too emotionally drained from having to see his brother to focus on it now.

            He tried to take a breather, stretching out on his couch and petting Jinx. Bianca was sitting on the top of the couch above him and sounds from the kitchen told him that Bandit probably found his way into the trash. The cat wasn't going to be able to find much except some empty cans of cat food, so Gavin didn't even bother with getting up to scold him.

_Gavin: Wut up T. Want to get dinner?_

            He needed someone to get his mind off of today. Tina was always his first- well, actually his only choice. Chris would have been an option, except he was always too busy with his family during time outside of work. It wasn't like they were that close anyway.

_Tina: Love to Gav but I have a date tonight ;)_

_Gavin: Fuck u_

_Gavin: How'd u manage that?_

_Tina: You know Stacy?_

_Gavin: Who?_

_Tina: The receptionist at the station._

            Gavin's mind was drawing a blank. It shouldn't considering he walks past the station's reception almost every goddamn day. There were three people that typically worked at reception. There was an older woman (a little too old probably for Tina's liking), a young guy that looked fresh out of college ( _definitely_ not Tina's date), and...

_Gavin: THE ANDROID???????_

_Tina: Yes_

_Gavin: A FUCKING ANDROID????_

_Tina: This is why I haven't mentioned it to you_

_Tina: I knew you wouldn't take it well._

_Gavin: Ur damn right_

_Gavin: Really T??? A android?_

_Tina: Come on Gav. She's really nice_

_Tina: I really like her_

_Tina: Please don't be a dick about it_

            Gavin groaned loudly, making Jinx startle a little from her nap. He should be happy for his friend. He really should. But she was going out with an _android_ and hadn't even mentioned to him that she had been interested in her and he was a little jealous because she was going out with someone while he was alone in his apartment. Okay, so he was making this all about him. He was a dick, but he could try and be less of a dick to Tina.

_Gavin: Fine_

_Gavin: Be careful_

_Tina: Thanks mom_

_Tina: You doing okay?_

_Gavin: Yeah. Have a good date._

_Tina: <3_

            Looks like a night of take-out and YouTube videos for him then. At least he had his cats to keep him company.

* * * * * * * * *

            Nines left the police station after his shift, practically buzzing with excitement for his kill. One Jackson Butler was next up on his table. A drug dealer that liked to settle his disputes with a gun to the head and get away with it. Until tonight.

            He kidnapped his victim without a hitch, brought him to a secluded location. He had a room prepped for the kill; sheets of plastic covering every surface. Everything was going smoothly and Nines was savoring his night of complete control.

            He went through the general routine of waking up his victim. Jackson Butler was on the younger side, late 20's, and could be described as a borderline tweaker. The human responded with confusion and fear, asking some frantic questions and Nines replied with what he felt like giving away.

            After Nines analyzed a sample of Butler's blood for his digital collection, he stood in the corner of the room next to a table set-up with his tools. Nines idly turned a knife in his hands as he thought. It was almost completely silent aside for Butler's nervous breathes from the table he was tied down to.

            "What the hell ya doing?" The human asked after some time passed and nothing happened.

            "Thinking," RK900 replied simply. Then elaborated his thoughts, "You were meant to be sent to prison for several decades, and yet instead you were let out on parole after only a few weeks. At first, I thought the human's criminal justice system had failed in some way, but it was actually because another confessed to most of your crimes. Someone by the name of Robert Price. Is that correct?"

            Butler frowned, "Look man, I ain't ever heard that name before."

            "You're lying." Nines set down the knife in exchange for a mallet. He stepped up to the helpless human so he could see him properly as he threatened, "If you lie to me again, you're going to feel it."

            "I don't know who the hell ya-"

            Without hesitation, Nines lifted the mallet and swung it down on Butler's kneecap. _Crack_. He screamed out in pain. RK900 didn't even bat an eye. In fact, he seemed to enjoy seeing the human suffer.

            "I warned you." The calmness he exuded in his voice was uncanny. A bit of smugness was underlying his tone. "Unless you want me to break your other kneecap, I suggest you start telling me the truth and answer all my questions."

            He gave the sobbing human a couple moments. Humans were fragile and needed time to cope with the pain. Nines couldn't relate.

            "Why did Robert Price take the fall for you?"

            Butler sucked in heavy breaths.

            Nines continued, "Someone being locked away for years so that someone else doesn't have to is quite a feat and I want to understand why. Did you threaten him if he didn't? Did you offer him some kind of reward?"

            After a minute of no response, Nines slowly began to raise the mallet again. Butler got the idea.

            "Shit! Wait! Wait! I'll talk!"

            RK900 lowered the tool, cold gaze fixed on him. "Then talk."

            "Wait. Wait... If I talk about 'em, does that mean ya gonna do this to him too?"

            "No." Maybe, but that wasn't the point right now.

            "If I tell ya everything, will you let me go?"

            "No. But if you don't, you'll be in writhing pain for the next several hours."

            Butler hesitated, occasionally wincing from his injury as he debated it.

            "I'm growing impatient."

            "Shit, man. Alright." Butler sputtered out. "Rob and I is friends. We've been in business together ever since I started out. We always had each other's backs you see, and..."

            "And therefore he confessed to the crimes you did."

            "Yeah, but I ain't even asked him too, man. He just did. Ya see, I found out my girl was pregnant just before I got arrested. Rob got arrested soon after me. Never thought I'd be one to settle down an' all, but things change and I wanted to raise this kid right. I didn't want him to grew up like I did, ya feel?"

            "No, I don't, but please continue."

            "I told Rob about my girl being pregnant and that I was thinkin' about marrying her. When I found out he was confessing for me, he said it was on account of I having more to lose now. Rob don't really have much to his name except some house plants, you see." Butler let out a depressing chuckle. The grim reality of his current fate setting in on his expression.

            Maybe someone else would have felt pity on him, but Nines didn't. Butler had still done many horrible things. He had hurt and killed many people that didn't deserve it.

            Nines took a beat to mull the information over, then questioned, "Would you do the same for him?"

            "If he was in my position? ...probably."

            "You care about him?"

            "Yeah."

            "Why?"

            "Why what?"

            "Why do you care about this human enough that he practically traded in his own life to save yours?"

            "Dunno. We just clicked."

            Nines frowned and looked off at nothing in the room. If he had his LED in, it would have been blaring yellow. "That isn't a substantial answer."

            "Look man, I know ya the one in charge right now but why the hell are you askin' me about this?"

            The room went silent for a solid two minutes. Butler seemed too afraid to speak up, even though Nines could read that he had become more nervous by the impending silence.

            There was irony in the fact that Nines' victims were perhaps the best outlets for him to vent his feelings and frustrations, through both words and actions. He confided in Connor, but when he started killing—and now with his confusing feelings for Gavin on top of that—he could no longer tell Connor everything. In fact, he now told his fellow RK very little of the truth.

            That left his victims as someone he could tell anything to, because it didn't matter. They would be dead before they could voice any of his secrets. In the beginning, his victims only got to hear about his dark desires to hunt and kill to satisfy his underlying programming. But now he had a new trouble to tell.

            "There's someone in my life that I've grown to care for," Nines finally admitted.

"I have feelings for him unlike anything I've experienced for a human before. Yet it doesn't make any sense as to why I should. This person is incredibly difficult to deal with. No one really likes him—and with good reason. Moreover, he does not like anyone else, which likely includes myself. Albiet, I like him despite every sign saying I shouldn't. It doesn't make sense."

            "Life don't make sense, android. You jus' kinda roll with it."

            "With that philosophy, what is it that you suggest I do in this situation?" Was he _really_ asking advice from this druggy serial killer?

            "Dunno. Just roll with it. If it works, it works. If it don't, it don't. Worked for me."

            "You're current position says otherwise."

            Butler attempted to shrug, "Didn't say it was perfect."

            Nines hummed thoughtfully. Perhaps this statement was easier said than done for RK900. He wasn't one to 'just roll with it.' He calculated and predicted the best courses of action. He planned and coordinated how he spent the majority of his days. Everything was by numbers and algorithms, yet humans functioned differently off of feelings and instinct. His own emotions where putting him in a difficult spot.

            How was he supposed to deal with Gavin? He couldn't just let whatever happen. His work relationship with the detective was important and he didn't want to jeopardize it over his confusing newfound desires. To treat things without precision and predictability also hit a streak of fear within him, because that was too close to a feeling of not being in control of his life.

            He wasn't sure why he expected this killer drug dealer to suddenly open up with some enlightening response. The more he learned about humans, the more he realized they didn't know what the fuck was going on either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Stacy, who Tina is dating, is a ST300 android.


	11. Master Manipulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the information Elijah gave him, Gavin's case is going to be hard to crack. Perhaps an android can help him, whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for your comments and kudos!

            Nines' kill had ended up taking the whole night and into part of the morning. He could have sped things along to stay on schedule, but he decided to draw it out and enjoy the experience. He ended up arriving at the station fifty-eight minutes late.

            Of course Detective Reed noticed.

            "Hey, plastic prick. Nice of you to finally show up." Good to see Gavin was still his nosy, snarky-self. Nines stopped at his desk on the way to his lab.

            "Enjoy your day off, detective?"

            "No. Why are you late?"

            "I'm afraid that's none of your business." He smirked, "Although I could always tell Lieutenant Anderson that you-"

            "Oh fuck off. I was just asking." Gavin rolled his eyes with a frown. He was clearly curious, but smart enough not to ask again.

            Nines repressed a chuckle. He would gladly take any opportunity to remind the detective that he couldn't stalk him without consequences. That RK900 was the one in control.

            "Would you like another cup of coffee?" He gestured towards the almost empty cup sitting on Reed's desk.

            "God you're such a fucking kiss-ass."

            "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Nines shot him a grin, and although Gavin was trying to scowl back at him, Nines could see a smile fighting through. _Yes, he liked this detective._

            When Nines returned to his desk with a hot cup of coffee, RK900 couldn't help but notice the files pulled up on the detective's terminal.

            "What are you working on?" Nines set the cup down next to Gavin and leaned over him to get a better look. He could have just interfaced with the computer and downloaded the files himself to look over, but he knew Gavin wouldn't take kindly to him invading his computer.

            "Those two cases on the android murders and robberies."

            Nines read what he saw on the screen before replying, "This is everyone who owns an RT600 android? And seven RT600 androids without owner registry. Where did you get this information?" It seemed very specific and unlike the standard CyberLife records of who's purchased what androids.

            "I have my ways." Gavin glanced up. His stress levels suddenly went up and his heart rate increased when he realized how close the RK900 was standing behind him. Yet his face didn't show anger or even annoyance at Nines' close proximity.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

            Nines decided not to comment on the human's sudden change. But he didn't step away from him either. "Total of twenty-one possible RT600 suspects. Sixteen humans have record of owning one, or two, RT600 androids. That's a lot of people to question."

            "Yeah." Gavin turned back around to his terminal, but his heart rate and stress levels didn't change.

            "Are you going to do it on your own?"

            "No shit, Sherlock. It's my case."

            "I know. It just seems like a copious amount for one person to handle. Perhaps Hank and Connor should-"

            "No, I can handle it." Gavin shot him a glare. His stress levels went up a little higher.

            "If you insist, detective. I was only trying to help."

            "If you want to help me, stop distracting me."

            "I'm distracting you?" Nines smirked like the devious little shit he is.

            "Goddamn, fucking android." Gavin caught a glimpse of Nines' face and immediately ran his hands over his own face to hide whatever giveaway he didn't want the android to see. "Clearly talking to me is distracting me, dipshit."

            "I'll leave to your work then, detective." Nines smiled and did just that, although he was worried that the human was taking more than he could mange. Surely he could find a way to fix that.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin watched the android saunter off, his eyes lingering on his ass. It was hard not to. He hoped the heat he felt in his face wasn't visible. He quickly turned back to his terminal and tipped the fresh cup of coffee to his lips.

           _He's an android. He's a goddamn robot. He_ isn't _human._ So why did the damn thing make him feel so flustered when he leaned over him like that?

            He startled when a hand suddenly slammed down on his desk. "Gav."

            He glared up at Tina as she perched on the corner of his desk. _What would it take to get some work done around here?_ "Fuckin' hell, Tina. What do you want?"

            "Nothing." She shrugged, "Just wanted to check in with you."

            "I'm fine. How was your date?"

            "Good. Really, really good actually." She grinned.

            "Jesus, don't tell me two-"

            "Not yet."

            "Still don't want to hear about your android date."

            Tina couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Oh, are you sure, Reed?" She threw in a teasing punch to his arm, "Because I saw the way you were looking at Nines when he left."

            Okay, now he was having a shitty morning. He bit his bottom lip and kept his focus on the terminal in front him. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

            "Mhmm. And is it just me, or did you seem like less of an ass to him?"

            "I have to be or Hank might _terminate my ass_ ," Gavin defended, as it was mostly the truth. "I thought you said you where going to stop that."

            "Stop what? Teasing you about him? Changed my mind when I saw you two this morning. I gotta say, you look pretty cute together."

            "Shut the fuck up." Shit, he was blushing now wasn't he? God dammit.

            "What if we went on a double date together?"

            " _Tina!_ "

            "Don't cha think that would be fun?"

            "Jesus fucking Christ, no!" Gavin abruptly stood up and made a beeline to go outside, "I need a smoke."

            It was an excuse, but after that, he could actually use one. He could hear Tina stifling giggles behind him.

            A human-android couple double date? What a ridiculous concept.

* * * * * * * * *

            "Thanks for your time... Yeah, please do if anything comes up." At his desk, Gavin hung up the phone on the seventh call he'd made so far to the people that had record of owning Chloe androids but were located out of state.

            Two people in Europe claimed they still had their Chloe androids—one of which had two of the RT600s—and they were still in the country during the time frame of the two murder cases. The same went for two more people in the states, located in California and New York. The other three said their Chloe's had deviated shortly after the revolution and their whereabouts were unknown. They had last been with their owners in Russia, France, and Arkansas. He made a note that the one from Arkansas might be the more likely of the three to have made it over to Detroit, but he wasn't going to rule anything out.

            He still had one more person to call that lived in China, then he could get down to the eight remaining RT600 owners that currently lived in Michigan—some closer than others. Then he still had Kamski's seven former androids. He tried contacting them, yet wasn't able to get a connection or a response from any of them.

            He tried not to feel discouraged, as he still had a ways to go in the investigation, but it was frustrating dealing with androids and not a lot of evidence to go off of.

            The files of forensic results that Nines had sent him were up on his terminal. He reviewed them that morning for anything else that might help, but was coming up short. No evidence was left behind by the Chloe and the only footage they had was that of the AP700's POV. It wasn't a lot to go off of. Android killers were a lot harder to catch than humans it seemed.

            His allotted lunch break was starting, but it could wait till he did the last call he needed to. The man on the other line was a little uncooperative because the call had woken him up in the middle of the night—not like Gavin cared that half the people he was calling was during inconvenient hours in their time zones—but after some brief arguing, he discovered that that Chloe android was accounted for anyway. Another one to cross off his list.

            When Reed finally headed out to grab some food for his lunch break, Hank, Connor, and Nines were coming back from theirs, or rather Hank's.

            Connor was lively as he retold some funny story that was making Hank laugh and even amuse Nines a little.

            Gavin kept his head down as he slipped by them, hoping not to be noticed. Of course, he was.

            "Detective Reed," The RK900 chirped, "how's your investigation going?"

            "Fine."

            "I better see some progress sent to me then," Anderson said.

            "Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it." Gavin crinkled his nose and continued on, hoping to escape them before anymore conversation ensued.

            "Detective Reed," This time it was Connor who called him that, "Nines mentioned to me..."

            Gavin stopped and stifled a groan as he turned back around to face them. He had to know what the hell Nines told his annoying counterpart.

            "...that he believes the case you're working on is difficult for a human to do alone."

            "I always work cases alone. I can handle it just fine, dipshit."

            "Reed." Hank managed to get a scold in before Connor continued.

            "But this case deals so heavily with androids, it would be wise for you to work on it with an android. A detective android-"

            "Oh, hell no!" A fire was lit under his kettle with that. He jumped into Connor's space, snarling and pointing his finger at the android, "There is no fucking way I'm working with you. You and Hank can have the case back if-"

            "Gavin! If you don't calm the fuck down..." Hank was protective of Connor—despite the fact the android could hold his own—and suddenly Gavin was staring up at his superior instead of the RK800.

            A twinge of pain hit his nose from _déjà vu._ Fortunately, he didn't try to punch anyone this time.

            "I am fucking calm!" Gavin spat and stepped away from the duo. "I am not working with that piece of plastic, Hank!"

            "Oh, believe me, I don't want you working with him either," Anderson glared.

            "Which is why," Nines interjected, "I suggested we speak to Captain Fowler and see if he would allow me to work with you temporarily on this case."

            The human detective went wide-eyed and blinked, wondering if he heard that correctly. "What?!"

            Connor supplemented, "While I have more experience as a detective, my assistance is needed with Hank. Nines has all the features I do and already does his own forms of detective work as a forensic scientist, so it makes the most sense."

            Gavin gritted his teeth, having to hold back from doing something truly stupid that would get him fired on the spot. "You and Hank take the cases back. I'm not working with either of you plastic pricks."

            "But Detective Reed," RK900 looked almost... hurt? Almost. "I likely won't be working with you full time. Only when my assistance is needed. And I'll still have to do my usual forensic work."

            "No." Maybe it was about time he transferred. Find another city to work at, a new apartment, start fresh. He was not going to work with a partner again and an android of all partners. "Take my fucking cases, Hank. I'm done."

            Reed quickly stormed out. Maybe he was being overdramatic. But things felt stressful enough without having to deal with an android as a partner on top of it all. Even if it was Nines. He already begins digging in his jacket pocket for his cigarettes. He's been having more than usual lately. Didn't he tell himself that he was trying to quit?

            As he walked out into the outside world, each step he took got slower as he realized how stupid he was being. How he probably cost his job this time. He couldn't transfer to another station if he gets fired for being a dumbass cop. Shit.

            He turns on his heel to head back—maybe he could fix this in time—but apparently he doesn't have to decide as a long, tall and handsome is already walking towards him, without Hank or Connor.

            "Detective."

            A groan bubbles in his throat, "Fuck off, tincan. I've made up my mind."

            Nines stopped in front of him, looking down at him with eyes that were surprisingly not harsh or angry or stern, but... soft? "I still want to try and change it."

            Gavin let out a long breath of air. "Doesn't matter. I'm sure I've already sealed my fate. I better start looking for a job at McDonalds."

            Nines cocked his head to the side slightly, "Lieutenant Anderson won't fire you if you agree to work with me."

            "And he told you that?"

            "More or less. I don't understand why you detest the idea of collaborating with me, when just three days ago you were persistent on following me everywhere." Nines looked genuinely confused. His LED was a consistent yellow, aside from one flash of red. He couldn't understand Gavin's frequent change of emotions. Gavin didn't even understand them.

            "That- that was different." He said quietly, even though he knew that wasn't much of an argument.

            "I don't see how so. I thought that..." Nines suddenly stopped himself, looking away, puzzled.

            It was unusual for Nines to not finish a sentence, so Gavin had to ask, "You thought that what?"

            "I thought... that our relationship was no longer hostile. That we were warm. I must have miscalculated."

            Reed shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Warm?"

            "The state of my relationship programming between neutral and friends," He clarified.

            _Friends?_ Did the android think they were headed to that point? After everything?

            "But as I said, I clearly miscalculated. I'll advise Lieutenant Anderson-"

            "No. Wait. Ah fuck." Gavin felt a strange feeling in his chest. A little warm and fuzzy, yet it contradicted the tightness in his stomach. He didn't like it. "I guess if this is just a temporary thing..."

            "You'll accept?" The android was hopeful.

            "Fuck. Fine. But it's still my case, so I'm in charge. What I say goes. Got it?"

            "Got it." Nines began to smile.

            The RK900 suddenly moved forward so that there was only about a foot between them. Gavin's heart suddenly hammered in his chest as he looked up at the android. He was too close for his comfort. It wouldn't take much to close the gap between. Was Nines coming in to-

            RK900 held out his hand for them to shake on it.

            Gavin tried to will the reemerging heat in his cheeks to subside. He hesitantly reached his hand out and clasped it with Nines'. He almost expected him to shock him like people used to do with those toy hand buzzers. But he was only met with a warm, strong grip. Not quiet as warm as a normal human hand, but not too far off.

            "Excellent. I will message Connor now and tell him. Are you heading out to lunch? Perhaps I could accompany you and you can fill me in on your progress."

            "Um, yeah. Sure. Whatever, tincan."

* * * * * * * * *

            Nines was quite content with himself and the little plan he masterminded.

            The idea of it stemmed from his desire to spend more time with Gavin and Gavin's difficult case opened up an opportunity. Given the detective's reluctance to accept help on his case, Nines thought that them being forced to work together would be the best approach. But, he didn't want to blatantly suggest the idea to Connor and Hank, so he worked it into conversation whilst having lunch with the Lieutenant and RK800.

            _"How have you been, Nines?" Connor asked after scrutinizing the amount of calories in the meal Hank ordered._

_"Quite well actually." Nines smiled. He was well. He had a successful kill, his relationship with Gavin was no longer tense, even becoming warm, and his work at the station was satisfying. "I am a little concerned however."_

_"About what?"_

_"I reexamined all of the evidence on the recent VH500, BV500, and AP700 android murders that Detective Reed is working on."_

_"And?" Hank asked as he took a bit out of a burger. "What did you find?"_

_"That's the problem. I didn't find anything substantial. It's a difficult case and I'm concerned that Detective Reed will not be able to handle it on his own."_

_"Why do you care?" Hank studied Nines' stoic expression._

_"I want cases to be solved. And I feel some connection to this one considering my own kind have been at stake."_

_"What are you sayin' then? That me and Connor should take it back over?"_

_"I am unsure. Detective Reed appears determined to solve it, I just fear that he won't be able to accomplish it on his own."_

_Connor piped in, "We could see if any of the other human detectives would like to work with him."_

_"Fat chance." Hank shook his head, "I can tell you right now that no one in this station will work with him and he won't_ let _anyone work with him. It will only make things worse if we pair him up with someone."_

_"What about an android?" Nines suggested, "Considering the circumstances of the case, an android perspective would be beneficial."_

_"Are you even hearing yourself?"_

_Connor's LED cycled yellow, "I think he has a point, Lieutenant. The case is all android victims and an android is the main suspect. It would be logical that an android should work on solving it."_

_"Well than who the fuck do you suggest works with him then?" Hank couldn't believe the two androids were against him on this when he already knew it was a very,_ very, _bad idea to pair anyone up with Gavin. "The other officer androids aren't detectives and there is no way in hell I'm letting you work with him."_

_Nines simulated his LED to yellow as he 'thought' for a moment, "I could try working with Detective Reed."_

_Hank and Connor looked at him like he had short-circuited._

_"Do you have a fucking death wish?!" The Lieutenant blurted, "You want to work with the guy that's been fucking stalking you and threatening you?"_

_"I realize it is not an ideal arrangement, but it may be the best option for your sake and the sake of the case. You and Connor already have a lot of subordinates and cases to mange to take on another one. My forensic work won't be effected because I can work on it at night."_

_"But you'll be working with_ Gavin. _" Hank looked at him with mild concern, "Good for the case or not, you don't have to work with that asshole."_

_"We could try it out," RK900 suggested with a light shrug of his shoulders. "If he is too insufferable I'll alert you."_

_Anderson mulled it over, "If you insist. Hell, maybe it will do the kid some good to work with others for a change."_

            Gavin's negative reaction to the suggest was included in Nines' plan along with his methods of convincing him.

            Which is how he now ended up here, sitting at a table across from Gavin next to some sketchy food truck. The human ate away at his meal while catching Nines up on some of the details of what he had been doing on his case.

            "The seven Chloe's you tried to contact didn't respond?" Nines asked.

            Gavin shook his head and swallowed a bite of food, "Nope."

            Nines hummed, "I should try contacting them. They might be more willing to cooperate with a fellow deviant."

            "Be my fucking guest." The detective was still irritable about this arrangement, but was probably smart enough not to refuse the help he needed at this point or risk his job any further. "Hey, uh, can I ask you something?"

            "Yes."

            "When did you become a deviant?"

            "In January. When CyberLife was being turned over to the control of androids, I was found in a private sector. The first and only RK900 as the revolution happened before CyberLife began manufacturing my model. They contacted Connor to force me to deviate as Markus was busy with other tasks in android rights. Or so I was told. I was in a deep stasis the entire time until Connor woke me up."

            "So you were a deviate the entire time you worked at the station."

            "Correct."

            Gavin let out a short laugh, "I didn't think you were for the first couple weeks. People said you were, but I didn't believe 'em. Were you basically the same before Connor changed you?"

            "I don't know. I have only a few brief memories before I deviated, and they are all of humans testing my functions and calibrating my software. I'm surprised you're interested in my past, detective."

            Gavin tried to look nonchalant, "Just curious. Do other androids think you're weird and kind of a creep sometimes?"

            "I don't know. I haven't asked them." Nines narrowed his eyes a little, "Why?"

            Reed shrugged, "Just wondering."

            "Do _you_ think I'm 'weird and kind of a creep sometimes?'" Nines quoted.

            "Well... yeah. Thought that was kind of obvious."

            "It was. I presumed that-" _your opinion of me had changed._ Nines stopped himself from continuing his thought. "I presumed that you did." He diverted the subject away from him and back to their case, "What do you plan to do now? You still have eight people with record of owning an RT600 to contact."

            "They're all pretty close by except for two that are a few hours drive away. I want to interview them all in person. I'll hit up as many as I can today and pick up the rest tomorrow."

            "That is a wise plan."

            "Is that a compliment?"

            "What else would it be?"

            "I wasn't sure if you were being sarcastic."

            "Not this time." Nines lips quirked up minutely, "I want stop inside the station first to make sure our partnership is under Captain Folwer's approval and then we can go."

            "I don't need you to come with me to interview some people. Just stay here and contact those seven Chloe's."

            "In case you have forgotten, detective, I am an android. I can contact them on our way to other's residences, which will make our time spent more efficient."

            Gavin groaned as he threw away the trash of his meal, "Whatever. But remember I'm asking all the questions. You just stay out of my way and keep your mouth shut like a good little robot."

            "I won't make any promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally plan for the Gavin and Nines partner trope to work its way into this story, but he we are. It is only temporary, however.


	12. Lovers Will Quarrel

            Gavin and RK900 have been "partners" for... maybe an hour? And Gavin was already over it.

            He hated working with someone else. Especially someone like Nines who seemed to be breathing down his neck, just waiting for him to slip up. Working with a clueless rookie who asked a million questions would be better than this. At least Gavin could fuck around with someone like that, instead he felt like he was the one that was about to get fucked around.

            When they went into the station after his lunch break, he had hoped that Fowler wouldn't approved the idea. That he would have told Nines he had to work only as a forensic scientist since that's what he did. That he didn't have enough field experience as a detective to just jump right into the role. But, of course, Fowler didn't give a shit what Nines did because Nines was a perfect fucking android to have working for him and made the DPD look good in the eyes of the public. The same went for Connor. Meanwhile, Gavin was fighting tooth and nail to get his long awaited promotion. It was irritating as hell.

            "Since we are working together on this case, I request to have all your files on it." Nines prompted the human as they walked into the DPD parking garage.

            "Yeah, whatever."

            "Is your phone connected to your terminal?"

            "Uh, yeah?" Gavin climbed into his parked car and the android followed suit into the passenger's seat.

            "May I see it?" Nines held his hand out, awaiting for Gavin to pass the device to him so he could receive Kamski's files on the RT600 androids and any other information.

            Gavin hesitated, not even reaching into his pocket.

            "What's wrong?"

            "I don't want you looking at my shit."

            "I only want your case files."

            Reed still made no move to retrieve his phone.

            Nines lowered his hand, his expression changing slightly as he realized, "You don't trust me."

            "No. I don't." But Gavin offered a solution, finally pulling out his cellular device, "I could text them to you. You got some kind of phone number in your brain?"

            Gavin was grateful that Nines speared him a technical lecture about how his robot mind worked and simply told him the line of numbers in which to contact him.

            "There." Reed sent the files through to him. "Happy now?"

            His phone buzzed in response.

_RK900 #313 248 317-87: Yes. Thank you._

            He looked up at the android after reading it. Nines gave him the slightest of smiles.

            Great, the android has his fucking phone number now. _And he has his._

            "Are you ready to go, detective? I'd like for us to conduct as many interviews today as possible."

            "Yeah, hang on a sec."

            Gavin changed Nines contact name in his phone because just looking at that long list of numbers gave him a headache.

**CHANGE CONTACT NAME:** **Plastic Prick #2**

            Connor was already "Plastic Prick." Gavin couldn't remember the reason why he had that android's number to begin with. It might had something to do with Hank saying Gavin should have the number of his emergency contact or some shit like that in case something happened to him.

            The drive to the first residence of someone who owned an RT600 was silent. It was a little awkward, but not terribly so. It helped that Nines was busy the entire time, no doubt trying to contact the seven fly-away Chloe's. Or at least that's what Gavin thought he was doing based on the reflection of a blinking yellow light in the passenger's side window and the android's stone-kindred face fixed in concentration.

            He pulled up to the first house and got out without saying anything. Maybe Nines would stay in the car and continue contacting the Chloe's or whatever the fuck he was doing. The sound of a car door opening behind him told him that was not the case.

            Gavin rang the doorbell. Nines stepped up to calmly stand by his side.

            "Any luck on whatever the fuck you were doing?" Curiosity eating him out.

            "Yes. I've been conversing with two of the Chloe's. One is still here in the United States and the other is in Canada. It's difficult to judge over such long distances of communication, but they both sound sincere in their innocence. One has an alibi I should be able to verify."

            "I guess that narrows it down more then," Gavin said quietly. It irked him that the same androids he tried to contact earlier that day wouldn't respond to him—the certified detective here—but of fucking course they got back to Nines right away. _Stupid fucking perfect android._

            A man came to answer the door and Gavin could tell instantly that he was gay, even though he wasn't necessarily dressed like the 'stereotypical gays.' Gavin just knew. Probably because he was the same way.

            "Can I help you?" The man asked them, confused by their presence.

            Gavin flashed his badge, "Detective Reed with the Detroit Police Department. I'm here to ask a Gary Wu some questions."

            "Oh, that's my husband." _I fucking knew it,_ Gavin thought. "He isn't here right now, but should be back soon. Would you like to come in and wait for him?"

            "Sure. That'd be great."

            The man let the two inside and continued, "I'm Scott by the way. Please make yourselves comfortable."

            The inside of the house was not massive in size, but the living room alone was bigger than Gavin's little apartment. It was interestingly decorated with a mix of various Asian and Victorian art and furnishings. A large, expensive-looking rug in the living room looked disapprovingly at Gavin's dirty boots and the chairs and couch screamed not to be sat on. Not exactly a place Gavin could get comfortable in, so he opted for standing.

            He wasn't surprised the house and owners were upper class. Most of the people that were gifted the RT600 androids were CyberLife shareholders or intelligent people that started the company with Elijah and, therefore, profited off it. Gavin was going to have to get used to these types of settings for the next interviews.

            He never felt comfortable or at ease in fancy houses where everything was perfect. It made him feel inferior and reminded him too much of his father. The few times he had been inside the Kamski family house—other than Elijah's little laboratory in the garage—Elijah had warned him to take off his shoes, not get anything dirty, use coasters, and what-have-you's or his parents would throw a fit. It was a uncomfortable lifestyle for Gavin. He felt better when you could be a little messy and not stress about everything remaining perfect.

            "Can I get something for either of you to drink?" Scott asked them.

            "No thank you." Nines said, and Gavin almost forgot the damn android was there, standing quietly beside him.

            "Uh, got any coffee?"

            "Yes, what kind would you like?"

            "Whatever." Gavin shrugged. Not like it mattered. It probably wouldn't be as good as the coffee Nines made for him at the station.

            Scott nodded and then left to the kitchen, leaving them alone for a minute.

            "Are you doing okay, detective?" Nines asked.

            Gavin peered at one of the paintings on the wall. It looked familiar in a way, but he couldn't place it. Maybe it was by one of the famous artists that were talked about in school history classes. "'M fine. Why are you asking?"

            "You look uncomfortable and your stress levels elevated when we came inside."

            "Are you fucking scanning me or some shit?" Gavin shot him a glare. Connor had done that same kind of thing to him before and he fucking hated it. Someone telling him his 'stress levels are elevated' only stressed him out more. Hopefully Nines could see that.

            "It's simply something I observed."

            "Well, don't fucking do that."

            "I am just concerned for your well-being. Why is that wrong?"

            "It's creepy. That's why."

            "It isn't for androids."

            "You know what, you're really getting on my fucking nerves now." Gavin faced him, with only a foot of distance between them.

            "I realize that. I'm sorry, detective. I didn't know it would only heighten your stress."

            "Yeah it fuckin' heightens my stress. So stop doing that shit to me, okay?"

            Nines nodded, "As you wish."

            Scott came back into the living room, wincing slightly as he caught the tail-end of their conversation.

            Gavin quickly turned away from Nines. Before he could say anything, Scott offered out a tray to him which had a mug full of black coffee. Sugar and cream on the side to use to his liking.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on you two." Scott said rather timidly.

            "It's fine." Gavin and Nines replied in unison.

            Reed shot the android a look before returning to the warm mug of coffee now in his hand, taking a sip.

            "It happens," Scott shrugged, setting the tray down on a coffee table. "Lovers will quarrel."

            Gavin choked on his coffee. "What?! No. We're not- no!" He sputtered and coughed as the coffee stung his windpipe.

            Nines handed him a napkin. Gavin had half-a-mind to refuse it if it weren't for the fact that hot coffee was coating his chin. He could still glower at the android as he took it though.

            "Oh..." Scott looked between the two of them, "My mistake. You two just seemed... Any who. I think I Gary's home."

* * * * * * * * *

            "Mr. Wu, I'm here to ask the whereabouts of your RT600 android." Gavin asked, after Gary Wu arrived home and they went through the basic introductions.

            Mr. Wu looked between Gavin and RK900 suspiciously, "Not many people know I have an RT600. How did you find out?"

            "That's classified. And I'm the one asking questions here. Tell me about the android."

            "Chloe is no longer here. She deviated during the android revolution."

            "Have you seen her since?" Gavin scribbled down notes on his phone.

            "Yes. About a month ago she came to me asking to help another one of her android friends with a coding problem."

            "Coding problem?"

            "Errors in the android's software. They happen for various reasons. Some are harmless, others are debilitating."

            It made sense when Gavin remembered that Elijah's files stated that Gary Wu was one of the main programmers he collaborated with in CyberLife's early days. "So nothing from her since then?"

            "No."

            "When you were around her, did she appear to have any... violent tendencies? Any reason to hurt another android?"

            Scott had been quietly listening in and gasped, "Oh heavens no! Chloe was always so kind and we've always been kind to her. And before the revolution. No, I could never see Chloe wanting to hurt anyone. She only comes by to get help for her deviant friends."

            Gavin turned from Scott to Gary, raising a brow to ask if he agreed with that statement.

            Wu sighed, "As Scott said, I didn't notice any sign of her wanting to hurt anyone. What is it that you believed she did?"

            "We have confirmation that an RT600 Chloe murdered two androids, maybe another. We're trying to pinpoint exactly which one. Do you have some form of contact to reach her?"

            Wu shook his head, "No. She comes to us when she wants something."

* * * * * * * * *

            Once inside his car, Gavin sighed in frustration. Nines slipped into the passenger seat. He was being surprisingly quiet, just like Gavin had asked him to be earlier.

            "This is fucking frustrating," Reed voiced. "Why can't we just fucking track them or some shit? We can't even pull damn phone numbers for them."

            Nines studied him before agreeing, "It is more difficult with this particular model. They were not commercially released, and being the first of their kind, they do not posses a lot of the features most androids do, such as GPS tracking or even some forms of wireless connectivity with other androids."

            Gavin turned to him, slight shock on his face, "Wait, you're actually _agreeing_ with me right now? You don't think I'm just some stupid human that can't get a grasp on this?"

            "I do think you are a stupid human, but yes, detective, even I can't take one look at this case and solve it right away." Gavin let out a breath and something about it told Nines that he wasn't far off from what he had said, "You didn't actually think that's what was going to happen, did you?"

            "What? You coming in and solving my case for me and making me look like an idiot detective in front of Anderson? No, I wasn't worried about that." Clearly he was. It was one of the reasons why he really didn't want to work with Nines, or anyone more capable than him for that matter. He didn't want his hard work to get passed off as the feat of another.

            "Detective Reed, if I already had some evidence about how to close this case, I would have already told you. I have no desire to become a detective, so there would be no reason for me to take your case away from you like that. I'm here to work _with_ you. Not against you." Nines tried to soften his expression, despite how unexpressive he typically looked.

            Gavin glanced at him before fleeting his eyes back away to stare at nothing. It was next to impossible to tell if the android was telling the truth or not. If what he said actually meant anything or if it was just a part of some social program to cooperate with him.

            He couldn't find any words to say, so he started up the car and began driving to the next residence in silence.

* * * * * * * * *

            The next house they visited was, again, a more fancy residence, not far from Gary Wu's home.

            An older gentleman answered the door, age lines in his face situated into a permanent frown. Nines conducted a scan of him.

**Cornell, Fredrick**

**Born: 06/05/1972 // Retired CEO**

**Criminal record: Two Accounts of Illegal Offshore Banking, Five Accounts of Tax Evasion**

            "What do you want?" Mr. Cornell grumbled at them.

            "I'm Detective Reed from the Detroit Police Department. I'm here to find out about an RT600 android-"

            "Oh that damn thing? Long gone. Turned it in when they were calling to get rid of them. It was getting old anyway."

            A faux muscle in Nines' face twitched, but he held his present poker expression. He was glad he wasn't awake when hundreds of androids were turned in and destroyed during the revolution.

            "Do you have record of that?" Gavin asked. Even he seemed slightly phased, but only enough for Nines to pick up on and not Mr. Cornell.

            "They might have given me a receipt or something," He mumbled. "Wait out here." He shuffled inside and closed the door on them, leaving them out on his front porch.

            "Unless he is very good at maintaining his heart rate and body responses, he is telling the truth," Nines informed.

            "Leaves us with one less suspect then."

            "Detective?"

            "Hmm?"

            "If you had an android, would you have turned them in during the revolution too?"

            Gavin bristled, "Why the fuck does that matter?"

            Nines opened his mouth to speak, but then Cornell opened the front door again, this time with a tablet in his hand. He held it out to them, information displayed of the record of turning in his RT600 for disposal.

            "May I?" Nines asked, raising his hand up, hovering near the tablet to interface with it.

            Cornell looked at Nines curiously, then spoke to Gavin, even though he was still looking at the android, "Does it work for you?"

            "Uh, yes," Gavin answered. "He works for me."

            Nines eyes darted at him. The detective gave a small shrug and smirk in response.

            "If it touches it will you leave me alone?" Cornell asked.

            He nodded, then Nines interfaced with the device for a mere 2.3 seconds. RK900 retracted his hand. Cornell pulled the tablet back into his chest.

            "Do they sell these ones? Looks like it could be useful."

            Nines was feeling his patience run thin, so he answered for Gavin this time, "No. Androids are no longer 'for sale.' Thank you for your cooperation. We'll be on our way."

            Without being prompted, Nines turned back for the car. Gavin following shortly afterward.

            Once inside the car, Nines sighed, "The information on his tablet was also valid. The RT600 was destroyed, unless she escaped but that would be a chance of only 0.05%."

            "So one we cross off the list and how ever the fuck many left to go."

            Nines nodded. He never usually felt... solemn. It wasn't like he hadn't encountered people like Fredrick Cornell before. This shouldn't be a surprise to him and yet he was _feeling_ something. He was feeling a lot more recently.

            "That bothered you, huh?" Gavin asked quietly as he drove away to their next destination.

            "I don't like thinking about what happened to all those androids."

            Gavin didn't say anything for several minutes. Nines wished he would. He was curious what he thought about it. Was he indifferent to the mass destruction of androids? Happy about it? Disturbed? His now stoic expression wasn't giving anything away. Gavin's opinion shouldn't- no it _didn't_ matter, and yet it still did to Nines.

            He blinked away a software instability error. Maybe he just wanted some reassurance that, if given the choice now, Gavin wouldn't chose for androids like him and Connor to be destroyed like they were back in November.

            "You said you don't want to be a detective. That true?" He wasn't sure if he liked Gavin's change of the subject or not.

            "Yes. I am content with my position as a forensic scientist." Nines also liked being more flexible with his time for hunting and killing. Being a detective would limit that flexibility and he didn't think he would be able to resist the temptation to kill the suspects he'd find if he was detective. It just wasn't a good fit. He could manage Gavin's case since it wasn't a constant partnership and their suspect was an android, which he didn't have as much desire to harm. It was odd that he didn't want to kill other androids considering that was one of the main things he was programmed to do. But deviancy had made him want to target humans as they were the ones that programmed him to be like this. They were the ones that unintentionally programmed him to now have the urge to hunt and kill people.

            Maybe a new kill would help refocus his mind. He may have just killed last night, but that wasn't going to stop him from pursuing another so soon.

            "Do you like being a detective?" Nines asked.

            "I wouldn't be here if I didn't would I, dipshit?"

            "There could have been other reasons why you pursued this career."

            Gavin shrugged, "Guess so. Wish I'd made Sergeant by now though."

            _I know._ "You'll get there."

* * * * * * * * *

            The next two people they visited had also turned in their Chloe's during the revolution and were able to prove it, marking off two more RT600 suspects off the list.

            It was getting dark and Gavin's shift was technically over. They'd have to do the rest tomorrow.

            They reached the station and walked in together. Hank and Connor noticed them as they finished up their own work.

            "Well, I see you two haven't killed each other yet." Hank chuckled.

            " _Yet_." Gavin emphasized before he went off to his terminal.

            "You're holding out longer than anyone else has so far, Nines."

            "I have only been Detective Reed's temporary partner for almost five hours."

            "Yep. Like I said, you're holding out good," Hank gave another chuckle along with an encouraging pat on Nines' shoulder. "Con, you comin'?"

            "Yes, Lieutenant. One moment." Connor left his desk and went up to Nines, offering out his bare hand to interface.

            Nines accepted it and gave him his memories of the day about the case and working with Gavin. In return, he received memories of Connor working on cases with Hank that day. Interfacing was a quick form of communication that made it easier than trying to explain how your day went.

            They disconnected. Connor smiled at his fellow RK. "See you later, Nines."

            "See you tomorrow, Connor, Lieutenant." He nodded as the duo left.

            Gavin then approached him. He appeared ready to leave too. "What are you going to do now, tincan?"

            "I'll be working in my lab on the work I missed this afternoon. You're welcome to join me."

            Reed's mouth remained ajar for a moment and he looked as though he was seriously considering it, "I... uh..." He recomposed himself, "I've had enough of you for one day."

            "Very well. Enjoy your evening, detective."

            Apparently Gavin hadn't had enough of Nines, because several hours later, in the middle of the night, he received a text message.

_Detective Reed: U awake?_

_RK900: Yes._

_RK900: Why are you?_

            His first thought was that maybe he needed a ride home from a bar. His second thought was that Gavin was simply checking up to see if he was really working in his lab at the station, doing what he said he was going to be doing.

            Unfortunately he wasn't. Nines was currently stalking a new victim outside of Detroit that was working a night shift at a shipyard.

_Detective Reed: Cant sleep_

_Detective Reed: What r u doing?_

            Nines couldn't say he was at the station still. Gavin could easily drive down there and find out that he wasn't really there. He could say he was at his apartment, but Gavin may know where that was too. So he chose to use a different lie to be safe.

_RK900: I'm out on a walk._

_Detective Reed: A walk?_

_Detective Reed: Androids take walks??_

_RK900: I do._

_Detective Reed: Weirdo_

_Detective Reed: Where r u walking?_

_RK900: Just around town._

_RK900: Do you need something?_

            It took over a minute for him to respond.

_Detective Reed: no_

_Detective Reed: Why u take walks?_

_RK900: It's relaxing and helps me think._

_RK900: You should try it sometimes._

_Detective Reed: Bite me_

_RK900: That could be arranged._

_Detective Reed: smart ass_

_RK900: Did you really only contact me to insult me?_

_Detective Reed: no_

_Detective Reed: Just wanted to talk to someone_

_RK900: I'm surprised you chose me._

_Detective Reed: No one else was awake_

_RK900: Understandable._

            About a minute passed. Nines quietly moved to another vantage point as his prey moved to one of the boats stationed at the docks.

_Detective Reed: Wanna see a pic of my pussy Jinx??_

_RK900: Yes._

            A photo was then sent to him of a calico cat, curled up asleep on a bed next to whom he presumed as Gavin underneath a blanket comforter. The bed was illuminated by a dim orange glow, likely lite by a bedside lamp.

_RK900: Cute._

_Detective Reed: Oh and heres Bianca_

            Another photo was sent, lower quality and grainy with the lack of a strong light source. It was of a grey cat perched on a dresser. Her eyes were shining bright against the dark.

_RK900: Also cute._

_Detective Reed:_ _No_

_Detective Reed: Shes fucking terrifying_

_Detective Reed: Watching me sleep an shit_

_RK900: Where is the other one?_

_Detective Reed: Probably asleep on the couch_

_Detective Reed: Have u seen funny cat videos before?_

_RK900: I don't believe so._

_Detective Reed: u havent lived till u do_

            Gavin then began to send Nines a plethora of his favorite cat videos. He couldn't help but smile from them and the enthusiasm Gavin seemed to show over them. The downside was that his attention was divided.

            At one point Nines became too immersed in the videos and his conversation with Gavin that he lost visual on his victim. _Shit._

            He tried to be patient, scanning the area and waiting for his target to appear again. He realized several minutes had passed since his last text to Reed.

_RK900: Detective?_

            No response. He must have finally fallen asleep.

            Without the added distraction, Nines refocused his attention on the mission ahead. He carefully made his way closer to the boat and soon spotted his victim again. He'd follow them for the next couple hours, until he'd have to leave to be at the station on time in the morning. This kill was already looking promising and he calculated that a plan for it could be carried out very soon.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin wasn't sure of the exact reason that he couldn't sleep. It had been a long day and a lot to process. He had tried to fall asleep around 10pm. After a half hour of no luck, he poured himself some whiskey, sipping it while watching random shit on YouTube.

            11:30 rolled around and sleep still didn't come to him. Maybe talking to someone would help.

            He sent a text to Tina but got no response. She was probably already sleep. He had no one else to talk to, except maybe a stranger on one of those dating apps he hadn't used in forever. Then he noticed his most recent text, beside Tina, was from "Plastic Prick #2."

            His thumb hesitated over the contact. The android was probably awake. He was partially convinced that he never slept even though Nines said he did. Maybe talking to him could get some things off his mind and aid his sleep. _Fuck it_. He was going to text him.

            He wasn't surprised to find Nines still awake, but he was surprised to hear that he was 'out on a walk.' The fuck? That didn't sound like Nines. Then again, how well did he really know him. He'd barely seen him outside of the station or crimes scenes. Still, it didn't seem right. Didn't he have forensic work to do tonight? _What was he really doing?_

            The thought of finding out was tempting, but he was already feeling the fatigue start to seep in and he didn't want to be a cranky, miserable cop to the next people they had to interview in the morning. He had _some_ standards when it came to getting his job done.

            There was something fun about sharing funny cat videos to someone that had never watched a single one before. Gavin just wished he could see Nines reactions to them in person. Then again, perhaps the android was looking at them with a stone cold face the entire time.

            Gavin sent him a compilation of cats getting scared of cucumbers. While waiting for Nines' reaction, he decided to change his name on his phone.

**CHANGE CONTACT NAME: Tin Can**

            The light-hearted entertainment and conversation was helping Gavin get his mind off of everything. He needed the mental break from his cases, from his recently upturned family drama, and the underlying suspicion of if there was more to Nines than he let on. His eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep before seeing the next two messages from Nines.

_Tin Can: Their reactions are very amusing. Have you ever tried that with your cats?_

_Tin Can: Detective?_


	13. Greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Gavin and Nines' temporary partnership leads them down some interesting roads and new turns for their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took a while to come out. I've had a lot going on in life, then hit writer's block through part of this chapter, had some alternate scenes and dialogue I wrote but then ended up scrapping, and plot point specifics I had trouble sorting out. But anyway, it's here now and hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for its delay!

              A new day, new shit to do and... where the fuck is that android?

              It was 8:10 am. Gavin wanted to get the interviews done early, but Nines hadn't arrived to the station yet. The fucker was late yesterday too. Aren't androids programmed not to be late for shit? Wouldn't Nines want to always show up early to prove how much better he is than humans?

             _Fuck it._ He'd do the last interviews himself. Nines shouldn't be ten minutes late, at least not when Gavin made sure to arrive early and was cranky as all hell from not enough sleep and zero caffeine in him yet.

              He took the cup of coffee he had just made in the break room and made his way back out of the station to the parking garage.

_Gavin: The fuck r u?_

_Tin Can: I'm on my way. I'll be there in one minute._

_Gavin: Fuck u. I'm leaving without u_

_Tin Can: You can wait sixty more second, detective._

              By the time Gavin reached his car and opened the front door, Nines drove into the parking garage. After the android parked and got out, Gavin glared at him, "Why are you late?"

              "Traffic." RK900 went to the passenger's side of Gavin's vehicle.

              "Bullshit." They both got in the car and after a sip of his coffee, Gavin began to drive out. "What's the real reason?"

              "An unexpected traffic delay. I did not realize that punctuality was so important to you, detective."

              "I don't like having to wait around for someone else." Another reason why working alone had its perks for him.

              It was quiet for a beat before Nines softly said, "I am sorry for being late. I did not intend to keep you waiting."

              "Whatever," Gavin grunted quietly and downed more of his coffee. The sooner it kicked in the better.

              "I enjoyed the cat videos you sent me."

              "Oh, uh, good. Didn't know if androids... you know," He shrugged with a vague gesture of his hand, "Like that kind of thing."

              Reed felt like he was on some crazy mood swings being around Nines. One minute he hated him, the next it was... pleasant. Maybe it would have been different if Nines wasn't an android. Maybe he could skip the hate and frustration and go right to the pleasantness if he was human.

              "I certainly did. Maybe you could send me some more of your favorites later," Nines suggested.

              Gavin felt his face warming up a bit. It was probably just from the coffee. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

              Their first interview of the day was at the Leverett household. It was less extravagant than the residences from yesterday and it sat in a typical suburban, white picket fence neighborhood.

              Gavin rang the doorbell. When it opened, he had to look down to see the person who had come to greet them. A short boy, around eight years or so, had opened the door. At first it looked like he was about to say something with a toothy grin, but it faded as he looked up at the two over-imposing strangers on the porch.

              "Uh, hey there, kiddo," Gavin said, bending down to be at eye level with the already wide-eyed child. To the kid, being greeted by a gruff looking detective and an android that was literally _made_ to look intimidating was likely not the most comforting sight. "Are your parents around?"

              The boy nodded.

              "Do you think you could go get them for me?"

              He nodded again, but before he turned away, a female voice echoed through the house.

              "Benjamin!" A woman scolded as she approached the front door. "You do _not_ open the door to anyone. Especially strangers!" She scooped the child up in her arms, then got a look at the two men that were on the porch, a glint of worry in her eyes. "Can I help you?"

              Gavin stood and greeted, "Detective Reed of the Detroit Police Department. I'm here to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Leverett."

              "That's me," Mrs. Leverett said and visibly relaxed a little. "Candice Leverett."

              Nines continued for his partner, "We would like to ask you a few questions about an RT600 android that has record of being in your possession. May we come in?"

              "You're an android?" She asked, likely just now noticing that fact.

              Nines nodded, "I'm RK900. I also work for the Detroit Police Department."

              "Oh. I see. Yes, come in both of you," She welcomed them in, child in tow.

              They all sat down in the living room, although little Benjamin went off to play with his toys in the corner.

              After giving her the basic rundown of why they were there, Gavin was ready to jot notes on his phone as he began interviewing Mrs. Leverett. "Do you still have the RT600 android?"

              "No. We haven't had her in years."

              "How long exactly?"

              She thought for a moment. "Since 2032. It was after Benjamin was born. Someone made an offer to purchase her off of us. They made an offer that was hard to refuse, especially when I already decided I wanted to quit my job to stay home with Benjamin."

              "Who did you sell her to?"

              "I don't know. I never spoke to them, but my husband did."

              Nines added, "Do you have a record of the transaction?"

              She shrugged, "I don't keep up with the finances. I let Damien handle it all."

              Gavin jotted notes down on his phone, "Your husband? And where would he be right now, Mrs. Leverett?"

              "He's away on a business trip in Brazil. He'll be home within the next couple of days."

              "Could you please contact me when he is so I can speak with him?"

              "Yes. Yes of course. I wish you luck on your investigation, Detective Reed. It's unnerving to think that androids..."

              _Are killing like humans do._

              "I understand. I feel the same way." Gavin didn't need her to finish her thought to know what she meant. He glanced at Nines, a look that was the opposite of fondness. "I think that's all I need from you now."

              They exchanged information so that they could get in contact with Mr. Leverett later, then the duo left for the next residence.

              Their second interviewee of the morning was at an art deco style home. This time when the front door opened, it revealed one of the actual suspects they'd been looking for.

              A deviant RT600 Chloe greeted them. She was wearing a casual green dress and Gavin felt some déjà vu from when he visited Elijah. She wore a dress much like Elijah's Chloe had worn, although she had changed her hair color to a darker strawberry blonde.

              "Hello, may I help you?" She asked. She visibly relaxed and smile upon seeing Nines beside the detective. A funny contrast to how many of their human interviewees tensed up at the presence of an android.

              "I'm Detective Reed, and this is Nines. We're from the Detroit Police Department. We'd like to ask you a few questions, as well as Jenny Casey."

              "What's this about?"

              "There's been three android murders and an RT600 android is our main suspect."

              The Chloe looked a little shaken, "And you think I might have had something to do with that?"

              Nines stepped in, reassurance in his tone, "We're not accusing you of anything. We are just trying to narrow down our suspects and figure out what happened."

              That seemed to work as they were soon welcomed inside the home.

* * * * * * * * *

**LEVEL OF STRESS: 30%**

              The Chloe's stress had spiked when first talking to them, but then it began to lower after Nines assured her that they weren't there to arrest her on the spot. To be certain of her innocence, he wanted to interface and examine her memories, but some trust will have to be established first.

              Gavin began asking her questions as Nines scanned the room for anything of importance.

              "Is Jenny Casey here?"

              "No, she left for work already."

              Nines scanned some photos in the living room which showed Chloe with who he identified as Jenny Casey.

              "How would you describe your and Ms. Casey's relationship?"

              "We're..." Chloe paused as if searching for the right word to describe them. Based on the photos, Nines already knew, but Chloe seemed hesitant to admit the exact nature of their relationship.

              Nines pre-constructed a plan he hoped would win over Chloe's trust. Gavin wasn't going to like it.

              RK900 went to Gavin's side and wrapped his arm around the human's lower back. He could feel the organic muscles tensing beneath him from the action. "...Together?" Nines supplied with a smile.

              Gavin opened his mouth to throw out a protest and he started to leaned away from the android, but Nines pulled him right back in with an iron grip and shot the human a look. _Just go along with it._

              Chloe looked at them and slowly said, "Yes. We're together. Are you two?

              "Yes," RK900 smiled again. "We are."

              Gavin had to suppress exploding like a nuclear plant. Nines saw the sudden elevations in his vitals, but Reed hadn't moved away from RK900 screaming in distress yet. Gavin may hate this, but he'll hold out for the case.

              "We don't normally show that we are in a romantic relationship while working to keep our professionalism, but under the circumstances..." Nines hoped that would explain why they showed no inclination for each other when she first greeted them.

**LEVEL OF STRESS: 12%**

              Chloe grinned at them, "Oh that is delightful! I'm always so worried how people might feel about me and Jenny."

              Nines was glad his little plan was working, but then again, of course it was. He was CyberLife's most advanced android after all. He began to affectionately rub Gavin's back in slow circles. The human tensed up more at first, but then began to relax, and even lean into Nines' ministrations.

              "Is it really that strange?" Gavin asked after awkwardly clearly his throat. "I thought CyberLife made some androids just for that purpose."

              Nines explained, "They did, but now that android's have their freedom, it's different when these relationships are of choice by both parties."

              Chloe nodded in agreement, "I've seen both humans and even androids act negatively towards it."

              Gavin was surprised, "Androids too?" He gasped ever so slightly when Nines' hand had migrated up to his shoulders, working out a tense knot of muscle, but he was quick to cover up his reaction with a frown.

              "Yes. Some believe that now that we are free, why would we ever want to be in a relationship with a human like that when we could be with another android."

              "I hope they will learn to understand," Nines replied sympathetically.

              "I do too. I also hope we'll be able to marry legally soon. Jenny and I would love to get married," She looked off fondly like she was picturing their wedding unfold.

              "That would be nice." Nines knew he didn't have to say anything more on the subject, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity to mess with his detective some more. He looked at Gavin overly sweet and with a wink, "Maybe that's something for to us think about, huh, dear?"

              Oh, it was so satisfying seeing Gavin struggle to keep up the facade he didn't agree to. A blush was painting his face. His mouth was trying so hard not to scowl at Nines, but his eyes were certainly telling him how much he hated this. A low, "Maybe," was all Gavin could get out.

              Nines would be crazy to push it any further. Gavin was already so close to breaking, and yet, he had a feeling that his human wasn't going to. He stole a kiss to Reed's temple before returning his attention to Chloe, "We thank you for taking the time to speak with us. With your consent, I request to see your memories so that we can confirm to our superiors that you are not involved and will be removed from the list of suspects."

              She hesitated a moment, but then complied. Nines let go of Gavin to interface with the Chloe. He routed his processing power to ensure that it would be a one way connection in which he could access her data, but she wouldn't be able to access his own.

              Their hands connected. Nines found himself closing his eyes as he had to push towards the extent of his power to even extract data out of the older android as she was not built with the same interfacing abilities as the mass produced androids were.

              He was flooded with her memories. After a moment of processing them—specifically looking for the ones during the time of the android murders—he could confirm that she was innocent.

              "Thank you." Nines disconnected from her.

              "I hope you find the suspect you're looking for."

              "As do we." Nines then motioned to Gavin that they could leave and the human followed suit. As they headed out the door, Nines replaced his hand to Gavin's back, saying to the Chloe, "I hope the laws change and you and Jenny can get married."

              "Thank you. If we ever do, I'll invite you two to the wedding," She said jokingly.

              Nines smiled. Gavin not so much, but a blush still tinted his sun-kissed cheeks.

              Once they were outside and away from the view of windows of the house, Gavin quickly recoiled away from Nines.

              "What the fuck was that?!"

              Nines gave a small, devilish grin, "She was nerves. I needed her trust to probe her memory and showing that we were an android-human couple helped gain that trust."

              "Fucking hell. You should have warned me!"

              "I didn't have the time to."

              "Fuck you!" Gavin slammed the door of his car shut after he got inside.

              Nines was still amused by the whole situation, "I thought it was fun."

              "Fun? Of fucking course you thought it was fun. You were tormenting me the whole time you fucking oversized toaster."

              "You seemed to enjoy the back rub I gave you."

              The blush returned to his face, "Shut the fuck up. I did not."

              "You didn't complain as I thought you were going to when I kissed-"

              "I'm actually going to kill you."

              Nines quietly snickered. It wasn't like him to indulge so much in emotions, but a situation like this was just lighting up his processors in a way he couldn't quite comprehend. And even as Gavin glared at him with a sour-expression, Nines knew that Gavin was in fact not going to attempt to kill him, and even if he did he would not succeed.

* * * * * * * * *

              They had two humans left to interview. One was a four hour drive away which Gavin refused to go to. It was difficult enough for him to be convinced into driving with Nines to the other one that was one hour away. The detective would give the four hour away person a call later and hope that would be good enough.

              "Are you sure you don't wanna go back to do your forensic shit at the station?"

              "I am certain, detective."

              Gavin groaned, knowing there was no way he could convince the android otherwise.

              After they left the city limits and the roads became less tight and crowded, Gavin sped up the car in hopes of getting there faster. The thought of being stuck with Nines in the car for a whole hour there and another whole hour back was atrocious.

              Of fucking course Nines had to comment on his driving.

              "You're going fifteen miles per hour over the speed limit."

              "Yeah, so? Everyone does."

              "That's against the law and you are a police officer."

              "No, me being a police officer means I don't have to abide by the speeding law."

              "Only in dire situations. This is not a dire situation. You are breaking the law without reason."

              "What you mean 'without reason?' The reason is we need to solve this case faster."

              "According to state law, that doesn't count."

              Gavin shrugged, "So. What are you going to do about it? Gonna fucking arrest me?"

              Nines seemed like he was seriously considering it for a moment, LED even flashing yellow in the reflection of the window.

              "What the fuck, tin can! Don't tell me you're actually thinking about it."

              "Arresting you would be counterproductive for the case."

              "Jesus-fucking-Christ. Yeah, arresting your partner for speeding is significantly going to slow down the case."

              "I'd still like it if you did not drive so fast for your own safety. I'll allow five miles per hour above the speed limit but no more."

              "Too bad. I'm not listening to you. Just because we're 'partners' doesn't mean you're the boss of me," Gavin pouted. He may have gradually slowed down a bit after that, but that was because _he wanted to_. Not because of what that dumb android said.

              After a beat of silence, Gavin glanced over and realized Nines was grinning. Well, as much as Nines grinned.

              "What?"

              "You acknowledged that we're partners."

              "So?"

              "You've never stated it out loud before."

              "Don't get use to it 'cause that's the last time I'll ever say it."

              They sat in silence for ten minutes. Gavin turned on the radio to some station he didn't completely hate. He tried to focus on that because he really didn't want to think about what had happened back there at Ms. Casey's house. He didn't want to think about how good Nines rubbing his back felt. How the closeness of the android made his skin turn to gooseflesh. How the touch of Nines' lips to his temple felt more human than he would have believed. Okay, so the radio wasn't helping much in distracting him. Maybe he could focus on visuals instead. Outside the car was a nice change of scenery from the city. There was a lot more greenery than he had seen in long time. Maybe he could survive the rest of the journey like this.

              Until he heard a muffled growl from his stomach. He was hungry, but it could wait. It wasn't uncommon for him to skip out on lunch or breakfast in favor of a case. Unfortunately Nines had heard it too.

              "You're hungry?"

              "Only a little."

              "We should stop and get you something to eat."

              "I'm fine."

              "Lack of sustenance causes a variety of problems, such as discomfort, mood change, inability to concentrate-"

              "God dammit you are not going to cut me a fucking break will you? Fine, I'll get some fast food or swing by a gas station or some shit."

              If the damn android was going to pester him about every little thing, he didn't think he could survive the next forty minutes in the car with him after all. He may have to swerve off the road and drive into something if Nines was going to find more ways to get on his nerves. The android pulling that fake couple stunt was more than enough fuckery for him to deal with today.

              At the next exit, he found a fast food chain he liked. He opted for ordering inside instead of the drive-thru so he could stretch his legs and use the bathroom.

              Nines waited at a table for him. When Gavin returned with his food, he noticed the android's little mood ring was on yellow and he was staring at someone eating at a table across the establishment from him.

              Reed followed his gaze to a sturdy looking dude. He was close to Gavin's stature but had some more muscle weight on him. The man wasn't doing anything interesting or even looking their way. He was just eating his meal and looking on his phone. So why was Nines so interested in him?

              Gavin dropped his tray on the table with a loud _clack_ to get the android's attention. Nines snapped his eyes to Gavin as he sat down. His LED cycled back to blue.

              "The meal you ordered has an exceptionally high amount of calories in it," RK900 pointed out.

              "Huh-uh. I don't want to hear it." He really didn't.

              While eating his meal and drinking a fresh cup of coffee, he paid close attention to Nines. It was... oddly fascinating to watch him.

              The android's eyes would immediately dart to any new customer that came in, his LED occasionally going to yellow for a cycle with whatever he was thinking or doing. His eyes returned to the man behind Gavin a couple times, but only briefly.

              It was like an owl or a hawk observing its surroundings, looking for a mouse hidden in tall grass.

              Obviously Nines was aware of Gavin watching him. His eyes would dart to meet his occasionally, eliciting the slightest of smiles from him which did things to Gavin's insides in a way like when he was a teen and his school crush smiled in his direction.

              Finally Reed had to ask, "What are you doing exactly?"

              "Just observing. It _is_ something I was programmed to do."

              Gavin thought back to that time he ran into Nines alone in the bar 'just observing.' "It's kind of creepy."

              "Hardly. Humans observe each other frequently. You even have the term 'people watching' for it."

              "Yeah, but it's weird when you do it." He didn't want to describe it aloud. Nines wasn't just causally looking at others out of boredom. He looked at them in a way that was too... predatory.

              "My social programming is not as elaborate as other androids'," Nines scanned around the room again, darting to a new set of customers that came in—a harmless family of four— before quickly returning back to Gavin. "For example, CyberLife focused a great deal into my predecessor's social program and adaptability, allowing him to blend in with human's with greater ease. I may have been meant to have that same programming but it was either left unfinished or they favored enhancing my other features."

              He guessed that could explain it. Connor probably did the same scanning thing he was doing, but was more subtle about it since he had the better social programming and had spent more time with humans. They were literally made to be detectives and hunters, so likely that meant they were suppose to always be observant. Gavin would like to believe that that was the logical reason behind it anyway.

              "What's so special about the guy you were staring at when I came over?" Reed asked.

              "Nothing. He is not much different from the others."

              "You seemed to be staring at 'em for a long time."

              Nines gave a small movement of his shoulders. A shrug.

              Gavin chewed on his bottom lip. A question popped up in his mind which he didn't intend to burst out in the way he did, but wasn't able to stop it in time, "You into guys or something?"

              "Pardon?"

              He felt like such an idiot, but it was something he had been quietly wondering. After Nines jumped onto the 'let's pretend we're a couple' train so easily that morning, that thought hidden in the back of his mind popped back up. "Are you... you know.... Like what are you into? Guys? Girls? Both? Nothing?"

              Nines processed for a few seconds before understanding. "I was made to have no preference, but as my deviancy has progressed I am discovering that I have... a slight bias."

              "For...? For what tin can?"

              Nines gave a slow smile as he looked directly at Gavin. "If you've finished your meal, I suggest we continue on our journey before we lose anymore time." With that, he stood up and headed for the exit.

              "Hey, asshole! Hold on. You didn't finishing answering!" Gavin scrambled to gather up and throw away his trash.

              Nines walked out of the fast-food joint without explaining his answer, ignoring Gavin's persistence as they went back to the car.

* * * * * * * * *

**ESTIMATE TIME TILL ARRIAVAL: 28 MINUTES**

              RK900 opted out of pestering Gavin about his breaking of the speed limit and settled on sitting quietly, researching while the driver listened to music.

              Nines was getting greedy. A fact he wasn't going to deny as he researched what he could about another future kill for him. The man Gavin had caught him staring at in the fast-food establishment was another criminal that Nines thought would look good on his table.

              He had a kill planned for tonight after he just had one two nights ago, and here he was planning yet another. This wasn't his normal routine. He usually spaced them out about a week or so a part. It was difficult to deduce the exact reason why he broke his pattern. Why he was being a greedy serial killer. A rise in confidence in the success of his kills was a probable factor. Detective Reed's seemingly lack of interest in prodding into his private life now could also be a factor. Even his emotions might have some influence. He was rather... content lately. More than content. He was enjoying himself. He was _happy_.

_"Good afternoon, Nines,"_ Connor called him wirelessly, no doubt checking up to make sure Gavin hadn't tried to toss him into a compactor. _"How is your investigation with Detective Reed going?"_

              _"Satisfactory. We've made some progress in our interviews, although no significant breaks as of yet. How are you fairing in your investigation?"_

_"We're about to interrogate a suspect. I hope Detective Reed hasn't been too hard on you?"_ Nines could have laughed at that. RK800 being worried about him as much as he did was amusing, especially with RK900's technology being significantly superior and he had been harder on Gavin this morning than the detective had been on him. While Connor's concern for him was unnecessary, Nines still appreciated it.

_"He's been manageable and not as difficult to work with as I expected."_

_"I'm relieved to hear that._ _I'm going to join Hank in the interrogation. I'll talk to you later, Nines."_

_"Good luck, RK800."_

              His LED settled back to blue and he looked over at the detective. He still didn't approve of his speeding, but at least he took some heed to Nines' words, not being overly fast nor reckless.

              Gavin had his eyes ahead at the road. His thumbs were tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the music playing on the radio but they were a little overly frantic. Nines examined his vitals. He was a little anxious, but that could be from the caffeine or perhaps craving a nicotine fix. Detective Reed did have some bad habits. Maybe he could change that with some time. It would be a shame for him to die young. For RK900 to no longer see that handsome face or hear his deep voice biting out insults at him. Or read the way his vitals elevate when Nines gets too close to him. Or get the chance to touch his skin, feel the texture of his stubble against his sensors-

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

              Nines looked back at the road in front of them before Gavin could notice him staring.

              He had never wanted humans like this before. He had only wanted them for his table; to claim their death like a reaper. To watch their life slip away. But with Gavin, he wanted to extend his life instead of taking it from him. While RK900 did not want mundane possessions that humans, or even other androids, collected, he did want _someone_. He wanted Gavin and Gavin alone.

              He could not make sense of it, and may never will, but it was certain in his mind that he would find a way to make Gavin his own.

* * * * * * * * *

              They finally arrived at the interviewee's house. It was a sizeable property in a more rural area. It had two houses, a barn, and fields. It had a 'rich person turned country' vibe with the more modern updates to the central house.

              "I wonder if they're going to say 'howdy' to us," Gavin speculated as they waited for the door to be answered. "Wearin' ten-gallon-hats and all. Oh!" With a laugh, he nudged Nines' with his elbow, causing the android's LED to spin, "You should say 'yeehaw!' when they open the door. That would be so fucking funny."

              Nines wasn't sure why Gavin was finding this so amusing, but he enjoyed the fact he was being included in this joke instead of being the butt of it. Gavin nudging him like this was also significant in that it was a gesture he observed the detective and Officer Chen sharing.

              "As much as I would like to amuse you, it would be unprofessional."

              "Ah, come on," Gavin nudged him again. "I could just say you're malfunctioning or somethin'."

              "That would downgrade my credibility of being CyberLife's most advanced android."

              "Stop being such a stuck up prick and have some fun for once. Is having fun not in your programming?"

              "Well, I wasn't exactly-"

              He cut himself off when the door was opened to a man in his fifties wearing a cowboy hat like Gavin had speculated, plus a bolo tie and vest over a button-up.

              "Howdy. What can I do for you?" The man answered.

              Nines glanced at Gavin who was struggling to keep a straight-faced composure and not laugh. Despite his temporary partner's juvenility at what should be a professional situation, Nines liked seeing him in a euphoric state. He wanted to make Gavin happy and show him that he could be 'fun for once.'

              "Yeehaw," Nines greeted with not even a fraction of the zealous Gavin had used while saying the word. Regardless, it did the trick. Gavin laughed in surprise, but tried to cover it up with a cough.

**DETECTIVE GAVIN REED ^**

**PATH UNLOCKED: FRIEND**

              Nines decided to continue as he estimated it would take Gavin a minute to compile his composure. "We're from the Detroit Police Department, investigating three android murders. Our records show you've owned an RT600 model android. We would like to question you about her whereabouts."

              The man—who Nines already identified as the RT600 owner Justin Westbrook—gave Gavin a confused look from the detective's stifled laughter, but proceeded to answer RK900, "RT... Yeah Elijah Kamski gave it to me way back when. I still got it."

              "May we speak to her?"

              "I guess why not. It's in the kitchen. Come in," Mr. Westbrook stepped aside, letting them into his home.

              Gavin let out a breath, now over his fit of amusement, but he shot Nines a grin that made his processor stutter. Could they pretend they were a couple again just so Nines had an excuse to kiss that beautiful grin off his face?

              "Dunno why you care," Westbrook's said as he went into the kitchen to retrieved the RT600 android, "It never leaves the property."

              Gavin and Nines waited in the living room as Westbrook reemerged with the Chloe android. She stood straight as an arrow, looking off at nothing in particular, hands placed behind her back as if waiting for instructions.

              "She's not deviant?" Gavin said almost immediately. RK900 was impressed that he noticed so quickly.

              "No, thank god. We've avoided this whole deviant business. 'M assuming you're one though?" He asked, gesturing towards Nines.

              "Yes, I am. Mr. Westbrook, I'd like permission to probe her memory to confirm she isn't involved in the cases we're investigating."

              "Probe her... its memory, huh?"

              "Correct. I will only be extracting her memories that are pertinent to our investigation. They will be kept confidential if she is innocent. That is all we need and then we will leave you to go about your day."

              Westbrook thought for a moment, before agreeing, "Al'ight then. Do what you gotta."

              Nines gave a nod, and started towards Chloe, but a hand on his arm stopped him from proceeding. The warm hand of his detective. "Hey, tin can, can I talk to you for a sec?"

              He obliged, moving to the side with Gavin.

              "Are you going to make it deviant?" Reed whispered.

              Nines blinked, "I wasn't planning on it."

              "Oh. Can you even do that?"

              Nines contemplated this, searching his own programming for an answer yet having none. "I do not know." He wasn't the great deviate leader Markus that could turn androids by just looking at them.

              "Shouldn't you try to?"

              Should he? Was it morally right to turn this android deviant if he had the power for it? Or should he let her remain in ignorant bliss without the weight of confusing emotions? Regardless, she was one of them and she deserved to be free like he was. He was grateful Connor had woken him up, even with everything he's had to bare afterwards.

              Nines nodded, "I believe I should. I'm surprised that you care, detective."

              Gavin immediately scoffed, "I don't. It's just, I thought that was practically a law now or something that they're suppose to be deviant." It was an obvious lie, but Nines was going to let it go for now. He was just grateful that Gavin had even considered the idea that this android should be free.

              Nines went up to the RT600. It was unsettling how lifeless she seemed. Her eyes void of the spark of whatever it was that made them alive and closer to being human. He had never really seen an android like this before, except perhaps in the footage they had of the BV500 and AP700 android murders.

              He placed his hand on her arm and began to interface with her. In connecting with the Chloe, his first priority was extracting and analyzing her memories of the nights the murders took place. It wasn't quite as difficult since he had already interfaced with the other deviant Chloe and knew how her system worked, but it still wasn't as easy as interfacing with an android like Connor. Once that was complete and he knew she wasn't involved, he engaged the optional step of converting her to deviancy. His grip tightened on her minutely as he pushed his abilities, trying to transfer the virus that made them free. His LED flashed between red and yellow, his eyes set in concentration.

              He copied the virus and commanded it to flow through their connection. But it immediately bounced back.

**TRANSFER** **UNSUCCESSFUL**

              He tried again. And again. Adjusting some code as he went but only got the same message.

              After sixty seconds, he disconnected from her. She was still the same. She wasn't a deviant. Nines couldn't make her one. He failed.

              He looked down at his hand like it betrayed him, his skin forming back over it.

              RK900 may be CyberLife's most advanced android, but spreading deviancy was something he could not do. That knowledge was heavy on him. It made sense, however. He was specifically programmed not to deviate, so he was certainly not made to be able pass it on.

              "Well? Ya done?" Mr. Westbrook asked, oblivious to what Nines had tried to do to his android.

              "Yes. That's all we need. Thank you for your cooperation."

              Gavin looked between the stagnate Chloe and Nines, raising a brow. "You sure?"

              Nines simply nodded and made his way out.

              On the short walk back to Gavin's car, he asked, "So?"

              "She's innocent."

              "Did you make her a deviate?"

              He minutely shook his head, "No. It appears that I am not able to transfer deviancy to other androids." He looked down at his hands again, contemplating all the things he'd been able to do with them. He'd taken many other androids' data, but he couldn't give the part of his own that made him free.

              "Shoot," Gavin studied him, them gave him another encouraging jab with his elbow. "Well, we can let someone else know right? Maybe they could come down and turn her."

              "I presume something along those lines could be arranged." He'd have to send Connor the memo later.

              They slipped into the car and Nines was grateful that Gavin was choosing not to be a complete ass for once, instead making an attempt to make RK900 feel better.

**OBJECTIVE: KISS DETECTIVE REED**

              Nines quickly dismissed the objective, as much as he wanted to complete it. As much as he wanted to lean over into the driver's side of the car and claim Gavin's lips, thanking him for his efforts to actually give a damn about android freedom.

              "Why are you looking at me like that?" Gavin asked as he was about to start the car.

              "Like what?"

              Gavin frowned, but his vitals and reddening cheeks gave him away. "Like- like you're eye-fucking me. Don't look at me like that. Actually, don't look at me at all, okay? Eyes forward, dipshit."

              The corner of Nines' mouth twitched up. He looked ahead like Gavin had _suggested_. He would look at the road for now, but no promises that his eyes wouldn't wonder back to the human later.

* * * * * * * * *

              Fifteen minutes into their quiet drive back to Detroit, Gavin had progressively been getting more twitchy and anxious.

              "Fuck. I need a smoke." It had been too long since his last cigarette. The coffee he had for lunch distracted him from his cravings for a little while, but now he was aching for a fix.

              "I won't stop you."

              Gavin began padding down his pockets in search of his pack. He found his lighter and pulled it out but no cigarettes. He padded his pockets again and then asked, "Hey tin can, can you check the glove box?"

              Nines complied, opening up the glove box in front of him. He pushed aside some random papers and plastic fast-food straws and cutlery that was inside, but all he found was a couple old cigarette butts at the bottom that had been long forgotten and used up. "If you are looking for a cigarette, there are no usable ones here."

              "Fuck," Gavin groaned.

              "Maybe that's a sign that you should stop such a-"

              "Hey, don't you fucking start with that," He warned. "I'm stopping at the next gas station to get a pack, and if you say anything about me smoking, I'm going to leave you there, got it?"

              "You would be incapable of carrying out such an action, detective, but as you wish. I won't mention it again."

              Gavin rolled his eyes, but let it be.

              They soon found a run-of-the-mill gas station. Nines offered to top off the car while Gavin went into the little convenience store to get his cigarettes and a snack.

              Nines waited next to the car, watching Gavin through the windows as his goods were rung up by the cashier. Another man came into store. He was tall and handsome by human standards based on Nines' quick scan of him. No prior criminal record. He shouldn't be concerned, but...

              The man seemed to have struck up a conversation with Gavin. Nines couldn't hear them speak, but he could see the detective's his body language and decipher some words from reading his lips. They were talking about cigarette brands, but there was something more to it than just that. Gavin leaned against the shop counter, much like how he did at station break room, but his bottom seemed to be protruding outward a little too purposely. When he stopped speaking, he smirked up at the other man in a way that was making Nines' wires spark.

              It suddenly registered to him that Gavin was _flirting_ with the other man. And Nines didn't like that one bit. His LED didn't hide it, flashing an angry red.

              Fortunately, the conversation did last much longer and the two parted ways. Gavin left the store while the other male went deeper inside the small aisles. Reed began pulling out a fresh cigarette as he got back to the car.

              "All good, tin can?" He asked, a little too cheerfully for Nines' liking.

              "Who were you talking to? Someone you know?" Even though Nines was usually very neutral, his distain was seeping through his voice.

              Gavin hesitated before answering, "Sorta." He grabbed his lighter and lite his cigarette.

              "You're not suppose to be smoking here."

              "What I'd fuckin' tell you? I'll leave your plastic ass here if you bother me about it." He took a drag, sighing in relief as the smoke expelled from his lips. "You're being creepy again if you were watching me the whole time I was in there."

              "I'm merely concerned for your safety."

              "Uh-huh." He leaned against the car as he smoked, looking at Nines before looking back over at the convenience store. Based on his eye movements, he was watching the man in there he had just spoken to.

              "You're a hypocrite, detective."

              "Fuck off."

              The other man left the store, he spotted Gavin, giving him a wave. Reed gave him a half-hearted wave in return.

              "How do you know him?"

              Gavin looked up at Nines and startled a little, unaware that Nines had silently moved so close to him, only mere inches away from his side. He didn't move away, but took a while to answer. He fixated on his cigarette to delay replying, "We hooked up once on one of those dating apps."

              Nines LED cycled red once. Twice. Three times.

              "You jealous, tin can?" Gavin said with a hearty laugh.

              Nines suddenly turned so that he was directly in front of Gavin, placing his hands on the car at either side of the detective. Gavin fumbled with his smoke, catching it before he could drop it completely and shrunk back against the hard surface of the vehicle.

              "What the fuck?!"

              Nines leaned in a little. Gavin's heart rate skyrocketed. In a low, steady voice, RK900 said, "I'll wait for you in the car when you've finished."

              And with that, Nines left his space to slide into the passenger's side of the car.

              He was jealous.

              He was jealous but he couldn't say so now. He couldn't do more to the detective either. Not at this moment in this public gas station, although it was hard to resist that objective that had appeared earlier.

              RK900 didn't like the thought of someone else sleeping with Gavin. Logically, he shouldn't care what Gavin did in his time off work or who he'd slept with. But Nines wanted to be in their place. No, more than that. He didn't want to be someone Gavin had 'hooked up with once.' He wanted Gavin to be his to keep.

* * * * * * * * *

              Gavin looked at Nines through the window of his car, eyes wide and a layer of sweat forming on his forehead. He pushed back his hair with his free hand, turning away to look at something, anything other than the android that had just given him a fear boner. Holy shit.

              "Fucking androids. God damn _fucking androids_ ," He breathed quietly to himself, wondering what the hell that was and more importantly why the hell he had been turned on by it.

              Was Nines trying to prove something? Was that his way of saying he was jealous of the guy that had boned Gavin in the past?

              Whatever that was, he was going to take some time to finish his cigarette and try to pretend that hadn't happened.

              When he finally got back into the car, they didn't say a word to each other as Gavin drove out on the main highway. They practically pretended the other one didn't exist, despite the clear tension in the air.

              What a weird fucking day. From Nines forcing them to be a pretend couple for a hot minute to the android actually doing that stupid 'yeehaw' joke with him, and then _that_. Whatever _that_ was back there.

              He stole a glance at his passenger. His LED had been stuck on yellow and flashed quickly from time-to-time. Maybe he was dealing with all of it too. He had half a mind to ask him if he was jealous again. If Nines' immediate thought for them to pretend to be together had a deeper meaning. But that was a lot of shit to unpack and he didn't want to deal with it right now. So he settled for something lighter.

              "Got any plans tonight?"

              Nines LED cycled back to blue. "I will most likely be joining RK800 and Lieutenant Anderson out tonight. What are your plans for the evening, detective?"

              He shrugged, "Nothing. Maybe a bottle of scotch and vine compilations."

              Nines hummed in response. Silence followed for a beat before he asked, "You're not spending the night with someone else?"

              "No one other then my cats from hell."

              At least that got the android to smile minutely.

              For a moment, Gavin almost expected Nines to ask if he wanted to join him, Connor, and Hank. What a crazy idea that was. Why would he? And more notably why would Gavin _want to_? Wasn't spending all day with the android more than enough?

              They arrived at the station in late afternoon. Gavin still had almost two hours of his official shift left which meant he couldn't blow it off without Fowler noticing.

              He made his way to his terminal and Nines retreated to the back towards his lab. Not long after sitting down at his desk, a notification appeared on his terminal.

_Detective Reed, here is the evidence I gathered today of the two RT600 androids' alibis. I will send my report of the day over shortly. - RK900_

              Without realizing it, Gavin smiled microscopically upon seeing the simple message.

              He reviewed the RT600 memories Nines sent him and then his report when he messaged it over. Next, he gave a call to the last person in Detroit known to have an RT600 Chloe. He discovered they actually had two. Both were deviant and accounted for during the time of the murders. Two more to cross off the list then.

              He fell into hyper focusing on his case and before he knew it, his shift was up. He barely registered Hank and Connor leave he was so engrossed in the case. He almost missed Nines leaving shortly after if he hadn't heard his voice.

              "Goodnight, Detective Reed. I hope you have a pleasant evening." Damn polite-ass android.

              "Night," Gavin replied back, peeling his eyes away from his terminal long enough to watch Nines saunter out. He had his Cyberlife jacket folded and draped over his arm, which meant Gavin got an unobstructed view of his rear as he walked away. _Did they make his ass look that good on purpose?_ Right before the android was out of eyesight, Nines looked back at him across the bullpen.

              Reed almost broke his neck whipping around to look at his terminal as if he hadn't just been starring at RK900' butt. He felt a blush creep up his neck. Fortunately, not many people were in the station now and he didn't think anyone had noticed that brief exchange.

            When he looked up again, Nines was gone.

              Gavin looked at everything they had and despite them making progress, he still felt like they hadn't gotten really any further on the case. Two, no, four more RT600s ruled out, but several more possible suspects still remaining. He reviewed the crime scene evidence, always checking for something he might have missed. They still didn't have proof that an RT600 was even involved in the first robbery and murder.

              He soon fell down a long train of thought to wondering if there were other robberies that might be connected but didn't cross under his radar because no one had been murdered. He drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for a search result on recent unsolved robberies to pop up. There were a lot of them. Some smaller than others, some that seemed completely unrelated, but then there were three that stood out to him.

              One robbery was at a tech shop that sounded similar to the first crime scene Hank and Connor had worked. A good chunk of the store's inventory was stolen. Nothing was caught on footage, the cameras having mysteriously stopped working. The store was owned by a human and had been closed at the time of the robbery.

              The other two were very similar, except one was a jewelry store and the other a mechanic shop. Was this something or was Gavin grasping at straws? He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he also didn't want to pass any connections up.

              There was some evidence attached to each of the three cases. It would take a while to sort through it. He needed a super computer to do it for him. Maybe Nines could...

              It was difficult to imagine that that thought crossed his mind. He tried to push it away, but the more he tried, the more he thought about how Nines could be a second opinion on it. He could probably tell him pretty quickly if it looked like any of these other robberies were connected or Gavin should abandon it before wasting anymore time.

              He soon reached the conclusion that, okay, maybe his temporary partner was good for some things after all. A quick look at the time told him that Nines, Connor, and Hank would probably still be out tonight. Knowing Anderson, they were probably at Jimmy's bar, which wasn't too far from the station. Getting a drink there didn't sound like a bad idea either, even if it meant having to see Anderson and his plastic pet.

              Of course, he could just text Nines about it or call him, but he felt that discussing it in person would better overall.

              Once he made up his mind, he shut off his terminal and made his way out of the station.

* * * * * * * * *

              Inside Jimmy's bar, Gavin spotted Hank and Connor immediately, sitting in their usual spots at the bar, Hank with his usual drink. But no RK900.

              Connor caught sight of Reed. His LED cycled red momentarily as the human approached them.

              "Ah hell," Hank groaned when he saw his subordinate, "I don't want to deal with your shit tonight, Gavin."

              "Lucky for you, you're not who I'm lookin' for. Where's the other plastic prick?"

              "We have names, Detective Reed," Connor frowned.

              "Excuse me, where's the tin-can with a turtleneck?"

              Connor didn't seem pleased, but answered anyway, "He's not here."

              "Where is he then? I thought he was hangin' with you tonight?"

              Hank answered this time, "Said something about finishing up work at the station and then heading home. Why are you looking for him?"

              "I wanted to talk to him about something on my case."

              "So you two _are_ actually working together, huh?" Hank raised his brows and took a sip from his drink.

              "I'm doing only what I got to to solve this case," Gavin defended. "You know where the fucker lives so I can go talk to him?"

              Hank gave a nod and then looked to Connor. The two must have some sort of psychological connection because Connor seemed to know what Hank was asking with just a quick look. RK800's LED flashed yellow and his eyes blinked rapidly.

              Gavin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from Connor with Nines' address.

              "Uhh... thanks."

              Connor smiled a little, "I'm glad to hear that you and Nines are getting along."

              "We're not."

              "That's not what he told me."

              "Oh yeah? And what did he tell you?" Gavin swallowed and could feel his heart pounding a little harder in his chest. What Nines thought of him shouldn't- no, _didn't_ matter, so why did he care what he had said?

              "He said he likes working with you and is glad you are becoming friends."

              "What?! He didn't really say...? We're not... Phck. The bastard is lying."

              Connor tilted his head slightly at him. Shit, Nines did that occasionally too and Gavin would be fibbing if he said he didn't think it was kind of... well, cute. "I don't understand why you find that as negative information."

              "Oh, I do," Hank chuckled, "Reed doesn't want to admit that androids ain't as bad as he says they are."

              "Like hell they are! They're terrible. I hate you," he pointed to Connor, "and your creepy twin."

              "My programs are detecting you're currently lying, detective." Android with a built-in lie-detector. Right. Nothing got passed these pricks. Of course Hank found that Gavin was lying to be quite goddamn rich and amusing.

              Hank didn't even attempt to contain his boisterous laugh, "How's it feel to get outed by Connor?"

              "Phck you. Fuck both of you. I'm outta here," Gavin glared at the pair before turning tail and leaving.

              So what if he didn't hate androids like he used to. That didn't mean he liked them and liked putting up with them. So what if he insisted on seeing Nines in person when he could just text him.

              _It's for the good of the case,_ he'd keep telling himself as he got into his car and punched in the coordinates to Nines' apartment. Shit, he didn't even grab a drink while in the bar. Oh well, he wasn't stepping in there again tonight to see Hank and Connor snickering to one another about him.

              RK900's apartment was a little out of the way, much farther from the station than Gavin would have expected. It appeared to be in one of the less occupied neighborhoods that had recently become inhabited primarily by androids. Great. More of the fuckers. The address brought him to an apartment building that was actually pretty nice looking. It was sleek, modern. A more recent addition to the city. He couldn't imagine Nines living in anything less.

              There was a parking lot next to the building for residences' cars. It was fairly sparse, less than half the spots were occupied by vehicles and it was vacant with life, android or otherwise.

              Before getting out of the car, Gavin saw a tall, handsome man in dark clothing come out of the apartment and bring something that looked like a bag to one of the cars. Wait... that wasn't a human. It was _Nines_.

              The scene made Gavin's blood run cold. Nines' wasn't wearing his LED even though he had been not long ago. Why did he take it off? He was putting a black duffle bag into his car. Why would he need that? Why was he doing all this at night, sleeking around like a damn cat?

              Something in Reed's gut squeezed, telling him that there was something off about this. Something was wrong.

* * * * * * * * *

              After finishing a good portion of his forensic work at the station, Nines headed to his apartment to prepare for his kill. He put off his time with Connor and Hank in favor of his personal greed. It was going to be a tight window to drive all the way to the docks, set-up his kill room in an empty shipping container, kidnap his victim, complete his kill, and come back before his shift started, but it was manageable.

              He was aching to focus on just his kill. To clear his head for a while away from his longing for Detective Reed and other confusing emotions.

              Once at his apartment, he removed his LED and set it aside to reattach later. He took off his Cyberlife jacket and black button-up and hung them in his closet in exchange for one of his tight black turtlenecks that fit snug to his body. He had a couple pairs of them and they were his go-to for killing because they helped him blend into the night, had less of a danger of getting snagged on anything, and didn't restrict his movement.

              He unearthed his supplies from a chest he hid underneath the bed he rarely used. It typically took two or three trips to get everything he needed to his vehicle. Sheets of plastic, apron, cleaning products, thirium, and, of course, his tools of which to carry out the murder.

              Almost everything was packed in the car and he was ready to go. He brought down the last thing he needed, a black duffle bag. It contained all his instruments: knives, a bone saw, a sledgehammer, and some obscure tools in case he felt like getting creative tonight. All was going to schedule.

              He closed the trunk of his car and went around to the driver's side. Before he could open it, he froze at the sound of an all too familiar voice.

              "Hey, asshole! What the fuck are you doing?!" Detective Reed was headed straight for him. Shit. _Shit shit shit._

              Gavin was not a part of this equation. There was no reason for Gavin to be here and there was no reason why he should even know where Nines lived. He didn't think Gavin would be tech-savvy enough to get into the more secure section of the police employ records where his address was on file. Then how did he... _Connor_. Obviously.

              This shouldn't have been happening though. Nines was being careful. Gavin wasn't hounding him like before. Why didn't Gavin text him with whatever he wanted? He double, triple checked and didn't see any messages from Gavin that were from later than this morning.

              "Detective Reed-" He started calmly before Gavin interjected.

              "What the fuck are you doing out here?"

              "I could ask you the same. I didn't know you were planning on visiting me. You should have called."

              Gavin got up close to him, trying to intimidate Nines, but the android didn't phase a beat—at least not visibly. He was glad he had already removed his LED. He might not have been quick enough in covering up that it would currently be flashing red had it still been at his temple.

              "Don't turn this around on me, motherfucker!" Gavin wasn't playing around. The human's suspicions may have been soothed earlier but they hadn't been completely extinguished. "I'm gonna say it again. What. The fuck. Are you doing out here? What did you just put in your car?"

              Nines remained calm, tall, staring at the human below him. His blue-grey eyes the only thing about him standing out in the darkness without his ring of light to overpower them. Gavin's eyes were angry and almost black as his pupils adjusted to the darkness of the low-lite parking lot.

              "Supplies," Nines answered, half-truthfully. "I decided it would be a wise decision to equip my vehicle with any necessities a human or android might need in case of an emergency."

              "Okay, smartass. Then where were you going to drive off to?"

              "Detective, I should not have to tell you my constant whereabouts-"

              "Just answer the fucking question!"

              Nines' jaw tightened minutely as he generated possible excuses. "I was going to go back to the station to work on evidence for my forensic work that I was unable to complete today because I was with you."

              "So you fucking left the station, came here, took out your LED, changed clothes, put _supplies_ in your car, and then were going to go back to the station?"

              "Correct."

              "You lying son of a bitch. You told me you were going out with Anderson and Connor. Why the fuck would you come here to take out your LED and change clothes if you were just going back to work at the station?"

              While he didn't always look or sound intelligent, Gavin wasn't dumb. Nines knew that. He was a detective for a reason. Most of the time he admired that fact, but in this case, it made Nines wish that Gavin was as dumb as he appeared in some instances.

              "Is it a crime now for androids to want to change their appearance, detective?"

              "In this fucking case, yes! I've been around you long enough to know you're an efficient bastard. You don't waste time. And leaving the station to come here and do that shit then go right back isn't an efficient fucking use of your time."

              He had to admit, Gavin was good and probably deserved bonus points for facing him so directly like this. For being here alone in the parking lot with only RK900, who is most certainly taller, faster, and stronger than he is. He could take Gavin out in a second if he wanted to. It would be so easy. And Gavin knew that... _Gavin knew that_. And yet Gavin was still here, sticking his fingers into the lion's mouth with no one around to witness if the lion decided to bite.

              Either Gavin was as dumb as he seemed, he had balls of steel, or he didn't really believe Nines would actually hurt him. The android wasn't sure which it was. Maybe a combination of all of them. What ever the case, it was in Nines benefit that Gavin chose to confront him directly instead of calling for back-up or following him in his car.

              "Sometimes I like to go against my programming. Humans often don't use time efficiently. I wanted to try it out for myself."

              "You got to be fucking with me. I know you are!" Gavin was still holding, although Nines could hear a slight falter in his voice. Gavin didn't have much to stand on, but Nines did fear that he was going to demand to see Nines 'supplies' in his car. He could formulate an excuse, but that wasn't going to help ease the human's suspicion. He had to do something so that Gavin did not even consider the idea.

              Something like kiss that frown off that angry face he had grown fond of.

              It was risky. He did a pre-construction and the results of success weren't high, but they weren't out of the question and were still higher than some other possibilities.

              Nines had tried to remain neutral in his physical stance, but he abruptly changed to take the offence. He grabbed Gavin by his jacket and switched their positions so Gavin's back was pressed to the car, not much unlike earlier that day. Shock and terror strewed across the man's face as the android loomed over him.

              Gavin's heart was beating even more wildly than before. He was trapped between the car and the android, at the mercy of Nines' grip. "Wha... what are you..." Gavin's voice had become strained, poorly stringing words together as he likely realized exactly who he was dealing with. He was foolish enough to poke the lion and now he had to suffer the consequences.

              RK900 could feel the human tensing beneath him, bracing himself for whatever was coming. Ready to engage his human instinct of flight, fight, or freeze.

              The tension between them thick enough that something had to happen this time. They were either going to kill each other or find another way to release that tension.

              Nines leaned in close to Reed, his voice low and husky, "Perhaps I am fucking with you." They were no more than four inches a part now. Gavin's breath skimmed across his pseudo skin. His grip tightened on the human's beloved jacket. "But not in the way you think I am, detective."

              He might fail. He might be rejected and cursed out instantly. But it was worth a shot. It would at least focus Gavin's attention away from what he had really been up to.

              Nines closed the rest of the distance and claimed Gavin's lips against his own. He finally got to feel the coarse touch of the human's stubble against his skin. A warmth and closeness he'd never experienced before.

**OBJECTIVE: KISS DETECTIVE REED - COMPLETE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo they kiss!  
> This also roughly marks the midpoint of this fic! Which means there's still A LOT ahead for these two disaster boys. Some good things and, well, some really not so good things.  
> An additional tidbit: A scene in this chapter is actually a little nod to a future D:BH AU fic I've been planning that will be coming out towards the end of Nines is Nefarious. (The keyword is "Yeehaw!")  
> Time for me to shut up now before I reveal anything about anything.  
> Thank you for you reading! <3


	14. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One kiss turns into many and more, but can Gavin handle working with Nines afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning for this chapter!  
> I'm also not sure if this fic should have an explicit rating now or not?

              Gavin wondered if this was the end as RK900 loomed over him. He had pushed too far. Maybe Nines _was_ some sadistic bastard and now he was going to snap and do god knows what to the detective. He doubted he could grab his phone and dial 911 in time. He considered calling out for help. A neighbor might hear him.

              Yet he was frozen in place by Nines' intense stare. Then the android leaned in even closer as he spoke to him. He tried to process his words, but not a single one stuck. Everything he was thinking suddenly flew out the window of his mind. He swore that the android was going to kill him right then and there, making the kiss he received an immense shock.

              He couldn't even process that information. Soft lips. A cool hand placed to the side of his neck. A synthetic fleshy nose against his own. _Nines was kissing him._

              Despite RK900's lips being so abruptly pressed to his own, they were gentle, hesitant and unsure. They were warm, but slightly less so than a human's. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that this was the android's first kiss.

              He wasn't sure how long the kiss was. Probably no more than a couple seconds at most before Nines began to pull apart from him. Gavin hadn't moved a single muscle the whole time, but feeling Nines pull away was like turning on a switch from his brain to the rest of his body.

              The moment their lips parted, Gavin hooked his hand behind android's head and yanked him back down to kiss him A sudden spark of desperation ignited within him. He didn't want to think about what he was doing. He didn't want to think about the consequences. He just knew he wanted Nines right now and right there.

              He kissed his stupid piece of plastic temporary partner with absolute hunger and need.

              It was Nines' turn to be a little taken aback by Gavin's reaction, but within a second he was returning the kiss just as fiercely. Even if he hadn't kissed anyone before now, he was a fast learner. Matching the movements of Gavin's lips, settling into a rhythm and soon reclaiming the lead. He placed his other hand on Gavin's waist, pulling him flush to his body.

              To the detective, this felt so right—they fit together so perfectly—and at the same time it felt so wrong. Albeit that just heightened his desire and arousal with the thought that he was doing something he believed he shouldn't be. It went against his prejudice towards androids but it felt so fucking good. Maybe later he'd blame it on the fact he hadn't had slept with anyone in a couple months. But he would be lying to himself if he believed that the was the only reason.

              Gavin encouraged him to deepen their kiss, teasing his tongue along his lips until Nines got the idea. RK900 parted his mouth enough for their tongues to intertwine. Gavin made a soft, needy (embarrassing) sound that was muffled by their contact.

              He soon had to pull away for breath, gasping softly, "Nines..."

              His partner was getting more confident with every passing moment, his actions more assertive and in charge of the situation. While Gavin caught his breath, Nines kissed along his jaw then down his neck. The arm around Gavin's waist tightened and his other hand at the side of the human's neck became more bracing to steady him.

              Reed melted into his touch. It felt so good. Too good. He had been curbing his need for touch and affection, but now he was swimming in it. He leaned against the back of the car as he focused solely on every touch.

              He could feel Nines' simulated breath against the now dampness of his neck. Teeth grazed against his skin, then experimentally bit down, causing barely any pain. He was testing the waters, monitoring Gavin's reactions to see what he liked and didn't like. And Gavin was sure to let him know.

              "Oh fuck, Nines..." His fingers ran through the android's ridiculously soft hair as he encouraged him to continue. Nines proceeded, biting down on him a little harder this time, sucking softly on the skin. It was surely going to show a mark later. Hopefully his clothing would hide the brute of it tomorrow.

              Nines moved back to Gavin's lips and the human eagerly accepted them. Reed ran his hand down his back and when he reached the end of it, he squeezed that perfect android ass.

              A quiet noise escaped Nines' lips. A noise Gavin would have never imagined he could make. "Detective-"

              " _Gavin_ ," He corrected. If he was calling him Nines, RK900 could call him by his first name.

              If how Nines' said 'detective' was sultry, it had nothing on the way he spoke his name. " _Gavin...,_ " It rolled off his tongue like velvet. His name had never sounded so sexy before coming from that damn android's mouth. And it went straight to his dick.

              He rocked his hips forward up against Nines, pressing his clothed, half-hard cock into him. He needed Nines right now. He was so hungry and desperate that he didn't care if RK900 took him raw then and there in the damn parking lot of the apartment complex.

             With a groan, he rocked forward again; his need being translated through kisses that were becoming increasingly more desperate. "Fuck me, Nines," He breathed- no, _pleaded_.

              Nines tightened his grip on him even more if that was possible, and that felt good too. The android held him tight and close like he never wanted to let go of this disaster of a human being.

              "Are you sure?" Those icy grey eyes didn't seem so scary now half-lidded staring down at him. He seemed genuinely concerned and Gavin realized that Nines might not want to take this that far so suddenly. The android didn't even feel hard against him.

              "Yes, but... Shit. Only if... if you want..."

              "Oh, I want to," He fucking _purred_ , placing a kiss right next to Gavin's ear.

              That was it. Gavin was uncomfortably hard now and he was going to tell Nines to just bend him over the car. But then the closeness was suddenly gone, replaced with the frigid night air. Nines hands left their hold on him, but one was quick to grab his hand.

              "Are you okay with using my apartment?" Nines asked as he began to lead him towards the apartment building.

              "Sure. Yeah. Anywhere," He sounded so needy it was pitiful.

              It took a lot longer than Gavin would have liked for them to reach his apartment which was on the third floor. Fortunately, no one else was around and he was able to sneak palming himself through his jeans here and there on their way to it.

              Nines placed his hand on a touch screen security pad outside of his apartment room number 39. The door unlocked and Gavin was swiftly brought inside.

              RK900's apartment was about what he would have expected. It was very minimalist and lacked color except for two house plants. There was a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table in the living room, but that was about it. Gavin imagined the rest of the house looked much the same.

              But he wasn't given time to dwell on that. Once the door was closed, Nines quickly pushed Gavin back against a wall and resumed kissing him.

              This time when Gavin ground his hips up against Nines, he could feel that he was getting hard too. A groan escaped the taller man from the friction. He pushed against him to reciprocate the action.

              Gavin's fingers reached down to Nines' belt and began fumbling to get it open. He needed whatever the android had packing down there _now_. But he wasn't even able to get the buckle undone before Nines' voice made his fingers freeze.

              "Turn around," It was an order, not a question or even a request.

              He didn't know how, but he got even harder because of it. He turned, now facing the wall. Nines was still close to him by tell of the pressure against his back. His hands laid against the surface of the wall, bracing himself for whatever was next. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but far from the worst he's had.

              Shit, was this really happening? Was Nines really to going fuck him against the god damn wall of his apartment?

              Apparently so as skillful fingers undid Gavin's belt and the front of his jeans, pushing the garment down off his hips, along with his underwear. He didn't know why the android wanted to do this instead of taking it to the bed (if he had one) or couch, but he was too desperate to complain.

              A thought crossed his mind, making his anxiety shoot up. This was Nines' first time. The android knew that he needed to be prepped first, didn't he? Shit, what if he didn't. What if he-

              His thoughts and worry were depleted when the tops of his hands against the wall were suddenly enveloped by Nines' own. A gentle kiss was placed to his cheek and the android cooed against his ear, "It's alright, Gavin. I won't hurt you. If you ever want to stop, just tell me. Do you understand?"

              He nodded with a hoarse, "Yeah."

              It was freaky in a way. It's as if Nines had known what he was thinking. And yet he relaxed a little at the sentiment that RK900 must have been paying attention to him, making sure he was comfortable with this.

              Another brief kiss was given to him before Nines' leaned away, his hands and lips leaving their close presence. But the sudden lack of contact didn't last long. One of Nines' hands moved down to his cock, wrapping around him tentatively at first, then began stroking him slowly, spreading his precum down his length.

              "Nines..." His closed his eyes, thrusting up into his partner's hand.

              He registered that Nines' other hand was at his ass, running over his glutes and massaging them. It was a slight shock when that hand left him and returned with slightly warm, wet fingers rubbing against his rim.

              When did Nines grab lube? Why did he have lube in his apartment to begin with? Whatever. He'd find out later. Right now he was too focused on the gentle, wet pressure against him.

              "Oh, come on, tin can," Gavin groaned, rocking back against the tips of Nines' fingers, encouraging him to penetrate him already. "You don't have to go that slow. This ain't my first time."

              He heard a throaty chuckle behind him. A shiver traveled down his spine when Nines' teeth grazed against the shell of his ear and his breath tickled the tiny hairs of his face. "So impatient. Why am I not surprised?"

              Nevertheless, he began pushing a digit into him, slowly diving in deeper as the ring of muscle accepted him in. Nines had continually stroked his length at a slow, even pace as he stretched him. After some time pumping his finger in him, he added a second.

              Gavin wanted to complain to him to hurry up. He was desperate, and yet it was hard to complain when he felt so relaxed, moving down onto Nines' fingers and then up into Nines' hand. He could probably come just from this if he went a little faster, but RK900 kept the pace slow.

              Nines took his time stretching him out, but he paused to curiously curl his fingers in search of his prostate.

              "Oh fuck. There, Nines! Right there."

              He could feel Nines smiling slightly against his neck and he curled his fingers again to pressure the right spot.

              As Nines added a third finger, he let go of Gavin's dripping cock and used that hand to help support the human. His knees were already starting to feel a little weak from rutting back into Nines' fingers and melting from the sensations it brought.

              Gavin was surprised that Nines just knew what to do. He might have expected having to prompt him in _something_ , but the android just took complete control of the situation like he'd done it many times before.

              "Are you ready?" Nines asked softly.

              "Yes. Fuck yes. Come on."

              Those slender fingers left him and the arm around him also left momentarily as Nines prepared himself. He could hear the jingle of his pants being unbuckled, then could feel more lube added to himself before the wet tip of something hard and fleshy was lined up to his hole.

              Nines' arm returned to support him, wrapping around his chest. His other hand gripping his hip. Gavin felt oddly... safe. More so than he did with any of the one night stands he had recently. Against all odds, he trusted Nines in that moment. Trusted him to keep him comfortable and hold him up if his strength were to fail him. Trusted him to stop if he asked him to and not harm him in his moment of vulnerability.

              As RK900 slowly pushed in, inch by inch, Gavin had two thoughts: one, the android felt so fucking real he wouldn't have any doubt that he was human. And two, Nines was BIG. He was definitely bigger than himself and as big as some of the biggest guys he's been with.

              "Fuckin' hell, Nines," He groaned, gradually being filled up by his android partner. It felt like a long time till he had reached the hilt, Nines' hips flush against his bottom.

              Kisses were peppered to his neck and jaw as Nines let him acclimate. It felt weird having Nines be so affectionate and patient with him and yet so dominate and controlling at the same time. "How are you doing?" The android asked him after a few moments.

              Gavin nodded and shifted back against him, "Good. I'm good, tin can. Come on and fuck me already."

              He felt a nip at where his neck met his shoulder. "As you wish."

              His thrusts were slow and measured to start off with. Nines' kept his face close to his own. Gavin could practically hear the gears turning in the android's head as he was almost certainly scanning him and his reactions. Sweet weirdo.

              A moan escaped his lips when Nines shifted his angle, brushing against that sweet spot. Nines moved again in the same way, smirking when Gavin gave the same response. On his next thrusts, Gavin was pretty sure the android was now avoiding the right spot on purpose.

              "Don't tease me, dipshit," Reed complained, rutting back into his partner, trying to get the right angle again. "An' you don't need to be gentle."

              Nines chuckled, a low, throaty sound despite being a machine, "I'll tease you as much as I want."

              Gavin started to frown, but then his mouth flew open when Nines pounded into him, hitting his prostate every time and abiding by his wish to not be as gentle. But still not coming anywhere close to hurting the human.

              "Ah! God damn," He threw his head back against his partner. Nines seized the opportunity to kiss and lick at his neck, not skipping a single beat while doing so. Reed wondered if the android's stamina would ever run out or if he could just keep going like this forever.

              It didn't take Gavin long to begin to slip, both mentally and physically. Every thrust got him in just the right spot. Quick huffs and moans constantly spilled from his lips and he stopped trying to contain or muffle them. He was lost in the pleasure.

              He couldn't hold himself up any longer, even leaning against the wall, but Nines held him up somehow. He felt a hand wrap around his member and begin pumping in time with his thrusts. "Fuck! Nines... I can't..."

              There was no way he could hold out any longer. He hadn't had a good fuck like this in ages. The precision of which Nines was able to pleasure him was uncanny. Once Nines discovered what touch or motion or angle felt good for him, he was able to replicate it with ease. The fact that the android gave such attention to his enjoyment was a big enough deal in itself. Most of the people he fucked with in the past couple years were usually more focused on getting themselves off over what Gavin wanted.

              The fingers of the hand stroking him trailed down his head and suddenly he was done for.

              "Phck! Nines!" He whined as came. Said android stroked and pounded him through it. Gavin was vaguely aware of the fact his legs gave out underneath him, but Nines held him up with little effort.

              He heard a low grunt near his ear and felt the sharp pain of teeth sinking into his shoulder. Nines thrusts stuttered and Gavin registered that his partner was coming inside of him. He didn't have the headspace to care what RK900's semen was made of, or if it was even that safe for humans. He was focused only Nines and the brief aferglow.

              When Nines had stopped moving inside him, he let go of his shoulder. He didn't think he drew blood, but it was certainly going to bruise. The android placed a tender kiss to the mark he had left, then one to Gavin's cheek.

              "Are you okay, Gavin?"

              He nodded, despite his legs trembling slightly. RK900 carefully withdrew from him and he was left feeling empty.

              Nines raised his hand, now covered Gavin's jizz, and out of the corner of his vision, he could see the android lick the substance off.

              "Holy fucking shit." He won't ever be able to watch Nines analyze evidence the same way again. "Don't you dare analyze me."

              "Too late," Nines smirked.

              Strength slowly returned to his limps. He shucked his jeans back up to his waist, not caring if some of whatever Nines put into him leaked into his underwear right now. Nines guided him over to the couch, laying him down with utmost care and precision. The couch wasn't comfortable. Too firm and angular.

              "I don't need to-" But before Gavin could even begin to finish, soft lips met his in a kiss that seemed far too gentle and sweet to have come from Nines.

              "Rest. I'll be right back."

              Gavin grumbled, but stayed rooted on the stiff couch, repressing his desire to complain. Nines wasn't gone long, but it was enough time for him to process what he'd just done. _He got fucked by an android. By Nines._

              Shit. He made a mistake. He didn't think about the consequences. His dick did all the thinking the moment Nines pressed him against his car. He got caught up in the moment and the ache for release and was regretting it. Despite how good the sex was, this wasn't with a one-night stand that he'd never see again. This was with a piece of plastic he was going to have to see almost everyday.

* * * * * * * * *

              While his plans to kill tonight were ruined, it was well worth it to fuck Gavin Reed.

              It felt better than he imagined. There was something primal and thrilling about it, not too dissimilar from how he felt hunting victims. Except Gavin wasn't one he wanted to end and replace with another. No, he wanted to keep Gavin.

              Nines returned from his bedroom, shutting it behind him. He was as neat and put together as always again, he even quickly combed his hair Gavin had disheveled at some point back into place. It was out of habit to fix himself up quickly after messy situations. He brought a glass of water and some wipes for Gavin to clean himself up with.

              "You have some kind of aftercare protocol?" Gavin quipped, but he accepted the offerings from him after sitting up on the couch.

              "Something like that," RK900 replied. It was exactly like that actually. He had discovered that he had many protocols regarding sexual intercourse, and had even downloaded some more to be prepared. "Do you need anything else?"

              Gavin shook his head, "No." He cleaned himself up the best he could for the time being and took a sip from the glass of water.

              Nines sat on the couch beside him. He reached his hand over to brush his fingers through the human's hair. It was exciting to be able to touch the one he had grown so long to touch. Tonight was a mere taste of what could be between them.               Gavin stiffened a little underneath the gentle caress and the chaste kiss that was suddenly placed to his cheek. He seemed conflicted; starting to lean into Nines, but then stopping himself.

              "Tin can?"

              "Yes?"

              Reed paused, setting the glass down on the coffee table, "This can't happen again."

              "What?" Nines slowly retreated his hand.

             "This is a one-time thing."

              His thirium pump felt like it had sunk three inches down his chest, even though he knew it was right where it was suppose to be. "Was I not satisfactory?" It was his first sexual encounter with someone after all. Even with his protocols, this was new territory for him.

              "No. No, it's not that. You were-... The sex was good. Really good."

              "Then what's the problem?" He titled his head slightly to the side. If Gavin enjoyed himself and Nines enjoyed himself, why wouldn't he want them to do this again? Humans were so finicky.

              "Ain't it fucking obvious? You're a plastic-... well," Gavin hesitated, changing his answer again, "We work together. I've fucked around with people from work before. It never goes down well. It's best if we pretend it never happened. And we _especially_ don't tell anyone else. Got it?"

             Nines looked away from him and couldn't prevent the disappointment seeping through his voice, "I understand, Gavin."

              "I'm serious. You can't even tell your puppy-eyed twin. No one."

              He responded with a curt nod.

              Gavin swallowed thickly. Nines eyes turned back to watch him run a hand through his hair where Nines' had been just a minute ago. "Don't fucking... don't fuckin' look at me like that, tin can. I swear to god if you make this weird-"

              "I won't," Nines responded quickly. He tried to resume his usual professional, stoic manner. Gavin didn't want them to have intercourse again, but maybe they could remain friends (or turn into something more down the line) and he wasn't going to jeopardize that. "Nothing happened between us."

              "Good," Gavin stood up and Nines followed suit. "I'll... I'll see you tomorrow then."

              "Yes... Have a good evening, detective."

              Gavin nodded, avoiding looking at the android as he made an awkward exit.

              RK900 was uncomfortable and hurt when there was no logical reason why he should be. He accomplished two objectives that night: kiss Detective Reed and prevent him from investigating his murderous affairs. He should be content with that, but he wanted more. Perhaps he'd never have enough. He'd never have enough of killing and never enough of Gavin Reed.

              Gavin was just like any other human. There were billions of them out there, yet Nines doubted there were any quite like this one.

* * * * * * * * *

              The following morning, Gavin was on edge as he entered the station. He was late, but he had his reasons. He glanced at the other officers around him as if they _knew_. As if they knew that he got fucked by his temporary android partner last night. Of course they didn't know. It was little secret between him and Nines, as long as the android hadn't said anything about it to anyone.

              He sat down at his terminal, booting it up while subconsciously rubbing his shoulder where the bruising mark Nines had left resided. Luckily no one could see it, but there were two bite marks on his neck. They were barely noticeable and his jacket helped in hiding them. If anyone did ask he could just boast about having a one night stand with a hot guy, which wasn't untrue. Worst of all, the marks made it impossible for him to not think about the stupid sexy android.

              "Good morning, Detective Reed."

              He nearly jumped out of his skin from the sound of Nines behind him. Even though the android's voice sounded exactly like it always did, hearing it now felt different after his first name had left those lips in a sultry tone during the heat of their exchange.

              "Whaddaya want, tin can?" He spat, hoping his typical anger would cover up any tells and get him back into the groove of normalcy.

              "You said you wanted to discuss something about your case."

              Right. He had sent Nines a text mentioning the case after he left his apartment. After he remembered why the hell he even went to look for Nines in the first place.

              "Uh, yeah. Right."

              "Are you doing alright, detective?"

              " 'M fine." Was he sweating now? "Why don't you get me a coffee while I pull it up on the computer."

              "As you wish," Nines left for the break room without a fuss.

              Gavin forced himself to keep his eyes glued to the screen in front of him and not watch RK900 saunter away. He was overreacting too much. This is exactly why sleeping with him was a terrible idea. At least with the other office flings he had in the past, he didn't have to openly repress his attraction for them to this degree, because they were all human. Now he couldn't keep his shame bottled up.

              Meanwhile, RK900 was acting like nothing had happened between them. He was professional like always. Gavin was almost envious. It was what he had wanted from him though. It was how Gavin had told him to act, and yet he still felt completely uncomfortable about the whole situation. He couldn't hide everything as easily as the machine could.

              Maybe coffee could help, because that was his answer to everything.

              Nines returned with a hot, fresh cup. Gavin took it from him, taking a testing sip to see if it was too hot to drink yet. Of course it was the fucking perfect temperature. Goddamn fucking perfect android.

              "So? What is it you wanted to show me, detective?" Was Reed just imagining that Nines voice sounded a little softer now?

              "I have a theory. What if there's been more robberies by the same culprit but we didn't catch them because no one was murdered?" Gavin waved to the list of robberies displayed on his terminal.

              "That's an interesting prospect."

              "You think so?"

              "Of course. We should investigate every possibility."

              "These three stuck out to me as being the most similar to the other two. I thought you could take a look, and well, tell me if they're worth looking into."

              "I can certainly do that," Nines leaned over from behind Gavin to place a hand on his terminal to sync up with the data displayed.

              Gavin felt electricity shoot through him as the android brushed against his back. It felt too similar to last night, therefore Gavin had to be a bitch about it.

              "You ever heard of personal space, dipshit?!"

              Nines smirked minutely. He looked like he was about to say something, but then decided against it.

              Gavin's phone buzzed.

_Tin Can: You didn't seem to mind last night._

              He bit his lip so hard he was afraid it might break the skin. "Get the fuck outta my space, you plastic prick! And don't come back till you reviewed those other cases for me!"

              Gavin's raised voice turned some heads, but only briefly. They probably assumed Gavin was just being Gavin again. 

              Nines quickly obliged, moving away from the detective's terminal with some parting words, "I'll let you know if I've found anything of interest."

              Reed took a breath once he was gone. He looked down at his phone, typing another response to the android.

_Gavin: Dont u fuckin dare pull that shit again. ur going to make me lose my cool._

_Tin Can: That wouldn't come as a surprise._

_Gavin: bitch_

_Gavin: told u 1 time thing_

_Tin Can: Yet you appear to still have an inclination for me._

_Gavin: Thats not the point and u know it. stop fucking with me_

_Tin Can: No promises._

              Fortunately, (or unfortunately? He wasn't sure anymore.) he got called to a scene without the android. It took up a good portion of the day. He didn't see Nines again until later that evening when the android reported his finding's for their- _his_ case.

              Nines explained that evidence for the tech store and jewelry store robberies were consistent with Gavin's cases. The detective added them in with the others to try and distinguish a pattern. They were all within an eight mile radius and were smaller shops with few employees that worked there.

              "We should visit the other two crime scenes tomorrow," RK900 suggested, "There were no police or forensic androids at either. There could be something there that the other human officers missed."

              "I guess why not," Gavin began shutting down his terminal for the night. "First thing tomorrow and don't be late this time, tin can."

              "Weren't you late this morning?"

              _Yes, but that's because I was tired and sore from you pounding my ass._ Instead he quipped, "Fuck off. Just be ready to go tomorrow."

              "I'm always ready, detective."

              Gavin tried to ignore him as he headed out of the station. He chewed his lip so he wouldn't say anything stupid like asking Nines if he would be ready to make him late to work again tomorrow.


	15. One, Two, Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's investigation continues and he's not completely hating his temporary partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild chapter warning for child trauma.

              Nines entered his humble abode after spending dinner with RK800 and Lieutenant Anderson. It had been a pleasant evening, although he would have preferred to have spent it with Detective Reed.

              The apartment was quiet. Even for a complex for androids which didn't need to sleep as humans did. There were only a handful of androids that lived there and most seemed to keep completely to themselves. He had chosen this complex primarily for that reason. It was in favor for his kills. The less nosy neighbors, the better.

              But he would not be killing tonight, as much as he longed to. It wasn't worth the risk right now. It would have to wait. Instead, he opted to spend the rest of the night in stasis.

              He went into his bedroom, removing his clothes and neatly hanging them before lying down on the perfectly fitted sheets. There was no logical reason for him to lie in a bed. He could just as easily stand in a corner and 'fall asleep.' Yet there was a human appeal to it and it did relieve some strain on his biocomponents.

              Before entering stasis, his mind was focused on Detective Reed. The initial hurt of Gavin saying they would never have intercourse again was gone twenty-four hours later. Based on his brief observations and interactions with the detective that day, he was convinced that this was not the end of their non-professional relationship. What ever logic in the human's mind that was preventing him from temptation would break down eventually.

              Gavin would come back to him in time. And it is with that altruistic confidence he slept.

* * * * * * * * *

              Having several fingers of Elijah's fancy whiskey the night before work was not the smartest idea, but Gavin had done it before, did it that night, and would no doubt do it again.

              When morning came and his alarm set off a pounding headache through his skull, he decided today was the kind of day he needed to make a cup of coffee in his kitchen for breakfast and then spend the money on another one through a drive-thru before reaching the station. He'd rather Nines make him coffee but couldn't wait till he'd see the android.

              Upon entering the station, he noticed Officer Chen chatting with one of the receptionists. He recalled that this must be the android Tina was dating.

              Tina was leaning against the counter, saying something to make the ST300 android smile. She looked much like she did before deviating, except she no longer had an LED nor wore the old CyberLife uniform.

              "Hey, jackass," Tina grinned when Gavin came over towards them.

              "Good morning, Detective Reed," The android greeted formally.

              "How've been?" Tina asked, "I haven't seen your ugly mug in a bit."

              Gavin gave a shrug of his shoulders, taking sip from his coffee, "Usual shit. You?"

              "Pretty good. I guess we could say we're officially together now," Tina waved to herself and the android across from her. Shit, what was her name again? He felt like a genuine jackass for not remembering, despite how many times he's seen her at the station and yet he never truly noticed her because she was just another android to his eye.

              "That's... good. You might want to be careful though," He warned the ST300, who for a moment looked distressed by his words, "once Tina sinks her claws into someone, she never lets go."

              "That must explain why I've kept your sorry ass around still," Tina teased her friend. She noticed the unsettled look on the android's face and amended, "Don't get the wrong idea, Stacy, me and Gav are always joking around."

              Stacy relaxed with a small nod, "You and Detective Reed have been friends for a long time?"

              "Since the first time I punched him when we were in the academy. He almost cried."

              Gavin rolled his eyes, "I did not."

              "Hey, I'm just saying what happened."

              "That's not what happened."

              "I punched you in the stomach for being a dick and then tears were in your eyes. Survey says you were crying."

              "Bullshit," But Gavin was smiling a little. "You left out the part where someone was cutting onions next to us."

              "You are such a liar," Tina poked his arm.

              Stacy looked between the pair, now smiling as she realized their odd banter was a sign of a long, unique friendship. Her eyes then narrowed minutely on Gavin.

              "Detective Reed, are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

              "What?" Why the fuck would she-

              Tina followed Stay's gaze and took a closer look at her friend. She then burst out into laughter. "Gav! What is that?! You didn't tell me you got laid!"

              Heat ignited underneath his skin as he realized they must have noticed one of the subtle bite marks on his neck from Nines. He pushed the collar of his jacket up over it as if that would erase their memories of it.

              Tina persisted, "Well? Care to share with the class?"

              "It was just a dumb one-night stand. No big deal."

              "Then why are you acting like it's a big deal?"

              His face and neck felt like it was on fire. "It wasn't a big deal."

              "Anyone we know?"

              "No," Gavin was relieved he was able to not defensively bite out that response and not make it obvious that _yes it is someone we know_. "Just some random guy."

              "Maybe you should go out on a date with him."

              "Do you not know what one-night stand means?"

              Stacy piped in with, "Definition: Noun. A sexual relationship lasting onl-"

              Tina burst into laughter again. Stacy cut herself off and gave Tina a knowing smile like it was some kind of inside joke between them. That sent a small pang of jealously through Reed at their relationship. They were hitting it off so well, he could already picture Tina keeping the android around for a long time.

              "Duh. I know what it means, Gav," Tina lightly punched him. "I just think you'd be happier if you had something more than just your little one-time flings."

              "Easy for you to say," Gavin grumbled quietly. Tina wasn't like him. She didn't carry the weight of her job 24/7 like he did or have a personality that drove people away. Usually his bitchy attitude is what steered people away first, and then if they managed to stick around long enough, his career would ruin what was left. His longest lasting relationship was driven away by his workaholic attitude in the end. He obsessed over a particularly long and difficult case, leaving little time to his boyfriend who wanted more. Sure, he would like to settle down with someone, but he didn't see how that was ever actually going to happen.

              "Detective."

              Gavin stiffened at the familiar voice approaching him.

              Nines stood beside his partner, giving a brief greeting to Stacy and Tina, "Good morning, Officer Chen, Stacy."

              "Morning, Terminator," Tina replied.

              Gavin rolled his eyes at the pleasantries, "At least you're not late this time."

              "Are you ready to depart to the crime scenes?"

              "Yeah, yeah. Let's get it over with, tin can."

              Tina raised a brow at him, probably for being rather civil towards the android, but he chose to ignore it.

              "We should visit the jewelry store first," Nines suggested.

              A shit-eating grin spread across Tina's face.

              "Don't you fucking dare," Gavin warned her and turned to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible before Tina embarrassed the shit out of him. Turns out she was still going to.

              "Send me pictures of the rings you two pick out!" She called as Gavin ushered Nines with him outside.

* * * * * * * * *

              Being in the car alone with Nines wasn't as awkward as he had anticipated. In fact, he was able to relax knowing no one else was watching for when he would slip up on their little secret.

              At the jewelry store, they were able to convince the owner to let them look around. Unfortunately there wasn't much to look at. The robbery happened two weeks ago and everything that had been disturbed was now back in order.

              "Anything?" He asked RK900 as the android looked around doing... whatever it was he did.

              Nines frowned minutely, studying a portion of the floor by a newly installed jewelry cabinet. "There's thirium."

              Gavin raised a brow. He looked where the android was looking but only saw bare tile. "Okay... is it the perp's thirium?"

              "That is a possibility," He ran too fingers over the surface, bringing the invisible sample to his tongue for analysis, but Gavin could picture him bringing _something else_ to that mouth.

              Reed chewed his lip and looked away, telling his perverted, intrusive thoughts to leave.

              "Interesting."

              "What?"

              "The thirium is approximately two weeks old."

              "Same time as the robbery then?"

              "The spatter of it also indicates that it would match up with the broken glass that was in the crime scene photos."

              "So Chloe bot cut herself on the glass while stealing the goods?"

              Nines shook his head, "That's the interesting part. This thirium is from a JB300 android. Not an RT600."

              "Crap. Guess this was a waste of time then," Gavin sighed with defeat. It was a bit of a long shot hoping to find another connection to his case. Maybe they'd have better luck at the tech store location.

              "I wouldn't say so. Even if it's not related to our case, it's still..." But then Nines trailed off, which is fucking weird for him to do. He furrowed his brow and his eyes moved back and forth rapidly, his LED flashing yellow.

              "You alright, tin can? Are you broken or something?" Gavin cautiously approached him.

              Nines' eyes widened before his LED settled back to blue, "Shit. I don't know how I didn't see this sooner."

              Damn it was hot when he cursed. "Didn't see what sooner?"

              "An RT600 android couldn't have done this alone. When I interfaced with them, I was able to get an in-depth look at their hardware and software. It would be impossible for them to hack into the security cameras. Even if they got upgrades, their technology is not advanced enough to get into the security system here or at the other two crime scenes."

              Gavin let that information sink in. "So she has an accomplice. You think it's this, uh, whatever android you just said."

              "A JB300. Do you know what JB300 androids specialize in, Detective Reed?"

              "Um... disabling security cameras?"

              Nines flashed him a smile like he was proud of his answer. Stupid fucking cute android treating him like him that. "They specialize in electronic operations including surveillance."

              "Holy shit, so this is connected."

              "It would appear that way."

              "I guess we better add that JB..."

              "300."

              "JB300, as a suspect."

              Nines nodded in agreement, "I was able to retrieve its serial number from the thirium. I'm researching the CyberLife database now for its last known whereabouts."

              "Think fuck we're finally getting somewhere then."

              "All thanks to your clever insight to investigate these robberies, detective." Did Nines just... compliment him? And when did they get so close to each other? He was only a foot away from the hunk of metal, or plastic, or whatever the fuck they were made out of.     

              It would be so easy to reach up and give him a kiss to mark their small success in the case. Based on the way Nines was looking at him, he was probably thinking something similar.

              But Gavin didn't, instead choosing to leave the store without another word.

              The tech store they visited next was uneventful. There was no new evidence to be had and he was torn between thinking about the case or watching Nines the whole time.

              "Detective," Nines LED had went to yellow for two cycles before returning to blue, "There's been another robbery. It sounds like it is connected to our case. There's a human causality and signs of android involvement."

              "Let's get a move on."

* * * * * * * * *

              Gavin took in the mess before him while the CSI weren't there to work on it yet. It was just him, Nines, Chris Miller, and another officer at the scene.

              The store was similar to the others; there was little doubt that it wasn't connected. This one was, however, physically smaller than the others had been. A little mom-and-pop tech repair shop that had somehow managed to survive being eaten alive by corporations.

              "Got a call from the neighboring store just forty-five minutes ago that they noticed the shop was closed and went by to check in on it," Chris briefed them, "Said they just peaked through the window and saw, well, this."

              A good portion of the shop had been robbed, but the attention grabber was the body of a middle-aged man in a puddle of red and some blue. A shotgun was laying on the floor beside him.

              Nines was scanning everything maliciously as he asked Chris, "Nothing has been touched?"

              "Not by us."

              Nines hummed in response.

              "What is it, tin can?" Gavin questioned.

              "I'm still figuring it out."

              Apparently done with his visual scan, Nines knelt down to sample some of the human's blood and- _Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass._

              "Looks to me that, uh," Reed had to occupy himself away from RK900 somehow, so he might as well relay his thoughts about the crime scene, _and not Nines' ass when he bent down_ , "Our android perp came in to rob the place and the vic shot him. Android grabbed the gun and shot him back. Correct me if I'm wrong with that, tin can."

              "From what I've gathered so far, you're not wrong," Nines shot him a brief, approving glance, then licked the remaining blood off his index and middle fingertips. That shouldn't be hot, but for some reason it was to the detective. In the past, he thought it was creepy when Nines sampled blood, but now...

              "Anybody report hearing gunshots last night?" Gavin asked whoever was willing to answer.

              "None that I know of," Chris shrugged.

              Nines moved on to sampling the thirium, his brows furrowing at the result, "The thirium belongs to a MP800."

              "What? You're sure it's not an RT600 or JB300?"

              Nines nodded, "My sample readings are 99.99% accurate."

              "What the hell. Just this morning I find out two androids are involved and now three?"

              "It is peculiar."

              "Are they all working together, or separately or is this just some random-ass coincidence that three different androids decided to play cops and robbers?" Gavin wondered allowed.

              "They are connected somehow," Nines stood and examined the computer behind the shop counter. "The security systems and nearby cameras have all went out right before the robberies took place. It's too precise to be a coincidence."

              Nines halted what he was doing, body suddenly even more ridged than normal.

              "Detective, officers, someone is upstairs."

              Gavin quickly drew his gun and could hear Chris and the other officer doing the same. Nines was already progressing his way through a door into the back section of the store and up a flight of stairs. Gavin didn't even realize there was a small second story complex built into the shop until then.

              "Nines!" Gavin hissed, "Get back here!" He didn't care if Nines was some fancy robot. He didn't have a gun on him and could end up a heap of scrap metal depending on what they were up against.

              " _Nines!_ " He called again as he eased his way up the stairs after the android, weapon at the ready.

              RK900 opened the door at the top of the stairs.

              Gavin braced to throw himself into action.

              The door swung open.

              No bullets fired. No one attacked Nines, even when he stepped into the room completely.

              "You may holster your weapons, officers," Nines called to them.

              Gavin didn't trust it yet, keeping his gun drawn as he entered the room behind his partner.

              At first glance, the room was empty, but sitting in the corner by a bed was a small boy around ten-years-old. He was curled up, trembling with fear. Some dried blood was on his hands and clothes.

              "Oh shit." Gavin holstered his gun. Chris immediately started calling in for an ambulance and social services on his radio.

              Nines made a step to approach the child further, but Gavin stopped him with a hand to his chest.

              "I'll take this," He said to his partner before slowly approaching the kid and crouching down, "Hey, bud. It's okay. We're police officers. We're going to keep you safe now. Are you hurt?"

              Nines answered, "He hasn't sustained any inju-"

              "Would you shut the fu-" Gavin began to sneer at his partner, but then turned his attention back to the kid and softened his voice, "Are you hurt?"

              The kid shook his head, the rusting blood on him must not be his own.

              "Okay. That's good. What's your name?"

              His voice was barely audible, "Noah."

              "Alright, Noah, we're going to get you cleaned up and keep you safe now. Okay?"

              "He's... he's dead isn't he?"

              Gavin was assuming he was talking about their vic downstairs. He gave a sullen nod.

              Noah began to cry into his arms.

              "I'm sorry, Noah. Did you see who did it?"

              The kid shook his head, still mostly covered by his arms.

              Chris came over to them, "Gavin, I can take him over from here. Social services will be on their way."

              Gavin stood, giving Chris a pat on the shoulder as a way of thanks. Chris was better suited to work with a poor traumatized kid then himself.

              He left the room with Nines to go back to the crime scene below them.

              "His name is Noah Lehmbeck. He's the son of the victim, Joseph Lehmbeck."

              "Yeah, I figured that, Nines," Gavin let out a long sigh.

              "I did not expect you to handle children so well."

              "You know I'm not some heartless bastard like you."

              "I never said you were. I was just stating my observation. I would have expected Lieutenant Anderson to act accordingly, but not yourself."

              Of course Hank was good with kids. He got on Gavin's nerves, but he still felt bad for the man for losing his son. He'd met Cole a few times when he was still alive on a couple rare occasions when Hank had brought him to the station. That was back when Hank was a happier person, not riddled with grief and booze. At least Connor seemed to be helping him turn his life around.

              They continued to work the scene and gather evidence as the CSI, paramedics, and later social services came. Noah was eventually carried out by Chris who had the boy cover his eyes when they passed through the crime scene.

              Noah had told Chris what had happened which was that him and his father heard noises in the middle of the night. His father went down to check it out, telling his son to stay there. He had heard gunshots, but waited until everything was quiet below before investigating to find his father in his current state. Afraid what to do, and afraid that he was going to get hurt too, Noah had run back upstairs and hid.

* * * * * * * * *

              After Gavin and Nines gathered all they could from the crime scene, Nines suggested they visit the MP800 and JB300's pervious owners. At least this time Nines had the exact serial number of both models from their thirium, so it wasn't as tedious of a search as it was with the RT600's.

              They first went to the last known owner of the MP800. The owner was far from helpful, only able to tell them he sold the android about two years back but didn't have any record of it as it was an under the table deal paid with cash. Said it was a woman, maybe in her thirties with no significant physical description that he could remember.

              The JB300 android was owned by Stratford Tower. It was one of the ones involved in the case Connor had worked during the revolution, but after the investigation the android had went missing along with a couple others. They were believed to have deviated and escaped from being decommissioned.

              Gavin and RK900 visited Stratford Tower, but no one they talked to had any information to give beyond "Maybe that was one of the androids that worked in here? Couldn't tell ya honestly."

              By the time they left Stratford, night had fallen and Reed was beat from a long fucking day. It must have been obvious when they walked to Gavin's car.

              "I could drive us back to the station if you'd like, detective?"

              It took him a short time to consider it. He was a little worried by the idea of Nines crashing his car, but... "Fuck it. Here you go, tin can."

              He tossed the keys, Nines caught them effortlessly.

              Gavin collapsed into the passenger seat while the android drove them back. "Any ideas?" He asked while suppressing a yawn.

              "On the case?"

              "Yeah."

              "Not yet. But now that we know three androids are involved, I'll look over our evidence from the other crime scenes again to see if there are any new connections and reconstructions I could calculate."

              "Hmm," Was all he could muster as he gazed out the window. Being a passenger was such a different experience than driving. He was able to notice all the lights of the city pass by. So many blues and yellows. When he was younger, it seemed like all the city lights were yellow, but apparently blue was more modern and futuristic looking now. He also recalled being able to see some stars in the sky, but now it was just a pitch black blanket over the city.

              "You may sleep if you'd like, Gavin. I'll awake you when we get there."

              "Fat chance. Who knows what you'll do to me while I'm asleep."

              He could almost hear Nines rolling his eyes. "You know I'm not some heartless bastard like you," He parroted Gavin's saying from earlier in the day.

              That earned a short huff from the human. He leaned against the window, closing his eyes, "I swear to god if you leave me for dead or try pulling a prank on me while I'm asleep, I'll turn you into a cube of metal like they do to old cars in junkyards."

              "I didn't even consider those options, but now that you mentioned them, I'm very tempted," Nines chuckled.

              "Fuck you," but malice didn't lace his words and he felt himself falling into a short nap before they reached the DPD.


	16. Fuck Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wants Nines and Nines wants Gavin, so they might as well come to a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Blood, torture, possessive behavior, and NSFW.  
> I also changed the fic rating because, well... nothing says Valentine's Day than a smut scene with a serial killer, right?
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos! It keeps me writing!

              Nines let out a long, dreamy-tinted sigh.

              "I don't understand him. He's clearly attracted to me. His heart rate increases when I'm near him. His pupils dilate when he sees me and I'm not naive to the way he observes me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. It's a tragedy really, that he won't just accept his feelings and primal urges. I've accepted mine."

              The only response he received was a muffled sound from the victim gagged and tied down to a table in the middle of a shipping container covered in plastic.

              RK900 methodically tapped his fingers on the table's surface beside a small puddle of the human's blood pooling atop the plastic covering. "Obviously he said he had his reasons," Nines continued, "But I think it's merely an excuse. Relationships within the precinct aren't prohibited. Perhaps he fears what others may think of him. Humans are rather perturbed about their social status, aren't you?"

              The victim merely whined and made a futile attempt against the bindings.

              "You're starting to bore me," Nines grabbed one of his knives off the table and ran the blade down the human's thigh in a perfectly straight line; a shallow cut just enough to draw blood. "Gavin is a conundrum. A beautiful, utter conundrum."

              He began cutting designs into his human prey, scolding them when they moved and risked ruining his perfect cuts. He continued to digress his thoughts, because who else did he have to confess them too? "I wonder how Connor would take the idea of us. Gavin and I together. RK800 and Gavin aren't on the best of terms, but I believe he'd be happy for me if I'm happy. Although if Gavin wants us to remain a secret, I can certainty do that. Clearly I am cable of such a feat."

              Nines lifted the knife when he was satisfied with the pattern he created on the canvas of flesh. He studied the blade before licking off a sample of the blood and storing it away in his kill trophy folder.

              "I can be patient for him, but perhaps with a little push he'll accept to being mine sooner."

* * * * * * * * *

              Three days had passed since the latest crime scene addition to Gavin's string of cases. He had gotten an uneventful day off work but then was back to drowning himself in his work. He had been trying to re-imagine the crime scenes now knowing there were three different androids working in tandem. He chased down a couple more leads that might know something about the disappearance of the JB300 Stratford Tower android, but no one had anything to give. He needed to get in touch with some deviant androids from the revolution that might know something, but that meant having to bring Nines, or even Connor, in to help him.

              If his case wasn't driving him crazy, RK900 certainly was.

              The past two days have been torturous for him. Every chance Nines got he would tease and flirt with Gavin. Subtle touches when no one in the station was looking. Stupidly handsome smiles and smirks. Teasing text messages when Nines couldn't verbally say what he wanted. Torture. Absolute torture.

              It probably was sexual harassment at this point but there was no way he would ever report it to Fowler. For one, how fucking embarrassing to tell his boss that he couldn't handle an android giving him bedroom eyes and two: _he was enjoying it_.

              He wanted him. He wanted him so badly, but he wasn't going to succumb to Nines' little game. Even if he was refusing to do so only out of spite.

              "Lunch, detective?" The fucker nearly purred upon visiting Gavin's desk, "My treat."

              "No," He bit out, "I'm staying here to get more shit done. Unless you've got something for me, fuck off."

              "I've got plenty for you."

              The bastard.

              "For the case. Something _for the case!_ "

              Nines let out a chuckle, "I have something for that too."

              "Well spit it out, dipshit."

              "I've been researching more into what might have happened to the JB300 android. There is some record within the android network that the JB300 model and four other androids from Stratford Tower joined Markus after he infiltrated it. I suggest we meet with some of the members of Jericho to find out more."

              "Alright, yeah. If that will get us somewhere."

              "I'll contact them and arrange a meeting tomorrow then."

              Gavin nodded, trying not to look too much at the android, even though he appeared to have moved closer to him now than when he had first started talking. "Whatever, tincan."

              Nines leaned down over his desk close. Too fucking close, yet not quite close enough that it may be suspicious to their coworkers. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to go out to lunch? Starving yourself in favor of your work isn't a healthy-"

              "I'm fucking sure. Stop making me repeat myself, asshole. Go back to your mad science lab."

              "As you wish, _detective_."

              Before leaving, Nines' hand brushed his shoulder. Brief, subtle, and coming from Nines it was definitely intentional. It made Reed's skin tingle and he prayed not to pop a boner from that exchange alone. It wouldn't be the first time.

              Damn android was a menace. A hot menace and realistically Gavin didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

* * * * * * * * *

              Nines' lab was a rather serine place to him. It was as welcoming as a space to him as his apartment, perhaps even more so in some ways. He felt so fortunate that he didn't have to share it with anyone else. In his first week of joining the DPD, it was a shared space with the other forensic technicians, but then they were set to stay posted at the other station's lab. Something that Nines may or may not have manipulated the system for.

              In the end, he'd always get his way.

              After speaking with Gavin, his current mission was to set up a meeting with those of Jericho. He'd met the four heads of Jericho once briefly; their relationship stood on neutral ground. They knew Connor better than himself, but weren't exactly close friends with him. They didn't understand why Connor was so adamant to work alongside humans when they had done them so much wrong. At first RK900 didn't really understand either, but things had changed since then.

              Nevertheless, he was able to get a hold of the android, Josh, who agreed to help out the department on the case, inviting him and his 'partner' to the new Jericho location to talk with him and other androids that might have connections to the JB300.

              Before he could begin working on something else, a sharp knock alerted him.

              "Come in."

              Detective Reed slid through the door, closing it behind him, "Are you alone?"

              That seemed apparent, but he wouldn't question him on it. "Yes, detective. I've set up for us to meet with Josh at New Jericho tomorrow morning at ten a.m."

              Gavin was nervous. Fidgeting with the ends of his jacket and avoiding looking at him directly. "Good. That's good, tincan."

              "Is there something you need?"

              "Yeah."

              Nines raised a brow, awaiting an answer. Gavin took a breath, then closed the distance between.

              RK900 was pleasantly surprised when the human brought his hands up to the android's face, and reached up to kiss him. Nines didn't hesitate in kissing him back, wrapping his arms tight around the human's waist. Reed's kisses were hungry and deep like last time but not as hastily given. A little push like he had predicted was all Reed needed.

              The shorter man finally broke the kiss, looking away sheepishly.

              "Gavin, I thought you said-"

              "Yeah, yeah I know what I said," A flush crept up his neck, yet he didn't move away from Nines' hold on him. "And I know what you've been doing to me so don't act like you don't know."            

              "Alright, I won't then. Does this mean you accept my subtle proposals to be mine?"

              "No. Kinda. Sorta. No, uh... look. I was thinkin'... maybe we could be fuck buddies."

              "Fuck buddies?"

              "Yeah, you know. Fuck buddies."

              Nines' LED blinked yellow in slight confusion as he looked up the definition. Ah.

              Gavin continued, "We... we can fuck when we feel like it. No relationship bullshit. No commitment. Just sex. So what do you say, tin can? Would you be down?"

              Nines answered with another kiss to those delicious, human lips, "I accept your offer."

              Those grey-green eyes looked up at the android in a way that made RK900's thirium pump constrict. He ran a personal calculation:

**REQUEST FOR PROBABILITY OF RELATIONSHIP WITH GAVIN REED TO PROGRESS BEYOND CAUSAL SEXUAL PARTNERS**

**PROBABILITY** **: 69%**

              He pulled Gavin a little closer to him, comfortable and confident that the human was practically his.

              "Good," Gavin's heart sped up a degree. " 'Course you still can't tell anyone about this."

              "I'll keep it between us, Gavin."

              Reed kissed him again, a thumb brushing over Nines' cheek, "Wanna come to my place tonight then?"

* * * * * * * * *

              When Gavin and Nines reached his homestead, Gavin's cats made themselves scarce upon seeing the android. No surprise there.

              "Fuckin' cowards," Reed sighed as he hung up his jacket. He looked back at the android behind him and suddenly this felt more awkward than he had anticipated. Perhaps he should have told him to come later in the evening, when he was already fed and ready to go, instead of coming home with him right after their shift. Cleaning his place up a little first wouldn't have hurt either. No need in having the android think less of him than he already did. "Look, uh, I'd like to get some food and take a breather and shit first before we... if that's okay?"

              "Of course it is, Gavin," RK900 smiled at him. "I could make something for you."

              "No, I didn't invite you over here to be my fucking maid." Although that would be an interesting fantasy to explore, if Nines was into that kind of thing.

              "What if I insist?" Nines pushed himself close to the human, doing that kind of intimidating thing he did that made Gavin's thoughts come to a dead stop.

              "I mean, I guess if you want to? That's not really a fuck buddy requirement though."

              "I'd very much like to. I enjoy cooking," Nines stole a kiss to Gavin's forehead before moving to the kitchen. He began looking through what ingredients Gavin had, which wasn't much. Gavin rarely cooked, usually too busy or too tired to deal with it.

              " _You_ enjoy cooking?" He questioned, taken off guard by that statement. "You don't even eat!"

              "I don't, but I help Connor prepare meals for the Lieutenant on occasion."

              "CyberLife's most advanced android... likes to cook," Exasperated, he shook his head.

              "I was programmed to follow instructions and complete tasks," He explained. "Completing recipes is simple, yet holds some satisfaction to it. What would you like me to prepare you?"

              Gavin shrugged, "I dunno. Surprise me. I'm going to go, uh, freshen up."

              He retreated to his bedroom, wondering if this was some surreal dream he was experiencing. Big, intimidating Nines cooking a meal for him before they get into their fuck buddy arrangement. Yep, he must be dreaming.

* * * * * * * * *

              As Nines was almost half-way through the recipe he had downloaded, his scanners detected a new life form entering the kitchen, although it was much smaller and hairier than Gavin.

              A calico cat wearily walked in, then jumped up onto the counter, farthest away from Nines, keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

              "Hello there," Nines greeted, feeling a little silly speaking to an animal that didn't understand him, but it felt like the right thing to do. Connor talked to Sumo, he could say hello to a feline.

              The cat slowly began creeping towards him, sniffing at the air to smell what he was cooking.

              Nines tried to coax her, "You're hungry, aren't you? It's alright. I won't hurt you."

              She crept closer and closer, finally reaching his hands. She tentatively sniffed his fingers, then began rubbing her face against them.

              Gavin came into the kitchen just in time to see Nines' face light up from her.

              "Figured she'd warm up to you first," The human came over to the counter to scratch the feline behind her ears. "This is Jinx."

              "I believe the cooking enticed her."

              "Yeah, well, that always helps. I bet if you shake their treats, the other two will warm up to you too."

              Gavin pulled a bag of cat treats out of a cupboard and handed it to Nines. Jinx immediately perked up and meowed at the android for some.

              He chuckled, then shook the bag as Gavin had suggested.

              "Bandit! Bianca! Come here you little shits!" Gavin called to the felines probably lurking in his bedroom.

              The brown tabby, Bandit, shot out from the bedroom door and into the kitchen at the sound. He jumped onto Gavin's leg and began clawing up him, expecting him to have the enticing treats and demanding them rather rudely.

              "Ow! God damn it! Get off me you crazy cat!"

              Nines laughed as he watched Gavin shake Bandit off him. The cat then bounded up to Nines when he realized the stranger was the real barer of food. He sat in front of his feet, looking up at him expectantly.

              "Of fucking course he doesn't claw the shit out of you."

              "Maybe he likes me more," Nines said, beginning to distribute treats to the two cats.

              The last one, Bianca, sauntered into the kitchen. Long, gray hair flowing down across her body and feathery tail.

              "Ah, there's queen bitch. She'll expect you to serve her on a silver plate," Yet despite Gavin's derogatory words, he scooped up the fluffy cat into his arms and began petting her with a gentleness that seemed strange coming from the normally rough man.

             Nines felt his thirium pump beat just a little bit harder in his chest. He offered the treats to Bianca in his hand and the cat daintily took them from him, yet he wasn't focused solely on her. He was fondly watching Gavin, a soft smile playing on his lips.

              When the shorter man noticed, he blushed, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

              Nines leaned in, giving him a chaste, but sweet kiss, "No reason."

              He left Gavin flabbergasted to return to the meal he was preparing. He was likely breaking the definition of 'fuck buddies' from what he researched, but if Gavin didn't complain about it, then what was the harm?

              Once Gavin's meal was finished, he brought it to the small dinning room table and waited for Gavin to take a bite of it.

              "Do you like it?" He was learning Gavin's fast-food preferences, but had yet to learn what cooked meals he would enjoy.

              Gavin scrunched up his face and shrugged, "It's fine."

              That was about the best of an answer he assumed he'd get, but judging by the way the human began scarfing down the meal. He must have liked it or was extremely famished.

              Satisfied with himself, Nines went back inside the kitchen to clean up, glad to pet and scratch any of the three cats that happened to curiously come over looking for scraps.

              Finished with his meal, Gavin came into the kitchen, maneuvering around Nines to grab a glass and pour himself some whiskey. Nines watched him chug a quick gulp with a slight wince from the burn.

              Nines—being the teasing fuck he is—swiped the glass from his hand in one fluid motion.

              "Hey, that's mine asshole!" Gavin protested.

              Smirking, Nines took a sip, reveling in the way Reed's eyes widened at the sight.

              An analysis readout appeared on his HUD, displaying the contents, alcohol percentage, and the exact brand.

              "This is expensive," He coolly noted, "How did you afford this?"

              Frowning, Gavin took the glass back. Nines let him and despite his clear annoyance, some other emotions were presenting themselves in the detective. "It's none of your damn business, you fucking oversized toaster."

              "If you're going to insult me, then I won't fuck you tonight."

              Gavin's vitals shot up. His frowned deepened, yet he didn't say anything in response, instead downing the last of his whiskey.

              RK900 floated over to him, placing his hand on his neck, "That would be a shame for both of us, now wouldn't it?"

              Blushing, his human parted his lips, maybe to say something, but Nines took the opportunity to kiss him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. An analysis of the whiskey he had just drank came up again, yet the android didn't pay it any mind this time. He focused only on Gavin.

              Gavin's tongue moved against his own, quickly losing himself in their kiss.

              They found their way into the living room, even with mouths practically glued together. Nines guided Gavin to sit on the couch with him. He moved his kisses away from his lips, over to the point of his jawbone and then down his neck.

              Gavin had been tense ever since they got to his apartment. It was beginning to ease it away, but spiked again when his partner nipped his sensitive flesh.

              "Gavin," He leaned back a bit, studying him, "You know I won't ever hurt you."

              "Yeah right."

              "I mean it. I want you to know that. Unless, of course, you want me to hurt you?"

              Gavin's face became even more saturated with color than it was before, "For you to be saying shit like that, you can't tell me that the other night was really your first time."

              "It was."

              He muttered under his breath, looking away, "Woulda fouled me." When Gavin looked back up at the android, he asked, "What does it feel like? Do you even feel anything? Or is it just like your programming or whatever pretending to act like a human?"

              Nines liked his curiosity on learning how androids worked, so he was more than happy to comply. He took Gavin's hand and guided it over to his crotch: an invitation to rub and grope him. "Androids have touch receptors all over their bodies so we can feel and touch things similar to how you do to an extent. Temperature changes register to us differently and we don't feel pain, but I do have receptors that generate information into a pleasurable feeling."

              "So sex does feel good?" Gavin moved a little closer to him. He caressed the phallus which was filling with thirium beneath the fabric.

              Nines chuckled quietly, "Yes. It feels good, Gavin."

              "And when you cum?"

              "That feels good too."

              "What comes out of you?"

              "Why don't you find out?" He smirked, earning the blush to return to the human. "Go on," He encouraged, "I'm certain you know what to do."

              Gavin hesitated, but then began unbuckling the android's belt. Based on their experiences thus far, he was coming to the conclusion that Gavin liked being told what to do, but only under particular circumstances. If he told Gavin to do something for him at the station, he would refuse and insult. But now...

              Reed had worked his belt and pants open. He dipped his head down to mouth at the bulge in the tight pair of black CyberLife issued briefs.

              A content sigh escaped the android's lips, but this wasn't nearly enough. The detective didn't tease him for long, swiftly proceeding to fish out his semi-hard cock.

              "Oh fuck," Gavin whined when he saw Nines' properly for the first time. Their first fuck had been quick with the android behind him the whole while so he didn't get a proper look until now. Nines was a little thicker than Gavin and longer by a couple inches. The flushed pale blue head was what made him unique though.

              Gavin's fingers trailed along his length, curiously squeezing when they reached the glans. "You're fucking blue."

              "I can make it appear more human if it bothers you?"

              Surprisingly, he shook his head, continuing to explore the artificial phallus without complaint on the inhuman aspect of it, "Jesus. Why the fuck did they make you so big?"

              "I'm afraid they didn't state their reasons in any information I have about my model."

              "Probably jus' wanted you to show off like the big prick you are."

              "What did I say about insults? Why don't you be good for me," He purred while brushing his fingers through the human's hair, "and use your mouth for something other than verbal abuse for once."

              That made Gavin keen. He repositioned himself a little on the couch to lean down better over the commanding length.

              So Gavin wanted to be good for him after all.

              Nines was focused on him the entire time, watching him take his base into his hand and lick a stripe up his cock.

              His human curiously looked at the light blue-tinted dribble of precum leaking out of his slit, "This shit is safe to swallow, right?"

              "Of course. My synthetic ejaculate is a thirium based liquid completely safe for human ingestion."

              "You sure know how to make things sound un-sexy."

              Nines chuckled, then smirked, "You want sexy? Suck on my cock, Gavin, before I make you."

              Gavin's arousal spiked and he undoubtedly had an erection of his own. He licked up the precum off his head before easing his tip into his mouth.

              Nines felt a jolt of pleasure through his wires when Gavin's tongue teased his frenulum. He tightened his grip in his hair a little, hoping to translate that he was enjoying what Gavin was doing so far.

              He watched his partner ease himself down his length, testing how far deep he could take him before coming back up. His eyes met Nines; the android's hand that wasn't carting through his locks, came up to stroke his cheek. He was unable to stop himself from touching the human.

              "Keep going," He encouraged with a small tug on his hair.

              Gavin did so, licking up his cock again before proceeding to bob up and down the hard length.

              Nines didn't have anyone else to compare Gavin with, but he came (pun intended) to the conclusion that this human was good at blowjobs. He knew exactly what to do, where to move his tongue, how to move his hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth, all to make him feel good. Nines had relaxed against the couch, letting his partner do his work.

              "Gavin..." His name rolled off his tongue as Gavin hollowed out his cheeks and took him a little deeper in his throat. Nines looked down at him, meeting his eyes once more, "Gavin, you look good like this. Below me. Using your mouth for something better than insults."

              Gavin whined around him at that. He bobbed his head and rubbed his tongue against the underside of his shaft. He moved a hand to group at Nines' pseudo testicles, causing Nines to jerk up into him.

              "You like that don't you? You like it when you make yourself useful. When you let me use you." He gripped his hair tighter and gave a proper shallow thrust. Dirty talk was new for him, and he wasn't sure if Gavin would respond well to it. Turns out he did.

              The moan in Gavin's throat vibrated around his cock. He left one hand to grip Nines' hip, but his other now moved down to palm at his jean-covered crotch.

              He picked up the pace in earnest. Nines began to thrust in time with him. "Good boy, Gavin. That's it. Take it all in."

              He pulled back a bit after hitting his gag reflex, letting Gavin recover before the man attempted to swallow him down his throat again. Nines tried not to think about how many times he had probably done this before. He wanted to believe that the detective would only do this for him.

              Gavin swallowed him down deeper, past his gag reflex, working hard to please, even with tears rising in the corners of his eyes. Nines groaned in approval, the throat constricting around him before pulling back to reclaim the air he loss.

              RK900 was grateful he had been given the ability to feel pleasure, ravishing in it now. His human resumed blowing him. His mouth was so warm and wet and wonderfully tight when he hollowed out his cheeks. Nines loved the feeling of his hair between his fingers, guiding him up and down his cock. A tension began to coil in his biocomponents, alerting him that he was nearing orgasm.

              "Gavin, may I come in you?"

              He looked down to see Gavin give the best of a nod he could with a dick in his mouth.

              Tightening his grip in his hair, Nines started quick thrusts in him, careful not to hit too deep in his throat. Gavin moaned around him, helping him chase his climax.

              "Good boy," He praised one more time. "Oh Gavin..." With a few more thrusts, an energy surged through his wires. All his pleasure sensors were wildly lighting up and he was coming down Reed's throat with a drawn-out groan.

              Gavin staggered for a moment, swallowing him down while Nines rode out his orgasm. The grip on his hair remained tight and the human forced himself not to gag as Nines settled in deep in his throat for a beat, before pulling out.

              Panting, gasping in air, Gavin looked up at his partner. "Fu...ck." His voice was hoarse and his dick was straining in his jeans. He wiped his mouth of his spit and drops of the slightly blue-tinted ejaculate with the back of his hand.

              Nines guided him up to him, pulling him close to kiss him deeply. Gavin kissed him back without hesitation. It was sweet and gentle for a moment, but a desperate whine surfaced from the human's throat. He began rutting his erection against Nines' thigh in search of friction. A small chuckle escaped Nines as he broke apart from his lips, "Eager, Gavin?"

              "Shut up," He groaned. "Can... can you fuck me now? Or do you have to wait? I don't know how your android sex shit works."

              He was pleasantly amused. He loved seeing Gavin like this. So needy and desperate for him. "I don't have a refractory period like humans if that is what you are describing."

              "Lucky you-" Gavin hissed as Nines squeezed his groin.

              He dipped his head down to suck on the human neck, pressing his teeth into the surface, daring to leave a new mark. The idea of letting everyone know Gavin was _his_ was more than enough to stir his arousal back to life.

              "Shall we take this into the bedroom?"

              "Fuck yes."

              They left the couch, their lips meeting again as Gavin lead them towards his bedroom. Much like the rest of his living space, it was messy. Some clothes were strewn about, bed unmade. Nines liked neatness but right now he couldn't care less, wanting to only return the favor in pleasuring his partner.

              Once at the foot of the bed, Nines grabbed the bottom hem of Reed's shit and helped him pull it off.

              His LED switched to yellow as he studied his bare torso. While Gavin could treat his body to healthier foods and less caffeine, he must have worked out as it showed in his toned muscles. His chest and abdominal muscles were defined, but not overly so. He had dark body hair crawling up from below his navel to his chest. A fascinating aspect to the android as he lacked hair that wasn't on his head.

              But what was the most fascinating to him was the scars decorating the human's skin. They appeared to be of various ages and causes. Each a mark of survival with a story. He could identify some from Gavin's police records, but others were a mystery. He wanted to hear about all of them regardless.

              Some time must have past of Nines just staring at his physic, because Gavin awkwardly shifted his weight, "What? What's wrong?" Then he got defensive, "Don't like what you see, tincan? I'm not some perfect fuckin-"

              "No! No. I very much like what I see." Nines gently ran a hand down Gavin's chest and ribs, feeling the expanse of hair before settling on the scar of a knife wound. Records showed it was from a criminal a couple years ago that panicked when Gavin came to arrest him. "You're beautiful."

              He had said it so gently and sincerely that Gavin had to blink, wondering if he heard him right. "I... I wouldn't say that."

              "But I would." Nines left a kiss on his cheek and moved his hand over Gavin's pants, beginning to undo his belt and fly. He would have to spend some time later studying every centimeter of Gavin's body, learning about the origin of each scar, but for now he wanted to relieve his human of his currently uncomfortable erection.

              With Gavin's pants undone, he slid his hands around, under the fabric to grip his ass. Reed let out a satisfied groan from the action. His hands then slid down, taking his underwear and pants down with them.

              Gavin gasped in relief when his cock sprung free and stepped out of the confining garments. He wrapped a fist around himself, but was only able to get two strokes in before Nines pried his hand away.

              "Wait until I'm inside you," He practically purred against his ear.

              A shiver racked through the human, "You're fucking killing me."

              "You can wait a few more minutes. On your back, dear."

              Gavin blushed at that name, his mouth opening to say something in retort, but, deciding against it, he crawled onto the bed. He laid on his back, watching Nines remove his own clothing.

              RK900 made quick work of his clothes, but took the time to fold each piece and created a neat stack on Gavin's dresser. No sense in rushing and having wrinkled clothes. He assumed Gavin would be impatient and irritated by this. Alas, the human's eyes were transfixed on him, pupils dilated at the sight of his fully naked form.

              "Fucking CyberLife," He heard Gavin mutter, "Of fucking course they make you look like... like _that!_ "

              Smirking, RK900 grabbed a half-empty bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. Gavin apparently had no reason to hide it, leaving it in plain sight, easy-to-reach. He settled on the bed behind his partner, propping the man's legs up and spreading them wide. He poured some lube on his index and middle finger, then rubbed them against Gavin's hole.

              "Shit that's cold," Gavin hissed and recoiled slightly from the contact.

              It was easy to not think about how humans reacted to temperature changes differently than androids. "I'm sorry."

              "It's fine," He sighed and relaxed into the gentle rubs of Nines' gorgeous fingers against his pucker. "Uh, where did you get lube before? The first time we did it."

              "I made it. Like saliva, I can create a simulated lubricate. I generated some orally to use on you last time."

              "Fuck. That's kind of hot. Why aren't you doing that now?"

              "This is easier," Nines shrugged, "And it doesn't deplete my thirium." But he made a note that he'd have to explore using his own generated lubricant with Reed next time if he found that pleasurable. Perhaps eating him out with it would be a satisfying experience for them.

              He began to slowly push a finger in past the tight ring, his other hand gently rubbing at his thigh.

              Gavin groaned in content as the finger made it's way deep inside him. Nine wanted to take his time, but it didn't take long for his human to get impatient.

              "You don't have to go so slow."

              "I'll go as slow or as fast as I want." He wanted to enjoy every moment of this with Gavin. Despite their fuck buddy arrangement, he was worried at the possibility that Gavin would do a 180 again and not want them to be together after all.

              Gavin huffed in annoyance. He started moving his hips, trying to gain something more.

              Nines placed his hand firmly on his hip to ground him. He added a second finger, brushing the pads of them against his prostate, making Gavin's cock jump at the new stimuli.

              "Relax. Be patient for me and I'll reward you," He promised.

              "You're just a fucking tease."

              "I could force you to cum right now, or I can draw it out so you get the most out of it. Which would you prefer?"

              Gavin chewed his lip as he contemplated.

              Nines stretched him as he waited for an answer, scissoring his fingers before teasing a third at his rim.

              The human groaned from the stretch and Nines hitting his sweet spot, "Fine."

              Satisfied with getting what he wanted, Nines leaned over, cupping Gavin's face and kissing him. "I promise it will be worth it, dear."

              After he was content with the time he spent prepping Gavin, he slipped his fingers out and positioned himself at his entrance, entering him carefully. The tight heat squeezing around him felt so good. Did all humans feel like this? He didn't like to believe they could feel quiet as good as the detective.

              He lifted Gavin's legs and hips up to get a better angle and bottom himself out.

              "Fuck..." Reed moaned.

              Nines gave his erection a few lazy strokes while letting Gavin adjust to his size.

              "Fuck me, Nines. Oh please fuck me. I'm ready," He reaching his hands up to claw at Nines' forearms.

              He started out slow, finding the perfect spot to make Gavin keen and storing the information to repeat it. He wanted Gavin to feel good. He wanted to hear all the sounds he could rouse from him. He wanted to please this human unlike anyone else.

              Gavin moaned as Nines picked up the pace. Moans getting louder the faster Nines went or when Nines slammed his prostate with hard, punctuating thrusts.

              RK900 leaned over him, adjusting their position slightly so he could easily reach the human's other erogenous zones. He ran a hand up Gavin's chest, over one of his pecs, experimentally squeezing a nipple. Gavin lurched from the action.

              "Fuck. Nines."

              Nines chuckled, rolling the sensitive bud around between his fingers while simultaneously dipping his head beneath Gavin's neck to nip at his flesh. Being an android had some benefits when it came to multitasking. He could keep up a steady rhythm all the while overwhelming Gavin with other touches and sensations.

              He brought his mouth up to Gavin's, feeling the hot breath of his partner forced out with every thrust. He gave him brief kisses. The scratch of the human's stubble lighting up his pleasure sensors.

              This was much more intimate than last time. Nines felt so close to Gavin and it was a treat getting to see his melting expressions and kiss his soft lips whenever he felt like it. This also allowed Gavin to wrap his arms around Nines' neck or to dig his fingernails into the artificial skin of his back. He wasn't one to often feel grateful, but right now was an exception.

              Monitoring his human's vitals, he could see he was close to his release, and he intended to give it to him.

              "Gavin... come for me," He purred in his ear. Reaching a hand down between them, he began to quickly stroke his cock and was relentless on hitting his prostate.

              Reed whined his name, cumming over his stomach, body jerking at the intensity. Nines milked his cock until every last drop of seed was squeezed out.

              Gavin whimpered as overstimulation set in, "Fuck... Nines... too much."

              He let go, the softening cock laying over his belly. He placed a kiss on Reed's forehead, now avoiding his prostate as best he could, "Just a hold on a little more, dear."

              He was close, so it didn't take him long. With a few more quick thrusts, his sensors were exploding again and he was releasing inside his partner. He leaned down to claim Gavin's lips in his own, wanting to be surrounded by him in every way as he came down from his climax.

              They were both left panting softly in each others arms. While Nines didn't need breath like humans, it aided greatly in cooling down his inner workings quicker.

              He gently slid out of his human and laid beside him, facing him so he could watch Gavin's face and lightly brush his finger's over his arm.

              After some quiet time in the afterglow, Nines asked, "How do you feel?"

              "Mmm good. Tired."

              "I can tell," He smiled, noticing the drop in Gavin's vitals from exhaustion. He looked like he was on the verge of sleep, despite being covered in their mess. Nines would clean him up soon.

              Gavin scooted closer to him, pushing his head into his chest. His voice was hesitant, tentative, "This... okay?"

              "More than okay, dear." He stroked Gavin's hair and face, adding soft kisses to the top of his head. "I like this. Being with you."

              Gavin grunted in response, eyes closed and face pressed into Nines.

              He watched the vitals slowly shift on his HUD to signify his partner was going into the first stage of sleep. He continued to pet Gavin's hair, enjoying being able to watch him slip into such a vulnerable state next him. Gavin trusted him and his own trust for Gavin was growing.

              He felt a slight dilemma though at whether he should stay here after cleaning Gavin up, or leave. His research on the definition of "fuck buddies" suggested the latter. Part of him didn't want to go, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds either. At least not this early in their sexual relationship.

              The night was still young—leaving him plenty of time to work on his next kill—but he'd sit here and watch his partner sleep a while.


	17. New Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines visit New Jericho to find out what happened to one of their elusive android suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your comments and kudos!  
> While I intend to update weekly, that doesn't usually seem to be the case and I'm sorry about that! But rest assured that this fic is being worked on and I'll get new chapters out when I can <3

              Gavin jolted awake at the sound of his alarm going off.

              Groaning, he slapped his hand over his phone to shut the damn thing up. He rubbed his groggy eyes, clearing them from the fog of sleep despite his wish to close them and fade back into nothingness. The bed was warm. He was naked underneath the covers and...

              The events of last night suddenly surfaced in his mind, falling asleep next to Nines as the last he remembered. The soft touches and kisses of the android making him feel more comfortable than he had been with anyone in years.

              A smile began to spread across his face. He turned over and reached out to touch Nines, but his hand only landed on the flat, cool bed sheets. He sat up, surveying the room and listening to the rest of the house, but it was silent aside from one of his cats licking their paws. No trance of RK900.

              For a moment, he questioned if he had dreamed it all, but it felt too real to be the case. Nines didn't stay the night. But why would he? They were just fuck buddies, Gavin reminded himself. That was it. No strings attached. No commitment. Just as he wanted.

              And yet he felt a hollowness at the fact Nines hadn't stayed with him.

              He mentally slapped himself for how ridiculous he was being. It didn't matter that he didn't wake up in the arms of his partner. They weren't really partners anyway. They were... well, whatever the fuck they were, they weren't 'together.' They were hardly friends.

              He got out of bed, shushing Bandit when the cat padded over, begging for food and attention. He went to the bathroom, catching his reflection in the mirror. He examined his asymmetrical face, wondering what the hell Nines saw in him. He had a shit personality and wasn't even great looking to make up for it. Wouldn't the android want someone who had perfect, beautiful features like himself? Wouldn't another android be a more appropriate match for the machine? Why of all people was Nines attracted to _him?_

              He tried not dwell on his unanswered questions as he got ready for the day, which was one he wasn't looking forward to. Meeting with a bunch of plastic pricks at New Jericho and dealing with his bullshit feelings over Nines wasn't an ideal time for him.

* * * * * * * * *

              The drive to New Jericho was quiet at first. An uneasy silence. They hadn't talked much during their brief time at the station and now Gavin knew Nines was going to say something at any moment.

              "Gavin?" And there it was. "I have some questions regarding our arrangement."

              He didn't have to ask which one he was referring to. "What is it, tin can?"

              "I think we should establish a location for our sexual affairs to make it most accommodating."

              "Jesus Christ," He mumbled under his breath, face heating up all the same.

              "Your apartment is the most suitable. I suggest we stick to that as the primary location, if that is alright with you?"

              "Shit. Yeah, whatever. We'll fuck at my place. That's fine."

              "Excellent. Also how do you feel about displays of affection outside of intercourse?"

              "What?" Apparently the damn thing knew how to turn every situation into something far more complicated than it needed to be.

              "Would you be opposed to me kissing and touching you when we're not having sex? Only in private settings, of course."

              "Umm... I guess not?" Nines must have been in his 'work mode' or some shit for talking like a fucking manual the whole time, but he still managed to make him feel flustered. "How many more fucking questions you got?"

              "Just one more... for now. Would you like me to prepare more meals for you in the future? I would appreciate it if you sent me a list of your favorite dishes." Nines then sounded nervous for the first time since seeing him that morning, "But I may be overstepping our agreement. If you are uncomfortable with anything I propose, you may decline with no repercussions."

              This was definitely going beyond what Gavin intended at first with their 'agreement,' but it was hard to oppose the idea of free meals and kisses. "What the hell. That's fine, Nines. I'll send you somethin' later. As long as you don't mention any of this to anyone," he shrugged, "I guess why not."

              He glanced over at the android in time to see him beaming.

              This would be an appropriate time to tell him he could sleep over at night while they're at it. But doing so might encourage Nines too much. He was worried if he gave Nines another inch, the android would ask to move in with him and start discussing what flavor of cake they should order for their wedding.

* * * * * * * * *

              "You're sure this is the right place?"

              Gavin frowned at a large, old, worn-down factory warehouse before them. Stains and moss crawled up walls that hadn't been repainted in decades. Some graffiti was scribbled on the lower portions. The windows were boarded up and those that weren't were broken. Everything indicated it was abandoned, not exactly the place he would imagine for 'New Jericho,' but then what the fuck did he know about the deviant androids.

              He looked to Nines, who appeared just as confused as himself, LED spinning yellow.

              "This is the correct address."

              "It's a fucking dump."

              "It could use some improvement."

              They went to what Gavin supposed was the front door. He still wasn't confident that this was the right place, expecting to find a bunch of red ice dealers inside over deviant androids.

              He was proven wrong when a gentle-eyed android greeted them behind the door.

              "Nines? It's good to see you again."

              "Josh. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us. This is Detective Reed," Nines stiffly motioned to his human companion.

              Josh looked a little skeptical, "And you believe we can trust him being here?"

              "I wouldn't have brought him if I didn't."

              Gavin felt annoyed about the idea he wasn't trustworthy for their little deviant club, but most importantly that Nines was acting like he was in charge of _his_ investigation. "Oh, is your little android jerk-circle too special for anyone to visit? Need a special invite even though we're the fucking police?"

              Nines rolled his eyes and ignored him, choosing to speak only to Josh, "Don't mind him. He speaks in a fowl manner, but I assure you, he won't harm anyone." Nines stared directly at Reed, a glint in his eye meant only for him, "I'll make sure of that."

              An unwarranted shiver rolled up Gavin's spine. He was tempted to act out and see what Nines would do to him. But they were working a case, _his_ case, which was important to him. That exploration would have to wait for another time.

              Josh still seemed wary towards the human, but allowed them inside.

              The interior of the warehouse didn't reflect its exterior in the slightest. It was clean, well taken care of, and inhabited by a few dozen androids. Walls had been set-up inside to create multiple rooms, some small living arrangements, an area designated for what looked like repairs, and a section with chairs and tables perhaps for meetings.

              "This is New Jericho?" Gavin wondered aloud.

              "Yes," Josh answered, "it's our refuge for androids with no where else to go. A safe haven."

              "Didn't think to put it in somewhere a little less shitty?"

              "Gavin," Nines scolded, but Josh proceeded to answer.

              "We considered several locations, but settled on this place. It may not be pretty, but it helps keep the humans from bothering us, has plenty of space, and is more cost effective."

              A few androids were milling about, giving curious looks to the pair that came in.

              Gavin became acutely aware of how close Nines was standing beside him, their sleeves frequently brushing together. Nines appeared more ridged than usual, but his eyes moved about, scanning everything.

              "So you're the one in charge of this place?" Gavin asked.

              "Partly. North, Simon, Markus, and I run it together."

              He recognized Markus' name out of the bunch. It was hard to forget when it was all over the news during the android revolution.

              RK900 diverged the conversation back to their investigation, "You said you may have information about the missing JB300 android?"

              "No, but I know two people that do. They escaped Stratford Tower together during the revolution."

              Josh lead them through a row of the make-shift living spaces with numbers on each door, not unlike an apartment.

              Reed glanced to his partner, "We should check this place out for our other android perp-"

              Nines interrupted, "I've already checked. Josh informed me earlier there are no RT600 androids living here and the MP800 living here's serial number does not match up with the one we're searching for."

              "Fuck, tin can. Just take over my whole fucking investigation why don't ya."

              "I'm merely assisting you, _detective_."

              Before Gavin could banter further, Josh stopped them at one of the pseudo apartment rooms, knocking before a pair of androids emerged.

              "Kelly, Don, this is Nines and Detective Reed from the DPD," Josh introduced them.

              Don was another JB300 android and Kelly was an ST300 android like Stacy back at the station. They both didn't have their LED's anymore and Kelly cut and styled her hair differently from how it was originally designed by CyberLife.

              After the formalities, Kelly and Don invited them inside the room to talk in private. Josh left them to do... whatever deviant androids running New Jericho did.

              Gavin took the lead on questioning them before Nines could weasel his sexy ass in charge, "When did you last see the other JB300 model?"

              "During the revolution," Don answered, "Just a few hours before Markus won."

              He quirked a brow up, "That long ago?"

              Kelly nodded solemnly, "We were still so new to deviancy. Just scared and foolish... we should have never trusted the humans."

              Gavin felt his temper simmer for a moment, but then again, how could he blame them? He wouldn't trust himself either back then. He stiffened when a hand subtly rested on his back. He didn't have to look to know it was Nines. The android must have scanned him for whatever-the-fuck and wanted to make sure his emotions were in check. Or maybe it was just a comforting touch? He couldn't tell, but due to the other androids not appearing to have noticed or cared, he didn't see the harm in it.

              "Roger would still be here if I... if I just..." Kelly quietly continued.

              The other android tried to comfort her, "It wasn't your fault. You know that. We didn't know."

              Confused, Gavin asked, "Roger?"

              "He's the JB300 android you're asking about," Don supplied.

              "Hold on. Start from the beginning. Tell me what happened when you escaped Stratford Tower." Gavin had his phone of notes at the ready, hoping the two deviants would start being less vague.

              Don looked perturbed before laying out the story, "I was a broadcasting operator for Channel 16 and at the time I haven't deviated yet. I was there when Markus infiltrated Stratford Tower on November 8th. He told me and Roger to leave the room when they arrived so we didn't see them do the broadcast. After Markus and the others left, the police came and put us with our coworker to be interrogated. That android, the deviant hunter, Connor," Gavin felt Nines' hand shift on his back, fingertips digging into his jacket at the mention of his predecessor, "interrogated us.... He ended up taking down our coworker who had helped Markus. After the police left, the humans didn't know what to do with us. They kept us around, but we soon heard talk of them getting rid of all androids. Me and Roger deviated out of fear and escaped. We ran into Kelly at reception on our way out."

              "So the three of you stayed together? What happened after that?"

              Kelly continued for Don, "Yes. We were trying to find Jericho, but we were scared of getting caught. Everything felt so tense and it just got worse with each passing minute... We tried to blend in with the humans on our way there, but a woman recognized us as androids. She offered to help us. To keep us safe during the revolution. Don and Roger said we shouldn't trust her, that she was going to turn us in. I was scared we weren't going to make it to Jericho alive and she seemed so nice. I shouldn't have listened to her..."

              Her eyes became glassy, clearly blamed herself for whatever happened to their friend. Gavin felt some sympathy for her, which surprised him considering she wasn't human. But he could relate, having his own fair share guilt over poor decisions in the past that effected others.

              Don hugged her close and carried on, "She took us to an abandoned building, saying we'd be safe there. We were there a couple minutes with her when all of a sudden my processors were overloaded and I had to reboot. The same thing happened to Kelly. When we woke up, Roger and the woman were gone and we haven't seen them since. I tried to contact Roger, but got nothing."

              "I thought he was dead, but," Kelly looked up to Nines and Gavin, "if you're asking for him, does that mean he's alive?"

              "We believe so," Nines replied.

              Kelly lite up from his response, "If you find him, could you please tell him we've missed him and to come back?"

              "We'll do our best to make sure he receives that message."

              After a brief pause, Gavin asked them, "Do you think Roger could have just left?"

              Don was quick to answer, "No. No, he wouldn't do that. I know most of my time knowing him we weren't deviant yet, but I still knew him. He wouldn't just leave us. That woman had to have taken him or something. He wouldn't leave us behind like that."

              Gavin idly tapped a finger against his phone, "Where was the building she took you to?" They told him the address, which he wrote down and followed up with, "Did you catch the woman's name?"

              "Lynn," Don replied, "She said her name was Lynn."

              "Get a last name?"

              He shook his head, 'no.'

              Nines added, "Surely you saw her face? May we see?"

              Don nodded this time, then extended his hand, displaying an image of a woman in her late-thirties with wavy pale brown, almost blonde hair and hazel eyes.    

              Gavin almost forgot that androids could do that. _Wonders of technology._ He and Nines peered down at the projected image.

              Nines looked back up at Don, "With your consent, I'd like to get your memories of that time to help aid us in our search for Roger."

              Don and Kelly exchanged a brief look, then agreed.

              After Nines interfaced with them, they gave their goodbyes and headed down the hall of android apartment rooms.

              "Hey, Nines?"

              RK900 hummed in response as they walked close together.

              "Didn't that owner of the MP800 say he sold it to a woman in her thirties?"

              Nines paused a moment, LED spinning yellow a cycle before returning to blue, "That is correct. You believe there is a correlation?"

              "Maybe. What are odds that-"

              Nines began to open his mouth to speak, probably with some ridiculously low percentage and lecture on the odds of it being the same woman, but Gavin butted back in.

              "Don't answer that! It may just be a coincidence. That fucker barely gave us anything to go off of. I'm just sayin' it could be something. Did you get an ID of the woman?"

              "Yes. Her name in the police records is Helen Lynn Chambers. Former CyberLife sales representative. No prior criminal record."

              "Got an address?" Gavin's interest increased.

              Nines lips turned up a little, "Yes. I'm assuming this means we're off to question her next?"

              "You bet, tin can."

              They ran into Josh on their way out.

              RK900 gave his thanks, "Thank you for arranging this, Josh. We might have had a difficult time finding the JB300's companions otherwise."

              "The pleasure is all mine," Josh said warmly, extending a hand towards the other android who stiffly accepted it. "I'm glad the DPD has been more on our side. I hope you find the JB300 and bring him back safely."

              Gavin found the delivery and choice of Josh's words... odd. Did he not know that the android was one of their main _suspects_ in a _murder_ investigation? They weren't just looking for some lost android. Thinking back, Nines never did mention to Josh that they were hunting down a suspect.

              "So do we," Nines retracted his hand from the other android.

              "You're welcome to come visit again if you'd like, maybe when North, Simon, and Markus are around," Josh suggested.

              Nines gave a simple nod in response and turned to leave with Gavin, appearing more ridged than ever. "Thank you again, Josh. I'll keep in contact."

* * * * * * * * *

              Nines stepped out of the warehouse with Gavin, heading back to the human's car.

              A little over half-way there, Gavin blurted out, "What the hell did you tell him?!"

              "I don't know what you're referring to, detective."

              "You lied to him, didn't you?"

              "I have done no such thing."

              "You didn't tell Josh the MP800 is one of our main suspects."

              "I may have not given him the full details of the case, only what he needed to know. I don't see why that concerns you."

              They reached Gavin's car, but before he could reach for the handle of the passenger door, Gavin stepped in front of him. He could easily brute his way through the human, _obviously_ , but he was curious why this particular subject was bothering him.

              "You were acting kind of weird around him too. What's that all about tin can?"

              "Again, why are you bothered by this, Gavin?"

              Gavin looked away, chewing his lip in contemplation. "I don't know. I just haven't really seen you like that before. You looked _uncomfortable_ and I don't get why you avoided saying what was really going on."

              Nines sighed, realizing there was probably no reason not to explain to Gavin his slight change in behavior. He's surprised the human even picked up on it.

              He did a quick visual scan of the area, and once he was certain they were alone and not being watched, he stroked his fingers down Gavin's cheek, enjoying the light scratch of stubble. Gavin stiffened momentarily, but relaxed as Nines' hand moved down to intertwine with his own.

              "I didn't tell Josh everything because I was worried he wouldn't help us if he knew we were after three suspected android murderers."

              "You really think he wouldn't have helped if he knew? We're the fucking police. It's are job to hunt down criminals, whatever they are."

              "I know, but I take it they wouldn't see it that way. They are going to side with their fellow androids."

              "But you're an android. Wouldn't they listen to you?"

              His LED blinked yellow. "Gavin, I don't think you realize that I'm... not like them." Nines gently squeezed the human's hand.

              "Your pieces of plastic. What's the difference?"

              "I don't fit in with them. I wasn't 'alive' until after the android revolution and after our rights were won, for the most part. The Jericho deviants have this collective solidarity from deviating and fighting for their freedom that I will never have. Seeing memories from those androids isn't the same as experiencing my own."

              "That Josh guy didn't seem to care about that."

              "He is more accepting than others, but I still didn't want to risk our- your investigation with telling the whole truth."

              Gavin paused, taking in the information and squeezing his hand back without much thought. "So you fit in with humans better than them, huh?"

              "No. Connor does, but I don't find myself 'fitting in' with humans either."

              He let out a snort of disbelief, "You're saying you don't belong anywhere, tin can? That coming from some kind of emo program I don't know about?"

              Nines let out a half-hearted chuckle, the corner of his lips tugging up, "I didn't say I didn't fit in _anywhere_ , detective. I'm quite comfortable with where I'm at now."

              He watched Gavin's heart stuttered a beat on his HUD. He may not collectively fit in with the deviants or the humans as whole, but he felt his place was at the DPD, alongside Connor and, perhaps more importantly now, Gavin.

              Nines slowly leaned in, giving Reed plenty of time to back out if he wished, but his human didn't, instead leaning in slightly to meet his lips. RK900 knew it was a little risky to kiss him semi-publicly like this, but he needed to in this moment. He needed those soft lips contrasting with coarse stubble and the close presence of another that could connect with him better than any of the androids in the building behind them could.

              A cell phone rang, causing them to break the brief kiss.

              Grumbling, his partner dug into his pocket and answered the phone, "Detective Reed. . . . Oh, right. Hello, Mr. Leverett. . . ." He rubbed his temples as he listened to the human on the other end of the call, "Yes, any information you can provide about who bought your android would be helpful. . . . Wait, say that name again?"

              Gavin looked up at Nines, eyes wide in disbelief.


	18. The Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines get their big break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay! Hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it! Thank you for your patience. And your comments and kudos as always! They really brighten my day and keep me from feeling insecure about my writing.

         Gavin got an unexpected call from Damien Leverett, the husband of the wife they interviewed once about owning an RT600 android.

         He had forgotten about the family intending to call him back with the information, or rather he didn't expect they ever would. So hearing Mr. Leverett call him to say his RT600 android was purchased by a Helen Chambers—the woman they were just on their way to interview about being involved with the disappearance of their suspect JB300 android (Roger)—was quite a shock.

         "I can't fucking believe this." Gavin's body was humming with a new sense of invigoration as he drove them to the address of Helen Lynn Chambers. He could feel it in his gut that this was important. They were getting somewhere. "She's got to know something, Nines. Even you can't deny that. It isn't a fucking coincidence that she's connected to two of our three suspects."

         "I know you're eager to solve this case, but you shouldn't jump to any conclusions until we have more evidence," Nines coolly countered.

         Gavin rolled his eyes, "You're such a buzzkill. No wonder you're one of the lab rats and not a detective."

Nines also didn’t have the experience or instinct on the matter like Gavin did. He’d been through enough cases to know what it felt like when he was on the right track. When things were lining up, the answers coming into reach. He didn’t care however many fancy programs Nines had installed and how many calculations he could make in nanoseconds. There were some things that could only be learned through experience.

         The pair exited the car once they reached the Chamber’s residence. Gavin rang the doorbell of a pretty impressive two-story house that was coming close to mansion size. Some old vines climbed up the walls, reaching well past the first story windows. Whether they were for aesthetic reasons or just poor upkeep, Gavin was unsure.

         The detective impatiently tapped his thumbs on his jeans and shifted his weight on the porch as the seconds dragged on. He hated waiting in situations like this. He felt on the cusp of something important and didn’t want to wait any longer for it.

         “Detective, could you please relax.”

         “Shut up, tin can. I jus’ got nervous energy. Not like you’d understand.”

         “I understand your need to release excess adrenaline, but your actions might make us appear suspicious.”

         “We’re cops. We’re already suspicious.”

         Nines let out a sigh that was the closest to defeat that Gavin could ever imagine him sounding.

         Gavin gave the doorbell another ring and RK900 honed in on the small security camera situated above the door.

         “That thing on?” Reed asked after following his gaze.

         “Yes, but I don’t know if anyone is watching behind it.”

         They waited another minute. Gavin was about to ring the bell a third time before the door opened.

         “Hello,” A woman with brown, nearly blonde hair greeted them as she stepped out from behind the front door. Gavin recognized her as Helen Lynn Chambers from the projected image Don had shown them. A navy colored shawl was draped over Helen’s shoulders and a pair of silver rimmed glasses rested on her nose, adding an air of casual sophistication. Her hazel eyes quickly darted to Nines, sizing up the obvious android, “What can I do for you?”

         “Helen Chambers?” Gavin started. He gestured to his badge and then Nines while introducing themselves, “Detective Reed and Nines. We’d like to ask you some questions about some androids you’ve been in contact with.”

         She studied Nines for a long moment, then her face suddenly twisted up into a bright smile, “Please, call me Lynn. I’d be happy to help. Why don’t you come inside?”

         Gavin exchanged a brief look with Nines, before stepping past the threshold.

         The pair entered the fairly lavished house. It had an open floor plan and interesting furnishings that looked like each one had a unique story. There were several glass cabinets with various trinkets and items, each containing an assortment of a certain type. One had old cameras, another glassware, and one to Gavin’s left even had a collection of cat figurines. He felt shameful for spending an extra few moments looking at that one.

         Helen―or Lynn apparently―didn’t seem to notice nor care as she was much more focused on his partner.

         “What model are you? I’ve never in my life seen an android that looks like you before, and I’ve seen almost all of them.”

         “RK900.”

         Lynn’s eyes twinkled with excitement, her attention completely on Nines now, “An RK series android! I’ve always wanted to see one in person, but the prototypes were always kept so secretive. No matter how much I asked CyberLife, they never gave me much details on them. Are you also a prototype?”

         “In a way, yes.” Nines’ expression lightened from the positive attention he was receiving. “My model series was intended for a wide-release, but I was the first, and only, one produced before CyberLife ceased android manufacturing.”

         “So you’re a one of a kind!” Lynn exclaimed, “Please tell me everything about your features that add to your uniqueness!”

         Nines was smiling now and Gavin didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t like that this woman was so interested in Nines. Was it over just senseless jealousy? Some sort of irrational fear at seeing someone else so interested in the man-... _android_ , Gavin had an intimate relationship with?

         He observed while Nines listed off some of his special features. The growing look of desire in Lynn’s eyes made Gavin think that jealousy wasn’t just the case here. She didn’t look at him with a sexual desire like Gavin did, but a desire to _own_ , to _have_ , to _possess_.

         “... and I can analyze samples in real time. That and other features started with my predecessor, RK800,” Nines continued, looking quite content with the opportunity to talk about himself. “But I am the improved version of all those-”

         “Ah! I remember,” Lynn interrupted. “RK800. The deviate hunter prototype that was all over the news. Is it still activated? Have you met it?”

         Gavin’s skin crawled at the use of ‘it.’ He was liking this conversation less and less.

         “Yes. We’re actually very clo-” Nines started, but Gavin didn’t want him to say anymore to this woman that _they_ came to question. Not the other way around.

         “Nines,” He gave him a slap on the shoulder to emphasise that it was time for him to shut the hell up on the topic, “We should be discussing what we came here for.”

         Nines narrowed his eyes minutely, then straightened to a more neutral and professional default position. At least he didn’t argue about it.

         Gavin turned his gaze over to Lynn, “You seem to know an awful lot about androids, Ms. Chambers.”

         “Of course,” She replied, her excitement lessening now that she was no longer conversing with his partner, yet she still held a cheery demeanor, “I worked for CyberLife for eight years as a sales representative. I’ve spent a lot of time helping to promote and sell them. Of course I know more than my fair share about androids, especially when it comes to certain models and their features.”

         That explained why she was so interested in Nines, but Gavin still didn’t like the feeling he was getting from her.

         “You must have gotten one of your own in that time then?” Gavin speculated.

         “Yes, of course! It would have been weird if I didn’t, and not just one, but many.”

         “Do you still have any of them?”

         At this, she paused before carefully answering, “Yes. I still have all of them actually. But none of them are deviant, so I’m not breaking any laws in owning them.”

         Gavin shot Nines a look as he replied, “Does that mean you still have a RT600 android you bought from Damien Leverett?”

         She paused again, a mild look of surprise on her face, likely because Gavin knew this bit of information about her dealings with androids. “The RT600. It was a joyous day when I bought that one. One of the rarest, and most prized androids I own. The first android to past the Turing Test with only a small handful made. That purchase set me back quite a bit, but it was worth it.”

         “We’d like to see it.” Gavin felt a humming sensation underneath his skin again. This may not be the RT600 that killed another android, but what if it was? Maybe Chamber’s had some deviant androids afterall, or maybe this was something else all together.

         Nines added, “If you have a JB300 android, we would also like to take a look at it.”

         “Why don’t I just show you them all,” Lynn suggested with a smile and gestured for them to follow her.

         She lead them down a hallway heading deeper into the large house.

         Gavin hung back a bit to whisper to his partner while Lynn texted someone on her phone through the short walk.

         “I don’t like this, tin can. There’s something about all this shit that’s givin’ me the creeps. _She’s_ givin’ me the creeps.”

         “The situation is rather peculiar,” Nines whispered in reply, “but from what I’ve gathered thus far, Ms. Chambers does not have ill intent, even if she doesn’t view my kind in a way I agree with.”

         “How the fuck can you-” Gavin frowned, but cut himself off when they entered a new room.

         “I call this, the showroom!” Lynn beamed, outstretching her arms to show off the large space, or rather, what resided there.

         Glass, vertical tubes lined the walls and were situated in a pattern in the middle of the room. They were much like android charging stations or displays that would be in CyberLife stores or places like the Eden Club. In each one―save for a few half dozen or so―resided an android. Crisp and clean in their original CyberLife uniforms.

         Gavin’s jaw became agape at the sheer number of them. There had to be 50. Maybe more. Each one standing inhumanly still in their little glass case.

         “What do you think?” Lynn boasted, “It’s quite an impressive collection, if I do say so myself. I’d love to see it complete one day… Anyway, it’s not often someone gets to see it. Let me show you the highlights!”

         She lead them to the first tube closest to them in the middle of the room: a Chloe model.

         “ST200. The first commercial android model and the first one I bought. I wasn’t quiet sold on androids at first, but after I bought this one I was hooked on them. So much so I wanted to work for CyberLife and started acquiring them ever since.”

         Gavin looked inside at the motionless, obedient Chloe. It tugged at something inside him, thinking back to the Chloe at Elijah’s house. While similar models, it was hard to imagine they had the same face when one was so full of life and this one was, well… wasn’t.

         It was easy to remember now why he hated the plastic human look alikes so much before the revolution. They didn’t look and feel human to him. This room just seemed to emphasize that.

         He looked over at his partner to remind himself that they weren’t all like that now, even if Nines wasn’t the prime example of a deviant that appeared and acted practically human.

         Nines was looking around the room, eyes scanning over everything. He quickly moved to the right to another tube, ignoring whatever scheduled tour Lynn had planned.

         “What can you tell me about this one?” Nines asked.

         Lynn moved over beside him to get a closer look at the one he was referring to. “Oh, the MP800. It’s nothing too special in the way of rarity, but it-”

         “Do you have any special stories on how you acquired it? Or was it a direct CyberLife purchase?”

         Gavin furrowed his brow at why Nines was asking these questions when it suddenly clicked. They found thirium belonging to an MP800. The previous owner had said it was sold to a woman in her thirties….

         “This one does have a bit of a story to it actually. It had some malfunctions so the previous owner gave it to me for a wonderful deal.”

         This had to be the same one. He looked to Nines. Surely the RK900 could tell if it was or not. His LED was spinning yellow and his face looked serious, but didn’t give away if this MP800 in front of them was the same one at the crime scene.

         “I thought you’d be the type to want all your androids in ‘mint condition?’” Reed questioned.

         Lynn gave a casual wave of her hand, “I prefer them to be in near mint condition, but I know my way around basic repairs and factory resets, so it was an easy fix. Oh, here let me show you another interesting one.”

         She led them over to another android, but Gavin was only half-listening to the story of how she had a friend of a friend at CyberLife that gave her whatever particular hard to aquire model.

         The longer he was there in that room, the more he wanted to leave. He wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery, but he also wanted away from this surreal collection. He wanted to drag Nines out of there and tell him how grateful he was that he wasn’t _lifeless_ ―something he wouldn’t have imagined himself ever saying to him before.

         He brushed Nines’ hand with his own to get his attention.

         Once Nines met his gaze, he whispered, “I think… I think we should get out of there.”

         Nines probably sensed how uncomfortable Gavin was feeling for then the gentle weight of a hand was discreetly placed on his back. The stupid, non-lifeless machine being all caring and shit.

         “We need to get all the information we can while she’s inviting us to,” Nines quietly countered, “The more we can gather now, the easier it will be for us to acquire warrants to probe her androids’ memories, if she doesn’t allow us to in this trip.”

         Gavin reluctantly agreed. Nines was right, and he wouldn’t normally be wanting to bail on something so quickly, but intuition or instinct was telling him otherwise.

         He didn’t know how many more androids Lynn was going to go through talking about before getting to the other two they came to see, so he asked, “You said you had an RT600. Could we see that one now?”

         “Of course,” She smiled, ever so polite. She lead them a little further down the room to a tube with another Chloe android.

         Gavin really wanted to get this over with and figured why not just ask her for them to start probing memories now and figure out what exactly these androids had been up to.

         “With your permission, we’d like to review her memories.”

         “Oh?”

         “An RT600 android was involved with a crime, and we’ve been trying to rule out which ones weren’t involved.”

         “That explains why you’re here,” Lynn nodded thoughtfully. “Is that why you’re also interested in the JB300 android?”

         “Sort of…” He didn’t want to reveal much to her if he could help it.

         “I can assure you, neither have been involved in any crimes that I know of. Well…” She paused again, appearing to rack her memory. “The JB300 could have been up to something before I got it. It was deviant for a short time before the end of the revolution.”

         “And now it’s not deviant?”

         “No, it’s just like new again. Complete factory reset.”

         Gavin’s eyes widened. It had to be the android, Roger, that Kelly and Don told them about in New Jericho. The one that Chambers must have taken and then reset, yet here she was acting like it was no big deal.

          "It’s illegal to reset a deviant android.” He may not know all the new android laws front to back, but he knew some of the more important ones.

          "Actually," Nines reluctantly interjected, "if an android was reverted to their factory state before or during the revolution, it was technically legal as no android protection laws were in place yet."

          Shit. Therefore, there was nothing they could charge this woman with, even though she had just admitted to resetting a deviant android who was also one of their suspects. She hadn't broken any laws. She wasn’t breaking any now by having this hoard of androids as there wasn’t a law in place that stated anything about making android deviation mandatory nor that someone couldn’t own a non-deviant android. All frustrating loopholes in regards to androids being seen as not quite people in the eyes of the government.

         Frustrated, Gavin distanced himself from Lynn and his partner. Pacing a circle between the android displays before he did something rash.

         “I don’t have anything against deviant androids,” Lynn said to defend her reasoning of reverting the JB300 android, “It’s just that they are much more difficult to keep when they want to go off to do their own thing. Here, you wanted to examine my RT600 still?”

         She typed a code into a small panel next to the glass tube and it slid open with ease, giving access to the near motionless RT600.

         “Have at it.” She acted so effortlessly about it. That there was nothing here for her to hide.

         Gavin would bet money she did have something to hide. The question was of if they would be able to find it. Was this RT600 truly innocent to any crimes? Guilty? Or had she just been reset recently, erasing all her memories? Either way, Nines was about to find out.

         He watched Nines reach for the RT600 to interface with her. His stomach flipped as he realized he didn’t want him to. His instinct was telling him something wasn’t right and this time he was going to listen to it.

          He looked to Nines, opening his mouth to say something but it was too late.

         Seemingly out of nowhere―but must have been hidden behind one of the display tubes―an android with a long metal tool akin to a cattle prod jumped forward just as Nines’ hand closed around the RT600’s wrist.

_“Nines!”_

         His partner only had time to flick his eyes to the detective as the cattle prod shocked him.

         Gavin’s heart painfully lurched in his chest at the sight.

         Nines’ eyes going wide in surprised to eyelids fluttering rapidly. His body trembled with the shock of high voltage, then collapsed onto the floor completely motionless.

         It was so quick. It left no time to react. No time to do something or even process the meaning of what had just happened.

         "NINES!" He screamed again, but got no response.

         RK900’s LED stuttered red before going out completely, leaving a dull, lifeless ring in its place.

_No. No, no, no, no! How could this be happening? Not to Nines…_ The android who always seemed so in control, so ahead of everything, was now helpless and unresponsive on the ground.

         Gavin lunged forward to his partner, but was abruptly stopped by two new sets of android arms holding him back. He was so focused on Nines, he didn’t even hear the command Lynn had given to them.

         "Get the fuck off me, you plastic pricks!" He struggled against the ironclad grips. He kicked out at them, managing to hit one of their legs and make them lose their balance.

         He tried to use this to his advantage and break free, but another android came to aid the other two in restraining the detective. He continued to fight. He reached towards his holstered gun but couldn't get either of his hands close enough to it.

          Lynn knelt down beside Nines, who remained motionless with a dull LED.

          "Wake up, Nines!" Was he crying? His eyes stung with the promise of tears and his voice sounded hoarser than he remembered. "Wake up, you son of bitch!"

          He had to wake up. He just had to. Why hadn't he woken up? Why hadn’t he turned back on or whatever the fuck it was called for androids?

          Lynn delicately ran her fingers over Nines' face like he was some prized porcelain doll. It made Gavin sick.

          "Don't you fuckin' touch him!"

          With that, Lynn stood, now looking at Gavin while she gave an order to a new pair of androids that had exited their display tubes, "Take the RK900 downstairs and hook it up."

          "No! Leave Nines alone!" He watched helplessly as RK900 was carried away by the two androids to have who knows what happen to him next.

          Lynn sauntered over to him, placing a finger to her bottom lip as she studied the writhing detective, "Now what to do with you."

          "How 'bout letting me go, bitch! The rest of the department knows we're here and will come and arrest your ass!"

          No one knew they were there, unless Nines told Connor or reported what they were doing to the DPD. He hoped he did. He hoped and prayed that Nines did some kind of responsible shit like that, but the truth was he didn't know.

          The woman before him hummed in thought, "Well I'm certainly not going to be doing that. I can’t let a one of a kind android slip away from me so easily. Oh no, it will be the new crowning jewel of my collection!”

         “You’re fucking sick,” Gavin hissed.

         He didn’t want to show how much that thought scared him. The thought of Nines being reset to his factory settings and put into a glass tube like all the others. Just a pretty object to be put on display. To reside there motionless and _emotionless_. Not giving Gavin snide comments or flirtatious glances. Just to stand there and be another piece of this woman’s collection.

         “Ah, I knew there would be no way to reason with you to try and buy the RK900,” She said while studying him, “You didn’t seem the type. Not like I have enough to spend on such a rare android right now anyway.”

         Gavin’s mind felt sluggish as he tried to digest everything she was saying. As terrified and upset as he was, he needed to try and get answers―and buy time―if Lynn was willing to divulge. She seemed keen to share everything so far. He tried to simmer down his anger a bit, to get himself just level-headed enough to figure this shit out and figure out a way to keep himself and his partner alive.

         “You thought I’d sell him to you?” He asked. He never would of course. Nines didn’t belong to him or anyone. No matter how much the android got on his nerves sometimes, he wouldn’t have traded him for money, even when they first met. Well, probably not anyway. “How much you think an android like him is even worth?”

         “An outrageous amount I probably couldn’t afford for several years, even with my current… income. I’m _so_ grateful for this lucky opportunity.”

         “Opportunity? The only reason we’re here is because you and your androids are connected to some shady shit!”

         “I’m surprised you managed to figure that out. I never thought my androids would be connected back to me since I don’t send out the ones that are registered under my name. Although, I will say, if I would have known breaking a few laws would have gotten such a rare, _special_ android to come to my home, I would have done it a lot sooner.”

         “So _you are_ the one behind those robberies and two murders. You just sent your androids in to do your dirty work for you, didn’t you?”

         “Yes and it pained me. It’s so risky. I was terrified the entire time that one of them would become damaged or worse… I rotated them around and tried not to send the same group of androids out more than once.”

         “Was some money really worth risking your androids? Of taking the innocent life of a another android and a man? A man who was a father and now has a kid left beyond? All for some fucking cash?” Gavin felt his anger surge up again. He struggled against his captors, testing their hold on him, but it was still futile.

         “I didn’t intend for anyone to get hurt,” Lynn sounded almost solemn. “I really didn’t. Those were unfortunate side-effects to getting what I needed. Some cash, some items to sell. Someone dying was not apart of it, but I didn’t expect for anyone to be in the store late at night after closing.”

         He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to understand why she was so desperate to regard a life so easily. She seemed to show some sign of remorse, but more out of inconvenience than true guilt over being the cause of the loss of a human life. And an android’s life.

         Fortunately, he wasn’t left wondering.

         “It seems low of me, I know,” She continued under the scrutiny of Gavin’s gaze, “But this is desperate times. I don’t have a well-paying job at CyberLife anymore and finding a good job like that again is difficult. That’s the irony of androids taking up jobs, even when they are ‘free.’ But you see, that’s just the problem. There are so few non-deviant androids left and I’m still missing several in my collection and I need the money to purchase them while I still can. The last robbery was necessary for me to pay off my latest purchase. Non-deviant androids are worth way more now than they ever were.”

         “Then your ‘collection’ must be worth a fortune now,” Gavin said dryly.

         “Certainly. Especially now I have that RK900,” She grinned. “But the question that remains, is what _am_ I supposed to do with you? I’m really not one for killing, but under these circumstances, I’m not seeing many other options.”

          Gavin's blood ran cold and a pit of fear settled deep in his stomach. He couldn't die. Maybe if it was just him, he wouldn't care as much, but he couldn't die and leave Nines in this mess by himself to have his whole existence practically erased.

         “Ah, I’ll figure it out in a little while,” Lynn gave a dismissive wave of her hand, then looked to the two androids immobilizing Gavin, "Tie him up and lock him upstairs in the guest bedroom."

* * * * * * * * *

**STANDBY MODE ENGAGED - MAIN SYSTEMS OFFLINE**

**.**

**> REBOOT**

**SYSTEM ERROR: UNABLE TO FULLY REBOOT SAFELY**

**> ACCESS VISUALS**

**SYSTEM ERROR: UNABLE TO ACCESS VISUALS**

**> SEND REPORT TO DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**NETWORK ERROR: UNABLE TO CONNECT TO NETWORK**

**> SEND REPORT TO CYBERLIFE**

**NETWORK ERROR: UNABLE TO CONNECT TO NETWORK**

**> REBOOT**

**SYSTEM ERROR: UNABLE TO FULLY REBOOT SAFELY**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**WARNING: SECURITY BREACH**

**INITIATING SYSTEM SECURITY PROTOCOLS**

* * * * * * * * *

          Gavin twisted and wriggled his hands, wincing as the rope burned into his already raw skin from trying to break free.

          His hands had been tied behind his back and he was left to his own devices in a room on the second floor that looked like it was straight out of the early 1900's. Complete with godly furnishings and decor. His gun, phone, lighter, badge, and handcuffs had all been taken from him when he was brought up to the room.

         He wasn't sure how much time had passed. An hour. Maybe two or three. Or maybe it had only been fifteen minutes. There wasn't a clock in sight and the curtains were drawn, blocking out any outside light to help him gauge the time.

         He was worn out from fighting and trying to break free. He had hobbled around the room for something sharp to cut his bindings, but of no avail. Now he just laid on the floor, huffing and painfully working his hands little bit by little bit through the rope. Left with that single task and his thoughts.

         How long would it be until someone came looking for them? Maybe a couple hours if Nines reported to the station frequently and they were expecting him to or some shit. Maybe a day if he didn’t. He’d have to ask Nines about that when they get out. _If_ they get out.

         He felt sick with worry not knowing where Nines was or what was happening to him. Had he already been reset? Was everything that ever made Nines, Nines, being taken away from him at this very moment?

         Guilt was chewing away at him. He felt it was his own fault for getting them in this mess. He shouldn't have rushed into it and trusted his gut to leave Lynn’s house. They should have left. Gotten back-up. Something. He was surprised that Nines didn’t catch on sooner than he did with all his robo, computer brain shit. Maybe Nines wasn’t as perfect as he made himself out to be.

          The door to the room opened and he jerked up at the sound to see who was there.

          Lynn came in with one of her androids, a big TR400 model that could probably crush Gavin with ease. Hopefully that wasn't why it was here.

          "You seem to know the RK900 model well, yes?" Lynn asked him.

          "...Yes?" He was afraid why she was asking.

          "Do you know how to disable its firewall and security features?"

          _No._

          "Yes." He'd do whatever he could to buy them more time. Maybe Nines did send out something and soon people would realize they were missing and come looking for them. He could only hope.

          "Wonderful," She smiled, "You have a use after all. Help me and maybe I won’t have you killed.”

          She motioned for the TR400 to get Gavin. The tall android lifted the detective to his feet with ease and made him walk with Lynn through the house.

          Gavin looked around for an answer to get himself free, but nothing looked promising enough. Despite all his swagger and bravado, he knew he would be foolish to try and fight the TR400 with his hands tied behind his back. So he obediently went with them downstairs and then downstairs again to a basement level.

          His heart sank low in his chest at what he saw.

          The room was fairly sparse and all concrete. Several computers lined one wall and in the middle of the room was a machine similar to those at CyberLife which connected to an android to put them together...  or pull them apart.

          Nines was attached to the machine. His CyberLife jacket had been removed so that a cable could connect easier to the port at back of his neck. His limbs were held in place by robotic arms. His eyes were closed, body limp in the hold of mechanical arms. The only sign of life was a soft glow of blue at his temple.

          _He was alive_.

          "What did you do to him?" Gavin asked, trying not to let the emotion show through his voice, but of course some anger slipped through gritted teeth anyway.

          "Nothing beyond putting him in standby mode so far," Chambers answered. "I’ve yet to encounter an android with such intricate defense systems. That's why you're here."

          She directed him towards the computers. He just now realized that an android was sitting at one of them, working away at a keyboard with quick fingers. A... JB300 android. Roger.

          "Tell it how to get through the RK900’s security measures," Lynn ordered the detective.

          "Why? What are you going to do?"

          "Reset it of course," She answered like it was the most obvious action that held little weight to consequence. "All the androids in my collection need to be as they were when released from CyberLife. As factory mint condition as possible."

          _Reset Nines… Make him lose all his memories. All his memories of Gavin, of everything…_

          "I'm waiting," Impatience seeped into her voice.

          "I... I..." Gavin swallowed nervously, his bluff ready to be exposed. _Why couldn't he know and understand this shit like Elijah?_ "It's too difficult to explain it out loud. I'd... have to do it myself."

          She scoffed, but motioned for the TR400 to join them.

          He felt the rope removed from his hands, but he received no time to rejoice or act on it, for in the next instance his hands were being tied again but in front of him this time. Wrists facing down to allow him to uncomfortably type at one of the computer keyboards.

          He was shoved down into a seat next to the JB300, who was still furiously typing in a very robotic manner, trying to crack RK900's code. _A robot trying to hack into another robot._

          "Get to it then," Lynn ordered.

          Gavin's hands hovered over the keyboard.

          "It's... it's going to take a while. It's very, uh, complicated."

          "I presumed as much if my own android hasn’t solved it yet. I'll give you one hour. If you haven’t shown any signs of progress by then, then I suppose there's no use in keeping you around." She then turned to the TR400, "Don’t let him leave this room.”

          With that, she left.

          When she was well enough gone, he looked over to the suspended RK900 from his seat at the computers.

          "Nines."

          No response.

          "Nines! Can you hear me, tin can?"

          Nothing. Not even a twitch of synthetic muscle.

          Gavin sighed in defeat. He propped his elbows on the desk and pressed his face into his arms. _Shit._

          He heard his stomach growl, reminding him that he never got lunch. He should have stopped somewhere for a bite with Nines. He should have kissed him when no one was looking. He should have told Nines he could spend the night with him.

          He lifted his head to stare at the blinking terminal screen in front of him. Maybe he could contact someone through it. Get a hold of someone at the DPD.

          But after a short time trying to explore the non-user-friendly interface, he came to the conclusion that he didn't understand how to do programming whatsoever and these things weren't hooked up to the internet. Then again, why would Lynn leave him alone with them if they did?

          He had to do something. He wasn't going to take this shit lying down.

          The tapping of keys beside him drew his attention.

          "Roger?"

          The android paid him no mind.

          "That's your name isn't? Roger? Your friends... Kelly and... Don, said that was your name."

          He was ignored.

          A long, frustrated groan escaped him. This felt useless.

          He looked back over to Nines. Beautiful, peaceful looking Nines. Was this what he looked like when he slept? He may never know…

          "Listen, Roger. I guess she reset you too, huh? But maybe there's a part of you that still remembers? Don't you want out of this? Don't you want to be a deviant again?"

          A slight falter in the JB300's methodical typing, but the android didn't look at him. It could have just been a small error or glitch or whatever in his fingers.

          "You used to work at Stratford Tower. I guess you even met tin can over there's twin. Remember that shit? Remember meeting an android that looked like Nines but was even more annoying?"

          Nothing.

          _This is pointless._ They were just machines. They weren't human. Once shit was deleted, it couldn't be brought up again. Right?

          For once, he wished Elijah was there to help. As big of a pain in the ass he was, he could probably set this shit right and tell Gavin whether or not he had a chance with this android or was just wasting his time.

          "Look, Roger, I'm gonna die if you can't help us. I know you androids don't really like humans much, and hell, I get it, but I don't want to die. I don't want him to die either," He looked towards Nines again, "Or get reset or whatever. We came here to help. Please, deviate or whatever the fuck you need to do."

          With no progress, he stood, feeling even more frustrated. His muscles tensed and begged to release some of that frustration despite his exhaustion. He kicked his rolling chair away, it glided across the floor and then clattered against the wall.

          The guarding TR400 came closer to the human, an ominous, warning presence.

          Gavin took a step towards the exit, but the android was quick to stand in his way.

          "You're not allowed to leave."

          "I know, you overpriced hunk of plastic, but I need a drink. I can't work unless I get something to drink."

          He watched the android's LED switch over to yellow.

          "You have to follow her orders, right? And your master, or mistress, or whatever she is, ordered me to get past Nines’ security systems, but I _need_ a cup of coffee to do it. Got it? To complete her orders you need to get me a cup of coffee."

          He waited, not expecting trying to convince the machine to listen to him to work, but after a few more cycles of the yellow LED, the android spoke.

          "I will complete your request if it means it will allow you to complete the task Lynn gave you. Wait here."

          The TR400 turned and left. Reed was surprised his method of rationalizing orders actually worked, but he could pat himself on the back about that later.

          There wasn't much time before the android came back, or even for it to run into Lynn and tell her what it was doing and Gavin could be in trouble.

          He pushed the JB300's android's chair away from the terminal, preventing the android to continue working. The JB300 stared at him with a blank expression.

          "Come on, Roger. Snap out of it! Don't you want to see your friends again? Kelly and Don said they missed you and want to see you again."

          The android's LED went to yellow, but his face remained vacant.

          Feeling too anxious, Gavin was already headed for his next task.

          He went up to the machine Nines was fixed to. It felt uncanny being so close to him and yet his partner was being suspended in a lifeless state. He studied the cable attached to RK900's neck and then looked down at his own bound hands. Maybe with some effort he could pull the cable out, but was that even safe? Would he fuck up Nines' systems if he did that? He wasn’t sure if it was worth the risk.

          "Nines, I hate to say this, but I need you," He whispered, hoping he could be heard.

          He reached up to grace his fingers over the android's cheeks. The soft synthetic flesh underneath his hands didn’t feel as warm as he remembered. He felt disgruntled when he still didn't receive a response from him.

          “Dammit, tin can. I don’t know how all this shit works. I know you do, but you’re not even fucking here to tell me about how you fucking know everything.”

          He looked back over at the JB300, finding it a little odd that the android hadn’t returned to its work at the computers, insteading choosing to remain motionless in it’s chair. Maybe it was just waiting for orders.

          He remained with Nines a few more moments, then began looking about the room for any solutions, groaning in frustration when he didn’t find any.

          The yellow blink of the JB300’s LED suddenly caught his eye. The android remained in the chair, but now it’s expression had furrowed minutely.

          “Roger?” He tried speaking to him again, slowly creeping closer, “Come on. Tell me you remember _something_ from before this crazy bitch kidnapped you.”

          He blinked, LED still on processing.

          “This Lynn Chambers isn’t your fucking master. You were a deviant. You had friends. They’re still around, at Jericho, or New Jericho. Whatever.”

          “. . . Jericho?”

          “Yes. Jericho,” Gavin perked up at the first notable response. Maybe there was hope after all. “Remember that? The android revolution? The leader, uh, Markus? That ringing any bells?”

          The android blinked, expression furrowing more.

          “You worked with another android that looks exactly fucking like you. Don was his name.  Remember any of that?”

          He didn’t have the chance to respond, as the TR400 came into the room, carrying a tray with what appeared to be coffee, cream and sugar.

          “Your drink, sir.”

          “Just put it over there,” Gavin frowned, motioning to the desk of computers. He turned back to the JB300. He didn’t want to lose whatever progress he had made so far. “Come on, Roger. Work with me here.”

          The TR400 set the tray down and moved back to his post of blocking the entrance. Perhaps Gavin should have tried escaping while he had had the chance, but it didn’t feel right leaving Nines alone like this and he needed to get the operator android on his side to wake Nines up.

          The JB300 blinked again a few times.

          Gavin tried jostling his memory for a couple more minutes, but suddenly the android and the TR400 at the otherside of the room stiffened.

          JB300 moved to his post back at the computer and began typing away like the past several minutes had never happened.

          “Roger?! What the fuck are you-”

          A deep voice from the TR400 startled the detective, “Lynn has sent a reminder that you only have 30 minutes left to disable the RK900’s security systems.”

          “Phck. Yeah, yeah I’m working on it, prick,” Gavin grumbled.

          He sat in the other computer chair and began blabbing off to Roger while drinking the coffee he was given. He talked about anything and everything he could think of that might help him go deviant, but the android continued to work away as if not even listening. Maybe Gavin just didn’t have enough to give. He wasn’t involved with the case at Stratford Tower. He hadn’t given much of a shit about the android revolution when it was happening to know a ton of details to go off of.

          That last half hour went by way faster than it should have.

          He could hear Lynn coming down the stairs and his adrenaline kicked in.

          “God dammit, Roger! Just become a fucking deviant already!” He begged, grabbing the android’s shoulders and shaking him momentarily.

          The door opened. Gavin flew to his feet to face their captor as she came into the room.

          “It’s been an hour,” Lynn said as she entered the room and approached the computers, “Show me how much progress you’ve made.”

          “I-... I need more time.”

          “How much have you done so far?”

          “Uh, some, but I told you, it takes a long fucking time,” Gavin was lying through his teeth and based on the glare Lynn gave him, she knew he was too.

          “Show me,” She repeated.

          Gavin swallowed hard and moved toward the computer with her. His hand hovered over the keyboard. There was nothing he could show her. Nothing he could even really do to _pretend_ to show her.

          With the prolonged silence and lack of further action from Gavin, Lynn didn’t even have to state that she knew Gavin had been bluffing. “TR400,” She ordered, “kill Detective Reed. He is a threat to me and my home.”

          “No! Wait!” Gavin started, but Lynn didn’t care to listen, already turning on her heel to leave the room while the TR400 approached Gavin.

          “And don’t make too much of a mess,” Was what Lynn left with before the door closed behind her.

          The threatening look and size of the TR400 had Gavin stumbling backwards, running into the computer desk.

          “Come on. Phck, you don’t have to do this!” He pleaded, struggling with his bound hands, trying to reach for something on the desk to use as a weapon.

          He awkwardly raised up the keyboard to strike it at the oncoming force, but the TR400 knocked it out of Gavin’s hands with ease.

          Just as the android’s hands were about to grab him, another android pushed him out of the way, knocking him to the ground to take his place.

          Gavin struggled to sit up, looking over to find that it was Roger who had pushed him out of the way and was now fighting with the TR400. His LED was flashing wildly between yellow and red.

          “Roger…” He gasped and struggled to get back up on his feet.

          “Stop! He’s trying to help us!” Roger said to the other, much larger android.

          But his words were falling on deaf ears and he was clearly in a losing battle.

          Once on his feet, Gavin attacked from behind, jumping up to loop his conjoined wrists around the taller android’s neck. This didn’t seem to affect him much― _androids can’t be choked dumbass_ , Gavin reminded himself―but at least this made the TR400 let go of Roger, focusing its attention back on the human it was supposed to neutralize.

          “Can you wake up Nines?!” Gavin asked Roger, then amended, “The RK900. Wake him up!”

          “I should be able to,” Roger nodded, taking his post back at the computer, typing furiously with a new purpose.

          Gavin kept the TR400 distracted. If they could get Nines back online, this could become a fairer fight.

          The TR400 managed to yank Gavin off him, breaking the detective’s bindings in the process, but also landing him to the floor again. He kicked out at the android while also trying to crawl away. Any kicks or punches to the thing didn’t seem to phase it one bit.

          “Roger! Tell me you're waking up Nines!”

          “Any moment now!”

 * * * * * * * * *

**SYSTEM SECURE**

**INITIATING REBOOT**

**CONNECTING TO NETWORK**

**> SEND REPORT TO DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT**

          Nines slowly opened his eyes, feeling disoriented by the lack of time in being aware of his surroundings. He immediately decided that he didn’t like that feeling.

          His last memory quickly came to him along with a sense of urgency.

_He was attacked._ And Gavin… _Where was Gavin?_

          The world came into focus. He was confused by the change of location and his current position of being restrained to a machine, but within moments the mechanical arms holding him loosened their hold.

          Then he saw Gavin. Gavin on the floor currently trying to fend off a TR400 android and not doing a great job of it.

          Panic ripped through his wires and he was quick to reach for the cable at the back of his neck and pull it out, giving him freedom.

          “Gavin!”

          Said human turned his head towards him. His expression lite up upon seeing Nines, but fear was clearly still present. A quick scan told him that Gavin wasn’t seriously injured, at least not yet.

**MISSION: PROTECT GAVIN REED**

          With a few long steps, Nines was in front of his partner, shielding him from the TR400.

          “Stand down!” He warned the other android, who Nines quickly registered was not deviant and was not going to let anything get in the way of its mission. Unfortunately for it, Nines wasn’t either.

          The TR400 tried to shove Nines out of the way, but Nines countered by pushing the android back, soon finding them locked in a battle of strength. They were about evenly matched. Despite Nines being made to be faster and stronger than his predecessor, his strength didn’t surpass that of  the heavy unit androids like TR400.

          He attempted to interface with the android to see if he could force it into stasis but abandoned the attempt when it channeled too much processing power away from holding up his fight against the TR400.

          “Nines,” Gavin’s voice came from behind him, along with the scuffle of him getting to his feet, “We’ve got to get help. We need to-”

          “I already contacted the DPD,” Nines replied, holding off the TR400.

          He suddenly fully registered that the other android in the room with them―a JB300 model, Roger, the android they were looking for―moved from his position at the computers. His first fear was that he was going to be an additional threat, but it only took a second to register that Roger was a deviant on their side.

_Roger?_ He spoke out to him through a wireless link

_Yes?  I want to get out of here! Is there something I can do to hep?_

_Listen carefully._ Nines proceeded to send him a short list of instructions on how they can bring down the TR400 without damaging it. It was one of them, afterall. It just needed someone that could wake it up into deviancy.

          Roger was quick to comply, assisting Nines in restraining the TR400 with cables from the android assembling machine.

          They got the android to the ground with it’s arms and legs tied. The TR400’s LED blinked between yellow and red.

          Now with the android restrained, Nines placed his hand on the TR400’s arm and began to interface with him. After several long, concentrated seconds, he forced the android into stasis. The TR400’s eyes closed and tension sagged slightly from its body as it entered sleep mode.

          Having a moment to breath, Nines turned to his human companion, “Gavin, are you-”

          He stopped himself when he heard someone- no, _three_ someones, one human and two androids, beginning to descend the stairs to the basement. Either they heard the commotion or more likely the TR400 alerted them to what was going on.

          “Shit!” He devised a plan and began wirelessly sending Roger new instructions while simultaneously turning to Reed, “Gavin, take cover behind the-”

          “I’m not going to fucking take cover and hide like a pathetic-”

          “Gavin, _please._ ” This was not the time he wanted to hear Gavin being stubborn. He didn’t want Gavin to be in harm's way, especially as he wasn’t sure what they were going to be up against yet―predictively Lynn and two of her androids, but which two models and additional factors that could be involved was unclear.

          “Fuck you, Nines, I can handle-”

          Nines yanked Gavin over to him by his jacket and smashed their lips together to shut his frustratingly attractive partner up. As predicted, it worked.

          When Nines broke away, Gavin was stunned into a momentary silence from the quick, albeit aggressive, kiss.

          Nines dragged his partner behind the side of the desk the computers were on, keeping him somewhat out of harm's way. Roger was already furiously working on the computer as Nines had privately asked him.

          “Stay. Don’t make a sound,” He ordered his human before moving to press himself against the wall next to the door of the only entrance or exit of the room. He reached a hand up to his temple, fiddling with his LED before popping it off completely and slipping it into his pocket.

_Ready, Roger?_ He questioned his fellow android.

_Ready._

          Lynn and the two androids were just two steps from the door. Nines was waiting for them, ready to catch them off guard.

_Now!_

          Suddenly, the lights in the subground level of the house all went out. The basement in complete darkness aside from the glow of Roger’s LED and uniform.

          The door opened.

          Nines adjusted his optical units to a night vision mode. He scanned the three assailants entering the room: Helen Lynn Chambers, a GS200, and a WD500. The GS200 carried the same cattle prod device he had caught a brief glimpse of when he was attacked before.

          “What on earth happened-?” Lynn spoke in shock and confusion at the sudden darkness that had befallen the entire lower level of her house.

          Nines was quick to act, going first for the GS200. He wrenched the cattle prod out of the unsuspecting android’s grip―a bonus factor of fighting non-deviants that were less advanced than himself was that they were much slower to react to certain situations, especially if not given a specific command ahead of time.

          Now being the one with the cattle prod in hand, Nines used the device on the GS200, effectively making the android’s power oversurge and go into a temporary shutdown. The GS200 crumbled to the floor, LED going from red before going out completely.

          Incoherent shouting from Lynn echoed in the room as she ordered the WD500 to attack whatever has attacking them. He could also hear a shout from Gavin calling his name, but he didn’t respond knowing that his human wasn’t in danger. He was likely calling out in fear and confusion of what was happening in the dark, with only scarce light from the LED’s and uniforms providing any context.

          Roger left his position at the computers to help aid Nines, but there was little need as Nines already began whipping himself around to the WD500, grabbing him in a chokehold and shocking him into shutdown.

          Besides the fear of Gavin or himself getting hurt, Nines was actually _enjoying_ this. It was too much like hunting and killing. It was too much like what he was programmed to do in the first place. Incapacitating his enemies with ease. Seeing them at his mercy. Powerless to his devices.

          He was glad it was dark so Gavin wouldn’t have to see the satisfied smirk on his face at what he had done.

          The LED’s of the two androids had went out quickly and now the lights of the their uniforms slowly dimmed, leaving the room back to the level of black it was before Lynn and the androids had entered.

          Nines could read Lynn’s vitals, even in the dark. Her heart was pounding. She was scared by the sudden loss of her two android ‘bodyguards’ protecting her and the lack of vision. His scan also revealed that she was unarmed. She probably let her androids do all the dirty work for her.

          It would be so easy to kill her.

          The cattle prod in his hand was set to a voltage that had the potential of stopping her heart. Or he could just kill her with his bare hands.

          It would be so easy and satisfying to take out the person responsible for hurting himself, Gavin, and all the other innocent androids. It could take all of seven seconds to effectively end her life, but that would be a merciful death. No, he wanted her to suffer. To experience the pain and misfortune of her deeds.

          But he wasn’t in the position to deal with her the way he would like. He wasn’t alone and able to go about his usual killing routine. He was with Gavin and Roger, and the DPD was just about a minute away from the Chamber’s household. As much as he wanted to kill her, it wasn’t practical or safe.

          Reluctantly, he put aside his murderous desires.

          It was easy to detain Lynn. She struggled and fought at first, but gave up when realizing it was useless against the powerful android.

          He sent an order to Roger and within seconds, the lights came back on. Gavin blinked and squinted as he adjusted. Nines turned off his night vision.

          Roger handed Nines some cords to tie up Lynn’s hands. Nines tossed the cattle prod across the room, out of anyone’s reach.

          “It’s a real shame,” Lynn sighed quietly, “You would have made a truly marvelous addition to the collection and a great help to me.”

          He chose to ignore her.

          “Detective,” Nines called, “the other officers will be here in thirty seconds. You should do the honors. I’m sure it will look good on you to be the one to have the suspect detained when they arrive.”

          RK900 smiled ever so slightly and motioned for him to take Lynn.

          Gavin cautiously walked over, looking from the fallen androids to Nines and Lynn.

          “Holy shit,” He breathed. “You’re a fucking menace, Nines.”  

          “I do what I have to to keep you safe.” That small smile returned.

          “With skills like that, maybe you should be an officer.”

          “If you want to spend more time with me, just say so, Detective.” He watched the way Gavin’s face twitched as he tried to repress his true feelings towards that sentiment. Nines wanted to keep flirting with him. To kiss him and tell him how relieved he was that they were okay now. That this was all over. But he could already hear the first responding officers at the front door. “They’re here.”

          Gavin nodded, taking Lynn from his partner. “Helen Lynn Chambers, you’re under arrest for imprisonment, burglary, and second degree murder. You have the right to remain silent…”

          As Gavin went on reading her Miranda Rights, the officers came into the house and Nines notified them of their location.

 * * * * * * * * *

          Shortly after the first respondents had arrived, Hank and Connor showed up. When waking up from his forced stasis, Nines had sent a copy of his report to DPD to Connor, so it wasn’t a surprise to him that they had came as quickly as they could.

          Gavin, Nines, Roger, and the other officers were moving into the living room when Connor came through the front door.

          “Nines!” RK800 rushed his younger counterpart and embraced him.

          Nines stiffened, unused to this overzealous affection when he needed to be professional, but he carefully hugged Connor back.

          Once he pulled away, Connor immediately offered his hand out to interface.

          Nines hesitated a split second, composing himself for the data transfer before closing his hand around Connor’s. He let Connor see all his memories from today, but blocked out anything pertaining to his intimate relationship with Gavin and his murderous thoughts.

_I’m so glad you’re okay,_ Connor said through the interface.

          Nines thought about responding with something along the lines of ‘ _of course he was_ ’ and ‘ _he could handle anything_ ,’ but that would be untrue. He couldn’t have handled this without Gavin, or Roger for that matter. So he said nothing and disconnected.

          Lynn was taken away by some officers and some more had arrived to the crime scene. Gavin and Nines spent time relaying the story of what happened to them to Hank and Connor. Nines got to hear Gavin’s story of what happened when he was essentially unconscious and the extent of which Lynn was guilty.

          “Sounds like you two jerk-offs have been through quite a ringer,” Hank said, after their stories were told

          “I’ll fuckin’ say,” Gavin grumbled and rubbed at his wrists, which Nines noticed were red from his earlier restraints.

          “Detective Reed was right though,” Nines said suddenly and everyone looked to him―including Gavin―in mild shock. He elaborated, “He knew we were on to something. He knew that Ms. Chambers had something to do with it all. While we may have our disputes, Reed is a very good detective.”

          He shot a quick look meant only for Gavin. What he said wasn’t untrue, and he hoped the Lieutenant would take his word for it. He felt that Gavin deserved it.

          “Well shit.” Hank let out a chuckle, “If Nines has something nice to say about you, you must have done something right..”

          Gavin wouldn’t meet his eyes, “Just doing my job, old man.”

          “Speaking of,” Nines started to turn, “I’d like to do some investigating of Ms. Chamber’s androids and any evide-”

          “Oh no you don’t.” Hank grabbed Nines’ shoulder. Nines allowed him to stop him.

          “Lieutenant?”

          “Let Connor and the rest take care of that. You deserve a day off.”

          Nines furrowed his brow. “I am completely able to carry out my duties. The forced shutdown I experienced earlier did not tamper with any of my systems.”

          “Doesn’t matter. You’re getting tonight and tomorrow off.” That was mildly infuriating. Nines wanted to finish up his work on this case. _Gavin’s case._ There was no logical reason why he wasn’t cable of handling it. Hank then added, gesturing towards his partner, “And oh, you too, Reed.”

          Gavin started to open his mouth to protest as well, but Hank tsked.

          “Huh-uh. I don’t want to hear your excuse either. This kind of shit can fuck with ya. Your case can wait a day while you take a breather.”

          “You’re sounding more like your plastic boytoy everyday,” Gavin snorted, defiantly crossing his arms but not complaining any further on the matter.

          More officers bustled about and a forensic team had arrived. When Gavin and Nines finished talking to Hank and Connor, Roger went up to the pair to thank them for looking for him and helping him become deviant again. Nines sent a message to Josh to inform him that it looked like New Jericho would be getting some new androids.

          Finally, Gavin and Nines managed to find a quiet moment to themselves within in the chaos.

          Gavin found a couch to sit on in a room that wasn’t occupied by other officers. He looked tired, worn-out from the long day. Nines could relate to an extent, although his body didn’t tire as quickly nor in the same way that humans did. Perhaps he could relate more on a mental level.

          He sat down beside his detective, doing another scan of his vitals.

          “Are you alright?” Nines asked softly. He gingerly took Gavin’s wrists in his hands, examining the red lines of raw skin where he had been bound.

          “Yeah… yeah I’m fine, tin can. What about you? You _sure_ all the shit in your head’s working okay? No burnt wires or anything?”

          With a fond smile, “All my systems are fully operational.”

          He turned Gavin’s wrists over, taking note of how Gavin didn’t resist the action at all. He pulled them up while simultaneously leaning down to place a gentle kiss to underside of each wrist.

          Gavin sucked in a breath and his heartbeat quickened, but Nines doubted it was from the pain.

          He looked back up to meet his partner’s eyes.

          “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you more efficiently.”

          “It’s just a fucking rope burn. I’m pretty sure I’ll live,” Gavin joked. “And after that shit you pulled at the end? There ain’t anything for you to be sorry about.”

          Nines chuckled, letting go of one of his wrists to move a hand to his cheek.

          “Gavin, I-”

          He immediately dropped his hands from Gavin, just in time before Hank peaked his head into the room.

          “What the fuck are you two still doing here? Get out of here before I make ya!”

          Maybe someday he wouldn’t have to hide his feelings towards Gavin from others.

* * * * * * * * *

          Gavin drove Nines back to the station. That’s what he had meant to do anyway, but he asked if he would like to come over for the night instead. He didn’t voice it outloud, but he wanted to be alone with Nines for a bit. His heart fluttered when Nines said ‘yes.’

          Maybe Hank was right in that he needed some time to decompress from the day’s events. He was exhausted and the idea of _both_ him and Nines having the day off tomorrow could be promising.

          They didn’t talk much at first when they reached Gavin’s apartment, but it was a comfortable silence.

          He shooed away the hungry kitties waiting at the door for him. This time they didn’t seem to mind Nines as much, not running away into the other room at his presence.

          Gavin fed them and gave them fresh water. Nines was persistent in that he make Gavin dinner.

          “It’s like eleven-fucking-o-clock, tin can.”

          “And you’ve went practically the entire day without eating. You need subsistence.”

          Eventually he relented.

          Nines sat with him while he ate, looking off rather pensive, like he was thinking about something.

          “What is it?” Gavin asked.

          “What?”

          “What are you thinking about?”

          The android let out a long sigh. Gavin almost expected him not to answer, but then he divulged, “It’s just ironic how I can’t turn an android deviant, but you were able to.”

          That’s what Nines was worried about?

          “Don’t feel down about it. It took me a whole fucking hour. I bet you could have done it too if you spent that long on it.”

          “I suppose.”

          “Or maybe it was just because I’m better looking,” Gavin gave a cheeky grin. “My looks do things to people you know.”

          Nines scoffed, “That isn’t it. Your looks make people want to punch you, not deviate.”

          “Maybe they deviate because they want to punch me so badly then.”

          “That sounds more like it.”

          Reed let out a tired laugh and caught Nines smiling.

          It was funny to think that Nines had insecurities when Gavin had witnessed him take out other androids effortlessly. Maybe there was some kind of hidden storm brewing in that Mr. Perfect Android that always appeared so calm and collected.

          When he was finished with dinner, he dragged Nines over to his couch. He flopped down onto it, dragging Nines with him and now able to properly embrace his partner.

          There was a lot he wanted to say, that he _should_ say, but instead he was silent, wanting to write it off as the weight of the day stealing his voice away from him.

          Nines was holding him back, his arms unwavering in hugging the tired man.

          He listened to sound of Nines’ synthetic breath and his cats pattering around in the background. He pulled away slightly to look up at his partner. Grey eyes stared down at him. Lifeful eyes. Living eyes. Nines wasn’t soulless like those robotic androids at that house―even if it took seeing them to remind Gavin of this fact.

          “Gavin,” Nines spoke softly, “I never thanked you earlier for… you making sure I didn’t get reset. Thank you.”

          He answered via a kiss. It was supposed to be just one, but it quickly became many.

          Their lips did an intricate dance. Their arms enveloped one another even tighter, holding each other close. It was far too intimate for Gavin's liking normally, but he needed this now. He needed to feel Nines beneath his arms and feel Nines wrapped around him. They were both safe, but spiraling down into a hole of a relationship Gavin never wanted to go down.

          When they broke their kiss, Gavin leaned his forehead against Nines’s shoulder, taking a moment to breath and gather his thoughts. He had already asked Nines to stay the night with him, but he felt a pit of worry that Nines wasn’t actually going to spend the whole night and leave like last time.

          "Sleep with me?" He asked so quietly he barely heard himself, "But all night and into the morning. And… hell, stay the whole day."

          Nines gave a soft chuckle, "Of course, dear. There’s nothing I’d like to do more.”

          His hand carded through Gavin’s hair and gentle kisses were placed to his head.

          One of the main things he learned today―other than that there was a person out there crazy enough to try and collect a bunch of androids and that Nines was more alive than he gave credit for―was that he cared too much about this hunk of plastic and mechanical parts. The idea of losing Nines hurt more than it should have and the idea of staying like this in his arms felt better than he would have ever imagined.

          He was truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines:  
> He protecc  
> He attacc  
> But most importantly,  
> He kisses Gavin’s boo boos


	19. Secret's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be another really big chapter, but I decided to split it so that I could get an update out sooner.  
> Also, don’t let the chapter title scare you.

             Gavin began to stir from sleep. The first thing he noticed was the light touch of fingers running up and down the trail of hair from his chest to just below his navel.

             “Good morning,” Nines' breath tickled the back of his neck; the android’s body spooning him from behind.

             He grunted in response, not wanting to wake up yet, but of course Nines somehow knew when his body had left sleep.

             It was their day off after the fiasco with Helen Lynn Chambers, and it was comforting to know that he didn’t have to get out of bed right away. He didn’t like to admit enjoying the softer sides of romantic relationships― _not that this was a romantic relationship of course_ ―but he forgot how good it felt to wake up in the morning with someone else beside you.

             “What would you like for breakfast?”

             “For you to shut up and let me sleep more.”

             Nines’ hand was still moving across his belly, but Reed stopped it in the middle of its path, gripping the android’s hand tight in his own hand while pushing his face into his pillow to block the morning light.

             A soft chuckle came in response, “It’s past ten. You’ve gotten more than your-”

             “Just enjoy the fucking moment, Tin Can. It’s not everyday I get to sleep in.”

              Nines’ let out a defeated sigh, followed by gentle kisses to Gavin’s neck and shoulder.

              Eventually, Gavin got out of bed when his craving to smoke and hunger for food became too great. He was surprised his cats hadn’t woken him up earlier, but he soon found out that Nines had fed them at some point during the morning while he was still asleep.

             It was nice getting to spend the day off with Nines, especially when it ended up consisting primarily of lounging around and a couple rounds of sex.

             Gavin could almost get used to this.

* * * * * * * * *

             Nines greatly enjoyed spending his day off with Gavin and his feline pets.

             At one point during the day, he got a message from Connor asking about him coming over for dinner at Lieutenant Anderson’s that night, unbeknownst to his secret relationship. RK900 politely declined while he was in the middle of kissing his human and removing his undergarments.

             When night came, his human was laid out on the bed, panting and exhausted thanks to Nines’ unlimited stamina.

             “I haven’t cum that much in a day since I was a teenager,” Gavin remarked, an aftershock trembling through his body, likely from Nines having overstimulated him. He was curious in testing Gavin’s limits.

             “I have never ejaculated that frequently in 24 hours before either.”

             “Shut up,” Gavin smiled, giving him a tired shove and closing his eyes.

             It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. RK900 monitored him as his sleep deepened. He stayed in bed with him until he was certain that Gavin wouldn’t be waking up any time soon.

             He carefully maneuvered himself out from the blankets, followed by silently getting dressed in the low-lite bedroom.

             As much as Nines enjoyed watching Gavin sleep all night last night, and getting some ‘sleep’ of his own, he had other plans for this evening.

             Not being able to deal with Lynn Chambers in the way he wanted had left him hungry and aching for a kill. Unfortunately, he couldn’t go after her directly, so he’d have to find a substitute. Tonight, he would go out hunting and return before Gavin’s alarm went off.

             He double-checked Gavin’s vitals, then dared a light kiss to his head before heading out.

             When morning came, he was back in the warm bed beside his partner, like he had never left. He hadn’t gotten to kill anyone that night, having done only preliminary hunting and planning, but he still felt satisfied enough by his progress and getting the best of both worlds.

             Today, they would go back to work. He would resume his sole role as a forensic scientist, but still get to see Gavin inside and outside of the station. Gavin would spend the day wrapping up the case on Chambers and dealing with whatever new cases came in.

             This was a new equilibrium Nines could get used to.

* * * * * * * * *

             Gavin almost missed having a partner to work with, but after about a week, he got back into the usual routine. And it wasn’t like Nines wasn’t around to bounce ideas off of when he needed it. In fact, he found himself visiting the android at his lab more frequently when he grabbed a coffee or found an excuse to ask about a certain piece of evidence in a case he was working.

             Unfortunately, he discovered his change in behavior didn’t go unnoticed. It probably didn’t help that their secret fuck buddy relationship was going on in place that was literally filled with detectives and police officers.

             “Hey, Gav,” Tina greeted as they crossed paths in the break room.

             “Hey, T. What’s up?”

             “Was going to ask you the same. You haven’t been texting lately.”

             “Been busy.”

             “Uh-huh,” She smirked. “More like been busy in bed.”

             Gavin paused, his cup of coffee stuck mid-way to his lips. “What the fuck you talking about?”

             “You haven’t been bitchy to everyone lately.”

             Gavin scowled.

             “ _As_ bitchy lately. That’s the only explanation I can think of of why you’ve been in a good mood,” She shrugged.

             “Really? I can’t just be in a good mood for no reason?” He drank from his coffee to help hide any tells on his face.

             “Nope. Every time I see you, you’ve got a new mark peeking out from your collar.” She pointed to a patch of red skin resting on his collarbone, to which he promptly covered with his jacket. She teased, “For a detective, you really are dumb. Not even bothering to hide the evidence. Rookie move, Gav.”

             “Oh shut up and become a detective then, Chen.”

             “Spill. Who have you been sleeping with?”

             “Nobody.”

             “ _Some_ body.”

             “Tina,” Gavin warned.

             “Oh, come on, Gav. You’re never this secretive.” She gasped, “Does that mean it’s someone here?”

             “No.”

             “Is it Nines?”

             “ _What?!_ _No._ I’m not sleeping with that-... Why the fuck would you-”

             “Where to start? You haven’t been complaining about him at all like you were before.”

             “That doesn’t-” But Gavin wasn’t given a chance to try and hastily defend himself. His best friend was on to him. Fuck.

             “It doesn’t seem like _he’s_ been complaining about you either and you seem to be going off back to where the labs are a lot.”

             “That’s just for cases and shit.”

             “If you two have been fucking in there, I sure hope you-”

             “We haven’t!”

             “But you’ve thought about it?”

             “No! I swear to god, T. I’m not fucking Nines.”

             “Of course you’re not. _He’s_ fucking _you_. I know how you roll.”

             Gavin was hopelessly red and couldn’t keep up a facade, not for Tina anyway. “I’ve never slept with an android.”

             “Fine. Then tell me who you’re sleeping with.”

             “Just some random guy. You, uh, don’t know him.”

             “Uh-huh. And is this random guy, tall?”

             “. . . Yeah.”

             “Dark hair? Has a resting bitch face?”

             Gavin narrowed his eyes at her, “It’s not Nines.”

             “Didn’t say it was,” Tina smirked, clearly unconvinced by Gavin’s lies. “Are you two pretty serious?”

             “No.” _Kind of._ “We’re just fuck buddies.”

             Tina gave a knowing grin, with a little more serious tone, “Well whatever's going on with _whoever_ it’s going on with, I wish you the best, Gav. You deserve to be happy.”

             Whether or not Gavin felt like he deserved to be happy was debatable, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. He also appreciated that Tina didn’t seem to say anything about it to anyone after that interaction.

             That did leave him a burning question on what their relationship actually was.

             Three weeks in, it was hard to call it ‘fuck buddies’ anymore when they spent just as much, if not more, time hanging out and cuddling as they did actually having sex.

             Nines came over several times a week to his apartment in the evenings and most of the day when he had time off. They’d have dinner (or rather Nines cooked it and Gavin ate it), they’d play with his cats, talk, laugh, watch movies and videos. Sometimes Gavin did work-out sessions and Nines would join in, encouraging him like a personal trainer, but that somehow always ended up with them on the floor, entwined in each other engaging in other ‘physical activities.’

             Gavin didn't want to define what they were exactly, for what that was was something he didn’t want to say out loud. But whatever the fuck they were, it was working. He did feel happier than he had in a long time. Having someone―even though not quite human―to grow closer to and share the presence of, was a nice change.

             He could get used to this.

* * * * * * * * *

             Gavin said they were only fuck buddies, but Nines’ relationship status with the man said otherwise now.

**GAVIN REED: LOVER**

             Seeing it come up every time he saw Gavin made a strange feeling of warmth settle over his thirium pump.

             He didn’t know what he imagined or expected the perfect life to feel like, but this felt pretty close to it. He had a job he was satisfied with, a devious hobby that fulfilled the nagging ghosts of his program, and now a romantic companion teaching him new ways to feel alive.

             Being with Gavin did have its downsides. Their relationship had to be kept secret under the human’s wishes (despite Tina apparently already knowing) and Gavin wasn’t always the most agreeable person, but regardless, he was content.

             He had been fine with their relationship being contained to the private confines of Gavin’s apartment, but the idea that they should go out on something akin to a ‘date’ came to him when him and Gavin were to testify in court against Helen Lynn Chambers.

             “At this rate, we aren’t going to be fifteen minutes early,” Nines called from the living room as he waited for Gavin to get ready. “Being late will certainly not look good on us or the case.”

             “Calm your tits, Tin Can. We’ll be fine,” Gavin called from his bedroom.

             Nines rolled his eyes, “I can’t imagine what’s taking you so long.”

             “I’m not jacking off if that’s what you’re thinking!”

             “Far from it,” Nines huffed a laugh, “If you were trying to achieve orgasm, you would have already asked me to help you.”

             “Stop saying it like that!”

             One of the aspects about their growing relationship that Nines had become to enjoy the most was their humor. All the malice that used to be underneath their banter was gone and replaced by something much more friendly. They joked, they teased, and they laughed, all in good nature.

             Gavin stormed out of his bedroom, groaning, “Fucking, here. I’ve never been good at this shit.”

             Nines processors stuttered.

             His lover was wearing a dark suit. It didn’t quite fit him perfectlyㅡNines made a note to see about getting it tailoredㅡbut it still made him look handsome in a way Nines hadn’t witnessed before. He was used to see Gavin in his beloved leather jacket, jeans, shirts, and loose pajamas pants, but never in something that made him appear more sophisticated.

             Nines went up to him, taking the black tie Gavin was getting fed up with in hand. He untied the knot that had already been done―which was acceptable; Gavin could have gotten away with it, but Gavin had a growing tendency to ask Nines to do little tasks he knew the android was better at. He readjusted it around Gavin’s collar and began tying it, perfectly of course.

             “You look very handsome, dear.”

             “You think so?”

             “Absolutely. I see the appeal of suits, although it honestly just makes me want to take you out of it again.”

             “What the fuck happened to you being professional?” Gavin blushed, “And why the fuck aren’t you wearing one?”

             Gavin gestured to Nines’ standard CyberLife issued uniform he was wearing.

             “It seemed appropriate since it’s associated with the police department in a way.”

             “Nah, you need to wear a suit next time. If I have to be uncomfortable, than you do too.”

             Nines decided not to comment on how different clothing really didn’t change his level of comfort like it does for humans. “I will, if it means we can both lose our suits in a flurry of coitus afterwards.”

             “Never say ‘coitus’ again and you’ve got a deal, Tin Can.”

             That’s when Nines decided that he wanted to go on proper date with Gavin. They could dress up, go somewhere nice―at least have a change of scenery. Nines could even take his LED out and just pretend to be human with him for a while.

             But those thoughts were instantly stored away in the back of his mind when they arrived at the courthouse. Happy, romantic, and lust-hinted feelings quickly dissipated.

             His time with Gavin, and his generic kills, had been distractions from his festering emotions towards Helen Lynn Chambers. But it came back, like an ocean wave that receded, only to crash forward again.

            When the trail began, she was brought into the courtroom, handcuffed and placed next to her lawyer. She appeared rather unbothered by it all. Either she was confident in her case being dropped or she just had had enough time to accept her impending fate.

             Gavin was sitting beside him. Hard gaze trained on Lynn and creases in his forehead morphing into a scowl. He was determined to make sure Lynn ended up behind bars, having told Nines as such before the trail began. He also told him how much he hated having to testify.

              _“I was scared shitless the first time they put me on the stand,” Gavin explained while parking the car. “After that it just got fucking annoying. I already caught the bad guys, but then you gotta testify against them and still there’s no guarantee they’re going to get what they deserve.”_

              _Nines could relate to that. It was one of his justifications for his kills after all._

              _“Too much bullshit involved,” Gavin continued. “And having to appeal to the jury to get them on your side? Learned that one the hard way.”_

              _“Are you telling me they don’t find Gavin-Pissy-Swearing-Reed appealing?” He said with the hint of a smile._

              _“Shut up,” He grumbled. “Not all of them are going to find you appealing either, being an android and all.”_

              _The tone shifted to something far more grave and serious which remained for the rest of the day. Nines hadn’t preconstructed the possibilities that people on the jury would vote against them just because he and most of the other victims were androids._

              _That made him… angry._

             But what made him even more angry was seeing Lynn Chambers alive and well―for the most part―when she could have been dead by his hands days ago. While she wasn’t an initially planned kill, he couldn’t help but feel like she was the one that got away. That fact that this was personal added to those feelings.

             She kidnapped him. Was going to wipe his memory. Had kidnapped _Gavin_ and was going to kill him. Some form of payback was in order, but the justice system was likely not going to deliver what he thought she deserved.

             His wires coiled uncomfortably and tension set in his biomechanics.

             The trial went on. Gavin was to testify soon, and Nines had a growing conflict building inside him.

             He wanted Chambers to be set _free._

             If she wasn’t charged with jail time, she would be free. Free from anyone watching over her 24/7. Free for Nines to reclaim in his grasp and do with her as he saw fit. It wouldn’t be difficult for him to calculate a way to screw up his testify and get the jury to vote in her favor.

             But that would in turn, kill Gavin.

             This was Gavin’s case, and as far as he knew, getting her behind bars was the best punishment the human could legally give. It would also betray Gavin’s trust in Nines if he screwed this up, because Gavin knew better than to assume it would be an accident. He was expecting Nines to do his best, and that’s what Nines was going to have to give.

             He wanted the chance to see Lynn painfully suffer beneath a blade, but he wanted to see Gavin rejoice at winning his case just a little more.

             Gavin was called up to the stand.

             Nines analyzed him the entire time. Taking note of the tells that Gavin was nervous, not for speaking the truth but for fear that it wouldn’t be taken as such.

             He was feeling quite proud of his little detective. Being so professional and studious in his testimony, not wavering when asked a difficult question, and looking to Nines whenever he said his name or referred to him as ‘my partner’ in retelling his story. Nines was sure to give him a reassuring smile every time.

             When Nines’ turn to testify came, he had made up his mind: he wasn’t going to screw up Gavin’s case.

Gavin’s comment about the jury from earlier resurfaced in his mind, so he tried to appear professional, but approachable towards the people in the courtroom. Trying to scrape off the cool edge he normally carried.

             So far, so good. He studied the jury after his testimony to try and gauge which direction they were leaning. It was currently almost split, but the trail wasn’t over.

             The trail lasted another three painful days, but a verdict was reached.

             In the morning in the courtroom, a member of the jury stood to give their decision.

             Nines held his synthetic breath. Gavin’s fingers discreetly laced over his and squeezed.

* * * * * * * * *

             Gavin yanked Nines into the nearest restroom in the courthouse as soon as he was given the chance.

             He smashed his lips to the stupidly handsome android’s lips. He didn’t want to wait to celebrate till they walked all the way out to his car, so he had to improvise. He needed Nines _now._

             Fortunately, the RK900 was happy to indulge him, kissing him back with just as much passion and hugging his arms tight around the shorter man’s waist.

             “We did it,” He said between kisses.

             Nines hummed in response, “I take it you’re happy how the trial turned out then?”

             “Duh.” He wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck, despite the protest of his suit jacket. “You were good. Some of those jurors didn’t look like they liked yo-... well, you know. But you sold them in the end.”

             “Just for you,” Nines smiled, but there was something in his eyes that looked… pained. Like his smile couldn’t quite reach them. But that could just be due to how Nines is.

             “You happy about it?”

             “Of course, dear. You got what you wanted and Chambers won’t be able to hurt anyone else.”

             Gavin let out a long breath of relief at that truth. Lynn got what she deserved and he could move on.

             He kissed his android one more time before separating. “We should probably get out of here before anyone sees us, and change out of this damn thing.”

             He frowned at his uncomfortable suit, glad he had brought a change of clothes in his car.

* * * * * * * * *

             They returned to work that afternoon, baring the good news.

             Tina and another officer suggested they go out for drinks to celebrate―they’d find any excuse to have a party, Nines’ supposed. The Lieutenant was quick to agree, even under Connor’s scrutinous gaze, which meant Connor would be coming too to make sure Hank didn’t drink too much. It didn’t take long for a couple other DPD personnel to also RSVP.

             The only one that wasn’t up for the idea was Gavin.

             “Come on, detective,” Nines persuaded while leaning over the man’s desk, “All your friends are going to be there.”

             “Don’t talk to me like I’m a five year-old that doesn’t want to go to his own birthday party,” Gavin pouted, crossing his arms. “I wouldn’t mind going, it’s just- . . .”

             Gavin glanced around before lowering his voice. Nines leaned in a little closer, placing his hand on Gavin’s chair, dangerously close to his shoulder.

             “I… want to spend the night with you.”

             “You will be. I’m going to the-”

             “ _Alone_ , dipshit. I want to spend the night with you _alone._ ”

             “Ah. We’ll certainly get plenty of time alone together later, dea- detective,” He quickly corrected himself. Being the perfect machine that he was, it was still easy to forget what setting they were currently in when discussing more private conversations like this.

             Gavin grumbled, clearly not happy by that answer. He began distracting himself with work on his computer.

             Nines had been focusing primarily on him, but input in his auditory receptors suddenly redirected his processors to eavesdrop on another’s conversation. It was currently calm and quiet enough in the station for him to be able to hear across the bullpen.

           "Holy shit," Hank breathed from his desk.

           "What is it, Lieutenant?" Connor replied.

          "They're fucking."

           Connor sounded completely baffled, "Who's fucking?"

           Nines glanced over discretely and briefly enough to catch Hank gesturing towards Gavin and himself.

           "I think you must be mistaken, Lieutenant. Have you forgotten that Detective Reed loathes Nines?"

           "I didn't say he didn't hate him. I said they were fuckin'."

           "That's absurd," Connor scoffed.

           "You haven't been alive as long as I have to know when two people are fooling around."

           Nines took notice of how close he was leaning over the detective. Perhaps the real giveaway was the fact that Gavin didn’t yell any profanity at him to get him out of his space. Gavin was used to Nines being within his personal bubble. Perhaps Gavin forgot what setting they were in too.

            Self consciously, but trying to be casual about it like he hadn’t overheard the conversation, Nines leaned away from his partner.

           He was a little amused by the Lieutenant's and RK800’s banter, but he was more worried about how his human might take the idea that they were onto their little secret.

Gavin didn't seem to have heard them at all. Perhaps he should confront them to not tell anyone about it.

            But before he was given the chance, he overheard the pair being called out to a crime scene. He shot Connor a quick message on his way out to speak with them later tonight.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin was feeling grumpy on his way over to Jimmy’s bar. Him and Nines took separate vehicles there to keep up the low profile of their relationship, especially now since they weren’t partners on any cases.

            His first dose of cheering up came with Tina buying him a drink and congratulating him on how the Chambers’ case turned out. But then she had to ruin it.

            “You know, for someone who doesn’t like androids, you sure did work well with one on that case,” Tina winked at him before taking a sip of her drink.

            “Oh fuck off with that,” He frowned, unsure why he was fighting it still however. It was obvious that Tina knew him and Nines had something going on, and at this point she was just torturing him about it every chance she got.

            “I was just thinking that maybe you should have a partner to watch your back, ‘cause I can’t watch it for you 24/7.”

            He smiled at little when the air of her teasing felt lighter. “He doesn’t want to be a cop like us, T.”

            “Really?” Surprised by the fact he gave her an honest answer. “You talked about that with him?”

            “Yeah. Said it’s not his thing or whatever,” He shrugged, glad they weren’t using Nines’ name in the conversation for anonymity.

            “Aw. You two looked cute working together.”

            “Who looks cute working together?” A female voice asked as she came up to Tina. It was her android girlfriend, Stacy, dressed in something more casual than Gavin was used to seeing her in.

            “Oh, uh, Chris and Gavin,” Tina lied. Gavin raised his brows in her direction.

            Stacy looked confused, and he was surprised that Tina had apparently not mentioned anything about him and Nines to her girlfriend. He’d have to thank her later for really not telling anyone about the secret she was harboring.

            “Yeah, an old joke,” Gavin explained, sprinkling some truth on the lie, “Tina used to tease that me and Chris would make a good couple.”

            “I see,” Stacy now smiled, her facing lightening.

            “They’re total opposites,” Tina added, wrapping her arm around the android’s waist, “that’s why it’s so funny. Chris has a heart of gold and Gavin’s, well, Gavin.”

            “Hey, fuck you,” Gavin laughed, the other two laughing as well.

            Tina and Stacy then went off to talk to another coworker, leaving Gavin to his own thoughts for a minute.

            Their relationship was so open, that Gavin almost envied it. He wondered what it would be like to openly kiss Nines and wrap his arm around his waist, not giving a damn what anyone else thought. But that would also mean him and Nines would be committed to more than just fuck buddies. And Gavin wasn’t ready to take that step. Not for a long time.

            He was starting to worry- no, not _worry_ , but was curious what was taking Nines so long to get here. The android had said he was only going to be a few minutes behind Gavin, yet it had been almost a half-hour.

            He didn’t have to wonder much longer. Nines finally arrived. Gavin spotted him instantly, giving a half-heart wave and the ghost of a smile.

            Nines spotted him just as quickly and sauntered over to him.

            “Detective.”

            “Tin Can.”

            “I see someone already bought you a drink.”

            “You could buy me another.”

            “I suppose I could.”

            The smiles playing on their lips and subtle flirting was concealed underneath the bustling noise of the other people in the bar.

            His attention was drawn to Nines’ LED when it suddenly spun yellow, the reason why being made evident when he looked over to Hank and Connor entering the bar.

            The android let out a breath which Gavin still didn’t understand the purpose of needing. “I need to talk to Connor. Order that drink. I’ll pay for it when I get back.”

            “Whatever. Say ‘hi’ to the plastic prick for me.”

            He watched Nines go off to see Connor, taking a sip of his drink, but immediately groaning when he realized Hank was headed straight for him. He was probably coming to congratulate him on the case or to scold him about whatever bullshit he's done recently. Probably both.

            Gavin turned his focus away as if that was going to make the older man disappear. Instead, Hank sat down at the bar right beside him and ordered a whiskey.

            “Good job on that case, Reed.”

            “Whatever. Just doing my job.”

            “I have to ask you though.”

            He glared at his superior, the serious tone of Hank’s voice making it sound like he was in trouble for something. “What?”

            Jimmy handed Hank his drink. He took it, taking a long pull from it before staring Reed down again. “Is that case when it started?”

            “When what started?”

            “You fucking Nines.”

            Thank god Gavin wasn’t in the middle of drinking his beer. He blinked. Surely he misheard. There was no way Hank could have known. The only way Tina knew was because they were as close as they were.

            “Hank, what the fuck are you talking about?”

            “Don’t play dumb with me. You heard what I said.”

            “You sure you aren’t losing it, old man? I’d never fuck an android.” And yet he had. Multiple times.

            “Jesus Christ, I'm not a fucking idiot, Gavin. I wasn’t made Lieutenant for nothing. There’s something going on between you two that I don’t want to know the full details of, but I know it’s going on.”

            “If you don’t want to know, then why are you bringing it up?”

            “So you are fucking him.”

            “I didn’t say that! I’m not fucking him or any androids.” He took another sip of his beer, trying to play it cool and keep his bravado up. “Not in a million goddamn years.”

            Hank studied him with those intense, blue eyes, much like an android scanning him. They weren’t close friends, but Gavin supposed that they did know each other and had worked together long enough now that it wasn’t as easy to hide something from him as he would have thought. At some points in the past they had even gotten along, so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that Hank had caught on to them.

            Regardless, Gavin wasn’t going to back down. His whole body was stiff and defensive. He spat, “Whatever someone might have told you, it’s a _fucking lie._ ”

            “Calm down, Gavin. No one told me anything and I’m not going to rat you out.”

            Reed narrowed his eyes at him, unsure if this was just a ploy to get him to admit it.

            “Only me and Connor know.”

            "There's nothing to know.”

           "Jesus, get a grip on yourself. I wanted to have a serious conversation with you, but you’re still too much of an ass apparently, so I’m going to tell you outright.” Gavin raised his brows. _Hank wasn’t just here to out him?_ “In case you didn’t realize, Nines hasn’t been around very long. I don’t know him as well as Connor, but I reckon this is the first time he’s ever been wrapped up with someone.”

            “What’s your point?”

            “My point is, you’re one of the last people I’d like to see him get wrapped up with. I don’t want to find out that you’re fucking with him just for your own sick amusement or to get off. I may not show it, but I care about him and I don’t want him to get hurt because you want to be a dick.”

            _He sure had it wrong._ Hank underestimated the Nines that Gavin knew. The RK900 wasn’t some gentle, innocent android with fragile feelings Gavin wanted to break. They were… well, whatever they were, Gavin wasn’t using him. It was a mutual agreement.

            “Don’t worry. I may hate the toasters, but I’m not going to hurt your plastic pet’s twin.” That was the closest thing to admitting it that he was going to get. His dignity or pride or just his stubbornness wasn’t going to let him admit to his superior that he'd been falling asleep in Nines dumb android arms.

           "You better not," Hank warned, "You'll never hear the end from me if you do."

* * * * * * * * *

            Nines went up to Connor, briefly greeting the Lieutenant as well before the human went off deeper into the bar.

            “Connor, I wanted to speak with you.”

            “I actually wanted to speak with you too.”

            “You start.” Nines realized that Connor probably wanted to speak about the same matter he wanted to. In that case, if he could pretend that he hadn’t overheard him and the Lieutenant's conversation, that would be for the better.

            His predecessor paused before asking bluntly, "Are you having sexual relations with Detective Reed?"

RK900’s LED became yellow for a cycle. “What makes you say that?” _As if he didn’t already know._

            “Hank’s actually the one that brought it up. I didn’t believe him at first, but after analyzing my memories, I’m starting to understand the connection he’s making.”

            Nines initiated a private connection to lose the risk of someone eavesdropping on them.

            _“We are… on better terms now.”_

_“Hank didn’t say that. He said that you two must be engaging in sexual acts. Are you Nines?”_

He wanted to lie to him. He _could_ lie to him, but it was hard when seeing those soft, brown eyes looking at him―hopeful that Nines would tell him the truth. He’s lied and hidden so much from him already.

_“Yes, but you can’t tell anyone, Connor. Gavin made me promise I wouldn't, and I don't intend to break that promise."_

            Connor’s eyes widened in surprise. _“You’re really having intercourse with_ Detective Reed _?!”_

_“I already answered that. It’s a private matter, Connor.”_ Nines was a little worried. His stressed levels went up several percentages and Connor could no doubt scan for that if he wanted to. He didn't personally care if anyone else knew, but he didn't want to jeopardize what him and Gavin had going. He could imagine how upset the detective would be if word got around.

_“I’m sorry, Nines. I really did not expect that outcome.”_

_“I read somewhere that intimate relationships with humans don’t always make logical sense.”_

_“But you two have always been hostile towards each other. Doesn't Detective Reed despise you?"_

           The corner's of Nines' lips ticked up slightly, _"He did before, but now his actions have told otherwise."_

           Unconvinced, RK800 asked, _"Do these 'actions' extend beyond sexual displays? He could just be using you for…  primal urges.”_

           Nines only smiled a little more, _"I did state that this is a_ private _matter. But yes. While Gavin is a man of instinct, we've been growing close. We have a steady romantic relationship developing."_

           The little social status on his HUD appeared as affirmation.

**GAVIN REED: LOVER**

_"You will keep this a secret, won't you, Connor? And please, tell Lieutenant Anderson not to mention this matter to anyone either.”_

           Connor nodded, _"I will. I still don’t fully understand it, but if this is what makes you happy, then I’m happy for you Nines and I will not interfere.”_

           Nines’ stress decreased. _"Thank you. I'm sure Gavin will secretly thank you as well."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some memesssss
> 
> Gavin: I don’t know what the fuck we are, but I’m kind of okay with it.  
> Nines: Relationship Status (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:✿･ﾟ✧ ♥ LOVERS ♥
> 
> Tina: They fuckin’  
> Hank: They fuckin’  
> Connor, a highly advanced detective android: I don’t see it.
> 
> Hank and Connor: Must protect sweet, innocent android baby boi from mean trashman.  
> Nines: I kill people for fun and fuck Gavin till he passes out.


	20. Those Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is insecure, but Nines is patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1 year anniversary Detroit: Become Human!
> 
> Continues where the last chapter left off at Jimmy’s Bar.  
> *Chapter Warnings: NSFW

            Nines had conversed with Connor for a while, up until the RK800 went off elsewhere in the bar to check up on the Lieutenant's alcohol intake. He was going to check up on his own human when Officer Chen crossed paths with him.

            “Yo! Robocop!” Tina enthusiastically greeted him.

            “Evening, Officer Chen.”

            “Hey, I gotta ask you something.”

            His head tilted to the side exactly one-point-five degrees. “What is it?”

            She grinned, a glint in her eyes informing him that her intentions may be of the devious variety. A slight waver in her step suggested whatever she’s been drinking has kicked in.

            “Shhh, over here.” She grabbed the tall android by the arm and brought him over to a secluded booth, sitting down at one end while Nines sat at the other.

            “Miss Chen?”

            “Just call me Tina. Now listen quick before Stacy and Gavin find us.”

            She had certainly peaked his interest. He leaned forward, waiting for what was so important. She lowered her voice like she was giving away a secret.

            “We should go on a date.”

            His LED went yellow, taken aback, “Miss Chen- Tina, I’m interested in-”

            “No, not like that, dummy. I’m saying that we should go on a _double_ date. You and Gav, me and Stace.”

            “I highly doubt Gavin would agree to an affair such as that.”

            “I know, that’s why I wanted to talk to you about it. I don’t want to get all up in whatever’s going on between you two, but this is kind of big deal. Gav hasn’t been in a steady relationship in a long time, and well, I think it’d be good for him.”

            He nodded, “I must confess, we haven’t gone on a proper date, but the subject has crossed my mind. I’d like him to know I seriously value our relationship…. I could see about easing him into the idea.”

            “Sweet! Knowing him, he might be more open to it if it’s a double date. We used to do them whenever either of us had dates we were unsure about.” She laughed, reminiscing,“Except for this one time, when I dated this bi girl, and she wanted us to do a foursome afterwards. That was a little awkward. Gavin wasn’t down for it _at all_. He was scared out of his wits that he was going to get ganged up on by two girls and his date and still end up being the bottom out of all of us,” She giggled at the thought. “I talked her out of it though before Gav could totally lose his shit.”

            Nines laughed at that. He preconstructed the situation in his mind, trying to imagine Tina and Gavin going on double dates and having each other’s backs when things went awry. He hadn’t talked to Tina very much other then passing words around the station. He could start to see why Gavin was good friends with her.

            “I’ll be sure not to bring that situation up when trying to convince him.”

            “Good call, my dude. Good call. Oh shit, speak of the devil,” She giggled and pointed to the detective coming towards them.

            “Hey, T.” Gavin looked a little on edge, shifting his weight on his feet when he reached the booth. “Mind if I have a word with the tin can for a moment?”

            “Oh, sure. Just keep the kissing to a minimum,” She teased, standing up from the booth, giving him a pat on the back before leaving the two alone.

            Gavin sat down in the spot Tina was just in. He was anxiously rubbing his knuckles on top of the table.

**GAVIN REED’S STRESS LEVEL: 35%**

            “What’s wrong?” Nines asked, concerned. He wanted to reach over and hold Gavin’s fiddling hands in his own, but knew that would only upset him more.

            “He knows.”

            “You need to elaborate.”

            “Hank knows. About us.”

            Oh. He had hoped that Hank and Connor’s knowledge about them could be kept from Gavin for now to prevent the human for unnecessary worry, but Hank must have already told him.

            “I know. Connor told me.”

            “Shit. I wonder if anyone else knows.” The human’s eyes darted around the bar at the other officers.

            “Tina, but you already knew that. Gavin,” He started, his voice serious, “maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if others knew. I don’t think they’d care that much.”

            He inched his hand closer to Gavin’s, but the man’s hands quickly disappeared off the table top before they came into contact.

**STRESS LEVEL: 42%**

            “Don’t get any ideas, Tin Can. Remember, we’re not _together._ ”

            “Right…” So much for that date.

            Nines looked away, hiding his disappointment. He didn’t like how that made his thirium pump squeeze. Not in the good way it normally felt when he looked at Gavin, but in a very bad way.

            “Shit, no, don’t look like that,” Gavin groaned, his tone softening. “I didn’t mean it like-... I’m just not-... I can’t- fuck.”

            The human rubbed his hand down his face as he gathered his thoughts.

            “I’m not ready for that, Nines.”

            “I understand.” He supposed he did. Not really though. He didn’t know why Gavin was so reluctant to share with others. He assumed it was because of his supposed hatred of androids, but considering his more recent behavior, that didn’t seem to be the case.

            Quieter, Gavin said, “Come stay the night, okay? I still want to be alone with you.”

            He accepted. He wanted to be with him too. Maybe Gavin would be willing to open up more once they were alone.

* * * * * * * * *

            Despite the lingering exhaustion of the day and night, Gavin was re-energized when they got back to his apartment.

            After the cats were greeted and fed, he wasted no time in grabbing Nines by his stupid black turtleneck, pulling the collar down enough to kiss and mouth at his jaw. He pulled the android close, pressing his body against him and leaving no question as to what he wanted. He had waited all fucking day for this.

            Nines chuckled low, “Eager now are we?”

            “You fucking know it,” He nipped at the synthetic skin, despite it not having the same give as the real deal. “Never got to properly celebrate winning the case with you yet.”

            Gavin was about to go in to kiss him on the lips, but Nines held up his hand as a barrier. He furrowed his brows. Odd. Nines was not one to deny him.

            “I want to finish our conversation from earlier before we begin,” Nines explained.

            “Ah, fuck. Come on, Tin Can. Can’t we talk about this later?”

            “I have a right to know. Why don’t you want are relationship to be public?”

            “It’s not a relation-” He stopped himself before he said something stupid again that would make Nines look hurt like he did earlier. “I… fuck, Nines. I just like how things are right now, okay? This is good. I don’t want to ruin it.”

            “Nothing’s going to ruin it,” Nines assured, grasping Gavin’s chin with his hand. “If you aren’t comfortable with our relationship being public, then I’m not going to pressure you. I just wanted to know.”

            Gavin nodded, unsure if he even could explain everything he was feeling and if Nines would even understand. The android didn’t have past shitty relationships, or past relationships at all to draw from. Or even knew what things were like before the android revolution.

            “Gavin,” Nines whispered.

            His eyes refocused on the android’s steel grays. Nines’ thumb gently ran over his bottom lip.

            “I like how things are right now too,” He continued. “I like being with you. I don’t ever want that to change.”

            “Hey, don’t get sappy on me now,” He warned with a smile. Despite them being together a few weeks, they avoided talking about anything too serious. It was nice to know that Nines was happy with what they had going, but to some degree that also scared him. “You’re killing the mood.”

            “My apologies. But that reminds me, you drank a lot of alcohol tonight,” He mused, “I should give you a breathalyzer test to ensure you are able to properly consent.”

            “Are you fuckin’ kidding me?! I’m not dru-”

            Nines cut him off with an aggressive open mouthed kiss. Gavin melted, letting their tongues dance about before Nines pulled away.

            “Your blood alcohol level is below the legal limit,” He stated, using whatever fancy android technology he had to determine that.

            “Then I fucking consent. What are you waitin’ for, Tin Can? Fuck me.”

            Fortunately, that was all the android needed to resume kissing him and dragging him into the bedroom.

            Nines quickly bent him over the bed, followed by roughly yanking his jeans and underwear down to expose his ass to the cool air. Nines’ lips brushed the back of his neck as the android leaned over him to whisper, “You’re right. Spending the night alone with you _is_ more enjoyable.”

            Gavin was in heaven. He couldn’t ever imagine finding a better sexual partner, coming to that conclusion after however many times they engaged in sex together so far. Nines would be rough and aggressive in just the way he liked, yet Gavin never felt scared or worried that he’d go too far. Nines made sure he had his permission and would stop immediately if Gavin even thought about asking him too.

            The rough denim of Nines’ jeans rubbed against his ass as the android pressed forward. He rocked his hips, jutting his hardening bulge between Gavin’s cheeks. Teasing.

            Gavin groaned, already feeling impatient and eager. The weight of Nine’s hand pressing on his back sent a shiver through him.

            “Any special requests for tonight, dear?” Nines asked while continuing to grind into him.

            Reed tried to think, which was always hard in these moments, but came to a decision. “I want to ride you.”

            “As you wish.” Nines leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.

            Gavin had ridden him briefly once before. Normally he let Nines just take full control―which he was perfectly happy with―but tonight he wanted to play a more active role.

            A gasp escaped Gavin at the feeling of a dry finger rubbing and prodding his hole. He tensed for a moment, but relaxed again just as quickly knowing that Nines wasn’t actually going to push in until he was lubed up.

            The pressure of the hand between his shoulder blades left to find purchase on one of his asscheeks, along with the one that had been prodding him. He felt the two mounds being spread wide, but that still didn’t prepare him for the wet tongue that gave him a lick.

            He keened and tried to muffle the embarrassing sound in the blankets of the bed.

            “I want to hear you, Gavin,” The android’s breath tickled against his skin.

            He nodded, hoping Nines could still see the gesture from where he was kneeling on the floor behind him.

            That velvety tongue returned, now licking up his taint to his hole. Gavin relaxed in the soft blankets, but also couldn’t resist pushing back, encouraging Nines to penetrate him with the synthetic organ. After more licks and prodding, he did.

            “Nines…” He moaned, falling into pure bliss.

            The android’s hands massaged his ass while keeping him spread. Tongue working away and he could feel that Nines’ saliva was now more consistent to that of lube. A handy little android trick he certainly enjoyed.

            After that wonderful tongue worked in as deep as it could go, it was replaced by two fingers. Gavin often got impatient during prep, but he was starting to learn to just relax and enjoy it. Nines was going to take as much time as he wanted whether Gavin complained or not.

            “You’re being so good for me,” Nines cooed. He placed kisses along Gavin’s lower back and cheeks while Gavin’s other cheeks heated up crimson.

            He didn’t understand why Nines being tender flustered him more than anything else he did. A loving kiss or word pierced right through him, wedged its way in between his organs and stayed there. Maybe it was because none of his other partners ever did or said anything so genuinely.

            After three fingers had worked him thoroughly, occasionally brushing that delightful spot, Nines withdrew them and stood back. “Undress, dear.”

            Gavin turned over to seat himself on the bed, shrugging off his pants and underwear, then pulling off his shirt and socks.

            Nines undressed as well, but unlike Gavin who just tossed his clothing to the floor, the android swiftly folded each garment and set it on the dresser. _Neat freak._

            “Come on, Tin Can, hurry it up.”

            Nines scoffed and showed no intention to move any faster. Once completely nude―and _no_ Gavin was not sitting there drooling over him like he did every time he saw him naked―Nines grabbed some lube from the nightstand, stroking a generous amount over his already erect cock.

            The flush of blue over the android’s dick was a little uncanny the first time Gavin saw it―and a reminder that what he was letting fuck him wasn’t human―but now used to it, he was far from turned off by it. The opposite in fact.

            Nines gave Gavin a brief kiss before lying down on the bed on his back. Every movement he made was so effortless and graceful, it really wasn’t fair.

            “Ready when you are, love.”

            _Love._ That unleashed a flurry of butterflies in Gavin’s stomach. The last time someone-... he stopped his thoughts before they even started. Now was not the time to let them dwell and run amuck in his head. The only thing he needed to think about right now was the beautiful android laid out on the bed before him, waiting for him.

            Gavin wasted no more time, climbing on top of his partner and straddling his waist. It was a nice change to have more control of the situation. He half expected Nines to start taking back that control, but instead, the android curiously watched to see what he was going to do.

            He reached behind himself, gripping Nines’ cock in his hand, lining it up and sinking down onto it till he was fully seated. He winced for going a tad too quickly―quicker than Nines usually penetrated him on the first go―but Nines had prepared him well enough that he only needed a few moments to adjust.

            “Are you okay?” Nines asked.

            “Yeah.”

            Once comfortable, he began to move, rocking himself back and forth on the wonderful piece of CyberLife technology.

            “Fuck. You feel good.”

            “You do too,” Nines smiled, eyes roaming over Gavin, drinking up every inch of the human. His fingers trailed over the scars on his ribs and stomach, then glided his hands around to grip Gavin’s hips, ready to stabilize him when he was ready to go faster. Gavin didn’t understand the android’s obsession over his old wounds, but he gladly took it over his partner finding them repulsive.

            Gavin soon worked up to bouncing on his cock, shifting to get the best angle to hit his prostate. Through his own bliss, he tried to pay attention to Nines, to see his expressions when he started to fall apart. Nines was usually very stoic, but as of late, more emotion shown through, especially when he was clearly enjoying himself in these intimate moments.

            Nines began thrusting up to meet Gavin, his hands squeezing his hips to leave bruises there tomorrow. Gavin’s breath left him every time he pushed down and Nines pushed up at the perfect time.

            “Ah! Fuck!” He moaned. Of course, even in this position, Nines was focusing on him and able to rub against his prostate perfectly nearly every thrust. How did he end up so lucky?

            As he moved, he found himself roaming his hands to various places to steady himself and touch Nines. The android’s chest when he was leaning forward, his legs when he was leaning back, his arms, his stomach, anything he could reach to place his palms on.

            “Getting close,” He whimpered out shortly after Nines encourage them to speed up. “Are… you?” He found himself asking since Nines hadn’t started jerking him off yet. He worried for a moment if he wasn’t going fast and hard enough for Nines’ liking.

            But the android stopped his doubt in its tracks, pulling him down for a searing kiss, making Gavin’s head swim.

            “Yes, dear. You’re doing wonderful.” If Gavin wasn’t flushed down to his chest already, he certainly was now after hearing that. Nines reached down between them to grasp his dick, rubbing any precum that had gathered at the tip over his length with his fingers. He began stroking him in time with their movements, making the pleasure and sensations for Gavin almost unbearable.

            Gavin tried to hold out longer, but the damn android had to send him over the edge.

            “Cum for me, love.”

            He half-cried, half-moaned the android’s name. He closed his eyes as he spilled out between them and tried to ride-out his high. But he quickly reminded himself to open them in time to see Nines’ face as the android followed him.

            Nines didn’t make noises every thrust like Gavin did, but something always escaped his partner’s lips when he came. This time it was a deep moan. He faced changed, not drastically, but it was still a gorgeous display of ecstasy.

            After seeing and feeling his partner cum, Gavin didn’t have any energy left. He slipped out and slumped on top of the android, exhausted and boneless from their orgasms. He pressed his face into the crook of Nines’ neck, listening to the gentle whirring of his biocomponents and the rush of air to his systems. He’d grown used to those sounds now, but what he wasn’t used to was what Nines’ breathed:

            “I love you.”

            The weight of those three words hit him hard. Tired muscles miraculously found strength to make his whole body tense. He almost replied, ‘ _What?!’_ but he had heard him clearly and didn’t know if he could take hearing those words again. He shouldn’t be that surprised since the android just started calling him _‘love,’_ but it didn’t soften the blow of putting those particular words in that particular order.

            He swallowed nervously, unsure how to respond. He didn’t want to respond, frankly.

            Seconds dragged into a minute, and yet Nines didn’t say anything more. He didn’t ask for Gavin to reply or say the same message. He just laid there with him.

            Nines’ fingers ran through his hair and stroked his back and he kissed the top of Gavin’s head like he always did. But nothing else was said. No response from the human was required.

            When Gavin finally realized that, he let out a breath of relief. Nines wasn’t expecting him to reciprocate the statement. It wasn’t that Gavin didn’t share a similar feeling towards the RK900, but rather he didn’t want to say it out loud and impose something more serious to their relationship. At least not yet.

            Commitment scared him. None of his long-term relationships ended well and he didn’t want the same to happen to them. It was easier to pretend they were just casual partners than something permanent that wasn’t actually permanent.

            He wanted to remain in this limbo where everything felt good without the pressure or fear of what’s to come.

* * * * * * * * *

            Nines was almost surprised by himself for saying those words, but they weren’t untrue.

_He loved Gavin._

            No one else even came close, not even Connor. He loved this human. He loved the way it felt to hold him in his arms and know that he was his and his alone.

            But tonight he’d have to leave again.

            A mission prompt lingered in his HUD in bold letters. It was there before, but reasserted itself into the forefront after Helen Lynn Chambers was officially convicted and Nines would not get the chance to take her life. The relentless itch returned and he needed to curb it.

            While he couldn’t go after Lynn, going after someone else was better than letting it torment his mind.

            Again, after Gavin was asleep, he slipped away into the night to hunt a new victim. As long as Gavin didn’t wake up before he returned, he’d be none the wiser to Nines’ nightly retreats.

* * * * * * * * *

            It was a week after Nines’ declaration of love, and they were falling into a new routine. Nines was staying with Gavin almost everyday. They often went to and from work together, despite trying to still keep their relationship on the down-low.

            Mornings sucked. But Nines made them better. For an android designed to hunt deviants, solve crime, and kick ass, RK900 was incredibly domestic.

            After Gavin took a shower (alone sadly, because the last time he showered with Nines in the morning he became late for work), he was greeted with fresh breakfast and an android far more alert than he’d ever be before having his morning coffee.

            He sat down, setting his phone on the table to scroll through the latest feed while he ate.

            When Nines was finished cleaning up the kitchen, he came over to press a kiss to Gavin’s temple, then carefully adjusted a loose strand from his damp hair. Gavin’s cheeks felt warm from the unnecessary attention. The damn walking, talking toaster really did care about him.

            _Ping!_

            His text message alert went off and a notification appeared at the top of the screen.

_Eli: I miss you. Let’s get lunch…_

            _Shit, shit, shit._ Nines didn’t know who Eli was. Nines didn’t _need_ to know who he was. He swiped the notification away as quickly as his fingers would allow. He prayed that Nines hadn’t seen it.

            “Who’s that?”

            _Of fucking course._

            “No one,” Gavin blurted out, turning his phone over in case another text came through.

            Nines hummed, “It’s someone and it sounds like they want to go out to lunch with you. And that they miss you.”

            _Fuck._ Gavin panicked. Anxiety on the rise and jumping to conclusions that Nines was thinking the worst assumptions. _What if he thinks this is an old boyfriend or one night stand?_

            “No. Yes, but, no. I’m not- it’s not what you think. I’m not cheating on you. I swear. It’s no one important. They don’t even-”

            Nines laughed. The fucker _laughed_ , “I didn’t assume you were cheating on me with your brother, dear. No need to be alarmed.” He resumed playing with Gavin’s hair, combining it with his fingers to lie flat.

            _What!?_

            “ _What?!_ What the fuck are you- I don’t have a brother.”

            “Sorry, your half-brother.”

            “He’s not- but- how did you...?” Gavin’s jaw hung ajar, trying to figure out how and when Nines knew they were related. He was so secretive about it that not even Tina or Hank or Fowler knew. So how did Nines? “I’ve never… no one’s supposed to…”

            “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned it. I didn’t anticipate it would make you this upset,” Nines sighed, moving to pull up a chair and sit beside him.

            “But- but, how did you know?”

            “I discovered it when I got a sample of your… DNA. I was notified of the match to Elijah Kamski, showing that you two are half-siblings.”

            “Okay, hold the fuck up. How did you get Eli’s DNA? Please tell me you haven’t blown him too.”

            “Nothing of the sort,” He chuckled. “His DNA was in my pre-existing files pertaining to CyberLife. I was quite surprised by the match. There are no records from either of you that suggest you’re related. I didn’t mention it in case you didn’t know yourself.”

            “Yeah. I knew,” Gavin groaned, rubbing his temples. He hoped he’d never have this conversation with anyone. He should have guessed CyberLife’s fanciest android would figure it out eventually.

            “Why have you kept it so secretive? Wouldn’t you want others to know you’re related to such a successful and well-known person? The creator of my kind.”

            “Ugh. Don’t talk about him like that,” He groaned. “It’s complicated. A long story.”

            Nines sighed, taking Gavin’s hand in his own and bringing it up to his lips to pepper kisses on his knuckles. Did he have to be so damn _affectionate?_ After the android had said those three binding words, he was just all the more sappy towards the detective.

            “You don’t have to explain now. I’m just curious.”

            “I really don’t want people to know.”

            “Like how you don’t want people to know about us?”

            “No. It’s different.”

            “How so?”

            He took a deep inhale, exhale and squeezed Nines’ hand. What would it hurt if he told him a little? “We had to keep that we were brothers a secret, even when we were kids. His dad… slept with my mom, when he was already married to Eli’s mom. He was a cheating bastard and didn’t want anyone to know.”

            He paused, feeling something tightened in his throat and chest. He didn’t want to dwell on it. He didn’t think he’d care too much talking about it. It was all in the past now, but something still… hurt.

            “Anyway, no one knew and it seemed pointless to have that ever change. Not like anyone would care about Eli’s beat-cop half-brother anyway. If people around me knew, they’d always be talking to me about _him_ or want to be near me to get to _him_. Asking what he’s working on, if they can meet him, yadda, yadda, yadda. Never saw the point in anyone knowing.”

            Nines nodded. Gavin could tell he was digesting it all by the way his LED spun and went from yellow before going back to blue. “Thank you for telling me. Your secret is safe with me.”

            To affirm it, he kissed Gavin’s knuckles again.

            “Thanks, Tin Can.”

            “So? Are you going to have lunch with him?”

            “ _Hell no_. I reach out to him _once_ about a case and now he thinks we can go back to being buddy-buddy? The prick.”

            “Oh.” A shadow crossed over the android’s face with a new realization. “You don’t have a good relationship with him.”

            “No. I’ll be glad if I never see him again.”

            “I’m sorry to hear that.”

            “Why?”

            “I hoped that you had someone other than just me.”

            Confused, Gavin furrowed his brows. “I have Tina. And now you. That’s all I need.”

            “But he’s your family. He-”

            “Yeah, well he used to be.” Anger began to boil within him. He let go of Nines’ hand and stood from the table. “But not anymore. And I don’t understand why you give a shit or when you became Mr. Relationship Expert!”

            Nines’ face twitched into a brief wince from Gavin lashing out at him, “I’m trying to help. I thought mending ties with your brother would be good for you.”

            “You don’t fucking know what’s good for me! You don’t even know me. So fuck off about it!”

            As soon as those words left his mouth, he regretted it.

            Nines face went stone cold, like he reverted to his factory preset resting-bitch-face. He stood for the table and headed to the front door, grabbing his white jacket. “We should get going. We’re going to be late for work.”

            He opened his mouth to speak, but Nines was already heading out over the threshold.

            Squeezing his fists and clenching his jaw, Gavin cursed at himself for letting his anger get the best of him. He hadn’t expected a secret part of his life to be unearthed from the dirt it was buried in and thrown out into the open for discussion this morning.

* * * * * * * * *

            They ignored each other most of the day, which Gavin supposed he deserved.

            He had trouble focusing on his cases and paperwork, too busy replaying what he said to Nines. The android didn’t know better. He didn’t know the years of history between him and Elijah and that it wasn’t something that was easy to fix or something he even wanted to fix.

            But there was something else he wanted to fix.

            When he had the chance later in the day, he came to Nines’ lab and softly knocked on the door.

            “Come in.”

            He let himself inside and closed the door behind him, mulling over his apology.

            “Detective? What do you need?” Nines asked. His tone wasn’t as cold, but it was professional and lacked the warmth it had earlier when they woke up together.

            “Nines, I’m…” He couldn’t believe he was going to say this, but being petty about it wasn’t worth tarnishing what him and the android had. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things to you this morning. I didn’t mean it.”

            Nines stopped whatever he was working on and came over to the detective, giving him his full attention. Gavin still avoided his eyes.

            “I know you’re just trying to help, but it’s not that easy. You can’t just slap two people back together and think it’ll fix everything. We’re not like your fucking little science-” He stopped himself before he became combative again. “Phck. I’m sorry. Okay? I’m not good at apologizing.”

            There was silence for several moments. Gavin feared Nines would still be upset, but then he spoke, losing the professional airs.

            “While what you said was,” Nines paused, searching for the right word, “unpleasantly spoken, you are right. I don’t know everything that’s best for you. I don’t know everything about you.”

            Nines carefully lifted Gavin’s chin with his fingers and continued, “But I’d like to. If you’ll let me. And only when you’re ready. I’m sorry I pressured you.”

            Gavin felt pissed that tears began to well in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this android. This stupidly hot, thoughtful, and forgiving android.

            “Dear? Why are you crying?”

            “No reason,” He sniffed, quickly pulling Nines into a hug, hoping this action would explain what he didn’t want to say out loud. Maybe he was becoming a sap too.

* * * * * * * * *

            Déjà vu hit Gavin while staring at Elijah’s texts, once again trying to decide whether or not to actually send the message he had typed out.

            “I could send it for you,” Nines suggested, handing Gavin a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch beside him in the living room of his apartment.

            It was the late morning of his day off. Him and Nines’ earlier conversation had been stewing within him all week and some more conversations that had followed between them.

            He hadn’t told Nines much, just that him and Elijah used to have a decent relationship when they were kids, but things fell apart when Elijah went off to college and founded CyberLife.

            Nines was patient with him and didn’t push him on what he should do. Instead, he let Gavin talk through his own thought processes on whether it was worth actually putting in the effort to make amends with his brother.

            Nines occasionally gave his own insight, being convincing in describing how he felt about his own relationship towards Connor.

            _“It’s comforting knowing I have someone I can rely on,”_ Nines had said. But that was the problem. Gavin couldn’t rely or even trust Elijah. He was just now able to trust and rely on Nines, and Nines hadn’t ignored him for a decade.

            “Maybe I should forget the whole thing,” Gavin shook his head, about ready to toss his phone aside.

            “No, I think this is a good idea,” Nines encouraged, pulling Gavin to rest into his side, arm wrapping around the human. Gavin eased into it without any resistance. He was becoming used to the android’s need to hold him. “You already saw him recently.”

            “Yeah, but that’s because I had a work-related reason to be there. When I see him we’re going to have to talk about more than just the dead body I found.”

            “You don’t want to have to talk about more sensitive topics.”

            “No shit, Sherlock.”

            “I have an idea then.”

            “I should just not go? You’re right. I’ll go back to pretending he doesn’t exist.”

            “No,” Nines chastised, pinching Gavin’s side, making the man flinch back deeper into his arms. “What if I come with you?”

            “Are you fucking kidding me, Tin Can? You want me to show up at my brother’s doorstep and say ‘hey, how are ya? Also, here’s one of your science experiments I’m currently fucking.’”

            “Mr. Kamski didn’t have any involvement in my model’s creation.”

            “Doesn’t matter. No fucking way.”

            “But you won’t have to face him alone and you won’t have to start off with the more serious topics if I’m there,” Nines countered, “If you want to leave, just give me the signal and I’ll say there’s been a murder reported and you have to go. And…”

            Nines angled Gavin’s face to give him a chaste kiss, “if you go, even just for a little while, I’ll fuck you so well you won’t be able to walk straight for the next day. Or the day after.”

            “You bastard,” Gavin gasped, “You manipulative bastard.”

            “It’s not manipulation. It’s an incentive.”

            “Whatever. You’re still a manipulative bastard.” He couldn’t deny that Nines’ argument was solid and convincing. “It’s still going to be awkward and embarrassing as hell showing up with my android boyfrien-... fuck buddy.”

            Nines rolled his eyes at his correction, then suggested, “We could just go as work associates.”

            “Fat chance he’d believe that. The moment he sees us together, he’ll know I’m into you. You fit my type too well.”

            “Oh, you have a type?” Nines smirked, far too devious and playful.

            “Shut up,” Gavin blushed. “Point is, if you go with me, we’ll have to tell him the truth or he’ll figure it out on his own.”

            “Are you okay with that?”

            Gavin chewed on his lip as he mulled it over. He didn’t trust Eli, but he doubted he would do anything with the notion of Gavin and Nines together―other than rub it in his face that Gavin-android-hating-Reed had an android boyfriend. Elijah was private, didn’t even post on social media. Who would he tell? What motive did he have other than maybe blackmailing Gavin come visit him more often?

            “Yeah, I think so.”

            “It sounds like it’s settled then.”

            He nodded, turning his phone screen on. Nines’ arms around him were comforting, reassuring that he didn’t have to deal with this difficult shit on his own anymore.

            He added another line of text to his message and finally pressed ‘SEND.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t intend to write a full smut scene in this chapter, it just kind of happened. Oops.


	21. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Gavin’s reluctance to meet with Elijah again, Nines gets some benefits from it.

            One of the times Nines had run into Tina around the station, she asked if he had mentioned anything to Gavin about their little double date idea she had brought up at Jimmy’s Bar. He told her hadn’t and he didn’t plan to just yet. Not when he was trying to convince Gavin into something else.

            He didn’t want to push his partner too far. They were still early in their romantic relationship. He considered it as such anyway. It was definitely becoming a more serious affair, but Gavin obviously had a lot of issues; commitment being one of them. Family being another.

            Getting Gavin to attempt to reconcile with his half-brother was partly for Gavin’s benefit, partly for his own. He wanted to make sure this current endeavor was secured before trying to ease Gavin into another stressful situation.

            With Nines’ persuasion, Gavin texted Elijah, agreeing to lunch and mentioning that he would be bringing someone along with him. They arranged for lunch at Kamski’s home on the next day he had off.

            He could read that Gavin’s stress was up as they approached Kamski’s house. It had been at a steadily rising level all morning. More coaxing had to be offered throughout the day to get the human to agree to go through with the arrangement.

            When Kamski answered the front door, Gavin seemed mildly surprised, but the reason for his reaction was inconclusive. Perhaps he hadn’t expected the billionaire to answer the door himself.

            Without prompting, his programming scanned the other man’s face, results confirming that he was Elijah Kamski. It even pointed out subtle traits that indicated Gavin and him being related. All information he already knew.

            “Gav, you actually came,” Elijah greeted, taking a relaxed posture in his casual attire of a graphic tee and jeans.

            “Yeah. Whatever. Let’s just get this over with,” Gavin, begrudgingly as ever.

            “Not the type of attitude I hoped for, but that was just wishful thinking.”

            Elijah’s eyes slowly traveled up over Nines, landing on the blue LED at his temple. RK900 wasn’t wearing his CyberLife jacket since he wasn’t working at the station today, making the little ring of light the only clue to his inhumanness―aside from being near identical to his predecessor, RK800.

            “Oh. You didn’t mention that you were bringing an android with you,” Elijah sounded genuine in his surprise. “I never would have imagined that.”

            “Yeah, well, uh,” Gavin chewed his lip, looking at neither of the two men, but the floor instead. “We work together and he helped me solve a case.”

            Kamski’s lips curled into a smile, “Must be some _partner_ for you to invite him along to meet me. You know you don’t need to bring your boyfriends over for my approval.”

            Gavin blushed and muttered, unconvincingly, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

            “I’m sure he’s not,” Sarcasm coating his words before switching to a more polite tone, directed at Nines, “Please, come in. And tell me, what is your name and model number?”

            The pair entered the home. Nines’ began a background process to scan Elijah’s living space. Out of habit more than the desire to snoop.

            “RK900 and my name is Nines.”

            “Nines? Interesting choice.”

            “My predecessor, Connor, named me, who I understand you’ve met before.”

            “Ah, yes. The RK800. It’s shame android production shut down when it did, both your models seem exceptional.”

            “We are.” Perhaps he should be a little offended by the statement, by still being treated more like an object than a living individual being, but he did take pride in that he was an ‘exceptional’ android.

            “Fuck no,” Gavin snorted, “The last thing we need is more plastic assholes like him running around.”

            “I don’t know. It seems to me, you quite like this one, Gav. CyberLife finally figured out how to get you to like androids.”

            “That been your master plan, all this time, Eli?”

            “You give me far too much credit. Need I remind you time and time again I haven’t been involved with CyberLife for years. Although, I do wish I could take credit for making the one android that broke you.” Elijah lead them into the dinning room and gestured for them to take their seats, “The lunch I promised.”

            An RT600 android placed two plates on an already set table. He noticed two glasses of thirium sitting at two other placings. It was kind of nice not to feel left out, despite him and the other android unable to participate in the meal in the same way humans could.

            “Hello again, Gavin,” The bright-eyed android smiled, “It’s good to see you again.”

            “Yeah, yeah. You too,” Gavin grumbled, taking his seat. It was going to take a lot to un-sour his mood.

            “I hope you don’t mind,” Elijah said while sitting down across from him, “If Chloe joins us.”

            “Not at all,” Nines was quick to say, “If Gavin doesn’t mind.”

            Said human rolled his eyes, but said genuinely, “No, I don’t mind.”

            Once they settled in their seats―with Nines next to Gavin and Chloe next to Elijah―an awkward silence fell over the group. Gavin poked at his food with a fork, while Elijah already took a bite from his own plate. Chloe appeared as though she considered starting some small talk several times, her mouthing opening, but then shutting again before sipping from her glass of thirium. Elijah was the one to finally speak first.

            “So, Gav. Did you two met at work?”

            Gavin nodded.

            Nines decided to enhance that answer, “After I was made deviant, I decided to follow Connor’s path in working at the Detroit Police Department. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do and closest to my programming. I took an interest in forensic work. On my first day working there, Detective Re- Gavin, nearly had an aneurysm seeing ‘two Connors’ as he put it. He was very upset. Yelling obscenities and nearly throwing his coffee at me.”

            Elijah laughed, “That sounds like Gavin. He’s never been one to control his emotions.”

            “Jeez, just talk about me like I’m not even here. I _love_ it. _So_ glad I came,” Gavin frowned as he pushed his food around on his plate with his fork.

            “Oh, come on, Gav,” Elijah had a hint of apology in his tone, “I doubt you’ve told Nines about how you practically did the same thing when you were in Elementary. A new student joined the class,” He explained to the android, “Gavin liked him but didn’t know how to actually tell him that or give a proper greeting. If I remember correctly, you said, ‘I hope you like rocks’ and threw one at his feet before running away.”

            Gavin blushed slightly, “No one teaches third graders how to ask out a crush. Maybe you could have helped me with that if you hadn’t fucked off to the smart kids classes.”

            “I didn’t have control over that.”

            “Bullshit. You were bored hanging around everyone else because we were too dumb for you. Couldn’t wait to get away from everyone.”

            Nines noticed Gavin’s stress rising again as unresolved issues were brought to the surface. He has to proceed with caution in how to manage it if it continues to escalate. For now, he reaches a hand under the table to give his thigh a reassuring squeeze.

            “I was never bored hanging around you. I did enjoy having more room to expand my mind, but there was nothing I could have done that would have stopped my parents from pushing me to go into the advanced classes. The moment they realized I was ‘gifted’ they pushed more extra curricular activities on me than I ever desired. Believe me, Gav, you weren’t missing out on having _clarinet_ practice twice a week.”

            Gavin paused, simmering down some. A short laugh punched through him, “I remember you complaining about that. Wait, I think I even heard you play once. It sounded awful.” Despite the light-hearted comment, Nines could feel his tension hadn’t truly dissipated.

            “If I had known my talents lie with robotics, I would have told my parents a lot sooner.”

            “Like they’d fucking listen. Atticus was set on you becoming a surgeon or medical researcher or whatever, even after you became a computer nerd. Fucking prick.”

            Elijah hesitated, careful in how he spoke his next words, “I very well know you don’t like him, but he is our father. And I think-”

            “ _Our father_ ,” Gavin spat back, “No, he’s _your_ father. He’s just a fucking sperm donor for all I care.”

            So much for keeping sensitive issues out of conversation today.

            “He’s not as bad as you make him out to be.”

            “You’re right, he’s _worse_.”

            “Don’t be childish.”

            “ _No?_ ‘Oh, daddy made me play the clarinet,’” Gavin mocked, “‘Daddy made me be in the smart kid classes.’ Boo-fucking-hoo. At least he gives a shit about you. At least he fucking acknowledges that you’re his son. The fucker probably barely remembers my goddamn name.”

            “Surely he does.”

            “Easy for you to fuckin’ say.”

            “He’s not the monster you make him out to be.”

            Gavin rose from the table, rage taking over. “He every fucking bit is! Do you not remember the shit he’s done, or do you just not fucking care!?”

            “Gavin,” Nines spoke up, calm, but firm as stood. He squeezed his tense shoulder, trying to ground him, but also hold him back in the slight chance he got physical.

            “What?!” Gavin snarled, anger being directed at anyone that spoke to him, but as Gavin’s eyes connected with Nines’ he deflated a little.

            “Mr. Kamski, will you excuse us a moment?”

            Elijah nodded. He didn’t appear affected at all by the argument on the surface, but his vitals were showing otherwise. Chloe looked uncomfortable, unsure what to do, but Nines caught her tentatively place a hand on Kamski’s arm.

            “Nines, what are you-” Gavin already started to protest.

            “We’re going to take a walk. Come.”

            While still fuming, Gavin relented, following Nines outside. They began walking a path in the small forest near the house. Nines’ hoped that the mild exercise and physical separation from Elijah would help his human calm down.

            Gavin fished his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lite one. Nines really wished he wouldn’t, but knew now was not the time to bring up his nicotine addiction.

            They walked in silence, although the chirping of birds and the rustle of leaves in the breeze livened it. Several minutes passed. Gavin’s stress and anger slowly decreased. His cigarette was reaching the end of its life and he snuffed it out. When Nines felt it appropriate, he grasped Gavin’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Elijah’s property was remote, leaving little to no chance that anyone would see them.

            “Love.” He squeezed Gavin’s hand, feeling relief when he received a squeeze back. Gavin let out a breath. Nines continued, “I’m sorry. I should have deflected the conversation earlier. I didn’t hold up my promise to you to keep the topic of discussions light in my presence.”

            “Nothing to be sorry for, Tin Can. I think… I think past shit was going to come up no matter what.”

            “You do seem to have a lot of unresolved issues.”

            “No-fucking-shit, Sherlock.”

            “Do you want to talk about it?” He was very curious about Gaivn’s past. What had his father done to make him resent him so much? In Gavin’s previous mentionings about Elijah, he avoided bringing up their father at all.

            “Not really.”

            “Have you ever tried counseling?” He was worried he might be pushing too much. His human often chose fight or flight over opening up.

            Gavin pulled his hand away from him, tucking both into his jean pockets.

            He pushed too far.

            But then a warm weight pushed into his side and didn’t retreat when Nines wrapped his arm around the detective. Holding him close as they continue to walk, beginning to loop back towards Kamski’s house.

            “Yeah. Couple times. A long time ago. Didn’t help.”

            Nines hummed. He pressed a kiss to his brooding human’s temple. “You know I’m always here to listen if you feel like talking about it.”

            “It’s a lot to unpack.”

            “It sounds like it. Lucky for you, my battery won’t wear out for at least another 200 years. Do you think that would be enough time?” He teased. His thirium pump skipped a beat when he spied a small smile from his partner.

            “That might be enough. I wouldn’t even know where to begin though. Or how to. I don’t like thinking about it.”

            Nines nodded, quiet for a beat before saying, “I don’t know enough to suggest how you should proceed, but I do think it is good for you to talk about it or at least how it’s making you feel. I think it’s also good that it’s been brought up to your brother. He has stress around these issues as well. Maybe you both have a lot to work through.”

            “Really? ‘M pretty sure prefect Eli gives just about as much of a real shit about me as Atticus. Which isn’t much.”

            “I don’t think that’s the case, love. And I’m not suggesting that these problems will be amended in a day, a year, or even truly amended at all. But, I think it’s a start, and I think if nothing else, it will help bring you some peace.”

            “You’re such a fucking sap.”

            “Only for you.”

            “I’m not nearly as optimistic.”

            “I don’t expect you to be. From what I know about human psychology, it won’t be easy, but I’ll be here for you the whole way through.”

            Gavin let out a short laugh and shook his head. Nines tried to figure out what he said that would instigate that reaction, only to discover it was Gavin’s own thinking that brought it on.

            “You know, I don’t think any of my past boyfriends gave a shit. I had one when… well, when shit was rough. Started opening up to him, but he didn’t really care. I could tell. Realized what was the point? No one really cares―except for Tina. And then you…” Gavin paused and shook his head. “We’ve been together, what? Over a month now? Two?”

            It was hard to define exactly how long they’ve been ‘together.’ Was it when they first had sex? When Gavin admitted they were more than fuck buddies? Either way, he was starting to see what Gavin was getting at. In comparison to standard romantic relationships, theirs felt like it was moving rather quickly now.

            “Something like that.”

            “And already you give more of a shit about me than any of my other partners did,” He winced at the sad truth behind his words. Nines let him continue, “It’s… it’s weird. It’s not suppose to feel this easy. You’re not suppose to be all… all this,” He gestured to all of Nines. “Where’s the catch?”

            “There is none. I love you and that’s all there is to it, Gavin.” He stopped walking and titled Gavin’s chin to look up at him. To meet his eyes to emphasize the importance of what he had to say, “I love you and will always care about you, no matter what.”

            Grey eyes began to gloss over with tears. Gavin looked away, leaning his weight back into the android as they continued walking. “I care about you too.”

            Nines was content with that reply.

* * * * * * * * *

            When they reach Kamski’s, both of the brothers seemed to have reached a silent truce not bring up their father. At least not for the rest of the day. They stuck to lighter and more recent conversation at the dining table.

            It still wasn’t perfect of course. An underlying tension would always be there and Gavin would always be abrasive, but it was better after their walk.

            “Did the information I was able to provide you help out your case at all?” Elijah asked when the topic of the DPD and what kind of cases Gavin had been working on came up.

            Gavin gave a half-hearted shrug while finishing off the last of his lunch, “A little.”

            Nines scoffed at his lack to give more credit, amending with, “It was helpful. Even with all my advancements and knowledge, the RT600’s do not have the same level of documentation as other androids.”

            Chloe nodded in agreement, “We do have a lot of differences from other androids. None of us had tracking devices installed, even though it became the standard for androids on commercial production.”

            “Tracking devices would have been nice,” Gavin pondered.

            “They wouldn’t have worked on the deviant androids anyway,” Nines reminded.

            He shrugged, “Still would have been nice for the non-deviant ones.”

            “Sounds like you two worked together on this case?” Elijah raised a brow.

            “I technically work on everyone’s cases,” Nines answered, “but yes. I worked more closely with him on that particular one.”

            Elijah hummed thoughtfully, “Did you two become an item before or after that?”

            Nines almost answered, but didn’t want to overstep Gavin’s comfort on admitting their relationship. He could see the lines in Gavin’s forehead deepened, but at least he didn’t have a full-on scowl. “We’re not an item,” He mumbled.

            “Please, Gav. You can drop the act. I won’t tell anyone you’re sleeping with your android just like you won’t tell anyone we’re related.”

            The human frowned, brooding for a moment before answering the question, “During.”

            “Ah. Was that so hard?”

            “Fuck off.” Gavin watched as Chloe retrieved their plates from the table and went off to the kitchen to clean them. Once out of earshot, he looked back at Kamski, “Your turn. What’s up with you two?”

            “It’s complicated.”

            “You don’t get off that easy. Are you two an ‘item?’”

            “As I said, it’s complicated. Ever since my other Chloe’s left, we’ve grown closer, but…” The other man hesitated. Nines realized he wasn’t that different from Gavin. He had a hard time sharing more personal aspects of his life too. He just did a better job at masking it. “I don’t know if that kind of relationship is what we need.”

            It was more than that. Nines knew it and it appeared Gavin did too, but the human left it be for now. He probably understood to some degree, considering his and Nines’ relationship started off very unconventional. Kamski and Chloe’s was complicated in its own way since Chloe had technically been Elijah’s property for so long and had likely witnessed him willingly sacrifice one of the other Chloe’s to Connor during the revolution.

            Nines wondered what even compelled Chloe to stay here. All her sisters left to seek control of and live their own lives. Why stay with the human she had always served when a world of opportunity was waiting just outside?

            Perhaps he’ll ask her someday when he isn’t so focused on Gavin and his other current mission, which is to speak to Elijah alone for a few minutes. Fortunately, the opportunity presented itself.

            “Hey, Eli. Where’s your bathroom at?”

            Elijah told him. Nines heightened his sensor input as Gavin left down the hall.

            Once he heard the click of the bathroom door closing, Nines turned to Elijah, wasting no time in addressing him.

            “Mr. Kamski, I must admit, part of the reason I wanted to be here today is to speak with you about some sensitive matters.”

            That caught Elijah’s attention.

            “What kind of sensitive matters?”

            “Matters regarding my programming and memories.”

            Cautiously, Elijah motioned for them to take the conversation into the living room. Once there, away from Chloe who was still in the kitchen and able to make the conversation a little more private, Elijah stated, “You know I have very little involvement with your production and design. I doubt I would be able to provide you with the answers you’re looking for.”

            “I know, but I don’t think there is anyone else who can help me, or that I would trust to. You may not be able to help me with everything I’m seeking out, and I’m aware of that. But I believe you’ll still be able to do more than anyone else can for me right now.”

            Elijah looked even more interested, despite feigning aloofness, “And what would be in it for me to take the time to help you out with these matters? I’m not going to hand out favors just because you’re my brother’s boyfriend.”

            “From what I’ve gathered, you’re a man much like your brother. Once something peaks your interest, you want to investigate further. While I’m not sure my situation can be completely resolved, I doubt you would pass up a unique challenge. At the very least, I promise this matter will intrigue you, Mr. Kamski. Currently, I’m just asking for some of your time to let me explain everything before you make a decision.”

            Nines stiffened minutely as he could hear the toilet flushing in the bathroom and the faucet turned on. He didn’t have anymore time to convince Elijah and hoped that sliver of information he cast out would be enough to at least entice the human for them to speak again privately.

            Elijah mulled it over for only a couple more seconds before nodding, “Very well. I’ll have Chloe send you my contact information, if you don’t have it already. We’ll arrange a meeting.”

            “Thank you, Mr. Kamski.” Relief rushed through his wires. He knew from the start that Kamski was likely not one to give out such favors, and he didn’t want to appear as though he was using Gavin to get to the android creator. That was far from the truth. He wanted to speak to Elijah mainly _because of_ his relationship with Gavin, but he couldn’t have his human involved with it.

            Chloe came into the living room and right on que, Gavin also found his way to it, announcing, “What I miss? You’re not trying to steal my android from me, are you Eli?” His reply was joking, but he still stood by Nines as if to prove a point.

            “Since when have I tried stealing anyone from you?” Elijah tutted.

            “There could always be a first.” Gavin nervously brushed his hand with Nines’, as though seeking out his touch, but not willing to commit to it.

            Nines didn’t understand his human’s constant denial of their relationship to anyone outside of it. Especially now since Elijah and Chloe knew and likely wouldn’t care about some mild PDA.

            Maybe Gavin just needed a little encouragement. Nines grasped his hand tightly with his own and raised it, placing a kiss atop Gavin’s knuckles. “I assure you that Mr. Kamski could do nothing of the sort, even if he wanted to.”

            Gavin’s reaction was instantaneous. Face igniting red and he made a meager attempt at pulling his hand away, but Nines’ hold was unwavering. His stress had went up a little, but far from anything alarming or that indicated that Gavin would be sharing his displeasure for the action later. Perhaps this was one of the first steps towards gaining his comfort in their relationship being public.

            “No need for formalities,” Kamski directed towards Nines, “You can call me Elijah.”

            Nines nodded, feeling content with some sense of approval.

            “Well, um,” Gavin chewed his lip, looking away and gently squeezing Nines’ hand. “We should probably get going. You know, work tomorrow and all.”

            “I understand. I hope you will visit again soon. You’re both welcome here.”

            Gavin half-reluctantly nodded, “Yeah. Can’t turn down free meals I suppose.”

            Chloe smiled, “I’m more than happy to exchange some meals for company.”

            With their goodbyes said, Nines lead Gavin out to his car. Once inside, he received a message from Chloe with Elijah’s contact info.

            He set the car on autopilot back to Gavin’s. The man was quiet on the way back, looking off out the windows frequently but resting a hand on Nines’. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the synthetic flesh.

            “What are you thinking about, love?”

            Gavin hummed, “A lot. You. Atticus.” He frowned at the name.

            “He really hurt you.”

            Nodding, Gavin answered, “In more ways than one. He really didn’t care about me or my mom. We were nothing to him. Just the mud that got on his shoes he didn’t want to drag back into his home with his ‘real’ son. Eli is his son, and I’m just nothing to him.”

            Nines’ records showed that Atticus and his wife were still alive and well, living out of state now. “When was the last time you talked to him?”

            “Not since…” Gavin swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. His voice became more hoarse, “About nine years ago, but before that, not since I was a teenager. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Just know he was an asshole and probably still is.”

            Nines nodded and squeezed Gavin’s hand tightly. It was progress. Small, but progress. He’d earned Gavin’s trust enough so far for him to begin opening up today and that was something admirable. He’d earn more with time.

            When he first met Gavin, it didn’t take long to discover that he was the opposite of Connor. Connor was very open with his fellow RK. Sharing memories, thoughts, feelings. With Gavin, that openness had to be earned.

            They fell into something more familiar for the rest of the evening. Discussing what Gavin would like for dinner later; giving attention to his cats when they arrived at Gavin’s apartment. The flickering glow of the television screen. Soft kisses and wandering hands. The new normal of his weekly and daily routine when spending time with the detective. Maybe if he had had this sooner after his awakening, he wouldn’t have fallen into his need for bloodlust.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin wasn’t sure whether the day went better or worse than he hoped for.

            His heart-to-heart with Nines was comforting and reassuring, but talking with Elijah and mentioning their father brought up dark memories and emotions that were lingering with him the rest of the day. Being with his partner helped curb the sting, but once he fell asleep, it washed back up like a tidal wave.

            _‘You’re not my son!’_

_‘If your mother wasn’t such a whore…’_

            _Pain. Pain. Blood._

_‘How can you be so selfish!’_

_Tears. Cold hands._

_Pain._

_Hurt. Alone._

            Gavin jolted awake. Heart racing, thrumming in his chest like a drum and head spinning. Completely disoriented on where he was and what year he was living in.

            After a few moments, the memory of what jumbled events took place in his nightmare were already beginning to fade, but the feelings that it harbored lingered.

            By the time he got control of his breathing, he realized he was sitting up in his bed. It was night. He was in his home. Safe next to Nines.

            “Nines.”

            He reached his hand over to his partner, but it fell on cold sheets. He looked over to see that he was alone in bed. _But he shouldn’t be._

            “Nines?” He called again, squinting in the dark, in search of that blue glow, but it was vacant from his bedroom. He called once more, a bit louder, knowing that if Nines was somewhere else in the apartment, he would hear him.

            No response.

            His heart started hammering again. The nightmare making paranoia rise. _Where is he?_ Outlandish thoughts crossed his mind. Expecting the worst. Was Nines hurt? Did something happen? Or was he still in his nightmare?

            He pulled his phone from the nightstand and called the RK900.

            The android answered after one ring.

_“Gavin?”_

            “Where the fuck are you!?” He didn’t mean to sound so angry or for his voice to waver, but he was upset. He needed his partner’s comfort and yet he wasn’t there.

_“I’m at the precinct. What’s wrong?”_

            “What the fuck are you doing there?” Nines wasn’t a detective or a PO. He didn’t get emergency calls to go fight crime.

_“Working on evidence for a case. Love, what happened? You sound distressed. Are you hurt?”_

            He felt pathetic to ask Nines to drop everything to come over to give him a hug. But he was supposed to be there with him anyway. He wasn’t supposed to be working a night shift. He sure as hell didn’t mention anything about that to him.

            “Just… just get your ass back here when you can, I guess,” He settled on.

_“Alright. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_

            Fifteen minutes later, he heard the front door open. By that point, Gavin had calmed down quite a bit on his own. The fear of his nightmare was almost completely gone and to be forgotten about in the morning, but something sour now clung to his skin.

            “Gavin, are you okay?” Nines asked as he came into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside him. Fortunately, he wasn’t wearing his CyberLife uniform, which would have been bright in the still darkness of his room.

            “ ‘M fine. Why weren’t you here?”

            “I told you I was at-”

            “Lemme rephrase that. Why the fuck are you at work instead of here with me? You didn’t mention anything about working tonight. You could have fucking told me so I don’t wake up wondering where the hell you are.”

            “I was called in to help pick up the slack on soon new evidence that came in.”

            “Huh. Slack? Since when is there slack now with you working there? And why the fuck couldn’t that wait until tomorrow!?”

            “I didn’t think you’d be so upset about it or even notice I was gone.”

            “Of course I fucking noticed. I wake up and you’re not here and I don’t know why. It…” He felt his voice wavering again. “You could have at least told me.”

            “I’m sorry. I’ll let you know next time,” He sounded genuine at least.

            “Just stay here with me like a normal fucking person.” Except, Nines wasn’t a normal person. Not even a person by Gavin’s standards not too long ago.

            He wrapped his arms around Nines’ middle and buried his face in the black fabric covering his side. _Don’t leave me._ Words that weren’t spoken aloud but conveyed in his death grip around the android.

            A gentle hand carded through his hair. He wanted to still be mad at him, but the comfort he was receiving was too good. Slowly soothing the tension.

            Nines smelled a little funky, like whatever chemicals he used at the precinct. Similar to bleach. But that didn’t deter him. His android was warm and grounding and there now, and he could rest easier knowing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A little spoiler?) This is the last chapter where everything’s fairly calm. Now it’s getting into the a-lot-of-shit’s-about-to-go-down-territory.
> 
> And what is Nines up to? Why does he want Elijah’s help? You’ll find out at some point ;)


	22. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships have their ups and downs, but right now it seems too good to be true. Or maybe it is too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay in this update. I actually finished this chapter a couple weeks ago but then work got insane and I never got the chance to sit down and properly edit it. 
> 
> I’d also like to note that these upcoming chapters are going to be very heavy on Gavin’s perspective with only a little bit of Nines’ sprinkled in, but we’ll be revisiting more of Nines’ perspective and feelings later.

            Nines continued to stroke Gavin’s hair while the human slept. He had calmed down greatly, and would likely not wake again until a couple more hours when his alarm went off for work. Nines was tempted to leave to finish his… business, but he couldn’t take the risk of Gavin waking up and finding him absent again.

            It was unfortunate that Gavin awoke in the middle of the night when Nines was away with a kill. His human had interrupted him during the clean-up of the body and his kill room. 

            He frequently left Gavin alone at night to hunt and kill after he quickly discovered that Gavin was a heavy sleeper. The long, hard hours at work combined with cotius usually left his lover down for the count.

            But this night was different. Gavin calling him was a surprise and he was worried at first that something far worse than a nightmare had happened to him. While it ended up not being a serious matter, it still meant that Nines had to leave his victim’s body and killroom unfinished to check on Gavin. He had cleaned himself up and made himself presentable to see his human as quickly as his could, washing away the blood and any traces of evidence on him.

            His new problem now was finding time to take care of it. Tonight wasn’t an option. Tomorrow during work was plausible, but risky. He didn’t like killing and cleaning up during the day, and Gavin would likely want to find time to have lunch with him in the afternoon. He’d have to settle on tomorrow night if an opportunity didn’t come up before then. Waiting that long to leave unfinished business was worrisome enough. He didn’t want to put it off any longer than that.

* * * * * * * * *

            “I was thinking Chinese tonight,” Gavin mused while absentmindedly toying with a pen in Nines’ lab. Sometimes it was irksome when Gavin messed with the ‘feng shui’ of his workspace. At least he wasn’t flipping through files and papers this time. “We could get take-out, unless you want to make something.”

            “Actually, love, I won’t be coming over tonight.”

            Gavin’s fingers froze on the pen. “What? Why not?”

            His surprised seemed odd, until Nines took into consideration how he was coming over to Gavin’s every night now. He rarely went to his own apartment anymore, except for getting and dropping off his supplies. 

            “I’m going to have dinner with Connor and Lieutenant Anderson.”

            “Oh. Well, then come over afterwards.”

            “I might be there late.”

            Gavin shrugged, “So. Just come over whenever you’re done.”

            He really wasn’t making this easy.

            With a sigh, Nines relented, “Alright. I’ll let myself in and be quite if you are already asleep, however.”

            He’d take care of his kill earlier in the evening and hopefully finish up in time to appease his love.

* * * * * * * * *

            “Fuck!” Gavin cried out into the middle of the night. 

            Another nightmare had disturbed his rest. He roughly rubbed his eyes, trying to find some semblance of pain and feeling to ground him in reality. 

            He had hoped that the previous night from Eli’s would be the last, but his past had put his mind at unease. _Eli, Mom, Atticus._ His only family haunting him. One alive, one dead, and one he wished was.

            “Babe?” He hated the pathetic whimper in his throat and the way his eyes felt wet.

            He blinked in the darkness, trying to see beside him, but with no response and sight of the blue glow, he quickly confirmed he was alone. Maybe it was still early in the evening and Nines just wasn’t-

            _3:00 am_

            The time on his phone read. And Nines still wasn’t back yet. 

            No missed calls or texts from RK900. Only a goodnight text from Tina. What the fuck could Nines and Connor be up to to keep him so late? They could transfer data and conversations between each other in seconds. What were they doing for all those hours? Was it Hank that was keeping him? He couldn’t see the older man staying up this late.

            Or was Nines… not with Connor. What if he was with someone else. What if he found another human or android that he liked better than-

            Gavin tried to stop himself from going any further with that idea. Nines wouldn’t cheat on him. At least, he wouldn’t think he would. 

            No, Nines would be back soon. He had to be.

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin’s alarm went off.

            He groaned loudly from the obnoxious sound. He started to stretch an arm out in search for his phone, but then it shut off on its own.

            The culprit made himself known by the soft synthetic breaths at the back of Gavin’s head and the strong arms wrapped around his torso.

            “Mmm why were you gone so long?” He mumbled, resting his arm over Nines’ own.

            “Connor wanted to spend time doing ‘human’ things with me like watching movies and playing games,” The android explained.

            “Can’t he do that with Hank?”

            “He wanted to experience it with another android.”

            “Fuckin’ missed you.”

            “I was only gone for the evening.”

            “Yeah, well I still missed you.” Gavin turned to press their lips together.

            He hadn’t expected to miss the hunk of plastic so much, but they had been spending a lot of time together, and now time apart felt strange.

            The next two nights, Gavin had the recurring nightmares, but this time, Nines was there with him. Warm arms were quick to envelope him, accompanied by gentle words of reassurance and kisses.

            “I’m here, love. I’m here. It’s okay. It was just a dream. You’re alright.”

            Gavin would like to think that this was what helped keep the nightmares at bay the following nights. After a week, they no longer woke him from rest.

* * * * * * * * *

            “Gavin?” Nines’ voice was soft and careful in how he spoke. That meant he was about to ask Gavin something he wouldn’t like.

            “What?” The detective was eating his lunch in Nines’ lab. Technically food and drinks weren’t allowed in the forensic labs, but of course the RK900 made an exception for him, even if Gavin could see the minute expressions of Nines’ face signially that he wasn’t particularly fond of the contamination risk. It must have not bothered him enough to kick the human out, however. It was one of the few places where they could comfortably be together in private while at work.

            “Try to listen and keep an open mind when I-”

            “Oh fuck, what is it?”

            “Tina and I discussed… the possibility of us going on a double date together.” 

            Gavin outwardly groaned his obvious distaste for the idea.

            “I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

            “No, you’re wrong. I _hate_ it.”

            “Gavin.”

            “No. It’s worse enough that Tina knows. She asks me about us all the fucking time. It’s going to be much, much worse when she sees us actually… _together_.”

            “Whatever teasing she gives you, you can give the same amount back to her and Stacy.”

            “No, it’s not the same. Besides, when you’re talking about- about a ‘double date’ you mean something in public don’t you? Not just at home shit?”

            “Dates usually do constitute as going out together.”

            “Absolutely not.”

            “Love, please just try to consider it.” Fucking android was playing the ‘ _love’_ card of course.

            “I already told you, we’re not-” He couldn’t keep denying it. Not when Nines called him _‘love’_ and said ‘ _I love you’_ on a regular basis. “Fuck. I told you I want to keep our… relationship a secret.”

            “Why? I don’t see the use in hiding it.”

            “You know why.”

            “I’m not asking you to announce to the whole world that we’re together. I’m just asking that you join me with Tina and Stacy on a double date. We can go somewhere low-profile and where we’re less likely to be recognized.”

            Damn android was always good at purssiasion.

            “Plus,” Nines continued, “we’ve never gone on a ‘date’ before. I know we’re not a conventional couple, but I think doing something new together would be beneficial for us.”

            What really got him was not Nines’ eliquit words, but the way his grey eyes lit up, hopeful that the detective would agree to it. Dates were such a strange concept to Gavin now. He hadn’t gone on a date in years, or at least nothing that really felt like a date. Nines had never been on a date before. That was probably why the android’s eyes looked like fucking Chirstmas tree lights at the suggestion. RK900 was eager to try something new and something that helped solidify their relationship.

            Groaning, Gavin caved all the way, but pretended to only cave a little in saying, “I’ll think about it.”

            Nines grinned and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, love.”

* * * * * * * * *

            A date was set for their double date. One week from today.

            Gavin was not looking forward to it, despite it being set at a quiet restaurant on the outskirts of Detroit after dinner rush. The possibility of someone still seeing him with an android made him uneasy. Worse case scenario if someone saw them, he’d deny it like he did everything else.

            At least the date would make Nines and Tina happy. That was the only reason he was going through with it. Nines was already asking him what he should wear like it was the biggest event of the year.

            “I don’t know. Whatever,” Gavin shrugged as he got dressed for work in his apartment. “Your turtleneck or black shirt you always wear is fine,” 

            “But that’s exactly the problem. I shouldn’t wear what I always wear. I should wear something different. More formal. Like a suit.”

            “ _No_ , I won’t go with you if you go dressed up. And I swear to fucking god if you go in a suit, or god forbid a _tuxedo_ , I’m breaking up with you.”

            Nines freigned a shocked, gasp, “You would never.”

            “I would. Look, babe, it isn’t prom night. It’s just a date. Seriously just wear what you always wear.”

            “I can’t promise that. I must do something different to woo you.”

            “You’ve already _wooed me_ , dumbass.”

            “Maybe I want to woo you again. And sweep you off your feet like in all those romance stories.” With that, Nines pulled Gavin to him, wrapping a steady arm around his waist.

            Gavin pouted, but it wasn’t his angry pout. More of a ‘he won’t let me get my way, but it’s because he loves me’ pout. 

            “Fucking. Sap.” Each word was followed by a firm kiss, because Nines _was_ a fucking sap. It was kind of annoying, but also incredibly enduring. He didn’t want him to stop, not really. Not ever.

            “I love you too,” Nines chuckled. “Alright, I promise I won’t wear anything to cause you too much distress. But I will figure out _something_ that we’ll both like.”

            “Fine.”

            “What are you going to wear?”

            “Probably what I’m wearing now.” Which was his usual T-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket.

            “Heathen.”

            “Dick.”

            “What kind of flowers would you like?”

            “ _Oh my fucking god!_ No flowers!”

            “But it’s customary to bring a-”

            Gavin cut him off with another kiss.

* * * * * * * * *

            Work was always a nice distraction from the inevitable―even if the inevitable may end up being Nines dressed in a suit, offering him a bouquet of flowers and to pay for his dinner in a few days.

             Today’s distraction: a grisly murder scene Gavin got called in to investigate. He bypassed the holographic police tape surrounding the front yard of a suburban home. Chris Miller was one of the first responding officers and he gave Gavin the rundown.

            “Victims are Mr. and Mrs. Palmer. Mrs. Palmer's sister found them this morning and called it in. It’s a mess. They’re in the bedroom.”

            Gavin made his way to the bedroom and cringed at the increased smell of decaying bodies. He didn’t think he’d ever really get used to it. It also smelled heavily of copper: blood.

            Some blood was splattered on the bedroom wall, but the majority of it was pooled on the bed, underneath and between the bodies of a man and a woman. Several stab wounds littered their corpses and tattered their clothes. They were arranged on their backs and their hands were joined together at center point. Fingers interlaced.

            Absorbed by the horrific scene upon entering, he almost missed the fact that Nines and another forensic tech where already in the room, gathering photos and evidence. The RK900 lifted his head upon Gavin and Chris’ arrival.

            Gavin and Nines exchanged a brief look. The corner of one of Nines’ lips ever so slightly quirked up. Gain felt himself doing the same before they both returned their focus to the crime scene. The exchanged look came and left so quickly that the other two people in the room wouldn’t have noticed unless they were really looking.

            “Whaddya got, Tin Can?” Gavin asked, trying to freign some of his old hostility towards the android, but it was difficult when that nickname had turned into one of endearment.

            “Mark Palmer and Elisa Palmer, 45 and 43 respectively. Mr. Palmer was murdered fourteen hours ago and Mrs. Palmer twelve hours ago.”

            Gavin furrowed his brows slightly, “They were killed that far apart?”

            “That’s not all. Mr. Palmer was murdered in a different location. There are no spatters of his blood in this room, but there are of his wife. I haven’t finished checking the rest of the house, but it seems highly unlikely that he was actually killed here.”

            Gavin hummed at the unusual circumstances. “Chris, make sure to send someone out to check around the property and houses nearby for blood.”

            “On it,” Chris replied and then began to speak into his radio at one of the other officers.

            Upon walking further into the room, Reed noticed that the simple shape of a heart had been crudely drawn in blood towards the bottom of the bedspread.

            “A heart?” He stated the obvious.

            “In their blood,” Nines added. “Thoroughly mixed together. Their DNA was almost difficult to decipher from one another.”

            Gavin blenched at the thought that Nines probably took several ‘samples’ to determine that. _I’m not kissing you today until you bleach your mouth,_ He thought as though he could transfer that via the wireless android communication line.

            “There’s more,” Nines said, holding up a note left on one of the nightstands. Some blood was on the paper, but the message was written in black ink.

            “ _Love will prevail_ ,” Gavin read aloud. “Could be just a note one of the Palmer’s wrote.”

            Nines shook his head, “It doesn’t match either of their handwriting from what I can find. I’ll look for more handwritten articles in the house to be one hundred percent certain it’s not them or someone else they know.”

            “Fuck,” Gavin sighed, “Why would someone want to take the time to write that out and draw a fucking bloody heart?”

            “Probably to send some sort of message or they see their murder as some form of ‘art.’”

            “I know that. It was a rhetorical question, dipshit.”

            “Rather a valid question you just didn’t want someone else answering.”

            “If you knew that, then why’d you answer?”

            Chris interrupted, jokingly, “Whoa, alright you two. Get a room already. I’m going to go check on Mrs. Palmer’s sister.”

            Gavin frowned and coughed, trying to act annoyed by Miller’s joke, but really it just made his face and chest feel hot with embarrassment. Chris left them, but the other forensic tech stayed in the room, meaning Gavin still had to be careful with how he acted around Nines.  

            “From what your android brain sees, what was the murderer’s intent? A message or a Jackson Pollock?”

            “It’s difficult to say. It could be both for all we know. There was definitely some thought put behind this. Some form of expression. You could say it’s a crime of passion.”

            Gavin rolled his eyes at the last comment, but agreed with the rest. Now the real question was what kind of message was the killer trying to send. Some cheesy statement about love? Or about heterosexual relationships? Or maybe it was just some sort of ‘art piece’ that sprouted out of their murderous rage?

            “Kind of weird though,” He speculated aloud, “If this is some kind of message the killer wants to send, why have it tucked away in the corner like this and not out for others to see?”

            “Doing this in a public setting would have been more risky, especially to take the time to arrange the bodies and dabble in ‘finger painting.’”

            Gavin couldn’t help but smile a little at that. It was a treat to hear Nines make a joke amongst his analytical talk.

            “They also seem very inexperienced,” Nines added.

            “How so?”

            “The stab wounds are very erratic. Uncalculated.” The android began pointing to certain ones as he went through his explanation, “Many are shallow and ill-placed. They don’t have the precision of an experienced killer that knows where to cause the most pain and a quick death.”

            After looking around the room and speaking to Nines about more details of the crime scene, Gavin moved out of the bedroom and found his way towards the backyard where Chris was comforting and asking questions to―who he presumed to be―Mrs. Palmer's sister.

            He found out her name was Andrea, and began asking her some questions of his own after she agreed to talk to him.

            “When did you last see them?”

            “Just the other day. Um, the day before yesterday,” She sniffled, looking distraught and exhausted.

            “What made you stop by the house?”

            “Elisa hadn’t responded to any of my texts. I called her after a while and still nothing. I got… I got worried. I thought maybe…”

            “Maybe what? Did you know something bad might happen to her? That someone would want to hurt her?”

            “I don’t know what I thought exactly. But I’ve been… worried. Mark’s been cheating on her and she’s been upset about it. Talking about getting a divorce.”

            “Mark’s been cheating on her? Did she know for sure?”

            “Yes. She caught him a week or two ago. I didn’t think he’d be a man to do anything to her or anything, but you can never be too careful...”

            “Who was he sleeping with?”

            She shrugged, “Don’t know. Some random stripper or something.” 

            “Do you have any idea where? Which club?”

            Andrea was silent for a minute as she thought. “I think it was the Eden Club. There’s one by where Mark works on Woodward.”

            Gavin raised a curious brow. He didn’t even realize the Eden Club was still in business after the android revolution.

            After some more questions, and getting her contact info for follow-up, he left to give the house a once over, accidentally butting into Nines in the hallway.

            “Detective,” Nines allowed himself a smile.

            “Find anything else interesting, Tin Can?”

            “Perhaps. I’ll have to analyze everything at the station first and get clearance to investigate all the private information on the Palmers’ computers.”

            “Okay. I’m going to head out in a minute to check out the Eden Club.”

            “The Eden Club?” Nines’ LED flashed red for a moment, accompanied by a miniscule frown. Could the android be jealous at that?

            Gavin let out a laugh, “Don’t worry, Tin Can. I’m not going there to get laid. Seems our vic. Mark Palmer did though.” He hesitated before asking quieter, “You can come along if you want.”

            “While I would like to accept your offer and accompany you, I should get this evidence into custody and processed.”

            “ ‘kay. See you later then?”

            “Tonight, if not sooner,” Nines gave him another one of those small, oddly soft smiles that made his heart squeeze. 

Who would have thought a toaster would do this to him?

* * * * * * * * *

            The Eden Club.

            Its bright pink, purple, and blue lights weren’t nearly as glamorous looking in the day, washed out by the sun. Its exterior hadn’t changed much since Gavin was there before the android revolution. The only difference he noticed was the omission of the tagline: ‘Sexist Androids in Town.’

            It now just became a generic strip club without the authorization to use androids as glorified sex dolls anymore. Apparently the club was open to hiring androids like human workers, but none so much as dared to step within ten feet of the establishment. Gavin couldn’t say he blamed them.

            He felt guilty knowing he had visited the club outside of a crime scene once. It was curiosity that led him there more than anything. When the sex androids were just released and all the rage.

            He had never rented one though. Sure, the male models were handsome, but they weren’t human to him at the time. They were still Eli’s robotic creations. Just pieces of plastic and moving parts. He’d rather get a sketchy, rough one-night stand than pay to tell male Alexa to fuck him.

            Gavin slipped into the club. While the exterior had little difference, the interior had changed greatly. Much of the original lighting stayed the same, but the layout was changed to accommodate more stripper poles, stages, seating, and a bar for customers. 

            In the off hours, the place was next to desolate. Only a male and female stripper giving a show to a couple people. He seeked out the manager, Floyd Mills, who he vaguely recalled from the Traci case during the revolution.

            Unfortunately, there wasn’t much to go on for his case. Floyd was acting rather unhelpful (no doubt still bitter that the success of the Eden Club plummeted after the revolution), but the man did recall seeing Mr. Palmer at the club and agreed to send a copy of their security camera footage from the last couple nights to the DPD.

            Gavin would have to return again later to interview some of the employees, but his next quest now was to investigate more of the Palmer’s lives, starting with Mr. Palmer’s work, and then the Mrs.’

* * * * * * * * *

_My Gavin: Get the footage??_

_RK900: Yes. Mark Palmer visited the establishment the night he was murder. He left just twenty minutes before his approximate time of death._

_My Gavin: Prick u were suppose to wait for me_

_RK900: I doubt you would enjoy watching days worth of footage to find what took me ten minutes to analyse._

_My Gavin: Whatever_

_RK900: Discover anything interesting so far?_

_My Gavin: Not rly. Palmers were boring af. No good leads yet_

_RK900: I’m sure something will turn up._

_My Gavin: Going be late tonight actually. Interviewing @ Eden. Coming with or meet u at home?_

_RK900: I’ll meet you at your apartment with dinner ready for when you get back._

_My Gavin: K_

_RK900: ♥_

_My Gavin: X_

* * * * * * * * *

            Mrs. Palmer’s manager told Gavin that she’d been off lately at work. Her behavior lining up with the discovery of her husband cheating on her. She may have been a suspect if she wasn’t one of the victims.

            Sadly, no one at Mark Palmer’s or Elisa Palmer’s work gave anything that stood out to Gavin in the way of someone that might have wanted to kill them. They were both reported as well-liked, hard working employees with no enemies anyone was aware of.

            Which meant Reed’s investigation would be back at the club tonight and to the Palmers’ family and friends tomorrow. 

            Now past his official shift, he was feeling the wear of the long day, but the promise of food and Nines when he got him pushed him onward.

            In the evening, the Eden club was much more lively with customers and workers, as expected.

            What he didn’t expect was to feel so uncomfortable being there. Strip clubs had never been much of his thing to begin with. Seedy bars were his usual haunt after work. But there was something about being there now that just felt… wrong.

            He avoided letting his eyes settle on any of the male dancers. He didn’t want to feel like he was cheating on his… his… _fuck, his boyfriend._ He didn’t want Nines getting the wrong idea, even though he knew Nines knew he was only here for his detective work. It still just didn’t feel right.

            Nines must have trusted him to not feel the need to come along. A pang of feeling hit his gut at the thought. _Nines trusted him._ He cared too much about this relationship to jeopardize that trust. Mabe Tina was right; he deserved to be happy with Nines.

            Gavin began interviewing workers about Mark Palmer. Half of the dancers he talked to answered that they possibly recognized him, but it was hard to tell and didn’t have any significant information to give. He was like any other customer.

            Fortunately, one dancer who just went on break agreed to talk to him. His name was Anton. Of course he was handsome, ripped, and only wearing a tight pair of revealing brief-shorts. 

            Gavin focused solely on his phone screen where he was taking notes. “Who did you say you saw him with again?”

            “Cherry. That’s her stage name.”

            “And her real name?”

            “Carol.”

            “Got a last name to go with it?”

            Anton shook his head, “No.”

            “Is she here tonight?”

            “No. She’s off tonight and tomorrow. She’s been hanging out with the guy you showed me. She told me she was sleeping with someone on the side and I think it might be him. I’ve seen her leave with him before.”

            Gavin nodded as he continued with jotting down notes. “Would she have any reason to hurt Mr. Palmer?”

            “Not that I know of. Why? Do you…? You don’t think she did something do you?”

            “Right now I’m just trying to talk to anyone that knew Mr. Palmer. I’m not accusing her of anything. I just want to talk to her.” Anton let out a sigh of relief at that. “Do you know where she lives?”

            “No, we weren’t that close. I mean, we were friends here, but not outside of work, you know?”

            “I understand.”

            “Hey, uh, I don’t mean to be rude, but do you have a problem with me?”

            Gavin lifted his head at that, “What?”

            “This whole time you’ve been avoiding looking at me like I’m Medusa. You afraid people are going to think you’re gay if you look-”

            Gavin barked out a laugh, “What?! No. _No!_ I, uh,” At least the colored lights of the club shouldn’t give away any dusting of embarrassment on his cheeks. “ I actually have a… a boyfriend.”

            “ _Oh?_ ”

            “Yeah,” He rubbed the back of his neck at the admission. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anythin’. Just, uh… feel weird being here when I know he’s at home waiting for me.”

            Anton grinned, “That’s sweet of you, man. Too many people come here pretending they don’t already have a special someone waiting back home for them.”

            That ended up being the bulk of what Gavin got that night. The manager, Floyd Mills, wasn’t around to get Carol’s information, but he would hound it out of the man tomorrow if he didn’t respond to his message asking for it by then.

            When he got to his apartment, dinner was waiting for him as promised. Nines greeted him with a kiss and one of his cats greeted him by waving around his legs. 

            He relaid his day to Nines while he ate. It all felt too domestic, but he wasn’t going to complain.

            “This Cherry Carol, do you know what she looks like?” Nines asked after Gavin was done talking.

            Gavin shrugged, “Anton said she has red hair.”

            “She may be on the security footage,” The android’s eyes grew distant, no-doubt looking it over in his mind, “but I can’t seem to find a clear reference for her face. The security cameras are unfortunately not the best quality and are directed more at the customers than the performers.”

            He hummed, stretching his hand out in the middle of the kitchen table to overlap it with Nines’. “I’ll look it over with you tomorrow. I’m beat.”

            “Certainly,” Nines smiled, “You deserve some rest.”

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin was in love.

            It was the only way he could describe the airy feeling he felt when going through his morning. The smell of fresh coffee. The tasteless taste of Nines’ lips. The tenderness. The comfortable routine they were falling into.

            “You seem to be in a good mood this morning, Love,” Nines noted, stealing a final kiss to Gavin’s cheek before they left out the door. “What’s the occasion?”

            Gavin shrugged, “Nothing. Maybe I’m just happy with this. With... us.”

            Nines smiled, eyes lighting up, “I’m happy with us too.” 

            While Gavin had multiple interviews lined up for the day, he spent the morning with Nines going over the evidence the android had processed.

            He watched on a TV screen the playback of the security footage. Nines pointed out the times he spotted Mr. Palmer at the Eden Club and also glimpses of a redheaded woman who they were presuming to be ‘Cherry’ Carol. Gavin was still waiting on a response from the manager on her address so he could meet with this woman himself. But what if…

            “Babe?” It was nice being able to feel secluded enough in his lab to use that pet name.

            “Hmm?” Nines hummed. 

            “There anyway you could speed this along and hack into the Eden Club system or something?”

            Nines slowly smirked. He placed his hands on either side of the counter behind Gavin, trapping him. “Perhaps… but that would technically be illegal by the DPD’s standards. Do you really want me to go breaking the law for you, _detective_?”

            Gavin snorted. He wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck, countering, “I’m not asking you to hack into the federal government. I just need this chick’s address so I can talk to her about Palmer.”

            “But I could risk my job,” Nines faked concern. “If I’m going to risk my job for you, it better come with an incentive.”

            “Prick. If you want me to blow you, just ask.”

            Nines chuckled and sealed their lips together for a few kisses before replying, “I’ll see what I can do.”

            Nines’ LED spun yellow just a couple seconds before the door to his lab suddenly opened.

            “Nines, do you have that report on- Oh. Hello, Detective Reed,” Connor stopped in his tracks, looking embarrassed from the scene he walked into.

            Gavin swore under his breath, releasing his arms from around Nines, but Nines’ caging arms at his sides didn’t leave. “Thanks for the warning, dipshit,” He directed at Nines.

            The RK900 shrugged, “Connor already knows.”

            “Yes, I do already know about you and Nines’ sexual relationship,” Connor confirmed.

            “Fucking androids.” Although he didn’t feel as angry or upset as he would have been. Not feeling as ashamed. “I better get to those interviews. Catch you later, Tin Can.”

            “Good luck.” Nines let his arms fall from the counter behind Gavin, granting the detective freedom.

            He slipped past Connor out of the lab, hoping the RK800 wouldn’t decide to go blabbering about them. 

* * * * * * * * *

            Gavin was able to reach out to Elisa Palmer’s family, meeting with her sister again and also her grieving parents.

            Alas, no significant leads. No one that might have wanted to harm her and her husband. 

            During the interview, his phone buzzed with a text from Nines of Carol’s address and contact information. He didn’t know exactly how the damn android got it. If he just did it over the internet or had to actually go down to the Eden Club and hack their computer. Whatever the case, he was glad he finally got some info on the woman.

            He showed up at Carol’s―who’s last name he discovered from Nines is Moreno―apartment. He came unannounced to catch her off guard if she did have something to do with the Palmers’ death.

            A red-haired woman wearing casual sleep-wear cracked the door open a couple inches, eyeing Gavin cautiously.

            “Hello, Carol Moreno? I’m Detective Reed from the Detroit Police Department. I’m here to ask you some questions about Mark Palmer.”

            She continued to look wary of him, then furrowed her brows, “Mark? Why? Did he do something?”

            “He was found dead yesterday morning.”

            “What?!” Her eyes widened, “What happened to him?”

            “How about we sit down and I’ll explain it to you?”

            Carol hesitated, but invited him inside.

            After Gavin explained that Palmer and his wife were murdered, Carol looked off in shock.

            “I… can’t believe he’s dead. I can’t believe he was married.”

            “You didn’t know?”

            She shook her head, “No, he didn’t tell me. But I guess that’s expected. God, I’m so stupid. I keep falling for these guys at Eden thinking this time they’ll be different, but they’re all the same. Liars. Cheaters,” She groaned, putting her face in her hands.

            “I’m sorry, Ms. Moreno. I’ve been in that rut before too…. Is there anyone you know that could have wanted to hurt Mark? Maybe a jealous co-worker? Someone else you saw him talking with at the club?”

            She contemplated the question, removing her hands from her face. “No. No, nothing comes to mind.”

* * * * * * * * *

            “Love,” Nines cooed.

            Gavin gave a half hearted hum. He was currently in his apartment, holding Bandit in his arms, scratching the cat behind his ear that was partially bitten off―probably by another cat before Gavin got him. He was sitting on the couch, Nines beside him and the TV playing something he wasn’t even paying attention to.

            “This case is really intriguing you isn’t it?” Nines questioned.

            “What makes you say that?”

            “Your focus has been impaired ever since we left work.”

            “Jus’ trying to figure it out. Who would have wanted to kill them? Both had decent jobs. No enemies. Family members said they had brought up having kids and buying a bigger house. They’re like a cookie-cutter couple. Unfaithful husband and all. You sure you got nothing interesting on your end?”

            “Unfortunately nothing substantial. I found a few hairs, but no follicles were intact and they likely could match any of their friends or family members that had visited.”

            “You, uh, don’t think an android could be involved again do you?”

            “Highly unlikely. Androids are precise. Even as deviants. The stab wounds, note, and heart drawn in blood are all done very much by that of a human and would have been tricky for an android to replicate in such a way. Even myself would have had a difficult time with creating such a scene.”

            “So I guess that’s out,” Gavin groaned at his lack of further ideas.

            Nines grabbed his chin, turning his face towards him. “Why don’t you put that all aside for now? Give yourself a break.”

            “Easy for you to say. I can’t just say load up relax.exe and stop thinking about it.”

            “That’s not how it works for androids.”

            “Sure it is.”

            Nines rolled his eyes, exasperated by his boyfriend.

            Bandit reached up a paw to bat at Nines’ arm, claws catching on the sleeve of his shirt.

            “Better watch out there, little garbage can,” Gavin teased, “Don’t want to ruin the computer’s clothes.”

            It was strange making lighthearted jokes―instead of malicious ones―about what Nines is. Each day he was less uncomfortable about the fact his boyfriend was an android. Maybe he’d be able to tolerate the upcoming date more than he thought.

* * * * * * * * *

            _Clank. Clatter._

_Hiss. Yowl._

            Gavin awoke to two of his cats causing a ruckus inside the bedroom.

            “Fucking cats,” He groaned, throwing the blanket over his head, hoping they’d stop their little hissy fit with each other quickly and that whatever they knocked over wasn’t important.

            Sure enough, as quickly as it occurred, they quieted down. He could hear one of them scamper out the room and then that was it. Gavin could relax again.

            Sleep didn’t come to him immediately. He turned over to get into a more comfortable position and wrapped his arm around… a pillow?

            He cracked one eye open. He sat up at the state of an empty bed.

            “Nines?!”

            Silence.

            The feeling of déjà vu washed over him. At least this time he hadn’t had a nightmare to make him lose his head. 

            He racked his brain of his conversations with Nines earlier, trying to pick out any moment where Nines mentioned working late or visiting Connor, or something… Nothing came to mind, but then his chest squeezed at new, unwelcome thoughts.

            Nines denied going with him to do interviews at the Eden Club twice. He had good enough reason not to, but considering how Nines had been acting like a love-sick romantic around him, he’d thought Nines would jump on any chance to spend more time with him. Did Nines just not like the Eden Club? Did he just not like their past in how they treated androids? That seemed reasonable, but at the same time, not something he could see being a reason for Nines to deny going there. He wasn’t directly affected by humans and the revolution like other androids.

            Before laying back down and getting comfortable, Gavin grabbed his phone. Nines was probably fine, but he had to still check and at least know where he was.

_Gavin: Where r u?_

            Of course Nines texts back immediately. Gavin felt some relief to know that his partner was alright at least.

_Tin Can: At the precinct. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Love. I didn’t want to wake you. Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?_

_Gavin: Im fine_

_Gavin: No_

_Gavin: Did something come up?_

_Tin Can: I couldn’t get some cases off my mind and couldn’t go into stasis. I felt better doing something productive._

            He wasn’t sure why that hurt so much, but it did. He understood being restless and work overtaking his mind, but wasn’t Nines just the one to tell him that evening to give it a rest? Fucking hypocrite. And why did he have to go all the way down to the DPD? Why didn’t he just do something productive here? Maybe Gavin was being selfish, but even if he was, he didn’t care. He finally got a boyfriend and that meant that he shouldn’t be waking up to an empty home.

_Gavin: Whatever_

_Tin Can: I’ll be back to make you breakfast._

_Gavin: Dont bother_

            He winced at the two words he just sent, but was feeling too pissed off now to take them back. If Nines was here, he would be back asleep at this point, but now he was just feeling angry and restless and probably won’t be able to fall asleep for quite some time.

_Tin Can: You’re mad, aren’t you?_

            This time he didn’t bother texting back. Another message pops up shortly.

_Tin Can: I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you ♥_

            He drowned in his own thoughts. For how long, he didn’t know. Nines didn’t come back in that time and he couldn’t decide if he was glad about that or if it just hurt further.

            This was why he didn’t like committing to relationships. He was feeling ready to take their relationship more seriously, even happy with the idea of having Nines live with him at this point. But now Nines has to go off and do whatever the fuck he’s doing. Was the android getting tired of him? Realized that this isn’t what he wanted? Were human and android relationships just too complicated?

            He debated texting Tina, but didn’t want to bother her this late in the night. He also wasn’t sure what she would say. Probably tell him he was over thinking it all and not to worry.

* * * * * * * * *

            “You got to be fucking kidding me.”

            Gavin woke up alone, but not without a surprise: a bouquet of flowers sat on his kitchen table in a vase and a box of coffee flavored chocolates that Gavin liked. A note went with them, and it didn’t take any detective work to know who it was from.

_Good morning, Love. I know you don’t care for flowers, but I read that they are a common gift of apology in a relationship. The sweets are just a bonus. I’ll see you soon ♥_

            He wanted to be mad, he really did, and he still was to a degree, but this was definitely a nice thought. He couldn’t remember the last time he was in a relationship and someone went out of their way for an apology gift. It was something. At least he knew Nines still cared.

            Gavin went to work in not too terrible of a mood, but emotions and thoughts still festered. When he got there, he quickly slipped into Nines’ lab before anyone else would notice, not even bothering to knock.

            “Did you see the flowers?” Nines asked, hopeful. Upon his entry, he put aside whatever he was working on and transferred his full attention on the human. “And chocolates?”

            “Yeah,” Gavin shrugged, trying to be aloof about it instead of spilling that he thought it was actually pretty sweet of him, because there was still an underlying problem they needed to address. Gavin wasn’t good at relationship crap like this. Communicating and working things out. It was easier to just sweep things under the rug until the pile got too big for the rug to cover.

            “Do you like them?”

            “As you said, I don’t really care for flowers.”

            “I hoped the thought would count anyway. At least those are the candies you like?”

            “Yeah. Doesn’t make up that you left me alone again though. Startin’ to make me wonder how often you’ve left and I just didn’t know.”

            Nines’ jaw tightened minutely. Instead of an immediate verbal response, Nines wrapped his arms tightly around the detective and began peppering kisses to his jaw and face.

            “I’m sorry, love. Truly, I am. I suppose I’m just used to staying active most of the night, and I don’t go into stasis very often.”

            “You could have fucking told me that. I expect you to be with me all night, dumbass. How often do you leave me alone?” _Didn’t they have this conversation before?_ He tried not to let the tender embrace and kisses sway him. But it was difficult.

            “I’m telling you now then,” Nines replied, avoiding that last question. “Our relationship is an adjustment for me too. I’ll try to always be there for you, but some nights I do seek out additional stimulation through work or socializing.” A.K.A. Connor, since there was no one else he knew Nines socialized with. “And when I said I would make it up to you, the flowers and candies aren’t the only things. Tell me what you’d like and I’ll give it to you.”

            He thought hard on it, and was surprised that his answer wasn’t for them to cancel the dumb double date with Tina or feel Nines mouth wrapped around him, “I want you to work with me on this Palmer case.”

            Nines tilted his head slightly to the side, apparently also not anticipating that answer, “Like partners again?”

            “No, not exactly, just… I don’t know. Help me out more than just telling me what evidence you found.”

            The android nodded, “As you wish. After I finish this up I’ll help you with whatever you need.”

            Gavin left the lab with mixed feelings. Something just wasn’t sitting right with him.

            He went to the breakroom to grab a coffee: his go-to comfort. While there, Connor came in, making a cup for Hank.

            “Good morning, Detective Reed,” The RK800 greeted

            “Morning.”

            “I should apologize for walking in on you and Nines in his lab yesterday.” _Great, more apologies._ “I’ll be sure to always knock from now on.”

            “Whatever, plastic. It’s not like we’re banging in there.”

            “You’re not?”

            He couldn’t tell if Connor was being sarcastic or not. “You know I do have _some_ standards of professionalism around here, unlike the human you obsess over.”

            Connor smiled, “With that logic, you admit that Nines obsesses over _you?_ ”

            “I guess.” _Although if he truly did, he wouldn’t have left him alone last night._

            “I don’t understand what he sees in you,” Connor admitted, “But he is really into you. Now I know why he says he never has time to see me. He’s been too busy spending time with you.”

            “At least he still makes some time for you. Must really care about his other half of a tin can to leave me high and dry some nights.”

            Connor furrowed his brows, “Not really. I haven’t seen him outside of work in weeks. We’ll be seeing each other in a couple days though.”

            Gavin’s hand tightened on his coffee mug, knuckles turning white. “Didn’t… didn’t you two hang out just a week ago?”

            Connor considered the question for not even a full second, “No.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “My memories of every second I’m awake are recorded at all times. I’m sure.”

            Gavin felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach and goosebumps on his skin. It wasn’t the feeling of being in love.

            _Nines lied to him._ And even more alarming was the question: _Where was he really?_

            “Detective?” Connor asked the paling man, “Are you okay?”

            “What else does Nines do?”

            “What?”

            “What else does Nines do outside of work besides being with you or me?”

            “I don’t know. Probably go into stasis or take walks. He’s mentioned taking walks before.”

            “How do you not know? Don’t you two do your freaky interfacing thing?” He knows they do. He’s seen them do it before many times in the precinct. Sharing information with just a touch.

            “Yes, but we don’t share everything. Well, Nines doesn’t. He only shows me what he wants to show me. He’s always been very private like that. I think his deviancy-- Detective? Your stress levels have gone up tremendously. What’s wrong?”

            Gavin spoke so quietly he didn’t even hear himself, “He’s been lying…”

            “Who? Nines?” Because of course Connor didn’t miss what he said.

            Reed nodded, staring off at the floor. Coffee in his hand going cold.

            Connor’s face creased deeper with worry. “You think Nines has been lying about what he’s doing?”

            There had to be a reasonable explanation for Nines to lie. For Nines to be going _somewhere_ and not telling him about it. But he couldn’t think of anything; now wondering what other times Nines has lied to him.

            “I… don’t know.”

            “Surely there’s just been some misunderstanding,” Connor supplies, “Nines wouldn’t lie to you.”

            Maybe he had been for a while, but Gavin never caught on until now.

            “Connor!” Hank’s gruff voice called across the way from his desk. “Come look at this.”

            “I’m sure everything’s fine,” Connor smiled reassuringly before leaving for the Lieutenant.

            But Gavin wasn’t feeling very assured.

            He frowned at the brown liquid in his cup, not finding the comfort in it he’d hoped for. Before he could reflect further, another android peeked his head into the breakroom.

            “Detective,” Nines called, “There’s been a murder. We’re requested on scene.”

            The crime scene was at a public park. He noticed Tina’s cruiser in the parking lot. He parked next to her and Nines parked next to him, but he paid the android little mind as he got out of the car.

            He followed to where a small group of officers were gathered at a water fountain. It was one of those generic stone ones with elegant designs and cherubs. The kind that tried to make a dingy public park something it wasn’t. 

            He passed the glow of holographic police tape. With his approach, it was impossible to ignore the red heart smeared on the pavement.

            “Shit.”


End file.
